


Lift the Spirit

by JLATS



Series: JLATS' post-Frozen 2 [4]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: (just grab your tissues you never know), Anna and Kristoff now have 2 children and they're adorable (and badass gotta say), F/F, F/M, The Flangst(TM) is strong in that one, a lot of drama awaits for all of them, and some angst, but nothing horrible happens don't worry, in short: Elsa and HM have been married for 4 years and are cuties idiots absolutely in love, including some fluff, just be ready for feels, one or two chapters might make you cry just a fair warning, sequel to In the Eye of the Storm, this is a whole novel you're stepping in heheheh, though you can totally read this without knowledge of what happened before, welcome to my Elsamaren heaven please enjoy your stay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 129,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLATS/pseuds/JLATS
Summary: Elsa and Honeymaren recently married, Anna and Kristoff now have a 2nd child, Arendelle and Northuldra are at peace... Everything is perfect. Until dark magic creatures start to attack... Is Elsa the target? / Elsamaren, Snow Sisters, Kristanna / COMPLETE
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: JLATS' post-Frozen 2 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821658
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. The way I see you

Elsa was sitting against a tree and silently reading a book in the evening light of the Forest, enjoying the last rays of sun enlightened by the warm smell of flowers and distant cooking at the camp. She had chosen to sit away from everyone to have a bubble of relaxation and time for herself, but not too far however, to still make sure that everything was alright. Anna often compared her to a house cat, and she was on point; not too close, not too far, quietly observing and enjoying the peaceful settings. Only the chirping sounds of Nature punctuated her silence, which she loved as she turned the pages slowly, her eyes dancing along the lines of the book set on her thighs as she had bent her legs.

Bruni was drowsy and quiet on her shoulder, only half asleep in the same way she was only half distant from the village. The guardians of the Forest were constantly vigilant; even if then, the moment was devoted to pure relaxation.

She could feel the tiny salamander's belly move with its fast but steady breathing on her bare shoulder, and in a way, it reassured her. Fire and ice surprisingly paired well. As time passed, the sun started to get low and disappear behind the West mountains. At some point, she had to squint to read the lines, and Bruni noticed the tension in her neck. He opened his eyes, blinked and looked at the Snow Queen who was struggling to see words, but wouldn't stop her reading, too stubborn as she had reached an interesting part.

Bruni noticed her frown and peeped, then set his tiny back on fire to give her light. Elsa muttered a 'Thank you', deep in her reading, then once she was done with the paragraph, smiled and waved her fingers to reward the Fire Spirit with fresh snowflakes. Bruni happily chewed on them with crunchy noises and satisfied chirps. He rested his head against her shoulder again, enjoying the forever fresh skin and sighing in content. Elsa flipped another page, when suddenly, a huge sound of explosion resounded in front of them.

Bruni jumped in the air in fright at the loud noise, and squealed when Elsa stood up in a startle.

What the hell was that?

It had come straight from the village, and Elsa could now hear the sound of Northuldra raising their voices, which with the distance, meant that they were screaming.

The Snow Queen's eyes widened, and she dropped her book on the ground. Next to it, Bruni landed in a smooth move, looking at the village with waving nostrils, then back up at Elsa to know what to do.

"That sounded like an explosion, a gun fire even. Come!"

The Fire Spirit chirped in agreement of his participation. If there was a fire, he could take care of it in even less time than it would take for Elsa to put it off.

As they started to run to the camp, the blonde saw that her bare feet would soon meet rocky dust on the path, so she pointed at behind her with her left hand and waved at the ice sandals she had left near the tree. In a swirl of snowflakes, the sandals flew to her, opened their straps, and clipped to her feet as she was running.

She entered the village with a literal and figurative squall, her azure blue eyes darting from one spot to the other to find the source of the explosion. Before she even found it, she noticed that none of the Northuldra actually seemed scared or concerned. Only a few turned to her presence and smiled at her, wondering why she had arrived so fast. Elsa then spotted a few Northuldra talking loudly to a brown-haired one around the fire, and next to them, something that she clearly didn't expected: Honeymaren, standing and watching. Or rather, the opposite of standing, as she was bending in two and wheezing with laughter, while, Elsa now recognized, Ryder was getting scolded by elder Northuldra.

The blonde blinked at the sight of her wife laughing to tears at her brother's clumsiness. She quickly forgot all the adrenaline and urge of the situation now that the possibility of danger had been removed, and that she was blessed with the aura of the love of her life giggling.

"This is not funny." Mumbled Ryder once the elders were gone. "I didn't know that this powder was explosive."

"Why did you even think that this was pepper?" Wheezed Honeymaren.

"I don't know!" Blushed the man furiously. "It's black and it's powder! How is it not the same?!"

"Rule number one, little brother: smell the thing before you pour it into soup."

She then gasped and immediately stopped laughing. "Wait, you were about to put something you don't even know about in the soup that I was going to eat? That we were all going to eat?"

Ryder mumbled and looked down. "I assumed it was pepper…"

Honeymaren laughed nervously. "Well, we avoided food poisoning, thanks Ahtohallan."

He kept mumbling. "I hate when it's my turn to do the cooking for the tribe. I'd rather go take care of the dyes three times a day than prepare dinner."

Her sister stopped laughing and tapped his shoulder in support. "Skills come with time. Everyone has to do everything. You're gonna make it, Ryder, trust me."

"Thanks", he replied, still mumbling.

He eventually rose his eyes to his sister. "You make a great leader. I mean, apart from the moment you mocked me."

Honeymaren grinned and winked at him.

Elsa walked to them, a bit breathless as her panic still had way to go down.

"So that was just a simple explosion? Nobody got hurt?"

They turned to her. Honeymaren smiled fondly at her wife's concern. "No, nobody got hurt. It's okay."

Elsa nodded, and the brunette could see on her neck how fast her heart was still beating, and her nervous nod as she stared at the kettle of soup.

"Where were you?" She inquired. "We actually were looking everywhere for you."

"Oh, I was deep into that novel Anna introduced me to on last Yule. I didn't see the time go by."

Honeymaren looked at the sky, then frowned. "I'm worried for your vision…"

"It's fine, Bruni provided light." Smiled Elsa.

The Fire Spirit, who had been following her and was now staring at the flames under the kettle, chirped up to Honeymaren.

"That doesn't change my mind. You shouldn't read with such little light. What if Bruni hadn't been there? How many times did you read books in evenings without light?"

Elsa crossed her arms. "How many times did you read maps in the main hut after we return from our explorations, with even less light?"

Honeymaren bent her head exaggeratedly. She got a point.

"Yep, I saw you." Smirked Elsa, knowing she won. "See? My vision is excellent."

The Northuldra smiled. "Well, now I'm keeping an eye on you." She said, gesturing back and forth between them with two pointed fingers.

Elsa smiled tenderly. "Glad to see that my wife's sight will never leave me."

Ryder eyerolled. "Are you two done talking about eyes? I'm trying to focus here."

The blonde turned to him, a hand on her hip.

"I could have left you alone. If I didn't get interrupted in my reading." Stared Elsa.

Ryder blushed, now idly playing with the end of the wood spoon.

The blonde then sighed. "I dropped my book on the ground though. I should go pick it up…"

Gale sensed her need and descended from the top of the pines where they were playing with birds, to float around the discarded book and pick it up. They crossed the path back and put it in Elsa's hands.

"Thank you, dear." Smiled the blonde. She then frowned. "Wait, you didn't pick up my bookmark?"

Gale did a twirl in the air that looked like a question mark.

"The bookmark." Answered Elsa. "You know, the little band of paper that was with it? And it has a string attached to it."

An instant of silence passed as Gale chimed in return.

"Why would I use that?" Repeated the blonde, blinking. "Because it's useful! We use it to mark the book! What? No, I can't simply remember where I left at…"

Honeymaren watched with amusement as Elsa continued to explain to the Wind Spirit what a bookmark is, and laughed internally because she loved when the Snow Queen struggled to describe the utility of some objects used by humans to the Spirits. It was especially funny with Gale, because while Nokk was cranky, Bruni inattentive, and the Giants quite literally headstrong, the Wind Spirit loved to tease Elsa about objects that actually aren't very useful.

Elsa finished arguing with Gale until a yawn stretched her mouth, and it was so sudden that she didn't even get to hide it with her hand.

Honeymaren giggled. "Long day, uh?" She guessed, knowing that tiredness was the only reason for the blonde to be this grumpy.

Elsa sighed and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"I got to admit, yes."

Gale chimed in a tender laughter, then brushed her hair. The Snow Queen was too exhausted to even groan at their gesture.

Honeymaren smiled and walked to her to gently circle her hips with her arm. "Come. We're about to serve dinner anyway. You can go to bed right after."

"Don't wanna…" Mumbled Elsa, her hold however warm against Honeymaren.

It made the brunette laugh. "The Forest isn't going to be in danger if you go to sleep early for once, you cute dork."

This time, Elsa groaned at the tease. Honeymaren figured that she had been reading a book to relax from her day, but it was a bit too effective. As they walked to join the other Northuldra around the fire, she could see how the blonde was giving up on her strength and even laying against her wife's body.

They sat down along with the tribe on the trunks disposed all around the central fire, and started eating.

Soon, Elsa stirred a bit. She didn't shiver when she was feeling cold, as one of the assets of being blessed with ice and snow powers by Ahtohallan meant that the cold wasn't bothering - an asset Honeymaren was envious of - but that didn't prevent the blonde to feel uncomfortable when night fell with a particular humidity. The brunette obviously noticed.

"Hold on, I'll be right back."

She gently sat Elsa up, and crossed the Northuldra circle to trot to their hut. Elsa frowned at she wondered why she went there. When her lover got out and held something that she had picked up from inside, she squinted to understand what it was through the blur of the heat rising up from the central fire.

She came back to sit next to her, and prompted Elsa to rest her head against her shoulder again.

"What is it?" Blinked tiredly the blonde, trying to sharpen her sight.

"When you cuddled against me, I noticed the way you rubbed your arms. It's a humid night tonight. Here."

Ryder smiled as he saw Honeymaren unfold what she had been holding, wrapping her wife and her in a familiar brown scarf.

"Our scarf…" Mumbled Elsa.

A flashback came to her mind.

* * *

"I like this brown color. You two have chosen well. I can't figure out why, but this color really represent your couple." Complimented Anna, observing her curling herself in the shawl. "Maybe because it's the color of the tree barks, or the hut, or maybe Honeymaren's eyes."

Elsa chuckled. "Maybe."

Anna sat down next to her on the Arendelle's castle couch. She smiled. "Are you alright? I know that this week of mandatory royal meetings isn't fun, especially for you who isn't used to it anymore, and is away from the Forest for all that time."

"I'm fine. Wait, did you think I was feeling down?"

Anna bit her lip. "Well, you used to wear Mother's scarf when you were upset, but as I haven't seen you getting worried for many years, I was wondering what was on your mind. Are you cuddling to it for comfort?"

Elsa smiled, especially at the warmth in Anna's voice. "Yeah. It also smells like Honeymaren, which is a lovely bonus."

She closed her eyes and lowered her nose as the shawl was enveloping her, and she inhaled the unique scent of her wife, which always brought her up in the clouds.

"I like the little reindeers sewed on it." Smiled Anna.

"I made them."

"You did?"

"Yes, just like she weaved the snowflakes and Spirits unity symbols. This is how it's made: every member of the new family make motives that represent someone else. She sewed what she loves about me, I sewed what I love about her."

"New family?" Repeated the younger with a grin.

Elsa nodded. "I'll always remember what Yelena told us… We were picking up berries and licken that day, and she took the opportunity to be alone with us two near a bush to have a private moment."

The redhead dropped her elbow on the top of the couch and leaned her cheek against her hand, listening closely.

Elsa smiled emotionally at the memory. "She said… 'Now that you're a couple, and officially devoted through each other through a lifetime union, you represent a family.' Yes, I said that it was just the two of us, and that we didn't have children, so it was maybe too exaggerated… And she answered… 'Dear, even if you are two people, it's still a family. In fact, many families in the history of Northuldra are just one parent with one child.'"

"It's beautiful." Murmured Anna.

Elsa nodded again, and tears filled her eyes as another memory seized her with soul. "She then added that…"

She gulped as her throat tightened.

"That she had never seen a more lovely couple than ours. She said that we represent what the Northuldra always have represented, and the promise of peace that the Arendellians will forever stand to. The Spirits of Nature and Sami people united eternally. The former Queen of Arendelle devoting her life to who would become the Northuldra leader."

Elsa rose a hand from under the scarf to quickly rub the tear that had fallen from her eye. Anna looked at her tenderly, then at the scarf.

"And Honeymaren and you are close and combined just like the weaving of this scarf."

The blonde smiled. "Actually, the evening that followed, I asked Honeymaren to come in our hut to talk with her. And I asked her if she wanted to weave a familial scarf together."

Elsa grinned. "She melted into tears. I've never seen her cry this much since we did our double proposal."

"Aww. And to say I thought that nothing could top such an awesome thing than the scarf… The story behind it is even better."

Elsa's eyes looked at the ceiling, dreamily. "The day after, we started to sew it hand in hand - quite literally, because it requires mutual work - and it took us several days. But I'm deeply proud of the result."

"No wonder why you always admire it." Grinned Anna.

* * *

Elsa returned to present time, now idly playing with the strings ends of the fabric.

"Our scarf…" She murmured again.

Despite the clear fatigue, Honeymaren also heard some emotion in her voice, and smiled tenderly as she held Elsa closer, her body now covered by the warm shawl.

"Just relax, okay? It's what you intended to do with reading anyway. Here, have some more soup, and we'll put you to bed right after we finish the meal." Smiled Honeymaren.

After the blonde emptied her bowl, Ryder served another round of soup, Northuldra happily willing to get their bowls refilled. In fact, most of the tribe asked to have some soup again. Ryder's face light up at the flames of the fire. "You do?"

"Of course. It's a really good meal you've made us today, Ryder." Complimented the Sami standing next to him, and many others around her nodded in agreement.

The man smiled broadly, and with tearful eyes, he filled every bowl he could until the kettle was empty. Once he sat down, and watched the tribe eat and drink the soup with smiles as they were all resuming their conversations, he let out a happy sigh.

Honeymaren's hand was on his shoulder again. "See? And with practice, your cooking will be even better."

"Thank you." Smiled the man.

A silence passed, and Honeymaren felt a slow and warm breathing on her shoulder. Elsa had fallen asleep.

For the Queen of Ice and Snow, she actually had a very warm aura when she was peacefully sleeping. Honeymaren smiled tenderly, her heart soaring just like every time she got to lay eyes on her beautiful sleeping wife. She passed a hand in her platinum blonde hair, and caressed her cheek to wake her up just enough.

"Time for us to go to sleep." Murmured Honeymaren.

While Elsa emerged, she turned to Ryder. "We're going to the hut. Good night."

"'Night." Greeted Ryder with a smile.

The Northuldra leader saluted her tribe with warm nods and smiles, then nudged Elsa slightly for her to stand up. However, she was either too tired to do so, or too reluctant. Probably both.

Honeymaren shook her head. "You want me to carry you to bed in bridal style, uh?"

Elsa actually didn't answer, her head tilting back. Honeymaren hold it right in time, and put it against her chest before passing a hand in her back and the other under her knees. The blonde weighed like a feather, so she had no trouble to lift her at all, especially with her huntress muscles. Their scarf now was covering Elsa's body as she walked her wife to their hut - under the tender gazes of some Northuldra who couldn't help but stare - and Honeymaren carefully watched it to not make it slip down as she passed the door and closed it behind them.

"There."

She grinned as she watched her lover.

Even if Elsa rarely drank and therefore rarely was drunk, for she was a lightweight and it happened systematically, when the blonde had a long day, her extreme tiredness made her look like she was inebriated.

One time, Honeymaren was looking for her after a particularly exhausting day, and had found her standing still among the reindeers in their paddock.

"What are you doing here?" She had asked, climbing the fence to join her and make sure that everything was alright.

When she saw that tears were covering her face and that they kept falling, her heart had split in two. What had happened to put her in such a state?

"Elsa, what's wrong?" She had whispered with deep worry.

The blonde then had lifted her arms tiredly with a tearful and disappointed sigh.

"I don't have enough hands to pet them all."

Then she had burst in tears again.

From that day on, Honeymaren had sworn to always keep an eye on her to see when she was tired and avoid such stupid situations. She also had sworn to always try her best not to laugh at her lover's tired craziness.

She gently put her on the bed, and Elsa instinctively rolled in the scarf, the lights of the hut enhancing the brown color of the shawl.

Honeymaren smiled and lifted her head to look at the hovering sources. Floating ice photophores that Elsa had made during the past year were bathing the hut in a light that Honeymaren undoubtedly now associated with the word and feeling of 'home'. Only Elsa was able to turn the blue color into something warm, protective and reassuring. The candle jars had many different shapes, which the brunette particularly loved. Some were rounds, some were squared, some had crossed lines, other had tiles motives, and every time she would spend a relaxing moment staring at them, she would find new intricate details, and her love for them grew even more. There were seven of them constantly floating around in their hut, and Elsa added more if that was necessary.

Honeymaren replaced the candles in them herself, and she quietly laughed at the memory of that one time when the blonde had purposely made a photophore float near the ceiling and made it impossible to reach to change the candle.

She appreciated that, whether Elsa was asleep or not, they would always slowly fly around the hut, and project pretty motives on the walls, the flames inside dancing and forming dreamy moments.

She blew on each and every one of them while Elsa laid on the pelts. Then in the dark, she lifted Elsa's body to place her on her side of the bed, and replaced the shawl by the pelts. Even if she looked very comfortable in the scarf, and it was heartbreaking to take it off her arms, Honeymaren knew that she found her tangled in it several times on mornings, so she had the wise measure to store it away. She folded it slowly, admiring once more the motives that Elsa had weaved for her, and put it on one of the wooden furnitures of their large hut. She then went under the pelts next to her lover, and kissed her forehead, then the side of her neck.

Elsa opened drowsy eyes.

"'M'too tired…"

"I know, snømus, I know. But you should melt your outfit or turn it into your nightgown. You spent all day in it, and crossed rivers and climbed mountains with it. Taking it off will make you sleep better."

Elsa moaned a slight protest, but she was right. In fact, her wife was right most of the time. She lazily flicked her wrist under the pelts, and in a glow of bright magic, the white mixture of snow and ice she had been wearing turned into a more flexible and skin-like clothing.

"D'ne." Muttered Elsa, and just like that, after the casual miracle, she fell back to sleep.

She instinctively shifted as Honeymaren laid loving eyes on her, letting her spoon her with her back turned to her.

The Northuldra happily obliged, and as her eyelids went heavy as well, she felt Elsa's hand move under she pelts, and she smiled when her fingers touched the blonde's wrist covered with a leather band; it hadn't left her since their wedding day.

Well, 'wedding' was the word Anna kept using. In Northuldra culture, it was more of a union ceremony. However, Honeymaren liked the Arendellian culture as well. She lifted Elsa's left wrist to look at the leather bracelet closely, with her own left hand so she could see her ring at the same time. They had chosen to mix their traditions; Elsa had crafted her a tailored ice ring with her magic, and Honeymaren had knitted her a leather bracelet. Many times, her friends from both the tribe and the kingdom had underlined how this exchange perfectly represented their now iconic couple.

She had loved the way Elsa had reacted tearfully when she had learned that Northuldra symbolized their marital union with handfasting, tying hands together to show their engagement. When she learned that it was a literal knot to prove their link in any meaning of the term, and that the two members of the couple had to wear it for the whole day of ceremony and never break it, she was already excited and picking up leather colors.

The brunette smiled at the memory, and delicately put her hand back to where it was, next to Elsa's face on the pillow, where she liked to place them.

Honeymaren kissed her neck one more time, then closed her eyes.

She frowned as she suddenly heard a munching sound, and lifted her head to look at the bottom of the bed, then to the entrance of the hut. Near the door, Elsa had discarded her ice sandals, and was too tired to remember to melt them. A mischievous salamander had grasped that rare opportunity and was happily chewing on the ice loops and ornaments.

"Bruni!" Scolded the Northuldra in a whisper.

The Fire Spirit popped some sparks in surprise as he saw that he was busted, and widened his eyes when he saw Honeymaren's deep hazelnut ones staring at him in the dimmed light. With a little snarl, he took one of the sandals in his teeth and walked backwards off the hut with the magic shoe in his mouth, taking his snack with him outside.

Honeymaren puffed and shook her head. She let her head fall in the pillows next to Elsa, and curled against her. The gluttony salamander surely would come back once she falls asleep to steal the second shoe. It didn't matter, she thought as she cuddled with a smile. Elsa would make new ones in the morning anyway.

* * *

When Elsa woke up, Honeymaren wasn't next to her. She patted the empty pelts, blinking tired eyes, then once she saw that her wife was definitely not there, she let her hand slide along the furs, like she could still feel her energy under her fingers.

She sat up and looked at the empty space with a quiet sigh, then around the room. She pouted when she saw no trace of her.

She saw by the light passing through the wood that at least half of the morning had passed already, and she understood that she had been even more tired than she thought. She stood up, then stirred and stretched, and walked to the toilet set in a corner of the hut to wash her face. In a spin of ice and snow, she then crafted herself a simple deep blue outfit, slightly reaching purple colors, and it was similar to her Fifth Spirit gear, minus the light ice armor pieces and double train. She couldn't find her sandals, but just shrugged and crafted new ones. She opened the door of their hut and enjoyed the unique air of the Forest as it caressed her face and invaded her mind. Gods, she thought, this would never get old.

Elsa walked for a few seconds in the camp until something caught her eye.

"Kristoff?" She frowned when she noticed the blond hair and beard shining in the morning light on someone who was talking with a few Northuldra.

Her frown turned into a grin when he turned and she saw that indeed, it was him.

"Hi, Elsa!"

"Hi!"

They hugged warmly as a greeting, and she smiled.

"What are you doing here? I like the impromptu visits, but I'm curious."

"I had a delivery for Leaifa. From the gem cutter. His assistant broke his leg and he had to delay the delivery, which I heard about when I passed by the shop yesterday. I suggested my help."

Elsa puffed.

"Don't you have King duties to attend to?" She smirked, teasing him.

He knew she was, so he simply shrugged. "I like a break sometimes. And I actually needed to go up North to check on the ice harvesters post, so it was on my way."

Elsa then registered what he had said. "Wait, you went to the gem cutter store? Ohhh, so you found an idea to celebrate your 10-year anniversary with Anna."

The blond man blushed. How did he let something so important slip his tongue not even a full minute after meeting her?

"Please don't tell her."

"Of course I won't." Puffed Elsa with an eye-roll. "I know what a surprise is. Don't tell me what jewel it is, I want the surprise too. She's gonna love it."

"You don't even know what it is."

"I just know she's gonna love it, because it comes from you." Smiled Elsa.

Kristoff smiled back, but soon Elsa was distracted, and she looked behind him and turned on herself to stare at the whole camp.

"Have you seen Honeymaren?"

The King bent his head. "For someone who lived reclusively for a good part of her life, and is the most introverted person I know, I'm surprised that you can't serenely wake up without her by your side."

Elsa held her arm, looking a bit nervous, and he knew he hit home. He pointed at a random spot.

"She's at the center of the camp, preparing breakfast for everyone."

The Snow Queen lifted a sarcastic eyebrow.

"That's a really bad lie."

"Why?"

"Well, first, it's way past time for a breakfast. Second, it's not even Honeymaren's turn to make breakfast. And even if it were, it doesn't smell as nice as the following hours after she cooked."

Kristoff was stunned. "Waow, you two really are married."

Elsa shrugged playfully. "You know the deal."

Her face then suddenly turned serious. "Now tell me where she is, Kristoff."

She sounded a bit desperate behind that scold. He sighed. "Fine. She's in the glade, in that direction, down the hill. She wanted to pick flowers to craft you a flower crown. Happy? Good, now I ruined her surprise."

"Thank you!" She chirped happily.

The blond man shook his head as he watched her go.

* * *

"There's no need to keep picking the flowers." Smirked Elsa. "I know what you're planning to do."

Honeymaren startled at her presence, her hand going over her heart at her sudden voice coming from the top of the hill. She gave her a stare, then resumed her actions with a sigh.

"If you don't want it, I can give those beautiful purple windflowers to another woman of the tribe."

Elsa scoffed at her fake threat and approached. "I want it. Please keep going."

Honeymaren wasn't planning on stopping anyway, and well intended to give her wife a flower crown with purples and blues that seemed to be tailor made colors for her.

"How did you know I was there?" Frowned Honeymaren, though that frown was also due to focus as she tied the stems together.

"Kristoff told me. He kind of ruined the surprise."

"He ruined the surprise or… You begged him to tell you?"

Elsa blushed. "Second one."

She gulped and remained silent.

"You got that feeling of loss again when you woke up, uh?" Guessed Honeymaren. "Snømus, I'll never leave you. I'll forever be by your side. We're married, remember? That's quite literally in the contract."

Elsa smiled. "Yeah. But you know me."

"I surely do. Well, now I know that mornings isn't the best time to make surprises. Noted."

"I love your gift idea, though. It's really nice. And it smells nice as well."

She sat down next to her to sniff through the other fresh flowers that Honeymaren had picked and put in a basket, and could be of use in the village.

The Northuldra smiled at her close presence. "And you know what else smells nice?"

"Hmm?"

"You in the morning."

She leaned for a kiss, which Elsa returned in a smile.

"I didn't even bathe yet." Giggled the blonde.

"Oh, don't worry, you don't smell terrible. Ahtohallan certainly gifted you that eternal scent of licorice mint along with the package."

Elsa eye-rolled with a smile and they kissed again. They next spent some time in silence, Honeymaren neatly crafting the flower crown, and Elsa observing tenderly.

"There. Bend your head."

Honeymaren put the flower crown in the platinum blonde hair that drove her crazy in love, and admired how they looked almost yellow in the beaming sunlight. Elsa gave her interrogative azure blue irises.

"So?"

The brunette's cheeks filled with admiration.

"You're gorgeous. It suits you well."

"Thank you. You're the one who picked up the flowers."

"I know exactly which colors enlighten your face the best, I have to admit." Said Honeymaren.

Elsa smiled. "You know, it's a bit unfair that you don't have one too."

She flicked her wrist. "I'll recreate the same color tones."

Honeymaren chuckled happily as she felt something weight in her hair, as well as heard some ice crafting crunches in her ears.

"How do I look?" She smiled when Elsa was done, knowing that she had just made a magic ice flower crown for her to match the real one.

"Breathtakingly beautiful. Like every day."

"Okay, I was about to call you show-off, but 'flirt' is replacing it now." Said Honeymaren, and Elsa smirked.

"Hey, want to come with me later to move the herd of reindeers to a new grazing?" Asked the brunette.

"Sure. I'll just have to warn Nokk first. You know how whiny they can get when they learn that I rode a reindeer without telling them."

Honeymaren laughed. "I couldn't tell who's the most dramatic Spirit with you two in the group."

Elsa shook her head.

"Don't shake your head to hard, you're gonna make it fall!" Complained Honeymaren, adjusting the crown on her head.

"Then don't say stuff that make me shake my head." Teased Elsa.

She melted in the caring touch and eyes Honeymaren had as she kept focusing on the flower crown. That deep concern reminded her of the day before.

"Sorry for falling asleep like that yesterday." Mumbled the blonde.

"Never apologize for it, love. You're actually adorable when you're drowsy."

Elsa nudged her lovingly.

"What? It's true." Smiled Honeymaren. "There's just one thing I'm sad about. You didn't get to sing a lullaby to me."

"I'm not gonna sing a lullaby to you every night." Puffed Elsa.

"Sure you will. You have a very beautiful voice. I want it to fill all of my dreams. I swear, sometimes I wonder if your voice isn't magical as well."

The blonde smiled. "It's funny, Isak said the same thing the other day when I sang him a lullaby to sleep. You really think I have a beautiful voice?"

"Elsa. Seriously?"

The Snow Queen thought for a moment. Then she remembered how all the animals in the Forest loved to listen when she sang to the Earth Giants. One day, she would have sworn that every noise of the woods had stopped.

"...Maybe that it's true, for how many times I received the compliment."

"Of course it is. If a five year old boy can tell you, then it's true."

"Isak doesn't really count. I'm his aunt, and he pretty much worships me, just like Eydis did when she was his age."

Honeymaren cuddled closer, nudging her nose with hers. "And don't I count? I also worship you, with all the more fervor."

The blonde grinned with a blush. "Okay, I suppose that it is true then."

They kissed, softly, then deeply, until they actually remembered they were humans and supposed to inhale oxygen. They gasped in giggles, and touched their foreheads together, resting in this position.

"I love this field."

"Hmm-hmm." Smiled Honeymaren, closing her eyes like her, soothed by the vibration of her voice through her head.

"It's away from everything. Like we are cut from the rest of the world. We don't even hear the village or the waterfall nor the river from here."

"I know. That's why you like it so much. Maybe that's why those flowers are so beautiful. They grow in a quiet place."

They opened their eyes to look at the flora surrounding them. Elsa blinked. "Wait, was that a figure of speech? Did you refer to the flowers only, or…?"

Honeymaren grinned. "It's open to interpretation."

"You hopeless romantic brat." Chuckled Elsa.

"You're the one who heard a figure of speech, you bookworm."

Elsa lifted an eyebrow, and waved a finger. The ice hoop of Honeymaren's flower crown got smaller, and teasingly squeezed her head.

"Aow! Hey!"

The blonde giggled and put it back to normal. "Watch your words."

"Alright, alright." Smirked Honeymaren. She then kept her stare. "Keep cool."

A silence passed, and the brunette insistently pointed at her magical flower crown made of ice. "Get it?"

Elsa would have loved to eye roll and dismiss her joke, but she couldn't help but smile. Her wife rarely made puns, so she appreciated them deeply. She sighed for the effect.

"Hanging out with Anna doesn't make your humor any better."

"I get my bad puns skill from my sibling", laughed the woman. "Ryder is impossible."

"He should honestly have a contest against Anna. I wonder who would win. I mean, who would be the worst."

They laughed openly in the glade.

"You know, I also get that bad humor from you."

"Me?" Said Elsa, her eyebrows lifting.

"Don't act surprised, dorky snømus. You have the nerdiest humor."

"You laugh at my jokes!" Remarked Elsa, feeling a bit betrayed.

"Because we're married and I respect you. That doesn't mean they're good."

Elsa huffed. "So it's out of pity?"

"More out of politeness." Grinned Honeymaren.

The blonde crossed her arms and pouted. She didn't for long, however, because the brunette laughed and bent to her to kiss her with pushing lips. She made her fall back in the grass, then circled her face and body with her hands and forearms, hovering over her, which was a posture that turned Elsa completely weak and could make her give in to anything. Honeymaren obviously knew it and noticed her smiling blush.

"It's out of politeness because I don't always understand them." Continued the Northuldra.

"That means they're too advanced for you", teased the blonde.

"Well, ouch. Though who on Earth can understand a joke about Orion's pants?"

"That's because it's a belt! Orion's belt!"

Honeymaren shook her head. "Who can make the link between greek mythology, clothing and a freaking constellation, baby?"

Elsa pouted. "I thought it was obvious."

The Northuldra leader kissed her on the forehead. "For your brilliant brain. Not mine."

The blonde gave her a bashful smile. She then lifted her head to capture her lover's lips, then when Honeymaren had her eyes closed, smirked and rolled on the side, knocking over her arm, and the brunette lost her balance. Elsa giggled as she fell on the grass.

"You little minx…" She muttered with a smile.

"Come on, we have to go." Smiled her wife, standing up and checking on her crown.

She offered a hand to her wife so she could stand up too, and Honeymaren was about to tug her so she could fall next to her. Nevertheless, the blonde was clever, and she infused a warning cold in her hand as a 'don't you dare' dismissing sign.

They laughed together and walked hand in hand to the Sami village, Honeymaren's other hand swinging a basket full to the trim with flowers.

Halfway there, they almost bumped in Kristoff, who was visibly looking for them.

"Kristoff! I'm not thanking you for betraying our secret." Reproached Honeymaren teasingly.

"He can't resist my pressure." Smiled Elsa.

Their smiles vanished when it was clear, by his pale face, that Kristoff wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Something very bad happened."

"What?" Panicked Honeymaren.

"What happened?" Asked Elsa on the same tone.

Then some details that had escaped them until now became striking; Kristoff's cheek was scratched with a bright red cut, his coat was open, and his forehead covered with sweat and tree dust.

"Kristoff, what happened?" Frowned Honeymaren.

"You didn't hear us calling for help." Guessed Kristoff.

"No." Said the couple in one voice, and in this word, the man understood that they were also reproaching him to still not say what had possibly put him in such a state and why he still wasn't leading the way to run back to the camp.

Which they suddenly all did, without confer even, for how obvious it was to do this next. They followed Kristoff, adrenaline and panic fuelling their jog as they crossed the woods to their beloved camp.

"We were under attack." Simply said the King, under breath, as they finally reached the edge of the village.

The hill they had stopped on allowed to have a view of the Sami camp below, and it offered the two women a sight that brought their breaths and hearts to a halt.

Whatever had attacked the Northuldra had done it strategically, it was the first observation that one could make. Whoever was behind this was human without a doubt. The Northuldra had sadly been attacked by predators numerous times in their existence, even since Elsa lived there, but it always had a messy organization. Here, it was so orchestrated that it ripped them apart. Huts had been destroyed, crafting tables broken, personal belongings were sprayed everywhere and the paddock had been put down.

It was a warning. A sinister and clever warning.

But something else hit Elsa to her very core; magic. There was magic in the air, undoubtedly, floating around as the rest after its use.

"Magic. The attack was magical." She muttered, struggling to say words with her state.

Honeymaren suddenly disappeared from her side, and hurried to the people, dropping the basket of flowers that she had been holding. Elsa turned to the King in confusion.

"Kristoff, why didn't you call the Spirits? Anna taught you how to do the call. Why didn't you-"

"It didn't work. Many of us tried. Unsuccessfully. So we resumed to fighting, figuring out it was the only solution."

Elsa got her breath taken from her again, and she could only stare at the scene with terrorized eyes.

Honeymaren was running from one Sami to the other, checking on them, asking what happened, getting news from everyone, making a list of who was injured… Or worse.

She was running around frantically, and two things broke Elsa's heart: the mood that had switched from Honeymaren's flirty teasing and happy face to the utterly panicked she had now, and the visual fact that her ice flower crown had fallen back in her movements, now stuck in the back of her hair. Elsa gulped and immediately waved her hand to make the crown disappear in a swirl of snowflakes, and Honeymaren didn't even notice, too busy running around and helping with the bodies.

Elsa reached up to her crown, and took it off. She stared at it with tearful eyes, and many emotions passed through her as she held the crown, and threw it aside.

The flowers fell among a pile of broken wood and dirtied furs and cloths, the remaining of what had once been a hut and had been destroyed like half of the village.

She ran to join her wife, who was next to Ryder.

"How can I help?"

Honeymaren gestured at the Northuldra they were helping lift on a stretcher.

"We have to bring him to the healer. He broke his knee when a tree fell on his hut."

Elsa recognized the Northuldra named Lavhas despite the dirt on his face and the scrunched eyebrows he had at the pain, clenching his jaw to not scream. She got struck by the detail that he lived at the other end of the village. The attack had been that wide?

"Elsa!" Called Honeymaren, taking her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry. On the count of three. One, two, three!"

With the help of Honeymaren, Ryder and another Northuldra, they placed Lavhas on the stretcher, and brought him to the healer's hut.

Thankfully, this one had been only partially destroyed. However, it was getting filled with more and more patients.

"We can use my hut as a secondary station. I live alone, I have plenty of space." Suggested Gaddja, a woman who lived two huts away from Honeymaren and Elsa's.

As they all encouraged this idea, Elsa inhaled in a gasp and scoped the place, searching for their hut. It was intact, thanks gods, just like the ones surrounding it. It was one of the rare spots of the camp that hadn't been touched.

She let out a sigh. Suddenly, a scream echoed in the woods, and they all twirled around from the entrance of the medical hut. In fact, Honeymaren almost slapped Elsa in the face with her braid, but none of them cared.

Someone was kneeling next to two unconscious bodies in the middle of the mess, and all eyes were on them, for they had just been discovered under a pile of heavy wood that several of the strongest Northuldra were lifting up and clearing.

"Domma! Simma!" Cried the grieving woman, and she burst into tears as she collapsed next to the two corpses.

Honeymaren ran to them, and Elsa followed. When they saw the man and the boy that had been crushed to death, Elsa's heart leaped in her chest before crumbling, and Honeymaren clasped a hand on her mouth to hide a screaming from her side. Both women couldn't help but kneel, one more heavily than the other.

Honeymaren rubbed her hand over her mouth, her jaw trembling. What kind of loathsome and dishonored person would do such a thing? Her heart cried the loss of two of the people of her tribe, and her eyes trembled at the passing of a father and his son.

She clenched her fist in the dirt to calm her trembling hand, then raised it to close their eyes that had been forever fixed in a stunned expression. The Northuldra leader then comforted the mourning woman with an embrace. After a few minutes, the woman, who Elsa knew was one of the most fierce of the tribe, stood up, and went to get two pelts to cover the bodies.

Honeymaren stayed on the ground, falling from her kneeled position to drop on her backside.

Elsa came closer to her and passed a hand along her back to calm her down.

"I don't understand… Why didn't the Spirits do anything?" Asked Honeymaren.

That was a really good question, in fact one of the first Elsa had asked herself. Even if they couldn't be called for some reason, they had to come and help. Gale always was floating around and could have alarmed the others. She turned to her wife to answer that she didn't know, when something hit her with a delay; the tone Honeymaren had used to ask that question. Reproach. Was she blaming her directly? Like it was her fault?

"Honey…"

"Why didn't they do anything?" She hissed, pain and anger weighing on her heart.

Elsa immediately crouched to be next to her, passing a hand on her shoulder.

She stared at the dead child the other Northuldra were taking care of, and her soul trembled.

"Honey, I don't know. I sincerely don't know."

The brunette clenched her fists in the dirt again.

"Call them."

"I…"

"Call them." Ordered the leader, planting her hazelnut eyes in hers. In the light of day, they appeared orange like amber, and Elsa could almost see fire in it. "I'm in no condition to do the call."

Elsa gulped and nodded. It was certainly difficult to sing the Spirits call with a tightened throat like she had at the moment.

The Snow Queen however didn't have to sing a single note; she was mentally connected to the other Spirits. She closed her eyes and focused.

Something odd happened. Something odd that had never happened to her. She could feel the four Spirits' energies and presence, but they didn't answer back. With a frown, and still closed eyes, she insisted on her mental call, trying to understand.

Honeymaren noticed the wrinkle on her wife's face, and calmed down her nerves when she saw that something was wrong on the Spirits side as well.

"I don't get it..." Muttered Elsa.

"What?" Inquired the Northuldra leader, her anger towards the Spirits now replaced by worry.

"They… I can feel their emotions, but… They all feel shame. Deep, deep shame.

Honeymaren frowned. "Please explain."

Elsa was a bit happy to see that her tone had changed; the commander in her wife had pushed her anger aside to analyze the situation properly.

"They... " Elsa closed her eyes again, focusing on what her fellows were expressing. "They feel ashamed because they couldn't help."

"How come?" Wondered Honeymaren.

Pretty much nothing could stop the Spirits, that was common knowledge.

"They can't touch them. They couldn't touch them during the fight."

"Them?" Repeated Honeymaren. "Who's them?"

Elsa was frustrated just as much than her. "I don't know, Honeymaren! I'm translating as I go! I can't tell!"

"The monsters."

They jumped at Kristoff's voice behind them. He had followed the conversation, also craving for answers from the Spirits for their absence.

"Monsters?" Shivered Elsa.

"They were actual creatures. I'm not making an exaggeration. They were entirely black, menacing, with a humanoid profile but horrible features. They were large, so large. Larger than Aillun. And taller than most of us. Taller than me, even."

He made short sentences, but yet had retrieved a normal breathing. Elsa inspected his face. Whatever those beasts were, they had haunted him. And not many things could frighten her brother-in-law. She forced herself to have a gentle voice despite the devastating situation.

"Kristoff… Do you want me to have a look at your cut?"

"If you want. It wasn't made by the creatures, though." He assured. "I was trying to hurt one of them with Nilan, and we did a scissor attack, but the creature suddenly turned small and Nilan cut me on the cheek with his spear. He apologized plenty afterwards, but it wasn't his fault. Actually, if it wasn't for my reflexes, I would be blind right now. So kudos to that guy."

He trembled, and Elsa retracted the hand she was about to hover around his injury. "No, it's not you." He smiled sadly, assuring it wasn't due to Elsa's cold touch. "I just remembered the way it reformed."

"They can reform?" Gasped Honeymaren, turning from the corpse she had been staring at to the King again.

"Yes, and change their shapes. They are made of a sort of thick black ink. None of us managed to hurt them, they are not physically impacted by our attacks. It's just like trying to kill smoke. Or goo. Or gelatin. Or... "

He shivered again, and Honeymaren put a warm hand on his shoulder to settle him.

Elsa sighed in despair. "That makes them impossible to fight…"

And that's only at this instant that something blatant occurred to her. "Wait, how did you eventually got rid of them if you can't hurt them?"

"We didn't. I was about to come get you, and they fled right when you arrive."

The two women blinked. Before Elsa even finished registering what that possibly understated, Honeymaren was up on her feet, and looked all around her at her people.

"Nothing will harm you as long as we're here. I swear by it. We'll make watch turns. I take the first one."

The Northuldra nodded, smiling sadly. Elsa blinked at her wife's statement, which wasn't the direction she thought she would react, then her heart filled with love and pride. Damn, did she love this woman.

The leader smiled to Kristoff as she stood, and walked closer to check the King's state.

"Is he okay?"

"It's really just a scratch. A deep one, but it's superficial. You'll have a pretty scar for months to talk about." Smirked the Snow Queen, soothing his pain with a fresh spray.

Elsa then startled.

"What?" Startled Kristoff too, concerned for his cheek.

But Honeymaren knew that facial expression. "The Spirits."

"They're calling to me."

Elsa closed her eyes and focused, in a way to answer. They all were expressing their deepest sorry about what had happened, to which Elsa replied with a sincere forgiveness from her heart, but at the sole condition that they helped her understand why they didn't help the Northuldra for the first time in their existence.

The four Spirits then united to explain in a concert of emotions.

Elsa frowned at the last feeling she received from them, and that she had to translate in words to Honeymaren and Kristoff. She was a bit confused by the appellation, but nodded anyway to thank them. She opened her eyes.

"They are able to tell me why they couldn't participate to the fight."

The two humans were attentive. "So?"

"Dark magic. The creatures… The beings they couldn't interact with… They are made of dark magic."

* * *

The death ceremonies that followed to mourn the departure of a father and his son were just as heartbreaking on Elsa's point of view than to see the number of Northuldra that got injured. Honeymaren and her could have helped, but they didn't. Of course, despite blaming herself in most of situations, Elsa still knew when she actually couldn't do much; here, it simply was because they were away the moment it happened.

As the wife of the tribe leader, she however felt deep frustration; that joyful behavior in the flower field had cost a great price to the camp. She said that this glade was beautiful, well she knew already that there was no way now that she could ever stand there again without feeling shame.

In that instant, her emotion matched the other Spirits, and she could feel their sad harmony in her soul.

The ceremonies had ended, and several hours had passed where everyone checked on everyone's state and healed what hadn't been healed, including both psychological and physical pain. Kristoff had left now, and some Northuldra were already building new huts, like the tradition encouraged to do. Better drown sorrow in actions.

Honeymaren and her were now walking away from the river where they had sent the two corpses float then lit them with a blast of flaming arrows, and the boats were still gleaming in the horizon.

"They knew."

Elsa turned to her wife's words, that had drilled the silence. They were filled with rage, and accentuated with her sadness and helplessness.

"The person who did that. They knew you were away, so they could attack."

Elsa was about to reply she was thinking the same thing, then she noticed the nuance. "...Me?"

Honeymaren turned to her. "If you had been there, you would have been able to stop them."

"I… I don't know, Honey. Those creatures, whatever they are, they seem powerful and fearless. And if they're made of dark magic, there also is no way for me to interact with them, that apparently is a Spirit rule."

"You also are powerful and fearless."

Elsa frowned. She was in no mind for compliments. Or was Honeymaren simply desperate? "Did you not listen to the last part of what I said? I can't interact with them. I didn't even know dark magic existed before this very day."

"The Spirits can't, I'll admit it, but maybe it's not the same for the Bridge. You're the Fifth Spirit, Elsa. Surely you can do something."

Now that sounded desperate.

"Honey… I wish I could. Sincerely. But…"

The brunette's hazelnut eyes saddened with betrayal. She had failed her people, and now her wife told her that she gave up hope.

Surprisingly, not because the situation didn't lead to it but because Honeymaren rarely did, she collapsed into tears, and turned to Elsa to hug her tight. The blonde was shocked, but instantly wrapped her arms around her, and held her close as she rubbed her back.

"It's okay. It's okay. The danger is gone."

"I couldn't... I couldn't protect them…" Hiccuped Honeymaren on her shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably.

Elsa clenched her eyes shut at the acknowledgement that the leader had bottled up her emotions until now, and they ended up exploding.

"Shh… You simply weren't there. As I did. Whoever bastard did that… They're gonna pay."

Honeymaren chuckled wetly in her back. "Language."

Elsa smiled when she heard the happiness come back. "Sorry, not sorry. Hey, look."

She parted the hug delicately, and held her wife's shoulders. Honeymaren quickly rubbed her eyes to make sure that no Northuldra could see her in that state.

"Yes, they purposely attacked in our absence. But you know what that also mean?" Smiled Elsa.

Honeymaren lifted her eyes as she tenderly pushed her brown hair away from her face, and rubbed the tear furrows that remained on her cheeks.

"It means that they're scared of us. They know we both are a threat to whatever they have planned."

Honeymaren gulped. She couldn't help but be objective. "Or that means that they made this a threat to us. And that next time, we're the target."

Elsa's deep blue eyes stared intensely at her.

"Well, we'll be ready. We'll be ready, Honey. I swear we will."

The brunette inhaled longly, retrieving her serious and determined state, then nodded fiercely.

"Oh, we damn will."

"That's my wife." Grinned Elsa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> A great start for a big adventure!
> 
> Phew, I can't believe I wrote such a long first chapter. I think it's the first time I do 9'700 words on a first chapter lol. Consider this a tv series pilot! I plan to do this fic in a format similar to episodes, with cliffhangers and plots intertwining the same way.
> 
> That means that there will be some time separating the chapters, but I know you guys are patient :D
> 
> Do you like it so far? Comment and share! :D


	2. In her waters, deep and true

Honeymaren woke up with a smile that day. Before her eyes even opened, she could feel Elsa's body pressing against hers as they both slept on their side. As the brunette arose and was blessed by the sight of the floating candle jars above the bed, her hand slid to her wife's arm. She smirked when she felt her hand on her belly, like a passive hug. It was rare from Elsa to act as the big spoon, so the Northuldra swooned. She wanted to turn around and kiss her, but that would wake her up, and she preferred to give her some more minutes of sleep. Especially when, at the way she felt her breathing against the back of her neck, she was still deep into slumber.

Elsa loved full moon nights at the camp. The hut was built with all the Northuldra expertise and was thick enough to filter noises, but she liked how some sounds of the Nature could be heard sometimes. In addition to cricket chirps, every now and then, she would hear the calls of an owl, or distant wolf cubs yapping as they played with Gale. Somehow, those noises helped her find sleep, and Honeymaren wasn't surprised to find her in this state. Elsa wasn't this accompanied in her silent nights at the Arendelle castle.

The brunette had understood long ago that even if Elsa looked like she felt safer rejecting everyone, she actually craved for company, whether it be sounds or physical presence.

Sadly, the light in the hut passing through the slits of the wood gave the leader the indication that it was time to wake up. The smell of breakfast did as well, and when Honeymaren turned to wake up her lover, a disapproval moan escaped Elsa's lips, her eyes still closed but eyebrows knotting.

The brunette immediately stopped moving, freezing in her posture face to face with her, their bodies laying on opposite sides and symmetrical. Elsa slowly fell back to sleep, her breathing even again, and Honeymaren placed the blonde's hand back to her waist.

She could watch her sleep for hours. Firstly, because Elsa didn't always have peaceful leaden slumbers, nightmares and doubts being still recurrent to the blonde. Secondly, because Elsa had a very particular way to sleep, that Honeymaren never got tired of watching. The blonde always was a bit huddled, with a hand on her lover like she was afraid she would be taken away from her - once Elsa had asked her where she was going when Honeymaren actually only stood up to fetch water - and the other hand on the pillow next to her, on eye level. The fact none of her hands were under the pillow nor the pelts was symbolic. Though, was it to keep an eye on them at all times or because she didn't feel like hiding them anymore?

Reluctantly, Honeymaren slowly woke her wife up with gentle strokes on her cheek. Elsa moaned again. Yet, this time, she agreed that she had to get up, because she could smell the delicious cooking filling her nostrils.

"Why is it when I'm getting comfortable that we have to wake up?" She mumbled.

Honeymaren chuckled, and hearing that laugh was the perfect motivation for Elsa. She blinked slowly, so slowly that the brunette had to do everything in her power to not cancel the day and cuddle with her.

"Life is unfair." She smiled.

The Fifth Spirit simply groaned in return. Her hold tightened, her hand not letting go of her wife, her leg wrapping even more around hers.

Honeymaren blinked. "Why are you so possessive this morning, love?" She asked in a soft tone.

Elsa opened her eyes fully, but then blushed and diverted them. "I'm just a bit worried."

Honeymaren passed a hand in her hair. "There's no 'a bit worried' with Elsa Nattura of Arendelle. What's on your mind?"

The blonde sighed.

"I'm thinking about the attack. What if the person behind this wasn't actually planning to threaten the tribe while we're gone, but actually did it as a test?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if they took advantage of our absence to see if, with a magic attack of this sort, the Spirits could stop them?"

Honeymaren frowned as she caught her drift. "To see if the Spirits can't interact with dark magic, like ancient tales say."

Elsa nodded with sadness. The brunette resumed to stroking her hair. "So you're afraid that next time they attack, they'll do as they please."

"Not only that. I'm afraid... That the target is you."

Her eyes shone with an emotion that Honeymaren didn't like to see there.

"Why are you so worried that they were actually coming for me?" Asked the Northuldra, cuddling closer.

Elsa looked at her like it was obvious. "Because I don't want to lose you?!"

"You said the other day that you were persuaded I could face anything."

"And I was sincere! I still think that! But…"

"But what, Elsa."

The blonde straightened on her elbows to look at her more seriously. "Two people _died_ , Honeymaren. Imagine what the monsters would do to you if they wanted to harm you directly."

The brunette could feel her deep concern. She also had called her 'Honeymaren' fully, which she only did in crucial times.

"Maybe they aren't planning to aim at me." Said the leader positively.

"Then if they are aiming at me, it's my fault if our friends died yesterday." Murmured Elsa, appalled.

Honeymaren blinked at her elimination process.

"You know it's not what I meant."

The blonde was however lost in her thoughts again. Honeymaren sighed. She wanted to make her lover feel better, and now it actually had turned worse. After feeling worried, Elsa now felt guilty.

"You are a difficult stress ball to love, you know that?"

Elsa frowned, so she continued. "Whether those creatures come for me or for you, you're going to take the blame, aren't you?"

The Fifth Spirit gulped. Honeymaren could tell by the way her throat tightened and her eyes blinked quickly that tears would arrive soon.

"Snømus, look at me."

She lifted her chin to make her azure blue eyes stare at her calming chestnut ones. When their gazes locked, she could already see that her wife felt better. "You said it yourself. We'll be ready. As long as we're together, nothing can stop us."

A smiled finally stretched the blonde lips.

"How about a massage before we start the day?" Smiled Honeymaren.

To her surprise, Elsa caught the brunette's wrist in her move. Even more surprising, she turned her body so that she faced her back.

"Why won't I massage you, for once?"

Honeymaren blinked. "You? How would _you_ massaging _me_ make you feel better?"

"Well, I like to take care of you." Muttered Elsa.

The Northuldra couldn't see her face, so she wondered if she had smiled tenderly or rather pouted, given the tone she had used.

"You often relax me with massages. Why can't I try to do it too?" Asked the blonde, sensing Honeymaren's reticence.

The latter turned around, and saw, as she expected, her adorable lover adorably pouting.

"Elsa, you're the softest person I've ever known and I know that you care deeply, and this might make you happy and I want to make you happy, but…"

"But?" Said the blonde, and she lifted her eyebrows, wondering what Honeymaren could possibly say after such a touching sentence.

"...You're really bad at finding pressure points or relieve muscles."

"What?"

"Don't take it bad. I come from a tribe where healing touch is literally taught. We know body energy points by heart. It requires years of practice."

"Then teach me." Elsa replied immediately.

"Problem is, you handle failure rather badly. Remember that time I had a sore back and you pressed a wrong spot too hard and I winced? Your touch got colder."

Elsa's face crinkled in a frown.

"Sorry, love, it's the truth." Grinned the Northuldra.

The Fifth Spirit now was sulking like a child. The truth was undeniable, so she couldn't say much, and her vexed eyes spoke for her.

"Don't make that face." Giggled Honeymaren.

"But I want to relax you too. I know that the attack stressed you as well. I can _feel_ it. Let me just-"

She got interrupted by a finger on her lips, sealing them.

"Being in your embrace already fills me with delight, snømus." She chuckled, cuddling closer to her. "I don't need anything else than being in your arms."

Elsa's pout melted in a cute smile.

"And that adorable-" She booped the blonde's nose "-face to admire."

Her lover giggled. Honeymaren's eyes stayed locked on her face when a thought crossed her mind.

"Say, would a visit to Ahtohallan lift your spirits?"

"It always does." Smiled Elsa widely, her face already lightening up at the idea.

"I know. So let's get ready to go."

She shifted from under the pelts to sit up, when Elsa held her arm.

"But the people… We swore to protect them…"

Honeymaren smiled reassuringly. "I talked to Jongu yesterday. If we have to go away for an emergency, he and the strongest men and women of the tribe will place themselves in strategic points around the village for a flawless defense."

"Emergency? How does my worry constitutes an emergency?" Frowned Elsa.

The brunette smirked and passed a hand in her hair again. "It always does."

Elsa still frowned. "You're smothering me again. We _have_ to stay here."

Honeymaren sighed. "For information, the strategic points we're talking about were _your_ idea. You picked them yourself. You're the genius who built the plan of defense. Also, I would sincerely trust Jongu with my own life. He know how to deal with those monsters now. Trust me. Especially now that his wife got hurt from one of them and that his daughter's hut got destroyed."

The blonde remained mute at the strong arguments. In both cases, Honeymaren had such faith that she took it for granted. Elsa sighed.

"If that can make you feel better…" Added the brunette, "We're not going to Ahtohallan only for you."

"Uh?"

"We'll get the answers we need."

Elsa looked resolute. "You're right. The glacier is a good place to take a break, but also where we will be able to learn more about what truly happened. We can ask Ahtohallan to show us memories of the attack and see who orchestrated it, and why. I forgot for a moment that it was the source's main asset. I thought that you suggested a visit just to make me clear my mind."

The brunette giggled. "Indeed, it's really blurry right now."

"I got distracted by something else." Murmured Elsa, fidgeting with Honeymaren's night tunic collar.

"My cleavage?"

"The idea of losing you, idiot!" Laughed the blonde, and she slapped Honeymaren's arm while the latter cackled. "Can you please stop being a flirt that early in the morning?"

Her lover scoffed.

"Says the one wearing pretty much nothing to bed."

Elsa blushed and pulled up the pelts to hide her skin-like gown.

"Oh, come on. Don't play prude on me. I had a crush on you the second I saw you in your white Spirit outfit."

Elsa's lips stretched in a huge grin.

"Aww, you had a crush on me?"

Honeymaren smirked. "Babe, we're married."

"Still…" Smiled Elsa.

The brunette tenderly shook her head, and they kissed.

* * *

Honeymaren stared at the wall of ice in a speechless admiration.

"Lost your tongue?" Teased Elsa, surprised by the contrast between their chat on Nokk on the way and her still posture now.

"In the name of everything's holy… I'll never get used to this entrance."

Elsa smirked and looked up at the magical glacier. "They say you never forget your first… Well, I feel like no one is ever over the sight of Ahtohallan."

Honeymaren sighed happily. "It also is a privilege to walk this sacred place. I'll never thank you enough for that."

"Honey…"

"No, I'm serious. Elsa, you're no less than a _goddess_. I don't just love you with all my soul, I also worship you."

"Isn't it the same thing?" Teased the Fifth Spirit.

"No, this isn't just pure and unconditional admiration." Assured the brunette while Elsa absentmindedly checked on her winter gear, making sure that Honeymaren wouldn't feel cold. "I devote my life to you. All the Northuldra do. You are the representative of a deity. Since we're married, it leveled to another dimension, and I'm overjoyed to worship you every day I spend by your side."

Elsa stopped examining her outfit to look into her eyes. "That is extremely romantic and I think I'm gonna cry, but once again I am no deity. Do I need to remind you that I am not responsible for the Winter season?"

Honeymaren chuckled. "I know. But let me bathe in that illusion for a few years more, please?"

Elsa laughed, and opened the way to the inside of Ahtohallan.

They walked down the ice tunnels in silence, until Honeymaren massaged the back of her neck, and her wife could tell that she was struggling to ask something.

"What is it?" Smiled Elsa.

Honeymaren cleared her throat. She knew her by heart, uh?

"Once we get answers about the attack, can we… Can we go through memories of Yelena?"

"Of course." Assured Elsa right away.

She took her hand in hers, and wondered why she hadn't done it before.

"I get what you feel." Murmured the Fifth Spirit tenderly, her voice echoing against the magic ice of the source as they made their way down to its core. "We all lost someone dear in the past years. You lost Yelena, we lost Sven…"

Honeymaren inhaled longly, trying to hold her emotions. In such a stunning place, it was nearly impossible. Elsa squeezed her hand affectionately, and she smiled.

"How is Mattias, by the way?" She asked to divert the topic a bit.

"Oh, he's great. Him and Halima visit us when I'm in Arendelle. I had a meal with them not so long ago. You know, baldness suits him."

Honeymaren burst out of laughter, and it echoed in the chambers like it did with their voices. Her unique laugh resonated until Elsa's heart, making it leap.

"I don't doubt it. I miss him."

"He does too. He may have known you all your life, he somehow miss your face." Playfully shrugged Elsa. "I don't know how that's possible. In 4 years of marriage, I'm starting to get bored to see it."

Honeymaren nudged Elsa so hard she lost her balance, and laughed as she held herself to the narrow wall. It was a good thing she had ice powers and fused with the floor, otherwise such a blow would have made her slip and fall to the bottom of the corridor.

"Speaking of missing…" She said, more serious. "I know that you're very busy with your leader duties, but I'm often asked about when you'll come back to Arendelle."

Honeymaren frowned. "What are you talking about? I saw Anna, Kristoff and the kids a month ago."

Elsa smiled. "I mean the Arendellians. The citizens miss you too, you know? You're a model to them and you inspire and lot of people. Not only children, adults as well."

The brunette gave a 'How?' expression with lifted eyebrows.

"They admire the Northuldra lifestyle, and love to hear you talk about it from your point of view. I'm not kidding! They love you so much, Honey. I wish you could see it."

The brunette had a thinking moment. "Well, I guess that at the end of the season, I can visit the town…"

The grin on her wife's face already made this a great idea.

Elsa suddenly raised her hand in front of her, and Honeymaren puffed as she kept walking.

"What are you protecting me from? What can possibly happen to us h-"

The end of Honeymaren's sentence escaped her throat as she suddenly slipped on the ice, and almost fell forward. As the tunnel was going down and soon headed to a bottomless pit, Elsa's reflex was welcome, and she clinged to her arm.

"Phew. Thank you, dear."

Elsa giggled as she helped her stand up. "You often trip here. I swear, one day I'll have to pick you up from the abyss."

Honeymaren held to her as they continued to walk. Elsa made sure that the stairs that she had built there instead of pillars were stable, and they kept going.

"You know, you can let go off my arm now." Grinned Honeymaren at the bottom, her face overflowing with tease and sarcasm.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Apologized Elsa.

She was about to let go, but her wife held her body even tighter.

"What are y-"

"I can't resist. You look gorgeous at the light of the crystals."

They were going down the path where pink and purple hues particularly highlighted Elsa's skin tone and made her hair look magical in its bright white. Her light cheeks turned red quickly.

Honeymaren laughed. "Don't blush that hard, or Bruni is gonna be jealous of the fire on your face."

That remark actually made Elsa blush even harder.

"Then stop being so… Flirty!" She mumbled, giving her a tap on the arm.

She nevertheless didn't pull away from her, and the Northuldra smirked. Elsa's hand actually even wandered along her strong arm, Honeymaren's biceps clenched with the embrace posture she had, noticeable despite the thick coat.

"What's the matter? Ashamed of being horny in a sacred place?" Teased Honeymaren. "Come on, snømus, I can almost hear your heart beating faster."

She took Elsa's hand that wasn't busy feeling her muscle to take it to her lips and kiss it. Maybe it was an effect of the glowing lights, but Elsa's blush seemed even redder than before. Honeymaren purposely kept kissing her hand, and Elsa's mouth pressed in a thin line, none of them breaking eye contact.

The stress that had seized Elsa that morning completely vanished away; now, it felt like she was floating. With her bare foot in contact with the magic ice under them, and both her hands on her wife, with her gaze lost in hers, she truly felt like she was in another plane of existence. Maybe reached the place she's never been more herself.

Honeymaren delighted in the sight of seeing Elsa quite literally melting. Anna once had mentioned how the brunette was the only one who made Elsa's ice walls completely go down. In their embrace, in the privacy of this silent glacier, nothing about Elsa's aroused behavior reminded that she was the Queen of Ice and Snow. The way her breathing sped up and she stood close to Honeymaren also didn't suggest that she once was a reclusive and socially anxious person.

Elsa cleared her throat quietly, swallowing as well as she realized it got very dry. "We… Uhm… We probably should keep going."

Honeymaren smirked. She however didn't insist. She never did. If Elsa wasn't in the mood or found it inappropriate, so be it. She gave her a warm kiss anyway.

Azure blue eyes, that looked slightly more arctic with the light, gave her a stare when she stepped out of her arms.

"You are impossible." Murmured Elsa, her voice wavy as she tried to calm her feelings.

"And you are a very tempting goddess."

Elsa's eyes filled with touched tears, and she smiled shyly. Honeymaren giggled.

"My, forget Bruni. If Nokk ever goes missing, we can use your numerous emotional tears as a replacement to form a new water horse."

Elsa sighed in a scoff. "Do you ever _stop?_ Also, that's rude."

"You're the one getting emotional when I compliment you!"

"Yes, because I'm still touched at how much you love me!"

A silence passed as they walked down the chambers.

"Sometimes I can't help but think that you say all those things to make me happy and you're just being nice."

Honeymaren shook her head. "Sure, and I actually forced myself to marry you."

Elsa looked away with a smile, and passed a hand along the ice wall to pretend that she was admiring it.

"What did I do to deserve you?" She mumbled after a while, looking at her.

Honeymaren smiled as she met her eyes. "What did _I_ do to be blessed by your arrival in my life? I'm the lucky one."

She saw the way Elsa opened her mouth to sigh or disapprove. "No, really. I'm not flirting here. Love, I was living a classic life trapped in an enclosed area because of that magic barrier that had been there since I was _born_. Until you passed it with nonchalance, like it was nothing but fog, literally stepping in my world and turning it upside down. A barrier that I always knew was impassable, crossed by a stunning woman with a god tier aura? Who then restored our relationship with the Spirits? You're a damn miracle, Elsa. And I was just the witness."

A silence passed. And obviously, Elsa's emotional tears fell. Abundantly.

"See? What did I tell you. A whole horse." Smiled Honeymaren to lighten the mood.

She received a slap on the arm, and her laugh echoed down the magical source.

* * *

Honeymaren stumbled two other times on their way down, and Elsa laughed at her struggle.

"Hey, we don't all have magic feet." Frowned the brunette.

"Sorry. You're just so funny."

The lights around them fluttered.

"Is she mocking me?" Frowned Honeymaren, referring to Ahtohallan.

Elsa felt the emotion of the source, and nodded. "A little."

"Let me guess, when you come alone, you go to the memories chamber way faster?"

The Fifth Spirit grinned. "I slide all along."

"Show-off."

A rumble ahead went above their voices, until now set in silence.

"Ah, here there are." Smiled Elsa.

A thousand of snowgies made their way to them, tickling Honeymaren's legs and ruffling Elsa's hair like every time they did on their visits.

"Yeah, I'm happy to see you too." Laughed Elsa, trying to pet as many as she could.

They met Marshmallow several meters below, and he fiercely hugged them. Sometimes, Elsa had troubles remembering that he actually was threatening in the first place. Here, he acted as a really good guardian, even if Ahtohallan was sentient and perfectly able to trap people with bad intentions.

"Where Olaf?" Asked the enormous snowman as he put them down gently.

"Oh, he's gone exploring in the West. Anna sent me a letter about him. He will be traveling for a long time, so don't expect any news from him for a moment." Elsa informed, petting his leg.

His giant smiled turned to a pout. Since Olaf had gained in maturity and had found himself a passion in exploration, the other creations saw him less often.

"Do you miss him?" Worried Elsa with a soft voice.

Marshmallow answered right away. "No a lot. He very talkative. Here silent, and good."

Honeymaren and Elsa laughed at his answer. Indeed, she could tell that the giant snowman preferred Ahtohallan to the ice palace because it was under the sea level and there was no wind sounds. As for the snowgies, they had way more fun here than they did when the palace stood; the glacier had tons of slides and tunnels they could play into. Sometimes, Elsa wondered if she had been wrong to not rebuilt her ice palace after it collapsed due to her freezing, but none of her snow people seemed bothered by it. She felt that Ahtohallan was a better bubble of tranquillity, as it was the source of her magic, and not a structure she had built to isolate herself from the world.

"Elsa, you're coming?"

"Yeah, sorry, I was lost in thoughts."

She walked with Honeymaren in the room, where transparent pillars stood proudly.

"Hey, was your theory correct, about those pillars?" Asked the brunette, remembering she had forgotten to ask after Elsa's last visit to Ahtohallan.

"Oh, yes. I asked to see memories of who built them, because they're clearly human made, and she showed me images of the previous Fifth Spirit crafting them. I gotta say, he got creative. And had lot of fun, according to the memories." She smiled.

Honeymaren smiled. When Elsa had announced to the Northuldra that the leader preceding Yelena was in fact the previous Fifth Spirit, and that he had kept his double identity secret to protect everyone, the tribe was completely astounded. Elsa had then felt deep shame; her grandfather had killed him, and in the process, without even doing it on purpose, stopped the Fifth Spirit from existing, until she was born herself. Honeymaren remembered how she apologized for hours, stating that it was unfair that the granddaughter of his murderer got to inherit from his powers, and how she had then melted to tears when all of the Northuldra forgave her, and accepted her among them without hesitation.

It made sense then why the tales Honeymaren had been told since she was a child talked about the Fifth Spirit as a legend, for he was long dead and nobody knew if he ever existed. His visits to Ahtohallan were done in pure secrecy at nights, and he was covered by the Spirits who would act as distractions. That way, the leader would make sure that he would stay modest and not be worshipped as superior. Elsa often looked at memories of him, and was inspired by his humility.

A few meters further, they arrived at the memories dome, plunged in the dark. The blonde walked to the center of the room to walk on the united Spirits symbol and activate it.

"So, memories of the attack first." She murmured. "Ahtohallan!"

The symbol lit up in bright white, and the glacier seemed to wake up from a standby sleep. It greeted them in the main chamber with memories of both Elsa and Honeymaren displaying on the gigantic wall of the dome in sparks of colors.

"Hello, little snow." Chimed Iduna's voice, and Elsa's heart squeezed with emotion.

She was certain that Ahtohallan purposely chose the most beautiful memories of her mom to communicate with her. As the magic source could only talk through memories of the world and felt to Elsa's soul like she was a woman, it made perfect sense.

Honeymaren liked the nickname her mother gave to her when she was little, but remained serious as she stood next to Elsa and faced the deity.

"Ahtohallan, we wish to see memories of yesterday, before the Northuldra village got attacked."

The magic source didn't need more details; after all, it was an omniscient glacier. It replayed memories of the few minutes before the creatures raided the camp, and it gave Elsa and Honeymaren the feeling to see several scrapbooks getting rapidly flipped at the same time. Their eyes darted from one to the other.

Honeymaren knew every member of the tribe even better than Elsa, so she was the first one to tell when something odd appeared.

"There!" She exclaimed, pointing at someone who was standing behind trees. "I've never seen this man before. He's not a Northuldra."

Elsa looked at the silhouette her wife was pointing at.

It was a rather old man, standing stoically, and he had messed-up brown hair. He looked determined and frigid, and his attitude somehow reminded Elsa of her grandfather, which gave her shivers.

What surprised Elsa was that this stranger wasn't even hiding. He simply observed from where he stood behind the trees, the Northuldra too busy in their daily tasks to notice him, Kristoff also busy helping some children. He simply waited in the distance, and wasn't wearing a hood or anything.

"Ahtohallan, who is this man?"

"Victor Eiglatson." Answered the source in Mattias' voice.

Honeymaren widened her eyes as they saw a memory of Mattias saying that name. "Mattias knows him?!"

Elsa was stunned as well. She squinted at the general. "He's not much younger than present time in this memory. This might have happened a few years ago."

"You're right."

"Do you think that he's a friend of Mattias?" Inquired Honeymaren, and Elsa heard a bit of disappointment in her voice. If the two men were allies, then it would be a really tearing situation.

"No", assured Elsa. "Look at the way he said his name. He's disdainful."

They nodded, and kept observing the memory of the mysterious man.

"Victor Eiglatson…" Muttered Elsa, thinking out loud. "He's an Arendellian, that's for sure."

She tilted her head, squinting. "But why would an Arendellian attack the Northuldra?"

The two lands and people were at peace since more than 15 years.

Honeymaren shrugged, and they continued to watch. They clenched their jaws as the moment went on and he started raising his arms, creating monsters made of a sort of dark goo, exactly like Kristoff depicted them, and the humanoid creatures made their way to the camp like ramping ink.

The Northuldra clenched her eyes shut when the Northuldra's camp got destroyed, and turned away. "I'm sorry, I can't watch this."

"It's alright", assured Elsa in a soft and caring voice, taking her in her arms so she could put her face against her shoulder, which she did.

The blonde nevertheless kept staring at the way dark magic came out of his hands, just like ice and snow one came out of hers. It was the same kind of gesture, only this one was cruel and malevolent, she could tell. Why would someone with magic use it to do something bad? The concept escaped her completely.

She soothed her lover with a rubbing hand in her back. "Hey... It's over. Ahtohallan stopped the memory."

The blonde lifted her head to the deity. "Were there Northuldra who saw his face?"

"None…" Started the voice, using a memory of Gerda.

"...that day", she finished in the voice of Oaken.

Elsa blinked, both at the funny choice of faces to say that, and the actual answer. "None that day? What do you mean?"

She took a mental note to tell Anna that she was right when she complained about how ambiguous the magic glacier was. 'I swear, you get your drama queen side from her gifting', had once said the redhead, and she was probably right.

"Who saw him, then?" Inquired Honeymaren.

"The Fifth Spirit did."

Elsa pointed at herself, a bit confused. "You mean, me…? Or…?"

"The previous Fifth Spirit." Specified Ahtohallan.

The two wives exchanged a gaze.

"He did?"

"Wait, could you show memories of the moment, or moments, when he saw him?"

New memories displayed above the ones already on the wall of the dome, and they were oddly blur. Elsa found it weird, but also realized that it wasn't how they could find a solution to stop that man. They also had to know what drove him to commit such an act.

"Can we see memories of this Victor before the attack?" Therefore asked Elsa. She then urged to lift her hands. "But only general ones. Not intimate."

The Northuldra leader wondered if Elsa had once forgotten to sort Ahtohallan's results and ended with inappropriate memories.

"Actually, specifically search for moments that could have led him to plan this attack." Continued the blonde.

Ahtohallan gleamed, and now used and mixed several memory sentences to answer. "I can show you memories of his deepest anger."

Elsa felt a bit bad to do so, but she nodded.

The dome wall suddenly exploded in a hundred different moving images, juxtaposing with the memories of the Fifth Spirit. With its multiple colors, it was beautiful, but a real mess.

"That is confusing." Admitted Honeymaren. "Ahtohallan, could you remo-"

"No, wait." Interrupted Elsa, and she held her arm. "I got an idea."

The blonde inspected the timelines closer. "Actually, it's more of an intuition…"

She spent several seconds staring at all the images, her experted eyes matching the ones of a lynx as she gained experience from the numerous times she visited Ahtohallan.

"Look." She suddenly pointed with both of her hands. "There was a time when the Fifth Spirit and Victor interracted. They knew each other."

She showed how two memories matched perfectly by the landscape behind and the time of day.

"Well done, snømus." Complimented Honeymaren with a grin and a proud side hug.

Elsa smiled. So they had a common past… She lifted her eyes to the magic source, still pointing.

"Can we know more about what happened that day?"

Ahtohallan sparkled. "There is a way. You can see through the repressed memories of the Fifth Spirit."

Elsa and Honeymaren widened their eyes.

"Excuse me… Repressed?"

"The Fifth Spirit had memories he didn't want to remember?"

They exchanged a gaze. Their priorities were a bit different.

"Yes. Encrypted memories." Ahtohallan answered naturally, like it was something completely ordinary.

"Encrypted?" Repeated Honeymaren.

"That means that they can only be accessible through a code." Explained the blonde. "Like when you use Northuldra symbols instead of letters in your messages."

"Yeah, I know what it means, thank you, nerdy head. What I don't understand it, why the hell would our past leader want to hide something?"

"It's not about hiding." Clarified Ahtohallan before Elsa would even reply. "Those aren't memories that the Fifth Spirit wanted to keep away from the world, but keep away from himself."

A silence passed, accentuated by the natural quietness of the room.

Honeymaren scoffed. "That is really creep-"

"Show me."

She twitched at Elsa's words.

Ahtohallan's lights changed, like a warning. "Seeing memories of your past life might affect you grandly."

"I don't care." Frowned Elsa.

Honeymaren widened her eyes. "No, love, wait. That can be dangerous."

"I said _I don't care_."

"But _I_ _do_. Do you know how many times you threw yourself into something utterly dangerous and it didn't end well?"

Elsa was about to contradict her, then her mouth shut. Indeed, she didn't have enough fingers on her hands to quote them all. Her wife was right. Once again. However, Elsa was stubborn and curious and she had to know.

"How will it affect me?"

"ELSA!" Scolded Honeymaren, but the blonde ignored her.

"Side effects can vary." Answered the source.

"Yeah, no, uh-uh, that's way too large for an answer." Grumbled Honeymaren.

"But that will allow us to know more about the past!"

" _Please_ for the love of gods don't tell me you haven't learn a lesson from what happened. I know that it can be alluring, but you shouldn't-"

She stopped talking when Elsa's two hands pressed her shoulders. "It's not about going too far this time."

Honeymaren blinked like she had simply lost her mind. "How is that not going too far? This is actually even worse than going through secret memories of the day the mist fell. This period is even earlier, we're talking about when the previous Fifth Spirit was alive. Furthermore, those are memories he didn't like…"

Elsa gave her a reassuring smile. It was so odd given the situation that the brunette found herself calmed down before even knowing why she was so positive.

"This is different because those are, in a way, my memories."

"That's right." Assured Ahtohallan's voice, echoing above their heads in the sound of others, and it cut Honeymaren in her reply. If she weren't worshipping the magic source and devoting eternal respect to it, she would find that habit very annoying. "It is physically harmless."

"Physically harmless, uh?" Frowned Honeymaren.

Elsa eye rolled. "Don't over-analyse everything she says."

"So now, you're the cocky one and I'm the anxious one?"

The blonde grinned. "Seems like it, yes."

Honeymaren started to groan, so Elsa's hands were on her shoulders again, tenderly pressing. "It's okay, Honey. This is my area. I know she doesn't lie. I can feel in my magic that this won't be dangerous. I can tell."

The Northuldra leader was pulled between two choices. She wanted to protect her lover and grab her hand to drag her out of this alluring proposition, but also trusted Elsa no matter what, and knew by those confident blue eyes that she wasn't pretending; she genuinely knew that nothing deadly would happen. Also, Honeymaren was with her, so she could have a say if needed.

She sighed longly and heavily. "Fine. Go on."

Elsa smiled at the approval of her dearest advisor. She squeezed her hands and kissed her on the lips. Honeymaren barely had the time to blink before Elsa turned to the dome wall.

"Ahtohallan, I'm ready."

The lights of the magic source changed.

"Those memories are encrypted. An access code is needed."

Both women blinked. "Pardon? I don't have one." Said Elsa.

Honeymaren smirked. "Are you sure that you can't remember it, given that it's your past life?"

Her wife heard the sarcasm, and only answered with a death glare. She turned to the glacier's wall again.

"The previous Fifth Spirit had a password to get to his repressed memories? How am I supposed to know about it?"

Ahtohallan didn't answer. The brunette really struggled to restrain herself from laughing now.

Elsa nervously fidgeted with her hands.

"Okay, uhm… Is there a clue?"

Honeymaren lifted a sarcastic eyebrow. A clue? What did she think this was, a game?

Ahtohallan lights changed. "Only time itself will tell."

A silence passed.

"What?" Muttered Elsa.

Honeymaren burst out of laughter, then coughed and retrieved her serious behavior to not be disrespectful in such a sacred place.

"Well, snømus…" She giggled with a bitten lip. "Looks like we're gonna have to wait."

Elsa pouted. "I guess that the truth will come by itself…"

Honeymaren passed a hand on her cheek. "Come on, we got all the answers we needed. No need to push destiny."

The Fifth Spirit stopped pouting and nodded as she melted in the touch.

"Ahtohallan, there is something else I must ask you. No, beg you."

The glacier got very attentive, bright lights shining.

"I understand that it's a sacred law that Nature magic must not interact with dark magic… But I've just seen what Victor can do. And what consequences his attack had. Can I ask you… _No_ , you _must…_ You must allow me to use my magic against him and his creatures."

The magic source went silent, and she could tell she was thinking.

"Please, I understand that the four elemental Spirits can't intervene, but I'm begging you. Let me protect my people. Let me protect my wife."

"Snømus…" Murmured Honeymaren.

Elsa's hand passed in hers, her eyes still staring at the wall.

Another moment of reflexive silence passed.

"You get my blessing." Suddenly said a voice.

Both women widened their eyes. That voice…

They turned to the moving image of it. Honeymaren grinned. Elsa was a bit disoriented. It was odd to see a photograph of oneself, but see a memory of herself always made Elsa feel awkward.

A giant display of her own face stood tall in front of them, a moment that had happened when Elsa had supported Anna and Kristoff's marriage.

"Nice choice of memory." Commented Honeymaren.

Elsa blushed bashfully. "So, that means you allow me to use my powers against dark magic?"

The memory switched to one of herself nodding. Now Elsa blushed completely.

"It looks like the answer was inside you all along, love." Noted Honeymaren. "You just had to take a decision."

The Fifth Spirit inhaled deeply to chase tears, and instead of bowing to the source, nodded strongly. Indeed, there was a reason for Ahtohallan to choose this way to accept. Now Elsa was determined.

They saluted the magic source and thanked her for her help, and were about to depart.

"Wait, before we leave." Suddenly said the blonde.

"What?" Twirled around Honeymaren, worried that something wrong happened on top of all that.

"You wanted to see memories of Yelena." Smiled Elsa softly.

The brunette's features smoothened, and she smiled. "Yes. Please do."

* * *

Honeymaren and Elsa hopped down Nokk, and the blonde scratched their nose as they turned to water again. They hopped in the river with a happy marine sound, and went to play with the fishes.

The wives made their way back to the village, and Honeymaren trotted to a particularly muscular Northuldra, Jongu. He nodded respectfully to his leader.

"Did anything happened?" Asked Honeymaren.

"Nothing at all." Assured the man.

"Not even Ryder burning up pine needles?" She smirked.

The Northuldra chuckled. "No, not even."

"Then it's perfect. I'm never gonna leave again anyway, especially after what we've learned."

"What have you learned?"

"I'll tell you at the council this noon."

Elsa observed him go, and her eyes diverted to every Sami that the leader had cleverly picked and placed in a strategic way, but also depending on their individual skills.

"I like how you managed that. Very clever." She noted.

"See, that's also what being a leader is."

Elsa looked at her with curiosity.

"Recognizing your people's strength." Stated Honeymaren. "I knew that now we're prepared, our most fierce people can ensure our protection."

The blonde smiled. When Honeymaren exhaled such wisdom, she felt enriched.

When the Sun reached its highest point in the sky, it was time for the council. The Northuldra placed themselves in a big circle, even more compact than the one they formed when they ate together. Indeed, their presence there was mandatory, from the youngest child to the oldest adult, in opposite to eating times when they could have their meal wherever and however they pleased.

Just like every time the day after the first full moon, the tribe assembled in their monthly reunion under the brightest Sun. Honeymaren stood up in the center of the circle and naturally opened with a summary of the situation, and all the Northuldra listened closely, even the distracted souls. Elsa looked at her wife with an odd emotion; hearing her explain the whole story of Victor Eiglatson and how the events will possibly turn out and how to palliate to his evil ways made her shiver, but by the confident way the Northuldra leader spoke, her heart filled with reassurance, and, undeniably, a certain attraction.

Once Honeymaren was finished, she invited the other Northuldra to talk about their issues for the past month. Of course, that excluded the attack, and she insisted saying that they could debate or make a complaint about anything, and that no problem was too small compared to the assault, not even a shortage of dye color. They had to speak freely. Ryder and another man therefore stood up and started talking about lichen for the reindeers, and Honeymaren finally sat down, sighing discreetly at the exhaustion that had taken her after speaking for so long. Elsa passed a hand in her back to soothe her, and could feel the tension in her muscles.

She thought with determination that she must ask a Northuldra healer to teach her pressure points to relieve her wife in moments like those. It had been a long morning, and the trip to Ahtohallan, additionned to the revelations, and now the council, started to make Honeymaren feel sore. Even if she hid it, Elsa could always tell. She tilted on the side as both women were sitting on their heels, to be on Honeymaren's ear level.

"We should take a nap afterwards. In the camp, of course."

She could hear Honeymaren sigh in content at the idea, and saw her jaw moving in an approving nod. Elsa figured that, as long as they stayed inside the village, the brunette would agree to relax.

She returned her attention to the tribe, listening to an elder who was talking about using discarded animal skins to make drums, that he suggested to carve and make himself. He argued with emotion saying that it would be a nice touch to make music out of the tragedy, and that the first piece should honor the Spirits, to show them that the Northuldra aren't resentful for their impossibility to help. Most of the tribe jolted in happy and supportive reactions, nodding and approving his idea. Elsa nodded brightly, and the man noticed. His face covered with a blush as he smiled proudly at the approval of the Fifth Spirit.

Gale tingled above them, making the edge of the trees dance, a way for them to clap their hands. They all grinned, and Elsa chuckled.

"They say it's a lovely idea. And I join them."

Now the man was overwhelmed with joy, and he took off his hat that he clenched above his heart with both hands, bowing to Elsa and smiling at Gale.

Honeymaren beamed at the scene, happy to see during her leading years the same harmony with Nature she had witnessed all her life. While the council went on and another person spoke up, she looked at the blonde, forever stunned that she could call the Fifth Spirit her wife. She heard a little a content whir, and turned to look down to see that Bruni was peacefully sleeping in the camp fire at the center of the circle, nearly invisible for how much he merged with the fire flames. He had just changed his posture by the way his tiny paws were moving, and Honeymaren suspected him to have bounced in joy at the song news, though nobody had actually seen the flames flutter.

'Nature is always listening', she thought with a smile. The Spirits always shown themselves to be attentive, and Honeymaren wasn't surprised, when her eyes diverted to Elsa again, that she was listening closely to the tribe's issues. In fact, she could sense that the whole Forest was listening closely. As a folk that lived sustainably with the fauna and flora, it wasn't that far-fetched to imagine that the animals were listening to them. She smiled at the feeling of unity that entered her heart.

It made her realize how Elsa's bond with the other Spirits had gotten more and more intense with the years. Long ago, she would use only Nokk for her nocturnal missions in the woods, but now, she used the characteristics of every Spirit, like she had become one with the four forces of Nature. When Elsa rode Nokk at nights, she used the help of the Giants to create a clear path ahead of her to go faster, asked for Gale to create a draft in their back to give them impulsion, and Bruni lighted their way like a beacon they could follow until the end of time. The fact that her nocturnal missions always ended well and actually got shorter and faster with the time made Honeymaren proud, though she always felt a bit upset because that meant that she had plenty of ways to cheat on their next race.

The council ended in a friendly atmosphere, and all issues got resolved.

When all the Northuldra stood up and resumed their activities, Elsa hooked her arm under Honeymaren's to lead her to a calm patch of grass that was away from the noise of the village, but still technically in it. The brunette didn't resist any second; she was tired and would never refuse to lay down next to her lover.

"Next step is, after the nap, we message Mattias to ask him who is this Victor Eiglatson and how he knew him." She mumbled.

"Yes, but first, the nap." Smirked Elsa.

They walked together under the warm sun.

"That was a great council." She then said, and Honeymaren hummed. "You were right. Being a leader also means having faith in the people. Did Yelena teach you that?"

Honeymaren chuckled tenderly. "Yelena taught me a lot. But this… You can thank your sister for it. Anna is the one who made me see the world through the people's eyes."

Elsa smiled deeply.

Indeed, Anna of Arendelle was the Queen to turn to for leadership wisdom.

* * *

Anna watched helplessly her son break her royal equipment.

"That is… That _was…_ My favorite pen."

Isak gasped with all the force of his little lungs.

"Oh, Mama, I'm so sorry!"

Yep, Pabbie was right. Clumsiness _is_ hereditary.

The boy panicked, his lips trembling. He quickly started to cry, slightly cowering at the scolding he saw coming.

Anna's hand lowered to him, only to place her fingers softly on his shoulder.

"It's fine, sweetie. I have plenty others."

She opened one of the drawers of the desk, which seemed to contain at least ten other similar pens.

The sight and twist were so surprising that Isak forgot his falling tears. With a dropped jaw, he looked at his mother take out one of them, opening it and dipping the tip in the ink. She even started to write right away. It was like she had done this very sequence of gestures countless times.

Her son kept staring at her with an opened mouth, and closed it quickly when he remembered how his elder sister had once joked about how little flies could easily enter his throat if he kept being in awe like this so often.

He came closer to Anna, his hands on the desk next to her, his nose barely going over the wood. The look he gave to his mother made her giggle when she noticed.

"I have a whole stock of them. I often break pens."

"This is awesome." He murmured. "That means you can be Queen and clumsy?"

"Why of course!"

"How do you break them? Do you break them in two like I did?"

"No, and it wasn't your fault. They are very fragile, it's easy to snap them in two. You couldn't know that it was it was a different pen than the one you use."

He had a familiar blink that meant 'tell me more'. So she smiled and turned her right hand. "See, this one is a fountain pen. You put ink on its tip from time to time, and write with it for elegant purposes, not just taking notes like Eydis and you do during lessons."

Isak let out a quiet admirative gasp, and he looked at her work on kingdom laws.

"I like your handwriting." He sighed dreamily.

"Thank you. Your dad and aunt sometimes compliment me on it too. Though I really don't see why."

"How did you break your other pens?" Asked the boy, returning to the topic without filter like all children do.

"For example, when I'm tired, I don't look at what I'm doing, and sometimes I step on them."

"You slept on them?"

"No, I… Well, that, too. Yes. But what I meant is that I sometimes forget to put them on their holder, so they roll off the desk and fall on the floor."

Isak giggled.

"Also, it happened that I broke some when I'm with signing contracts for dumb politicians. I lose my nerves and hold them too hard."

She sighed. "You know what's the good part?"

The boy shook his head in a vivid no.

"Arendelle's stationery will never go bankrupt with me in command."

As they laughed - though Isak didn't understand the joke - someone knocked to the door. The redhead recognized the pattern.

"Come in, Kris."

The King barely made two steps in that his son ran to his legs.

"Papa!"

The blond let out a happy exclamation and lifted the boy in his arms with a twirl. "Hey, buddy! How was your working session with your mother?"

"Awesome! I broke her pen, and I got to help her with the purple papers, and I also did the thingie, and…"

Kristoff chuckled at his nonsense, and he kept going, talking about all his father missed while he was away from the castle.

"He uses 'awesome' quite a lot, uh?"

"At least twenty times today." Sighed Anna.

"Wait, did I just hear that you broke Mama's pen?" He frowned, and gave a look to his wife, to understand if he had to scold him. She gave him a dismissing hand gesture. "It's okay then, she has plenty. But be careful next time, okay?"

"Yeah…" He mumbled, toying with his beard.

He looked at Isak, then Anna who had her head down into her paperwork again.

"Hey, buddy, why don't you go play with Eydis. I need to talk with your mother."

"Okay!" Jolted the kid, happy to see that he didn't get into trouble for his clumsiness.

In a storm, he left the room, and Kristoff closed the study door behind him.

"If it's to talk about the word 'awesome', just know it's Eydis who taught him that." Said Anna absentmindedly, her focus on the laws she was proofreading.

He smiled. "No, it's not what-"

"I'm sure that she learned it from the ice harvesters she spent most of her time with. Or sailors. I don't know. For a girl who dream to either be one or the other, she sure absorb a lot of vocabulary from both groups."

"Anna…"

"But it's fine", she assured, still not lifting her head and dipping the tip of her pen in ink again. "As long as she doesn't say rude things or sing smutty chanties."

"Anna."

"Hmm?"

"I didn't want to talk in private to chat about slacked parenting." He smiled.

She finally lifted her head, and saw that this smile was forced.

"Oh. What is it then?"

He rubbed his beard as he walked forward to her desk, which was a sign of nervosity, and she squinted. Her teal blue eyes widened when she saw the scar on his cheek. It would eventually fade, but her heart froze.

"What happened?"

He sat down in one of the seats in front of her desk.

"Stay on your chair." He incited, seeing the way she stood with a worried frown and was about to walk around to check his face. He insisted on his gesture, and she complied, though confused.

"I went to the Forest on my way to the outpost. And I… I need to tell you about an event that occurred. I think it's best for you to sit tight."

* * *

"I hate when she knows me this well."

"That is most of the time." Chuckled Kristoff. "Do you hate Elsa most of the time?"

Anna grumbled as they walked down the corridor. In fact, they were heading to nowhere in particular, but the Queen had to let off some steam.

"What did she say again?" She asked one more time, nervously tucking hair behind her ear.

"That you must stay put, and that she didn't need for your help in the Forest. Honeymaren and her are fine, and she'll send you a message via Gale if there's any problem."

"But she said that when you were there! Who knows what could have happened since!" Grumbled Anna, searching for reasons to be worried.

The man eye rolled. "Please, feisty, you're thinking too much. They are okay. And you would upset Elsa more than anything if you went there. She prefers you safe here, away from any danger."

Anna grumbled one more time, now stopping to clench her hands to the railing, as they had stopped by the mezzanine.

"And you have important duties tomorrow." Reminded Kristoff, nailing his final argument.

"Fine." Whined Anna. "But fair warning: I'll be _very_ attentive to any incoming message from now on."

The King nodded with a smirk. "Noted."

"Mama?"

They turned around at the tired voice behind them. Isak was standing in the corridor and rubbing his eyes, his stuffed toy rubbing against the carpet. "Can you come read me a story?"

The redhead blinked and looked at the clock in the corridor. They hadn't seen time pass when Kristof told her about everything that happened. Also, Isak was a young child, and slept early.

"Sure, we're coming."

"Papa, can you make voices?"

"Always." He chuckled.

He gave a 'you're in the mood?' look at his wife, and she nodded, then they followed him to his bedroom.

They told the bed time story as a duet, to Isak greatest pleasure. Even Eydis listened to the story from the door frame she was laying against, her arms crossed.

When Anna closed the book, she gave her elder child a surprised and smirking stare.

"I didn't think that you would be listening tonight."

Eydis blushed a bit, but forced herself to appear rebellious. "That's only because I like this story. Not because of you and Father's… Stupid voices."

Anna eye-rolled at her daughter's teenager attitude. "Okay."

Kristoff kissed his son on the forehead as he tucked him in, and the boy whined.

"No complaints, it's time for bed."

"But I'm not asleep!"

"Yes you are."

"Well I don't wanna sleep." Pouted the child.

Kristoff chuckled, then looked at Anna then back at him. "Alright, then your mother and I will just stay here so you can watch us kiss loudly all evening…"

Anna grinned and they both started doing exaggerated kissing noises.

Eydis and Isak winced in disgusted "Blerghs" and "Ughs".

"Get out!" Said Isak, hiding behind his sheets.

"That's gross." Commented Eydis, and she walked to her room.

The parents giggled, then left to get some rest in the living room.

"My, this day seemed endless." Sighed Anna, dropping on the couch in a very un-queen way.

Kristoff was about to do the same on the sofa next to it, then suddenly stopped in his move, which looked like he got stunned by a thought.

"What?"

He chuckled, and turned around to look at the chair. "I just remembered… Yep, she left it there."

He picked a caliper from the cushion and put it on the coffee table nearby.

"Eydis dropped it earlier when I came back home."

Anna sighed again, relieved they escaped another danger. That was too much for a day, and her mind already filled with sadness at the idea of losing two Northuldra acquaintances in such a way.

Her head dropped at the back of the couch. From there, she could see the familial portrait upside down, which was hung on the wall next to the previous one, made before Kristoff and her had kids. A smile made her way to her lips at the sight of the evolution of her family.

* * *

"'dis, can you give me the strawberry jam?"

"What did you just call me?"

Isak blinked, wondering if he did wrong. "'dis. Like, Eydis."

His elder forgave him right away, especially with the cute face that came along this explanation. "I like it. It sounds like sis. 'dis."

She passed the jar of jam. "There you go. Do you want me to make you a toast?"

The little boy nodded timidly, and Eydis smiled as she took a slice of bread and generously spreaded the strawberry jam on it, as she knew he was so fond of it.

"Like that?"

"Awesome. Thank you." He blushed happily, holding the toast with two hands as she gave it to him, and he bit avidly into it.

Kristoff observed them with a smile as his daughter chuckled while the little curly-haired redhead hummed in delight. Eydis may be in her teenager years and made his wife and him live a hell sometimes, she still was a genuinely caring elder sister, and she gave a lot of attention to Isak. Just like he imitated her a lot.

"Your Majesty, here's today's newspaper." Announced a servant, holding the gazette on a tray.

"Thank you, Carl."

Kristoff took it with a smile, never forgetting his roots and still giving the man full respect and kindness despite his position as King.

As he unfolded it and started reading the headlines, he gave a sign to the staffer before he left.

"Oh, Carl, while you're here, could you make sure that the horses in the stables have carrots this morning?"

"Certainly, your Majesty." Bowed the man, and he made an exit, leaving the family have their breakfast.

Anna smiled from her seat next to him. "You know, I'm quite sure than only reindeers eat carrots. Horses are more into apples. And hay and granules are more than enough for the royal stallions. In fact, the only animal I've ever seen eat carrots this much was…"

Her quick tone and joyful face vanished as she interrupted herself. Kristoff didn't even raise his eyes from the newspaper as she heard her stop her sentence right in time, just like someone slid at the edge of a cliff and retrieved their balance to avoid falling down the precipice.

"Sven." He finished in a deadpan tone. "You can say the word."

Anna gulped loudly, and it wasn't because of the grapes she was eating. "Yes. Sven."

"I know horses aren't much into carrots, but the wheelwright has to visit this morning to fix my wagon. And his horse somehow is a real carrot cruncher. I figured that it was a way to make the wright happy without making him feel embarrassed."

The Queen smiled. "It's a nice touch."

Kristoff turned a page of his newspaper, and took that opportunity to look at her. He smiled too. "And you can say Sven's name, feisty. I don't mind, truly."

She seemed relieved.

Isak stared at them with a tilted head and a frown from the other side of the table.

"Who is Sven?"

As far as he remembered, nobody in the staff nor royal guard was named Sven.

"He was a reindeer." Explained Eydis, chewing on chocolate next to him. "Papa loved him very much. I was little when he died, I don't remember a lot about him… He spent a lot of time eating hay in the stables, like he was tired all the time. But Mama says that he used to be very energetic and he was very brave. The story about the big freeze that Auntie tell us about sometimes? He was there."

"Woooah." Muttered Isak, impressed. It was like he had learned about a legend.

"Yeeeah."

"So he was Papa's mighty steed?"

Eydis chuckled. "Sort of. A long time ago. Mama often refers to him as the best reindeer-dog she had ever met."

The boy giggled as he drank his glass of fruit juice.

"Sven is a weird name for a reindeer."

His sister laughed.

"You know, Mama told me once that when she was pregnant with me, Olaf kept insisting that she should call me Samantha."

Isak hummed.

"I prefer Samantha to Eydis."

The elder nudged him, and he chuckled. "You're only saying that to annoy me. Can you imagine it? Samantha of Arendelle… Nah, it's too crappy."

"What does crappy mean?"

"Uhhh… I'll tell you later." Said Eydis as she bit her lip, eyeing carefully her parents, but they were too busy reading each the Europe news and a fictional novel.

"If you don't take Samantha, then I will. I want to be named Samantha." Said the boy.

Eydis snorted. "You can call yourself like you want. But that's a whole other conversation, and I think you should talk to Papa and Mama about it."

It reminded her of a question she wanted to ask for a while.

"Mama, why don't we have a common flag with the Northuldra?" Asked Eydis.

The redhead blinked at the question. She often was stunned by the intelligence of her children, but didn't expect them to be curious that early in the morning. They definitely inherited that from their father.

"She's right!" Intervened Isak. "That way, we could unite them and ours and make a pretty banner together!"

He lifted his hands in joy, and Anna chuckled.

"Your artistic initiative would make your aunt green with envy."

He grinned proudly.

"It's a nice suggestion, only, Northuldra don't have a flag." Said Anna.

"When will they have one?" Asked Eydis.

"They don't ever intend to." Smiled the Queen.

Eydis pouted as she thought. "Hmm. Is it because they don't see the utility of a flag because they never will aim to plant it on ground?"

"What do you mean?" Inquired Anna, on the tone of encouragement, because she liked the direction her daughter was going.

"Well, the Northuldra are a nomad tribe. All Sami tribes are. That's why none have flags. They only have different clothing styles and belt motives. And Northuldra never will claim a territory as theirs. That's surely why they don't have a flag."

A silence passed, and everyone stared at her.

"...Right?" She finished, a bit worried by the exchange of looks that her parents made.

But her mother smiled widely.

"Remind me to bring you to my next geopolitical meeting."

Eydis' eyes widened. "Wha- Didn't you say the other day that I'm too young?"

"Oh, dear, I was _deeply_ wrong. No you aren't." Smirked Anna.

Her daughter's face lit up. "Okay."

She finished her plate happily, radiating good energy.

* * *

Lying next to Honeymaren in the grass, Elsa smiled tenderly as she played with her wife's hair while she was asleep. In fact, she suspected Honeymaren to only be half-asleep, for how much she was smiling, and probably struggling to stay awake to enjoy her soft touch.

"Sleep, my love. Don't fight against fatigue. I'm watching over you."

The Northuldra leader smiled widely, her eyes closed. "You always will."

Her voice was groggy, and soon she fell asleep against Elsa's hand.

In the distance, behind the trees, something dark and slimy lurked in the shadows. It approached them slowly…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waow. Another LONG chapter. Okay, seems like we're going down the 'this fanfic will have few chapters but a LOT of words for each' hahah
> 
> It's totally due to my inspiration as I go through this plot. Elsamaren tenderness? In my brain? It's more likely than you think...
> 
> Thank you for the feedback y'all! I love how much you love this fic already. Thanks to everyone who follows me on Tumblr as well. This fanfic is a lot of drama (AS USUAL IN JLATS STYLE HOHOHO) and I hope you'll get hooked until the very end. Cheers!


	3. Clap together, snap together

Elsa watched Honeymaren sleep with a grin filled with love. She was lying down next to her, her cheek against her hand, her elbow propped on the fresh grass. The blonde had gone down to the river to fetch some water for them. But even when she tried to wake her wife up and insist that she should drink, the Northuldra leader refused to sit up from the comfy spot that Elsa had found for them two.

Trips to Ahtohallan however made one thirsty, contrary to popular belief, for humid glaciers didn't change anything to the effort that was needed to hike them. So the Snow Queen was stubborn.

As Honeymaren went back to sleep, Elsa smirked discreetly and pointed with her palm to the bowl filled with water, then focused to make the drops blob out of it and form a sphere of liquid in the air. She bit her lip to refrain herself from laughing, and moved the sphere to above Honeymaren's face.

Then she stopped focusing to make all the water fall. The brunette gasped, and accidentally swallowed water in the process. She coughed and grumbled as she wiped her face. Elsa was dead laughing, and even rolled on the grass, her hands on her belly.

"You… DORK! Okay, now I'm fully awake."

"At least you've drunk water." Mocked Elsa.

Honeymaren grabbed Elsa's bowl, which was still full, and splashed its content on her wife's face. Elsa gasped loudly when she received her revenge.

"You'll regret this." She glanced, threatening. "Water has memory, and I will _not_ forget that."

She waved her fingers around her wet face, and all the water on her skin floated to rearrange in another blob, which she threatened the brunette with. Surprisingly, Honeymaren then jolted forward to swallow it, and grinned after she did.

"What the hell?" Blinked Elsa.

"Well, the hares you hunted and cooked for us at noon were a feast, but I've got to admit, a bit dry. I'm actually thirsty."

Elsa lifted an eyebrow. That was just tease, and she knew it.

"But that's not the only thing I'm thirsty about…" Continued Honeymaren, smirking.

Oh. Here we go.

She turned to be in Elsa's lap, and they were now sitting face to face, then she kissed her lips, cheeks and neck. The blonde giggled.

"You're aware that even in the isolated patch of grass we're in, any Northuldra can see us, right?"

"I don't care." Murmured Honeymaren, and Elsa could feel her smile against her skin.

Elsa bent her head and let herself go into the emotions that her wife's touch conveyed, then she suddenly startled.

"Wait, do you hear that?"

Honeymaren giggled in her neck, her eyes still closed. "Your heart beating louder than drums? Yes dear."

"No, I heard something up there."

The brunette smirked from where she was, still kissing her lover's neck, and quite enjoying how Elsa's muscles had tensed right at the spot she was aiming.

"Honey, wait."

The Northuldra was about to tell her she was imagining stuff, when she heard something too. Her head snapped up as she twirled, joining Elsa's eye level, and starring in the same direction than her. Both women stood alert, keeping their gaze on the trees, but they didn't know that it actually was a diversion trick. Another enemy was arriving from behind them.

"It's probably a bear…" Relativized Honeymaren. It wasn't that far-fetched, because they were often sniffing around their camp for food, especially after Elsa was the one to cook.

Elsa squinted. "No… It's magical… I can feel it in the air."

She then focused harder. "In fact…" She realized that the presence also was behind them, and she twirled around, throwing her arm in front of her wife, and grabbing her hand so she would get behind her.

"WATCH OUT!"

Right at the same time, a gooey monster, that had the silhouette of a two and a half meters tall muscular man, lowered its hand on them. Elsa's fast reflexes saved them as she crafted an ice shield rising from the ground, so fast and so big fueled with her terror that it rose even higher than the size of the creature, effectively protecting them as well from the second one that had appeared from the other way. The giant shield had the shape of a half circle barrier and was unmindfully decorated with a giant Spirits union snowflake symbol. The Snow Queen extended the shield with a flick of her hand, the other still firmly holding Honeymaren's and forbidding her to make any move. She encompassed them almost entirely in a dome, and fled by the remaining space at the end of it. It protected them from the horrible yet clever double attack, and gave them enough time to flee. Elsa tugged on Honeymaren's hand to take her in the move, but the Northuldra leader had already understood her plan, and they entered the village at high speed.

"ALERT! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK! EVERYONE, GET IN FORMATION!" Yelled the brunette with all the force in her lungs, and everyone heard, quickly placing themselves in positions.

While the Northuldra were getting prepared, Elsa kept her eyes on the monsters, trying all she could to not get physically repulsed by their hideous appearance.

So that was what dark magic could create… While her magic allowed her to bring snow and ice to life, this one seemed to make mutant humanoid forms crawl and stumble to her, like they were half alive and half dead. With a shiver, Elsa created another layer protection with a three meters tall shield to protect this entrance of the village, especially when she saw that the two monsters had followed them. The creatures didn't run fast, in fact it was more like they walked in brisk steps, and they seemed a bit dumb because they bumped head first on her shield, due to the blur transparency of the ice. The magic matter they were made of splashed on the surface, but they didn't die nevertheless; the two big spatters of dark black slime still seemed alive, and Elsa winced in disgust and worry when she saw it shape again. It was like ink had been mixed with mud, and was now getting the silhouette of two men again. Even if one could tell where their head was, they had no eyes, no nose, no mouth, so it made them even more scary in a way. They had long crooked fingers that now grinded, squeaked and creaked along the ice shield as they tried to climb it to get on Elsa's side. The blonde gasped, and she waved her hands so that the surface would project them away with horizontal spikes. It was effective, for one of them got impaled right away, and the other stumbled to the grass.

The beautiful and comfy grass that Honeymaren and her had been relaxing on barely minutes ago. And that now Elsa would never want to touch again after she saw the way the monster was getting up, leaning on a hand that splattered black goo everywhere.

The creature that should have been killed with her spikes simply turned a bit more liquid to escape the ice stalagmites, shifted a bit on the side, then continued its ascension. It even helped itself with her upgrade to go to the top faster.

"Oh no, filthy slimes, not on my watch." Muttered Elsa with a frown.

She moved her elbows back, then quickly projected her arms and hands forward, sending the ice shield slide on several tens of meters, projecting the two creatures away with the force of a freight train at full speed. She waved her hands so that the shield would splash them against the ones she had created earlier, and they all smashed in an explosion of ice and goo.

Nobody human could have survived that, for Elsa's magical ice was as dense and unbreakable as diamond if she decided so, but she figured that they would still stand up harmless afterwards. She crafted a dome above them and flipped her hands down to trap them, but as soon as they reshaped, they started to dig to go underneath. Elsa extended the dome to go deeper in the ground, but she couldn't do that eternally; also, she wasn't willing to damage Nature in order to stop two stupid creatures.

She thought about whether they should be called stupid or not. They had an idiotic behavior, by they erratic moves, but they seemed really well made, or designed; she could tell quickly that the absence of eyes or nostrils actually meant that they were attracted to Elsa's magic, and tracking her like hounds on a trail.

The blonde gulped at how the theory had been correct: she was, since the beginning, the target of those magic attacks. Victor Eiglatson was sadly as clever as she had expected. First, he had created those monsters to attack the camp in her absence to see if the Spirits of Nature could intervene against dark magic, but they couldn't, because that was how the balance between good and evil was maintained; now, he attacked Elsa when she least expected it. He had waited for Honeymaren, her protector, to fall asleep, before launching the attack.

At the thought, Elsa crafted another ice layer for safety, and turned to search for her wife, inspecting the moves in the camp. To her deepest fear, but she had to admit, not biggest surprise, she realized that the Northuldra camp wasn't attacked at this only entrance; the monsters had made their way to two other spots. One was taking care of by the tallest people of the camp, and the other by fearless hunters armed to the teeth led by Honeymaren. Meanwhile, the children were being taken care of at the center of the village by everyone remaining. Elsa's eyes darted from one spot to another to count the assailants; there were six of them. Two for each entrance. She took a guess that Victor couldn't create more creatures than that. She also noticed that, while it took at least ten people to stop the progress of two monsters, she had been able to take care of her two on her own. But this was no time to brag. It also was no time to admire how beautiful Honeymaren was when she fought, so she shook her head when her eyes checked on the Northuldra leader's group a bit longer than needed.

Elsa twirled around to trap the two creatures in a giant ice cube, because she knew that an ice cage would be useless; they would go through the bars with their black ink constitution. She then ran to the group that wasn't helped by Honeymaren, giving enough trust into her wife to hold the attack there longer. She pushed away the monsters with a blast of magic, and the Northuldra of the group smiled at her help and talent. However, the blonde winced and frowned; all of this was only making them gain time. They had to actually kill them, and she didn't like this idea at all. Now she understood why Nature's magic didn't have to interfere with dark one. They didn't have the same ethics. Elsa was a pacifist, and she pouted a bit at the task that was coming. She rose other walls of ice between the people and the monsters, postponing the moment when she would have to actually harm them.

Also, this use of magic against magic was starting to tire her a bit; she knew that sensation, for she had felt the same when she fought Bruni or Nokk ages ago. It wasn't like she was raising an ice palace out of nowhere; dark magic was draining all of her forces at each and every defense she crafted. One creature had managed to pass on the left side of the shield, and Elsa's head twitched to it, sending it back in one swift move of the coldest ice.

"AGH!" Suddenly screamed a Northuldra on Elsa's left. She was holding her arm, trembling.

"What is it?" Worried the blonde.

"It splashed on me as you fended it off. The goo hurts…"

"It's burning your skin?" Analyzed Elsa, looking away from the creatures for a moment to inspect the arm of the woman.

Indeed, until now, she hadn't been touched by the enemy - she would never get a scratch in battle, had once said Anna - so she couldn't know.

"It's not exactly like fire…" Winced the Northuldra. "It's more like it's toxic. Like nettles mixed with rosary peas…"

Elsa blinked as she processed that. It helped that the victim was the botanist of the tribe, and yet made her confused for a moment. When she understood the sensation that the Northuldra botanist was describing, she hovered her hand above the touched part of her arm, and infused ice to calm the sensible skin.

"There. It will soothe it a bit, and I'll have a look at it once this is all over."

The woman blinked at the sensation. "I'm actually feeling way better already. Thank you, Fifth Spirit."

Elsa nodded, then turned to the monsters. A frown wrinkled her usually calm features.

So they could harm the Northuldra, uh? Oh. That was it. She had a hard time motivating herself to actually harm them, but now she was enraged. When the ice wall crumbled down after the monsters insisted passing through with their long crooked fingers, she screamed and ran head first to the nearest creature, her hands glowing bright blue, her azure eyes vibrant with anger.

Honeymaren turned at her lover's war shout. She had a peek at her between the trees. Elsa was fighting fiercely, but something made her frown. The Snow Queen rarely sweated, for her magical body always cooled off her skin. So when she saw the pearls of sweat on her forehead as she dodged from the monster's blow, she knew that the situation was critical.

"ELSA!" She called, panic raising her voice.

"I'm okay!" Yelled the blonde back, not even looking at Honeymaren, which would have distracted her anyway.

She hit the creature with a snow blast, and it stumbled back, then she waved in a discarding way at the Northuldra leader.

"Keep helping the people! And watch out for the dark matter they're made off, it's toxic!"

She could however still feel the insistent gaze of her wife on her shoulder, despite the silence coming from her that meant she had taken her advice in account.

Elsa turned around. "I'm _fine_ , Honeymaren!" She said, but it was a blatant lie. She was out of breath, and perfectly aware that this fight was the most difficult she had ever been in.

"Elsa! Look out!" Screamed a Northuldra, pointing behind her.

The Fifth Spirit turned around, but it was too late. By the time she would raise her hands to make a shield, the creature would have finished extending their long hands to touch her.

When suddenly, something whistled next to Elsa's ear, and planted loudly in the wood of the nearest tree, piercing the monster. It stumbled backwards with the force of the blow, and hit the three, splashing on the bark.

Elsa let out a gasp of surprise, but also relief to see that she had escaped death by a second. She recognized her wife's arrows, identifiable by the deep green fletching feathers. The blonde twirled around and saw Honeymaren, face focused, her long bow taut for another shot, a new arrow already placed and ready to go. Elsa could see fire in her brown eyes, even with the distance. Despite the urgency and certainly her panic, Honeymaren had a perfectly composed posture, her whole body optimized to shoot the monster a second time if needed. Elsa had to say, both of those physical traits made her incredibly attractive. She gulped and focused on the way more urgent problem, and dove aside as the creature recovered and moved, refilling the hole the arrow had made in its magical body. Honeymaren immediately shot another arrow, and this time it planted right into where its heart would have been if it were human. The monster got planted to the tree from there, and stopped moving.

Elsa blinked in amazement at the precision of her wife. She had acknowledged it long ago, but now made the mental promise to never mess with her when she had a hunting bow in hand. If she could aim from that far, who knew what she could do when-

An idea suddenly struck Elsa's mind.

"They don't freeze once touched with my magic…" She muttered, thinking out loud. "Because they need to be _killed_ with magic, though like _humans_."

To prove that her suspicions were correct, the creature started to move, like it came back to life, and started to break free from the arrow. It stood tall in front of Elsa, and the latter ran away. It wasn't to save herself; she was running right to Honeymaren.

"Don't shoot at it!" Ordered the Fifth Spirit.

"What?!" Frowned the brunette, and she unfocused from her aim to look at her lover. She saw on her face the familiar 'I have a plan' expression, and she relaxed her posture. She lowered the bow, the arrow still at the ready, and looked at Elsa.

She then looked down when she saw blue light shimmer from her hands. Elsa was staring at Honeymaren's arrow and doing her best to make a replica in ice, as close as she could get, while keeping the same weight and density than a regular wood one. She twirled and waved her hands until her work was done, and a satisfied grin stretched her lips.

"Try with that."

Honeymaren delicately took the creation in her hands. It was just unbelievable. She spun the ice arrow in her fingers. It was cold but not too cold, and radiating with strong magic to such a level that even herself could tell. It was like holding a glass replica of her own arrows, but she knew, by its density, that it would be unbreakable.

"Clever, snømus. With that, they will finally die."

She spent a few more seconds to lift the object and observe the arrow point. Even the hafting was reproduced to perfection.

"Waow, the details are so precise…"

"No time for admiration!" Scolded Elsa.

Honeymaren hurried in her moves. She put her arrow back in her quiver, and placed Elsa's. She looked in the distance to track the monster, which was getting hit by several Northuldra and their staffs. She aimed perfectly and, with the same astonishing precision than a regular arrow, she planted it right into the monster's head.

Something incredibly happened then; until now, when the dark creatures were hit, they reshaped, to everyone's disgust and disappointment. But now that they had been hit at a vital point by Elsa's magic in a one-shot kill, they dissipated in the air, like when magic was vanishing after use.

A moment of silence appeared as most of the Sami stared at where the creature had been, pointing at the spot with their weapons. They expected it to form again, but when nothing happened, they shouted in joy. Honeymaren smirked at her successful revenge, and flipped her hand at her lover.

"More, more, more, create more!"

There was no need to say; Elsa was already at task. Several arrows were floating in the air around her as she modeled them in sequence, and Honeymaren grabbed them. She ran back and forth in the woods and between the huts to aim at the five remaining creatures, and in less time than it would take to say it, she killed them one by one. She hopped, she slid, she sprinted, and Elsa observed as she took care of all the enemies by herself. In satisfying 'thwacks', the creatures got hit at the head or at the heart, and all tumbled and died instantly like the first one.

When they all disappeared, the Northuldra couldn't believe their eyes, but soon exploded in cheers. Everyone raised their arms in victory, some hugged, some danced, some jumped.

Elsa jogged to the middle of the camp to join Honeymaren, who was smiling widely.

"Well, I call that excellent teamwork." Sighed the leader, in relief and pride, seeing how they all had successfully faced the dark magic attack. "Elsa, those arrows are simply amaz-"

She stopped talking when the blonde grabbed her collar and crashed her lips on hers, kissing her deeply. Honeymaren widened her eyes in surprise, and the few Northuldra around grinned and diverted their gaze politely. Elsa sighed in emotion once she stepped out of the kiss. She was slightly taller than Honeymaren, so when the brunette looked up at her confusedly and dizzily, the Snow Queen giggled.

"I had to. You have _no_ idea how seductive you are when you're archering." She whispered.

Honeymaren smirked, delighted to see that for once, Elsa had taken the lead.

"Also, you saved my life. Thank you." Said the blonde on a higher voice.

Her collar grasp turned into a hug, and Honeymaren held her tight with closed eyes.

"I will never let anyone or anything take you away from me, snømus." She smiled.

* * *

The Northuldra leader observed the state of the village, and smiled at how the Spirits now were making their best to prevent any other surprise attack. Gale, who already was a true snitch, made sure to shake every bush to check that no monster was hiding behind it.

The tribe also searched for the dark slime that had splashed on the trees or ground because it could be toxic for the environment. When they saw that no trace of it had remained once they got killed, they understood that just like Bruni's flames disappear once Elsa stops him, the goo was linked to the creatures it belonged to and had vanished with them. Another thing that had vanished was the possible presence of Victor. The Northuldra had looked everywhere, but there was no sign of him. Only footsteps betrayed his presence, but they led to the river.

Honeymaren prefered it that way, glad that this was over, at least for now. She looked for her wife through the trees. After some time walking, she heard Elsa's voice in the distance like she was chatting with someone.

"...doesn't have a second wave. I love you. Bye." She said when the brunette joined her, sounding like the end of a conversation, and the latter was confused. There was no one in front of her.

"Talking to yourself?"

Elsa turned at her voice, feeling better by her sole presence. "No. I needed to create a memory of me saying that out loud to…"

She waved her hand to be more explicit, and it was like humidity in the air formed around her palm, layers of snowflakes glowing with magic and looking like floating blue sparkles.

Honeymaren smiled widely when she understood, amazed. "To send a message to Anna. You're going to craft an ice memory of you saying that."

Elsa smiled, and nodded.

"Holy Ahtohallan, I married a genius." Exhaled Honeymaren.

The blonde snorted with modesty. "Actually, I'm hesitant… Do you think this is cheating? Sending fake memories as a medium of communication?"

"Don't panic, cute Spirit. These are not fake. For example, the one you're making has just happened. You're not a fraud against Nature's laws." Chuckled the Northuldra.

She placed her hands on her hips. "This actually is brilliant. As my favorite redhead once told me: 'You cracked it!'"

"You're favorite redhead… Anna?"

"Yes, obviously. I'm not referring to Oaken."

"I mean, I'm surprised that she told you that. What was the context?"

"We were playing chess. I apparently made her discover a new tactic. Though I still can't fully grasp how this game works. Sidenote: she desperately wants to beat you."

"I can pretend that she won the next time we play." Shrugged Elsa.

Honeymaren puffed as the blonde then waved her hand to send the message.

They both watched the pack of glowing blue snowflakes fly away and leaving the Forest towards Arendelle.

"We should change our minds." Suggested Honeymaren, already filling her head with a dozen tasks to do to stop thinking about the attack.

"Yeah. I need to fidget with something. I'm gonna go build a cairn or two. Or twenty."

* * *

Anna was standing up and pointing at a giant map on the table of the room, indicating to her daughter the strategic points of the kingdom, but also of other kingdoms, so she could get the big picture on a country scale. Eydis was standing up next to her, very attentive and taking notes, which warmed Anna's heart and filled her with maternal pride. Her suspicions were correct: the young blonde loved to solve problems. Whether they were a broken chair to fix with tools, an ice shortage in Summer to palliate with thanks to ice harvesting expeditions, or an economical issue that Arendelle was facing. While she smiled as she gave a small pause in her explanations to let Eydis the time to write the advices down, something shimmered on the balcony.

It caught Anna's eye, but she thought for a moment that it was just a seagull landing on the railing in a white blur. She didn't pay much attention, and turned to her again.

The thing kept shining, though, so she interrupted her sentence a few seconds later to keep watching by the window.

"And uh… I was saying…" She said in a troubled voice, trailing off.

"Is there something distracting you?" Smirked Eydis. "Or maybe you're thinking of escaping?"

Anna puffed. "Don't be silly. I love teaching you. I actually missed these sessions. It's just…"

She walked to the window to stare through it closely, and suddenly she gasped when she recognized what it was. The redhead violently opened the handle of the door and went on the balcony, staring at what had just appeared. Eydis turned to watch, and with the open window door, she could see it clearly.

Aunt Elsa?

Somehow, Elsa was standing on the balcony, and yet it wasn't Elsa at all. Eydis squinted and then realized that it was a representation of Elsa, in the same style than the ice statues she made sometimes, and that always amazed by how detailed they are. This one looked like Elsa herself, but entirely artic blue, with almost imperceptible irises. Another difference was that this one seemed to move, and both the girl and the woman startled when it suddenly came to life and began to talk. The voice was undeniably Elsa's, but sounded cristaline and echoed weirdly, like if she were talking in a glass bottle.

"Anna. I have to inform you about something. The Northuldra camp has been targeted by a man with dark magic. He can create monsters made of nearly indestructible and unstoppable matter, and he attacked twice to this day."

Anna's knees nearly buckled at her sister's words. Wait what? What what what? Also, she hated already how fast this pre-recorded message was. She couldn't intervene, because it kept going without interruption.

"My fears had turned to be right. Those creatures are after me, and they are made to kill me."

The redhead missed a heartbeat at that sentence, and her breathing hitched. The magical message continued, undaunted.

"But what the most important is, I'm safe. Honeymaren is safe too. And the whole tribe has no body to mourn. We only have lost two men yesterday, but that was another attack."

The message obviously was something that Elsa had made in advance, so she could not hear Anna's current reaction or replies. However, the elder knew her little sister by heart, and it was like she had predicted what would happen. Right when Anna gasped loudly, Elsa immediately continued with: "Wait, no, don't panic. I know you well enough to know that you're already leaving the balcony to grab a coat to come to me, and please listen, because I'm not done."

Anna grumbled and let go of the coat she had picked up from the wardrobe, and reluctantly went back to the balcony. Eydis laughed at her mother's reaction, because it was even more funny than if she had been scolded directly; Elsa's ice statue was now giving a few seconds of time for Anna to come back in front of her. That was just comedy gold.

"You're back? Okay. Good. So, I actually really don't advise you to come because those creatures could harm you. I believe in your skills, that's not the problem, but it would be best if you stay in Arendelle. I need to tell you about who the enemy is too, but that can wait."

"THAT CAN WAIT?!" Jolted Anna, her jaw dropping.

"Shhh", warned Eydis. "You're missing the rest of the message."

"...I'll get to Arendelle once I'm sure that this current attack doesn't have a second wave. I love you. Bye."

Both Anna and Eydis blinked at how the message ended. The ice statue dissolved into tiny snowflakes, and they softly swirled to get carried away by the breeze. Anna's shoulders slumped.

"What… THE HELL?!"

Eydis snorted. "Calm down."

"How can I be calm?" Yelled Anna, and her daughter jumped, especially at the way her mother had come back in the room, closed the balcony doors, and grabbed her coat to… Immediately go?

"Hey, she told you to stay here."

"Yeah, and I've stopped listening to her advice long ago."

"But she's right! If those things are after her, then you're safer here."

Anna pretended she didn't hear that. She put on her coat, changed her shoes, tied her hair in a more practical way, and shoved random food that was on the table into a satchel that she put across her chest.

"Mother, it's okay…" Soothed Eydis.

"But she NEVER send messages via ice statues! We usually use Gale, or she comes by herself! Something must be wrong. Or bad. Or both."

"She doesn't seem that panicked… Unlike you." Noted the princess.

Anna wasn't paying attention anymore. She was out of breath, her eyes darting left and right to check if she needed something else from the room, and she looked like a real mess. Eydis stared at her with a dropped jaw due to disbelief. She startled when Anna suddenly came close to her, kissed her on the forehead, and left the room in a gust.

"I'll be back when… When I'll be back!"

" _What?_ " Said Eydis, staring at the corridor.

A moment passed, the room now completely silent, and she blinked in utter confusion. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She knew that her mother often had improvised behaviors like those, but she was flabbergasted. Eydis kept blinking, and one of her blonde dutch braids fell off her shoulder as a perfect representation of her disarray.

* * *

Kristoff smiled at Eydis' sudden entrance in the building.

"You escaped your lesson again, uh?"

Since she was a teenager, his daughter despised theory classes, and preferred to learn manual things, so it wasn't the first time she was entering the ice harvesters guild in a hurry. However, this time, she was not running away from an angry teacher, and in fact, Anna's geopolitics lesson had been interesting.

The ice harvesters greeted their princess with nods and waves, and Kristoff smiled from the seat where he was, at the end of the table, which was reserved for him as both the King and the Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer. He put his grinning face on his fist.

"You know, you remind me of your mother when she was younger. There was a time when she would cross the village running and find me here, in panic after she broke something in the castle or set the kitchens on fire."

"Father! You have to come to the castle _right now_."

The blond's smile fell and his face twisted to concern. Eydis indeed looked like her mother, but when the latter was utterly panicked. And something told him that Anna also was in a similar state as they were speaking.

"Why?!" He asked, standing and joining her on the threshold.

"Mother just received an ice message with a magical statue. I mean, a magical message with- whatever. It's from Elsa, and she's imagining the worst. But I saw the message and it's actually not that bad! And Elsa told her to not go to the Forest! But she didn't listen! And she's leaving anyway-"

"She's leaving?" Repeated Kristoff, his eyes wide.

Eydis didn't even have to answer. He already was running to the castle, and she followed him close. But it was too late. When they arrived to the courtyard, the stables doors were opened wide, with the evidence that she had just left.

Kristoff sighed. "Did she at least take food with her?"

"Well, mostly chocolate and strawberries."

* * *

Elsa was satisfied to see on the following morning that everything that had been broken during the battle had been fixed, and that they had managed to place everything back to where it was. Her hands on her hips, she smiled with a huff as she watched the village returning to its casual activities.

"Fifth Spirit, may I ask for your help?" Came a timid voice behind her, and she turned.

It was Hilka, a girl from the family living a hut away from the reindeer paddock. She was really shy and also very pious, so Elsa wasn't surprised to see that she had took off her hat and was placing it above her heart, not daring to look at Elsa directly, and instead staring at the dirt on the ground.

"Please, Hilka, you can call me Elsa, I told you already." Assured the blonde in a soft and smiling voice.

The girl blushed. "But I'd never dare to be this familiar with a magical divinity..."

"If that makes you uncomfortable, you can keep calling me Fifth Spirit, it's okay. But I swear that I don't mind it if you call me Elsa. In fact, none of us, the Spirits, mind." She searched for an example. "See, you don't have a name for the Wind Spirit, and yet since Olaf nicknamed them Gale, I call them Gale, and they don't mind at all. You know, except from Nokk, who's the most susceptible being I've ever seen, no one actually cares." She giggled.

It made the Northuldra smile, and she seemed relaxed. She finally dared to look at her in the eyes, and Elsa realized for the first time that she had emerald-like irises.

"Could you please help me lift a barrel… Elsa?"

"Sure!" Chimed the blonde, delighted by the way she dared now.

They walked to the barrel in question, and the Fifth Spirit noted that indeed, they usually asked Gale or an Earth Giant to help with it, but they were busy keeping an eye on the village's surrounding to prevent any attack.

Elsa casually waved her hand, and a gust of snowflakes surrounded the barrel in a magic blue glow, lifting it in a cold wind, and moving it to the spot Hilka was pointing at, a few meters away.

"There. Anything else?" Smiled Elsa once she conjured her snowflakes down to delicately place the barrel on the floor of the stock.

Hilka seemed to be in complete awe to the miracle that her deity had just made. Elsa had casually lifted a very heavy barrel that would have taken two strong men and a lot of effort to move away. Now, Elsa was just looking at her like she had simply picked a twig from the ground, and was asking for the next instruction.

"That… That is all." Muttered the girl.

"Okay. Tell me if you need anything else."

The Northuldra blushed and nodded vividly, then Elsa walked to her hut. On her way, she heard Gale going down from the treetops to float above her head, and the Wind Spirit shared a feeling, that resonated to Elsa's heart. It brought a flash of the Elemental Stones to the blonde's mind, and she smiled.

"Yeah, the four of you are forgiven and really helpful." She said, interpreting the meaning of her emotion. "Together, we-"

Gale suddenly tugged on her double train, making her lose her balance. "Hey! Rude. I was talking. What did I tell you about not interrupting people?"

The magic wind however was insistent.

"What is it?"

They floated above her, making different sounds.

"Approaching from the South?" Frowned Elsa, interpreting Gale's chimes.

She now understood why the Wind Spirit had exhaled that familiar feeling earlier. They had been mentioning the actual Elemental Stones place, not what they represented.

"Who is approaching from the South, Gale?" Inquired the Fifth Spirit, her worry rising, because she knew that Honeymaren was there picking up weeds with other Northuldra.

Gale then made a very specific chime, and it was absolutely unique; it meant one and only word.

"Anna?!"

Elsa twirled around, nearly tripping on the ground covered with pine needles as she suddenly dashed to the South. No time to summon Nokk. She was running so fast that wind was whistling in her ears, and even Gale had to rush to follow the athletic and dramatic human.

* * *

Honeymaren startled when she heard hooves coming at full speed, someone heavily jumping to the ground and running to her. If that wasn't enough to announce Anna's arrival, the redhead appeared panting and haggard right in front of her, and yelled her name the instant she recognized her.

"HONEYMAREN! WHERE IS ELSA?!"

If the Northuldra leader wasn't used to the Arendellian sisters' drama, she would have stumbled to the grass instantly. There, she only dropped her jaw and tried to talk, but it was hard to ignore Anna's dress that clearly wasn't meant for riding.

Apparently, her processing took half a second too long to Anna's taste, for she grabbed her shoulders and dove her teal blue eyes in hers. It felt like she inspected her very soul, and Honeymaren's words vanished in her mouth even more.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!"

The brunette's ears rang at how hard she was yelling. The other Northuldra stopped picking up the weeds to stare at the scene with worry.

"What is going on?!"

"Woah, Anna, okay, hello, and sweet Ahtohallan, _calm down_."

"I don't want to be calm! Is Elsa safe?"

"I… Yes, she is! What the heck, Anna?! Are you okay?"

Anna squinted suspiciously. "If _I_ _am_ okay? You're not calling me 'fire head'. Something must be wrong."

Honeymaren blinked, torn between the need to burst of laughter or be seriously concerned for her sister-in-law. "Now you're over-interpreting."

"I just _hate it_ when she uses ice statues memories as a message!"

The brunette finally understood what this was all about, from the context of Anna's dress to why she was in such distress. The Queen was breathing loudly, close to hyperventilation.

"Yeah, I know. But she had no choice. The Wind Spirit is bu-"

"ELSA!" Screamed Anna suddenly, looking over Honeymaren's shoulder, and the latter jumped at the sudden shriek. Once again, her ears rang, and she winced.

While the redhead ran at full speed to her elder, she shook her ear lobe. "Ouch."

"ELSA!"

She hugged her fiercely, but it was short; she then stepped back and checked her arms, legs, waist, face… Elsa couldn't say anything for how rushed and abrupt her gestures were. Then, once Anna made sure that she was alright, she slapped her arm.

"AOH! What was that for?" Winced the blonde.

"Being an idiot!"

"I'm sorry…?!" Recoiled Elsa. She had no idea what was going on.

"Why did you send me an ice statue message?" Growled Anna, and the Northuldra watched as it looked like she was her mother in this moment.

"Gale's busy, and the Spirits in general aren't really in the mood to leave the Forest. We're all a bit… Disarrayed…"

Anna's scolding frown transformed into a worried expression. "Do you mean the Spirits, or the Northuldra?"

Elsa's hands, which had remained in Anna's after the hug, started to retract. The redhead gripped them.

"Elsa."

"I'm fine. I'm fine now."

Anna didn't even bother to get the nuance. She didn't believe her. She stared right into her eyes, and Elsa blinked at the intense irises. They were filled with wisdom and foresight, sharpened with her years of monarchy and motherhood. In addition, there also was the experience of years of knowing her elder sister by heart, and Anna recognized the mimics Elsa had when she minimized her actual mood to not panic her sister.

"No you're not."

Elsa came closer to insist. "I swear I am."

The Queen still didn't seem convinced. When Honeymaren approached, she turned to her vividly. "Maren, is she saying the truth? Is she really fine?"

"Hey!" Gasped Elsa.

The brunette chuckled at how she preferred to ask her to be sure. "She is. No trick there. She's only very concerned, but you know, that's just Elsa in the daily."

Anna sighed. "Good."

Elsa let go of her younger's hands to cross her arms with a pout. Anna winced at her reaction. "Excuse me. It's just that at least, with Maren, I know if you're hiding something."

The blonde kept pouting.

"Why did you come to the Forest!?"

"Well, happy to see you too." Replied the Queen with sarcasm.

"I specifically told you not to come!"

Anna put her hands on her hips.

"As far as I know, I'm a grown adult, and can do whatever the hell I want. Also, I HAD to. Did you even proofread your message, you dramatic twit?!"

Elsa blinked as she moved back at the scold. "Uh… No…"

Anna sighed longly and rubbed the top of her nose with her thumb and index. "Sometimes I wonder if you didn't leave your brain cells up the North Mountain."

Honeymaren bit her lip as she sadly looked at Anna, then at her wife. "Elsa, she hates it when you use ice statues for messages."

The blonde was so preoccupied by other topics that her mind didn't grasp the problem, and she frowned as she was about to ask 'Why?'.

And then it hit her.

She distinctly remembered the day Ahtohallan had showed memories of Anna curled in that pit, sobbing after she thought that she had lost everything. And one sinister thing had started this long night of sorrow. The last message that Elsa could send before freezing eternally for going too far in the glacier: an ice statue.

With an audible gasp, the Fifth Spirit then realized that it meant that Anna had thought, when she received her message in Arendelle, that it was her last way of communication before tragedy.

Without any further addition, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Anna, clenching tight as she buried her face in her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean… I didn't realize…"

She passed a hand in her younger's back in case she needed to cry.

Yet Anna didn't cry. She simply sighed. Of course Elsa hadn't meant it. But what kind of crazy situation were they in that she forgot it when she sent the message?

She gave a pat to Elsa's shoulder to tell her that she was fine with it, and that she had long figured that it was done by mistake.

The blonde looked deeply sorry as she detached from the hug. "Now it makes sense on why you wanted to come... Wait... _How_ did you come? I thought that Kristoff didn't want to have another reindeer after Sven."

"I rode a horse. I had to think fast. In every meaning of the term: I rushed to the royal stables and asked for Rask."

Elsa lifted surprised eyebrows, and looked over her sister's shoulder to see the now fully grown horse calmly walking to them, as Anna had hurried to go down to finish her route running.

"Rask!" Exclaimed Elsa, her face lighting up.

The horse neighed, and she petted his head with affection, scratching him in the right spots.

"Hey there. It's been a while, uh?"

"That's a very athletic horse." Commented Honeymaren, impressed.

"He is." Smiled Elsa. "He proved his talent many years ago. And his name definitely suits him."

"So you've rode him already. I was wondering how you knew him." Smiled her wife.

"Yeah, she did." Confirmed Anna. "Fun fact: it also was out worry and need to go fast to a neighbor land."

Elsa giggled, admitting that the parallel was funny. She looked at Rask's eyes. "You live through the sisters' drama, don't you?"

The horse snorted, like he actually laughed from that.

She took off his bridle, saddle, stirrups and bags, and gently led him to the water point where the reindeers were.

Anna and Honeymaren followed, mute at the expert way she did that.

"I hope we have enough hay for him to eat. We obviously weren't expecting you." Said Elsa.

Anna frowned.

"Wait, if you didn't expect me, then how did you know I was there?"

"Gale is standing guard. I mean… Floating guard...? So they told me when they saw you arrive at the horizon. They make a specific sound when they're carrying a letter from you. I quickly learned that this sound meant 'Anna'. Honestly, this is one of my favorite sounds to hear in the world now."

"Aww. And what's your top favorite?"

"Hmm… That's a good question. Probably Honeymaren's laugh."

The Northuldra eye-rolled as she was petting Rask. "And I'm the romantic flirt, uh?" She mumbled.

The redhead had lifted her head to the sky and observed the Wind Spirit guarding the camp, shaking the pine trees branches on their way.  
"They're doing a great job." She smiled. "Now I understand why you didn't want to send me a letter, to not disturb their work. Or maybe their duty?"

Honeymaren shrugged at the nuance. The Spirits were so dedicated to protection that it could also be called 'vocation'.

"If you understand, does that mean that you've forgiven me?" Asked Elsa, only half joking.

"Certainly not."

Elsa pouted at Anna's frown. It made Honeymaren laugh, and she lifted her hands to put one on each sister.

"Come on, you two. Let's sit down."

"No, wait, no time to sit down." Rejected Anna. "Maren, you will stay here. Elsa and I, we go back to Arendelle and suit up, with outfits and weapons, warn everyone about the situation, and come back ASAP."

Elsa blinked. "Waow, waow, calm down. No ASAP. You _will_ get some rest. Even if we go and come back on Nokk, you can't make all of that in one go. Have some sleep."

"Look who's talking!"

"Listen to her." Advised Honeymaren.

Anna stared at her judgingly. "Of course you defend her. Tsk, I miss the time you two weren't married and you were on my side, Maren."

After some insistence, they sat down on a lying trunk.

"I'll need to talk to Mattias when we're in Arendelle." Announced Elsa. "We had planned to ask him something through a letter too, and, well…"

"What was it?" Asked Anna.

"He knows who Victor Eiglatson is."

Anna rose an eyebrow. "What does Victor Eiglatson have to do with any of that?"

Elsa and Honeymaren widened their eyes. "You know him too?" They said, in one voice.

The redhead stared at them. "Why, yeah. We put him in jail years ago with Mattias, for insulting the Crown. He recently escaped."

She thought it would be impossible, but the two women widened their eyes even more.

"Escaped? Someone _escaped_ Arendelle's prison?" Asked Elsa.

"Why didn't you tell us anything about him?!" Asked Honeymaren.

Anna blinked. "Do you guys ever read newspapers?" She reproached.

Then it hit her that no, obviously. And that was why her sister-in-law made that remark. "Sorry, but you didn't ask about him. Also, the investigation is still ongoing to know how he managed to escape. He's the first one in the History of Arendelle to do that."

"Anna."

"What?"

"He's the man who attacked us with his monsters. He has dark magic."

"Ohhh, that would explain how- WAIT, WHAT?!"

The Queen's eyes darted from Elsa's face to Honeymaren's, and they both nodded. She blinked confusedly. "Are you certain? Did you ask Ahtohallan?"

They nodded again.

"Sweet cheese and crackers. Now I'm terrified. But it all makes so much sense."

"Let me guess…" Started Honeymaren. "The hate he has towards the Crown… He insulted Elsa's name, didn't he?"

"Yeah, how do you know?"

The brunette sighed. "He has some common past with the previous Fifth Spirit. And it's obvious that they were enemies."

Anna nodded slowly. "Yes… It would just explain everything. He used to be in the Arendelle army, Mattias can tell you more about him. He kept proclaiming that Elsa should die."

Elsa gulped and looked down. "Well, he's consistent. And tenacious. He tried to kill me, after all."

Anna looked at her, feeling heartbroken for her.

"Hey, Elsa… Are you okay?"

She didn't have the time to put her hand on Elsa's back that the blonde stood up. "I'm fine. Do you want tea?"

"Uh… Yeah, actually, it's a good idea."

She watched her walk away, but had enough experience to know that Elsa needed some time alone with her thoughts. The blonde had obviously used this suggestion as an excuse to make the most of the round trip to the hut where they dried the herbs. Anna sighed and looked at Honeymaren.

"She's feeling guilty for the two deaths, right?"

The brunette nodded sadly. "You know her. And she still think that she doesn't deserve anyone's love. As her sister, you surely know what I mean…"

"And as her wife, you do as well." Snorted Anna.

They giggled a bit. It was best to laugh about it.

"You should see her face when she opens your letters next to me."

"Maybe I send her too many…" Winced the redhead. "Sometimes I feel like I'm too talkative, or too worried, or too curious."

"Don't. She loves them. She even keeps them and stores them neatly in a wooden box. It's in a chest in our hut."

"Oh my goodness, really? It's so nice!" Grinned Anna.

Elsa had come back with three mugs, holding them in a way that would have burned the hands of anyone not fitted with ice and snow powers.

"You keep all of my letters?" Asked Anna, her smile not leaving her while her sister sat down.

"No, I actually always give them to Bruni and ask him to burn them down."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. I'm dead laughing."

Elsa smirked and sipped, watching her with a side glance. Anna smiled, because she saw in her azure blue eyes that all guilt had gone, now replaced by tease. She loved that Elsa could switch from one mood to the other.

They drank their tea peacefully, though their topic of discussion remained about this mysterious Eiglatson.

* * *

Elsa hugged Honeymaren tight, her face buried in her neck, taking in her natural scent.

"I love you." She muttered, like she was still shy to say it, even after 4 years of marriage.

Honeymaren slightly pulled back to look at her lover. "I love you too, snømus. You're glowing."

Elsa's eyes widened, panic suddenly stretching her features.

"I am?"

Her hands detached from her wife's waist, like she was afraid of hurting her, and even took a safe step back.

Honeymaren laughed. "No, not really! I mean, you do, baby. You always do. But not literally."

Elsa blinked, then sighed. The brunette continued to laugh, taking her hands back. "Why are you so tensed about it?"

"Sorry, it's just…" Muttered the blonde, looking elsewhere. "Since the magic attack, I'm afraid that my powers got affected in a way…"

"Shh… They aren't. They never will. Ever. You're safe for the rest of your life now."

She caressed her cheek, and a small smile tugged Elsa's lips, but it went away too soon. "I just don't want to go through this again."

"Losing control?" Guessed Honeymaren.

Elsa missed a heartbeat at her wife's wise analysis.

"You're not losing control." Assured the brunette.

"I _know_ , but those creatures will come back, you can't deny it. What if that time, I'm not-"

Honeymaren silenced her with a kiss. She had found out long ago that it was an infallible way to make Elsa's worries vanish right away. The blonde closed her eyes, and melted in the kiss. Yep, love indeed was the key against anxiety. Honeymaren looked at her when they parted.

"We've been ready for this one. We'll be even more for the next. Even if it means more angry."

Elsa smiled, her eyes still closed, then chuckled. When she opened them, two calm walnut irises were embracing her mentally in a warm cocoon.

She bit her lip, her hands roaming the brunette's hips.

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone, okay?" She teased.

"How is taking care of a tribe 'stupid'?" Smiled Honeymaren. "Also, now that the dork one of the couple is gone, I'm safe."

"I'm not a dork." Huffed the blonde with a pout.

"Sure you are. May I remind you that I surprised you and Bruni having a tongue blep competition the other day?"

Elsa blushed lightly. They often had fun with the Fire Spirit, and she refused that Honeymaren made this an awkward moment. They had laughed a lot.

Ryder snorted. "Did you win?"

The Northuldra leader turned to her brother, frowning at how he once again eavesdropped one of their conversations. "You do _not_ get to tease her. Only _I_ do. And of course she did."

They all laughed. Anna smiled as Elsa kissed her wife deeply, then the blonde joined her on Nokk's back.

The Fifth Spirit placed her hands on the water horse's neck, and Anna placed hers around her waist.

With a final nod, and wave to the Northuldra, they dashed to the South, Anna once again impressed by the swift moves of Nokk, even if it was for the hundredth time. Via the water stream, they would arrive to Arendelle in a record speed.

A long silence passed after they disappeared on the horizon, the Sami slowly getting back to their tasks.

Ryder looked at her sister's behavior, and smiled tenderly.

"Nervous much?"

Honeymaren stared at him. "How do you know I'm nervous?"

Ryder chuckled. "First, because I am your brother and I can tell when you're worried about something. And second, because you have that big mannerism when you're concerned about Elsa. When she's away in Arendelle or in Ahtohallan or simply not around for too long... You always fiddle with your ice wedding ring."

Honeymaren sighed. She couldn't help this mannerism, so actually, she was fairly certain that Ryder wasn't the only person who noticed it; the whole folk probably did. Except of course for Elsa, because Honeymaren didn't do that in her presence, by definition.

"It relaxes me to touch her magic. And this ring is the product of her magic mixed with her love for me. So it brings a lot of happiness to my mind and heart. It erases sad thoughts. Also, it's the easiest way to know that she's safe." She confessed.

Ryder didn't have to comment out loud to say that he understood her drift. If Elsa were to die, then the ring would instantly melt.

Honeymaren gulped, looking at her brother, who now felt sorry for bringing that up.

"Damn, I didn't mean to make you think about that. Look, Elsa will be fine. She's with Nokk _and_ Anna. And they'll arrive to Arendelle soon. We're worried about her too, you know? She's still our Fifth Spirit."

"I know, of course. I'm not hogging on her."

Ryder smiled. "Those last days filled with dangers and threats have been heavy for all of us."

Honeymaren nodded. "And it's out of question that I get some rest."

Her brother grinned. "Let's go practice."

* * *

Wind blew in Anna's ears as they traveled at high speed to Arendelle. In fact, they could see the castle appearing in the horizon, and the Queen smiled as she held her sister in a hug.

"Are you alright back there?" Worried Elsa, wondering why she was now holding her that way.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Assured Anna, and the blonde was happy to hear the smile in her voice. "I'm just happy that you're safe."

"It's been a crazy week, but Honeymaren helped me go through this. She's purely amazing." Admitted Elsa.

Her younger could feel the upcoming praise, and grinned in advance.

"I owe her so much. You know, I used to be scared of thunderstorms because they reminded me of that night we lost mother and father, and that time I almost drowned in the Dark Sea because of... You, buddy." She smirked as she patted Nokk, and they neighed.

"...But she healed me from that fear. She has a way to take care of me that is… So unique. And sweet, and nice."

Anna smiled. "Like honey?"

Elsa frowned, and turned to slightly stare at her. "Honey is nice?"

"Well, it is unique and sweet. But also nice because it's used as a medicine." Smirked the redhead.

"I meant that _Honeymaren_ had a warm way to reassure me."

"Honey can be heated." Grinned Anna.

"Will you please stop comparing my wife to actual food?"

"Well, by the way you constantly devour her with your gaze… Ouch!"

Elsa had pinched her leg, and she laughed.

They finally arrived in the kingdom, and Nokk made a show when they let them them go down on the harbor pontoon. Elsa thanked the magical horse with a loving scratch and they left in a bounce, merging with the water. The Fifth Spirit got all the usual acclamations from the townspeople, and she, as usual, blushed a bit and thanked them bashfully as they made their way to the castle.

"Walk faster, Anna. Why are you so slow? I thought you were in a hurry."

"I am. But I want you to fully get those claps that you deserve."

Elsa grumbled with modesty until they arrived to the castle's gates. Inside, they quickly were greeted by the servants, and the youngest of them hurried to go upstairs to warn their family of their arrival.

"His Majesty got a bit worried by your sudden leave, but Princess Eydis was able to reason with him." Smiled Ronny, the new butler.

Anna giggled. "I expected no less."

"AUNTIE!" Yelled two children at the top of the hall's stairs, and they smiled at their joyful and loud entrance.

"Next praise; after the people, your nephew and niece." Announced Anna with a tap on her elder's shoulder.

Elsa got emotional when she understood that Anna insisted she should get more into the spotlight.

Isak tackled her waist for a hug with his tiny arms. Eydis search for room and decided to hug Elsa's neck. The blonde's lips trembled in joy, and she closed her eyes as she hugged them as tight as possible with her arms.

"I missed you too, little rascals."

Then she realized how tall her niece was.

"Eydis!" She exclaimed. "You're growing up so fast! I'm astounded."

"The physician says that I'll be taller than mother when I'm an adult." Grinned the girl.

"I don't like this idea at all!" Frowned Anna, who had been hearing her from where she was talking with Ronny to check on the news.

"Though, you haven't seen me in a while. That's maybe why you're impressed." Said Eydis.

Ouch. Touché.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to come more often." Muttered Elsa, feeling bad, and her guilt was perceptible.

"Eydis, do I need to remind you that last time she came to the castle, you were up the eastern mountains in an ice harvesting expedition?" Reprimanded the Queen.

Isak looked at them, his eyes darting from one to the other. Did she say that to defend her own sister or to scold hers for going out of the castle for too long?

"Yeah, sorry…" Groaned Eydis.

"It's okay. How was it?" Asked Elsa.

"Elsa!" Frowned the redhead.

"What? I'm genuinely interested."

"Sure you are. You should see your face when ice is mentioned."

Isak giggled at her mother's remark.

"The lake on the north-east valley had a thick surface and we harvested a lot of ice this year. It was awesome." Whispered Eydis to her aunt's ear.

"Tell me more at dinner." Grinned Elsa.

Kristoff soon came down the stairs with diplomats he visibly had a meeting with, and they greeted.

Elsa later asked to talk to the King and Queen alone, and suggested them to go to Mattias and Halima's house to ask him about Victor Eiglatson. It was better to keep it secret from the children and staff for now.

"Maybe afterwards, we can warn the guards." Suggested Elsa on a low voice.

The two other nodded, and they exited the castle, pretending to go on a walk.

What they didn't know is that Eydis had been listening in the shadows, and now was following them discreetly from a distance.

* * *

"Please come in, I'll make some coffee." Invited Mattias.

Elsa worried instantly. Since Mattias was retired, he had little habits that Anna and her had become really good at finding out. When he prepared coffee at such a time in the afternoon, it meant that he was embarrassed about something. Given his face when they explained their venue and said the name 'Victor Eiglatson', she would bet that he was not willing to talk about him.

"This Victor is a terrible man." He murmured once they were all seated in his living room.

Halima and Anna exchanged a gaze. Victor's arrest had haunted the old man thoroughly. Mattias was deeply kind and sensible - which made him a compassionate general - and to face Victor's mean and violent personality had shocked him.

"I suppose that Anna told you about when and why we put him in prison." Gulped the black man, talking to Elsa.

The latter nodded.

"What else to do know about him? Maybe information about his past? Anything would be helpful."

Mattias took the time to drink a bit of his cup before answering with a sigh.

"All I know is that he used to be a merchant, with a business based on trades between kingdoms, and he often went back and forth between the Forest and Arendelle; even before King Runeard started looking into the potential of the Northuldra land."

"Waoh, long ago then." Kristoff noted.

No wonder why Elsa described his face in the memories of Ahtohallan as an old cranky and stiff man.

"I was told that he was very rigid when he was in the army", added Mattias. "Something must have happened in his life, because I always found it odd that a merchant could become this harsh. Who knows, maybe he enrolled in the Arendelle military forces to plan revenge over something."

He then pretended to stir his coffee to look down.

"Anyhow, high-ranking soldiers started reporting his hateful behavior to me, so I had to act." Said the man in a low tone. "He was extremely violent in his words and swore many times he would kill Elsa one day."

He lifted his face, and Elsa's eyebrows knotted in a sad expression.

"Don't ask me to repeat what he shouted when we took him away and locked him in the prison. I'd never dare to put such words in my mouth." Muttered Mattias.

She gave him a sad smile. "It's okay. You don't need to. I know how much he hates me."

Anna turned an intrigued face to her, so she continued: "When we saw memories of him in Ahtohallan, I saw that he had a common past with, say, my previous life. The former Fifth Spirit."

"The man who was the Northuldra leader before Yelena, right?" Remembered Halima.

Elsa nodded. "Yes. For now, I can't access his memories about the moment or moments he met Victor, but when the day comes, I'll certainly have to face a truth I might not appreciate."

They all gave her sad stares over their coffee cups, and Anna put a hand on her thigh. They had learned that their grandfather was murderer and a colonizer, and now they might learn that the previous Fifth Spirit did something that was worth a deadly revenge? The sisters exchanged a gaze to bring the other courage, but in their souls, they both were trembling.

Anna gulped. "Thank you for your help, Mattias."

"Please, stay." Smiled Halima. "There's plenty more of coffee, and it's been a while since we've last seen you. We have a lot to catch up on."

"It's true." Grinned Elsa.

Her smile then turned malicious.

"By the way, do you have one more cup? We have another person joining us."

Anna frowned. "What?"

Mattias did as well. "Who?"

Elsa simply stood up in silence, and opened the nearest window briskly.

A girl suddenly screamed on the other side, jumping in fright.

Anna's eyes jolted wide. "Eydis?!"

The princess titled her head back within sight, and smiled nervously with gritted teeth. "Hiii."

Anna dropped her jaw in astonishment. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?!"

"She's been following us since we left the castle." Informed Elsa with a sly smile. "I was wondering if she would dare to come in or sneak back through the village."

Eydis blinked at her aunt. "Wait, you could tell I was following you all along?"

"What, you think you can escape my sight?" Smirked the Snow Queen. "Eydis, I hunt several times a week. And now that I mention this, I actually realize that I have a lot to teach you about how to walk silently to go undetected."

"You will NOT teach her that." Scolded Anna.

The princess grinned with a giggle. Elsa closed the window when Halima opened the door for her, and the teenager entered. Then she cleared her throat, and huffed as she placed her hands on her hips, proud chest up.

"Well, now I know your little secret. So you have to take me with you."

Everyone exclaimed.

"No, Eydis, you can't possibly-"

"That's too dangerous."

"You shouldn't-"

"There's no way we're allowing you-"

She snorted at all their refusals flying at the same time.

"Say what you want, I heard all about this Eiglatson, and I _want_ to come."

Her mother frowned. "Oh, you won't, young lady. This is adult business."

"I'm thirteen!" Exclaimed the princess.

"And that is way too young." Persisted Anna.

"You were eighteen when you had your first big adventure!" Replied Eydis with a rebellious frown. "What does it change?"

Anna scoffed. "Well, five years, for starters!"

The young blonde sighed and pouted. "Mama, please let me come with you."

"Oh, _now_ you 'Mama' me?"

"Please! I can fight, I can think strategically, I can help you!"

Elsa recognized in her niece's begging the same traits than Anna.

"I _swear_ I'll stay with you, Mama."

The Queen sighed longly, looking at Kristoff to get his advice. But the blond was staring at Halima as she poured a cup of coffee to the new guest.

"Wait, do you have something else to drink? She's too young for cafeine." Frowned Kristoff, worried for her health.

Her wife stared at him with sarcasm. "That's the only part that concerns you?"

"What?" He said with lifted eyebrows.

Anna blinked. "I'm sorry, did you miss the whole part where our daughter asked to come with us and face mortal danger?"

Kristoff didn't seem to be bothered by it. He shrugged. "She's excellent at fighting. You said it yourself the other day. And if she swears to stay with us, she doesn't risk anything."

Anna jaw dropped. Eydis smirked. "You said I was an excellent fighter?"

Now the redhead blushed. "I… I did not understate that you could come along with us in a _battle_." She insisted, weighing on that word as she stared at the King.

Kristoff was ignoring her now, helping Halima pour a glass of fresh fruit juice to Eydis.

Mattias and Elsa were enjoying the scene with discreet smiles.

"Also, it would be rude to doubt about my worth." Teased the princess, referring to her encounter with no less than Thor when she was a child.

Anna grunted at that clever point. After a while, she sighed heavily, and her shoulders slumped. "Fiiiine. Eydis, you can come."

The princess bit her lip and tried all she could to not make any noise as she internally screamed in joy, her fists tight.

"But you NEVER leave our side, okay?"

Eydis nodded with sparkling eyes. "I promise. Pinky promise."

Anna melted in a smile, and Elsa observed as mother and daughter tied their pinky fingers together.

The blonde noticed once more how close they were. She was intrigued by the pinky promise, and wondered when they had decided of the cute gesture. Eydis wasn't the type of child to lie. She even sometimes was awfully direct, and rarely put filters to her remarks if she wasn't in a royal context or surrounded by dignitaries. She was never afraid to speak the truth. Then why the pinky promise?

Elsa gulped. Was it because when she was the one to promise something, she only did it it orally, and often broke the promise because she used it as a device? She looked at Anna sadly. Was it because her younger sister had been disappointed multiple times and hated it? And therefore created this with her daughter so that she would never break her promise, unlike her?

"Elsa?"

Did Anna hate her for how many times she had broken her promises?

"Elsa!"

The blonde startled, suddenly aware of her surroundings. Time had passed, and Mattias had just told a really good joke, to which everyone laughed, except for Elsa. Anna looked at her while the others were distracted.

"What's wrong?"

The Fifth Spirit gulped. "Nothing."

"Elsa."

Now she had called her with a scolding tone.

"You can tell, uh?" Sighed the elder.

"Obviously."

The blonde inhaled calmly, and muttered what she had on her heart. "Are you… Are you mad at me for the numerous times I broke my promises?"

Anna blinked at that odd doubt. She then linked it to what had possibly made her come to this conclusion, and smiled sadly.

"Elsa… Of course I'm not. You know, even if I'm upset sometimes, I also have an open mind. I know that there are times when you can't keep them. And yes, I have entirely forgiven you for that _one_ time you sent me away to save my life. You do realize that, if you didn't break a promise here and there, I'd be dead by now?"

Elsa giggled slightly. "I suppose."

Anna booped her nose. "Take those sad thoughts out of your mind, okay? Tonight, I'm gonna ask the cooks to make us a chocolate cake."

The blonde grinned.

Eydis turned to her mother. "Hey, I was thinking… Why can't Ahtohallan help?"

The Queen smiled at her clever question. "She already is helping, sweetheart. By giving Elsa her blessing to use her powers against Victor. And based on what happened on the last attack, I can tell you they're very effective."

"Awesome." Beamed Eydis, admiration in her eyes. "In fact, you're like Joan of Arc."

Mattias blinked. "Uh?"

"Yeah, because she heard voices, then those voices asked her to go at some place, then she became a fierce warrior, and now she's a tough legend."

Anna laughed, then suddenly gasped with wide eyes. "Oh my gods, you _are_ like Joan of Arc."

Elsa puffed. "And you only realize it now?"

They started helping Halima to clear the table, and the redhead approached her elder. She started to open her mouth, and Elsa rose a finger to stop her right in her tracks.

"No, I will _not_ pose for an epic painting riding Nokk and waving the Arendelle flag."

Anna closed her mouth and pouted.

* * *

They prepared their battle gears and equipments and placed them in a wagon, that would be drawn by two horses given the four people on it and the heavy weapons and armors that were transported. Anna had asked the soldiers to stay in Arendelle, for there was no need for them to come along and this was the perfect opening to attack the kingdom while they were gone.

"Why don't you go there flying?" Asked Isak when they packed their stuff, still unaware on how physics work.

Eydis burst out of laughter. "Oh my, if only. I'd love to go there in a flying house."

Anna overheard them as she closed a chest aboard the wagon. "You know, there's a guy named Zeppelin in Germany who's thinking about that."

The two children exhaled in amazement.

"I love technology." Smiled Eydis broadly. "You know, Isak, science actually is really close to magic, in a way."

"Oh?"

"That makes me think… Father, did you pack my Thermos flask?"

"Yeah, I did." Answered Kristoff, his voice muffled as he was checking the wheels with the cartwright.

They spent the afternoon with family and talked about so many different topics at dinner that Elsa's head spinned with joy at how many things had changed in Arendelle. She also got to know Ronny better, now that he was the new butler and replacing Kai, and the servant promised to keep an eye on Isak while they were all gone. Mattias also had promised to check on the little prince from time to time, feeling sorry for not helping in the battle, given his old age.

The Fifth Spirit was now lost in her thoughts, staring at the night sky from Isak's bedroom.

"Auntie! Thank you for the magic colors!" Jolted the boy, grabbing her out of her reverie.

Elsa turned and squinted in confusion. "Uhh… The what?"

He lifted his head with a big smile, and pointed at the windows. "The beautiful magic lights in the sky!"

She tried to understand. Oh. He was referring to the northern lights.

"Sweetie, this is not my doing. They're due to solar wind and magnetic disturbances." She simply said, on a casual nerdy tone.

Therefore, the boy stared at her with a blink. "What?"

Elsa realized what she had said, and remembered that she was talking to a child, and shook her head as she immediately corrected herself. "I'm kidding. Yes. Magic. Of course it's magic. Obviously."

She then smiled when the boy grinned and looked up at the aurora borealis with sparkling eyes. She sighed tenderly at how he was the perfect mix of Kristoff and Anna, having exactly what she found touching in the two people, in addition to his usual cuteness. While Eydis was the spitting image of her mother, minus the freckles and with messy blonde hair, Isak had as much facial features from his father than his mother, and sported very curly red hair.

Elsa passed a hand in that tiny bush. "You know what those magic lights also mean? That it's time to go to bed."

Isak giggled at her touch. "Mama says that it means that the sky is awake."

"Yeah, well, your mother isn't really the best example for sleeping schedules. Come on, chop chop, in the sheets."

He groaned a bit, but once his aunt tucked him in and sang half of a lullaby, he dozed off. Elsa smiled tenderly again, looking at him. She would never stop being emotional at how her family had grown. Isak always had loved magic, literally from the earliest age. The Spirits had been keeping an eye on Anna's children every time they would visit the Forest, and Isak had been born there. Elsa remembered with a smile how Gale actually was the first one to have played with him as a baby, twirling softly above the wooden cradle and waving his rattle.

"Elsa, can we talk for a minute?"

The blonde jumped high in surprise at the sudden voice at the door frame.

"Damn it, Anna, do you want me to freeze your son?" Gasped Elsa, one hand on her heart while the other clenched on Isak's sheets, trying her best not to let out the ice that had rushed to her fingertips at the spook. She furiously glanced at her sister, who apparently found her reaction funny.

"I couldn't help observing you. You're very cute."

"You mean, Isak and I? Or just me?" Asked Elsa, standing up to join her, and matching her whispering tone to not wake the child.

"Mmmh, both." Answered the Queen, thinking it would be the best answer.

Elsa eye-rolled, and she followed her to her study so they could be in a private spot.

"Okay, what did you want to talk about?"

"I need to know as much information as possible before we leave. What were the creatures like, from your point of view?"

Elsa tried her best to not omit any detail when describing the monsters.

Anna frowned. "How can something be loathsome, disgusting and fascinating at the same time?"

"That's truly how I feel about them. As they're also magical beings, I can't help but admire how they're made."

She had a shiver at that admission, and Anna passed a hand in her back. Her elder was having conflicted emotions lately. She wanted to know more about Victor Eiglatson, and stop his doings, but he also captivated her. The redhead smiled as she thought of a joke to make her feel better.

"You know what else is loathsome, disgusting and fascinating at the same time?"

"What?" Snorted Elsa, hearing the jesting tone.

"Your wife."

"Excuse me?"

"Have you ever seen Honeymaren running away with her face covered with purple after she ate all the berries you spent an hour picking up?"

Elsa burst out of laughter.

"Yeah, very funny." Groaned Anna. "I'm never helping Northuldra gatherings again. She's a _dork_."

"I'm well aware." Giggled Elsa, who couldn't stop imagining Honeymaren laughing out loud as she was chased by a furious Anna.

"She hides that childish personality really well under her serious leader and calm lover masks." Admitted the blonde.

They smiled and looked at the beautiful night through the study's window.

"Why did you ask me about the creatures?" Frowned Elsa, suspicious.

"Well, we don't all have magic to protect us. And I just ordered a new custom-made armor that I _couldn't wait_ to use. This is the perfect occasion."

She rubbed her hands excitedly with a spark in the eye, and Elsa laughed.

* * *

The Elemental Stones was a symbolic place for a meetup, but the spot where once stood the dam had turned out to be just as well. Indeed, now that it was completely destroyed since years, moss had appeared on the rubble and stones, and where once stood a horrible construction, had grown a tree. On the bank of the river, it was now the size of a house, and the Northuldra had decided not to cut it because of how beautiful this sign of Nature was. How meaningful was it, that a fruit tree had grown at this exact place, among the ruins? And now was feeding the whole tribe?

Anna often asked to see the tree when she visited Elsa, so naturally, when Honeymaren picked a place to go to celebrate their venue, she had chosen to sit in the resplendent grass under the tree.

"I'm getting good at this." Smiled Eydis happily, turning the wooden spoon in the kettle.

Kristoff smiled down at her. "Yeah, you're getting a hand to it. I think that all the Northuldra can't wait to taste your soup."

Anna looked at them lovingly and sat down next to Elsa and Honeymaren, who were cuddling on the ground. The brunette noticed how nervous Anna was when she kept staring at the corn she was in charge of cooking.

"You don't need to put your family through pressure to cook a perfect meal, fire head. Your presence among us already is fulfilling."

The Queen drummed with her hands on her knees. "Nonsense. I want to make sure that the whole tribe eats well."

Elsa smiled. "You don't need to watch over the corn like that. You know, we were on a hike once with Honey and we forgot it on the fire because we got distracted, and all the kernels had exploded. Yet the result turned delicious."

Anna scoffed.

"Exploded corn? You can't make much of that. A lot of Northuldra specialties will certainly go through time, but this? Naaah."

Elsa shrugged as she drank some water.

"Wait…" Suddenly realized Anna. "Distracted? What had possibly distracted you during meal?"

Honeymaren smirked. "It depends what you mean by 'meal'..."

Elsa spat and coughed at her wife's words. The brunette grinned happily, but Anna was confused and didn't catch the naughty innuendo.

Kristoff turned to them.

"The meal will be ready soon. Hey, Anna, could you get Ryder? He's surely busy in the vicinity of reindeers."

"Sure."

The redhead stood up and walked to the herd. When she found Ryder, he was painting the enclosure with a layer of odorous lacker.

The Queen winced like she had just received a physical blow. "Waoh! What's that smell?"

With the wind blowing in her direction, she felt attacked, and almost blamed Gale for doing it on purpose. Ryder interrupted his brush strokes to look at her apologetically, though with a smirk.

"Yeah, you don't want to know what I put in that brown mixture for it to resist heavy rains."

Anna's eyes widened. She wanted to ask 'reindeer poop?' but refrained herself.

"Boiled linseed oil is what smells the worst." Explained Ryder, resuming to polishing the barrier. "But with it, we can go through Autumn's weather without any problem."

The redhead smiled with admiration. "It's nice to see that even as a nomad tribe, you put so much effort and care into those little things."

"Just because we change our living place every now and then, doesn't mean that we can't let the wood get damaged. I prefer our reindeers' enclosure to be pretty." Smiled Ryder.

Anna grinned back. His love for reindeers would always be cute to her.

"Where are you moving after Winter?"

"Hmm, a bit more West, at the same hills we've been to last year."

"Oh! Yeah! They're beautiful."

"They are. It's not all; the soil fertility is why we go there again. We had good seed stock."

He finished painting the fence, then looked at the spot where the Arendellians had set up.

"Do you need help to unload your wagon?" Proposed the man.

Anna smiled. "No, it's okay. We took care of it already. There is no shortage of kind people in your tribe."

Ryder tilted his head at the enormous chest that had been added to the armory hut.

"Waoh, that looks heavy."

The Queen smirked. "Yeah, not gonna lie, we all brought our own battle equipment."

"I wonder what type of weapon each of you picked."

Anna grinned. "Want to have a look?"

She led Ryder to the chest, and invited him to open it. He smiled as he did.

When he saw what was inside, his eyes widened in astonishment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, gotta admit it. All chapters WILL be long in this fic lmao. I'm super inspired, what can I say? /shrugs/
> 
> Elsamaren pure care and Snow Sisters dorkiness fuels me with energy, and I put this energy back in fanfics. Isn't it wonderful?
> 
> I hope you guys liked the headcanons that are numerous in this one, and the funny improvs I did here and there. What do you think of the story so far? Share and comment :D  
> Oh and check out "Untangling the Frozen Knots book" on Google to order my Frozen x Tangled fanfic ;)


	4. On the edge of the abyss

"You are… Going to fight with those?" Muttered Ryder.

"Yep." Smiled Anna with a proud pout.

"Those are… Yours, Kristoff's and Eydis' weapons?"

"Yep."

"Should I be concerned if you three ever get angry at me?"

"...Yep?"

They looked at each other, then burst out of laughter.

"Come on", giggled the Queen as he closed the chest. "It's time to eat."

He followed her to the spot where their extended family was relaxing, and Eydis was already serving lunch.

Ryder sat happily between Anna and Honeymaren, who had Elsa on her lap.

"Ahh, the powerful trio of the three strongest women of the country!"

The referred women frowned in confusion.

"Excuse me?"

The brown-haired man grinned. "Well, Maren is the tribe leader, Anna the Queen of Arendelle, and Elsa the guardian of Ahtohallan. So yeah, you three are the most amazing women I've ever met."

There was a silence, and they exchanged unsure gazes.

Ryder blinked. "Unless one of you doesn't identify with the term 'woman'? It's fine then, just ask me and I'll change."

Anna chuckled at his kindness. "I think we're good with the woman appellation."

He sighed. "Okay. Cool. Sorry for panicking. I've spent a lot of time with Olaf on last Yule, and he kept talking about genders and pronouns, and…"

Honeymaren tapped his shoulder affectionately. "You're doing great, Ryder. Here, take some soup before you have a cardiac arrest."

Anna and the brunette laughed openly, however Elsa remained quiet.

Despite her blatantly essential duty, she couldn't help but think that she was less important than Honeymaren and Anna, who had game-changing roles that required more leadership than her. Also, they had to manage people, while Elsa had to manage magical beings. Those were just as stubborn as humans, if not more, but at least Elsa could feel their emotions and presence anytime. All of their exchanges were sincere, transparent. There was no way to be lied to in such a relationship. With the Northuldra and Arendelle, on the other hand… Not that the blonde considered them fervent liars, far from it, but one could never know about a human's real opinion. Elsa had been Queen for 3 years, and in that experience, she had learned that people - especially male politicians - weren't always trustworthy.

She got jolted out of her thoughts by Eydis heavily sitting down next to her, and the princess sighed longly.

"There. I hope you will all like it." Smiled the little blonde, despite a clear stress, to the Northuldra present around them. "Bone at the teeth."

They nodded, and Elsa chuckled discreetly. "It's 'bon appétit'." She whispered to her ear.

Eydis frowned. "Isn't it what I said?"

"Never mind." Smiled her aunt.

They all drank their soup in silent content, and it was quite good, which they didn't miss to tell Eydis.

The princess started to daydream, looking in the horizon at the beautiful landscape they could admire from here. She saw two Earth Giants smile at each other as they exchanged their positions, switching to watch over the Northuldra land and prevent any surprise attack.

"Auntie?"

Elsa stopped staring at Honeymaren to turn to her niece. "Yes?"

"How does the Earth Spirit works? I just saw two Giants communicate with each other without even saying a word."

Elsa grinned, and followed her gaze. "That's because they use magic, just like I do when I communicate with them. We could call that telepathy. The Giants even have a way faster system to talk between them, as they are parts of one and only Spirit."

Eydis nodded longly. "So, it's like a hive mind?"

The blonde smiled at her cleverness. "Yes, exactly. Well, I'd say more like… An archipel. Because the Giants are like the visible islands on the surface, who actually are connected to each other in one and only land underneath."

Anna snorted. "You spend way too much time with Nokk. Water metaphors are heavy."

Honeymaren intervened as well. "Nah, that's just Elsa. She's a bookworm and her metaphors are constant."

"Uhm, I'm sitting right here."

She indeed was on her lap, and the brunette held her closer for cuddles, proving that this was just tease.

"Anyway", Elsa said, turning to the Giant who was guarding the place they were looking at on the horizon. "That's Pebble."

Anna laughed openly. "Oh gosh, sorry, but… Damn, the names you give them. See? That's the proof you spend too much time in the water."

"No, that's the proof that _he_ spends too much time with Nokk. They keep playing together. And in fact…"

She closed her eyes and frowned slightly as she focused, tying a mental bond with the Giant despite the long distance. Eydis watched as the magical being named Pebble turned a bit to their direction, like he got called.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Chuckled Elsa as she opened her eyes again. "He was hanging with Nokk before arriving for his shift."

"That's cute." Commented Honeymaren, though the Snow Queen couldn't tell if she was referring to the Spirits being good friends or to Elsa casually sharing a mind connection with a 12-meter tall being.

"Hey, Maren, speaking about bookworms, did you read the novel I gave you on last Yule?" Asked Anna.

"No, not yet. But it's in the hut. On the nightstand, actually."

Kristoff snorted at his wife's intentions. "Are you turning the camp into a book club?"

The redhead laughed. "No. And no mockery! You know that the times I go to the Arendelle library on Wednesday nights are the only time of the week when I'm leaving you at peace."

Kristoff smiled. "I love hearing you rambling about your recent readings on Thursday breakfasts, though."

The Queen grinned lovingly.

Elsa was happy to see that Anna had made friends with townspeople. Arendellians were very open minded and knew how to forget that she was their sovereign to casually chat about novels with her in a public building.

"So, Honeymaren, are you going to join the book club once you've read her novel recommendation?" Laughed Kristoff.

"Oh, no, it's not really my kind of thing anyway. I'm not much into reading."

"Wait, what?" Frowned the redhead. "But you've finished several novels I told you about though."

"I know. It's because Elsa is the one reading them. She reads them aloud to me at night. I can't resist it, she has the softest voice in the world."

"Aaaaawwwww." Melted Anna.

Elsa blushed, a bit pouty. That was a private habit…

"She does have a soft voice." Admitted the redhead. "The kids want her to read a bedtime story every time they can. Well, Isak at least. Eydis says she's too old for stories now."

She gave a look at her daughter behind Honeymaren and Elsa, and the young blonde grumbled.

"Though, the other night, she was listening to the one we told her brother. You're still a fan, aren't you?"

"Mooom!" Frowned Eydis, grumpy.

"Who wouldn't be a fan of stories?" Smiled Honeymaren. "You know, I'm certain that even animals love stories. You should see when we talk around the campfire. It's like the entire Forest stops living to listen carefully."

She even remembered the occasions when Elsa talks about her day to the reindeers, and the same phenomenon happens every time: rabbits, birds and squirrels gather near to listen to her from behind the bushes. Nevertheless, Honeymaren refrained herself to share this enchanting trivia with the others, because she realized that her wife was tense since she had talked about the reading sessions. She caressed Elsa's back gently, and kissed her bare shoulder. The blonde looked down at her, and their eyes met. She gave her a forgiving sigh, but her azure blue irises sparkled as a warning. Honeymaren smiled, her lips stretching but still in contact with her skin.

They finished eating happily, until Anna stood up and slapped her thighs in both determination and excitement. "Alright! Let's go scout around the camp."

Kristoff blinked. "Can't we take a nap first?"

"Heroes don't nap." Huffed the redhead.

Honeymaren giggled. "She's kind of right. Let's have a walk, but remain vigilant."

They agreed and stood up along. "We'll make two teams. I'll go with Eydis and Elsa down the valley." Suggested the Northuldra leader. "You two, with Ryder, across the woods."

"Excellent." Beamed Anna.

As they parted ways, she walked up to Honeymaren. "I trust you earnestly, but please make sure that Eydis is safe."

"Don't worry." Assured Honeymaren, winking. "I'm responsible."

Elsa scoffed sarcastically.

"What?" Frowned the brunette.

"The very first thing you taught my niece was to climb to trees, and how to hang up upside down with her legs without falling."

Honeymaren grunted. "And isn't that a practical thing she still uses today? That she could use in this very battle? It is, so stop staring at me like that."

The two sisters eye-rolled. Eydis intervened to defend her aunt.

"I still thank you for that, actually. It's not the kind of thing I'd learn from a princess royal training routine."

"See?" Flinged Honeymaren.

"Eydis, you're not helping right now." Said Anna.

"I _will_ keep an eye on your daughter, fire head. I promise."

The princess turned at the nickname. "Hey, by the way, why do you call her 'fire head'?"

Elsa giggled. "Because when she met your mother, it was the first time she ever saw someone with ginger hair. Nobody in the Northuldra tribe has such a hair color, you see?"

"Oooh."

"This isn't the only reason." Precised Honeymaren. "When I have fight practice with Anna, her face gets all red from the effort."

"My face doesn't get _all_ red. My cheeks are like, slightly more red than usual, at most. If you tease me one more time with that, Maren, I swear that we'll have a training session right now and it will get _very_ real."

Ryder laughed behind them. "Liar. You secretly love that nickname. Because it sounds like a war title."

Anna shrugged in admission, and Eydis grinned. It did have a ring to it.

She also noted how Ryder, Anna and Kristoff called Honeymaren 'Maren', while Elsa went for 'Honey'. This family was really weird. She sighed.

"Shall we go, then?"

* * *

"I just want to be a cooler uncle than Honeymaren to Eydis." Insisted Ryder.

He never had gotten the chance to talk about that topic, because his niece was always around when he saw Anna and Kristoff in Arendelle. Now that they were in separate teams, it was the perfect time.

"Just tell me how!"

Kristoff laughed openly at his struggle. "It's not something that _we_ can advise you on, my friend. You'll have to trust your instincts on that."

"You know, the coolest aunt badge is already taken by Elsa." Giggled Anna, sarcastic.

"Pun intended." Grinned the blond.

Ryder gave them a death stare as they all walked among the trees. "Can't you help me instead of being sassy?"

Kristoff shrugged. "To be honest, Eydis is starting her teenager crisis years. So anything that we adults say to her is never 'cool' enough. She's a bit indifferent to Elsa's powers now."

Ryder widened his eyes in shock. If she found the Fifth Spirit mundane, how could he ever compete?

Cogs turned in his mind as he thought of something.

"Having a digestive walk in the Northuldra woods, your Majesty?" Suddenly said a voice behind them, and all three startled and turned around.

Someone was approaching, at a low and assured pace. It was a man, given his silhouette, and he seemed old, but also fit, like a retired guard.

"Are the Arendelle castle gardens too small for your taste? Not that you belong there anyway…" Said the mysterious man in a low voice.

He was wearing a dark purple cape, almost black. As he walked to them, and they were standing still, he took off the hood. Now they could see his face, that he didn't plan to hide; Victor Eiglatson in person was standing in front of them.

"You…" Frowned Anna.

In her mind flashed images of his threats, his arrest, his assaults described by Kristoff, Honeymaren, Elsa and the Northuldra, and, more importantly, the two innocent men who had died after his first attack.

"You will pay for what you have done!" Shouted Ryder, and he approached the old Arendellian.

Victor flicked his right wrist up to down in the Northuldra's direction, and a dark slime blow hit his head from above. In a swift shock, the man moaned and fainted, falling head first in the grass.

"RYDER!" Exclaimed Anna.

She then twirled to the enemy, her long red hair waving with her like a mane.

"I'll have you killed for that!"

Victor eye-rolled. "Calm down, Queenie. He's only unconscious. I'm not gonna _waste_ my magic on some random guy. You, on the other hand…"

Kristoff followed his gaze. He was strictly staring at Anna.

"Why are you interested in me?" Hissed the woman in question.

"That's really obvious. You're the Fifth Spirit's biggest weakness. I'll have her at my feet once I'm done with you."

Anna frowned at his plan. She also wondered why he didn't call her Elsa, but pushed that thought away to focus on clenching her fists.

"Well I'll beat you up, you old-"

Kristoff's arm stopped her in her momentum. She was strong, but he was even more muscular, so he easily held her in place.

"You'll have to go through me first." He threatened.

Victor didn't even flinch at his sentence. "That can be arranged."

He flipped his wrists, and a burst of dark slime spluttered out of his palms. Two liquid monsters formed on each side of him, and started running to them. He cackled like a maniac as they immediately ran for their lives before the creatures touched them with their long crooked fingers.

Kristoff was dragging Anna along his run, but soon understood that there was no need; she was even faster than him.

He gave a peak behind to check if there were safe, and saw to his biggest fright that the arm of the closest creature changed of form. When the goo assembled at the end of its fingers and solidified in the shape of a long blade, Kristoff's heart leaped.

"WATCH OUT!"

He tackled Anna, and they rolled in the grass to dodge away from the attack. They stumbled to stand up, and he stared at the monster which had its blade planted to where they had been standing, now struggling to take it off. So it was solid.

Since when could they do that? Did they evolve? Did Victor learn from his past mistakes? Was he able to upgrade his creations, just like Elsa did? He gulped in apprehension.

The second creature quickly made him come back to reality; it used the same technique, but with both arms. Two black slimy blades cut through the air, whistling in the woods, and the two Arendellians jumped back to avoid being sliced in half.

They hadn't plan this walk correctly, and Kristoff looked around to search for anything that could be used to repel the enemies.

The King then saw a trunk on the ground next to them, and he ran to it. He quickly valued his actions: he could use a fallen tree, right? He wouldn't disrespect Nature, for this was a dead tree anyway. Kristoff nodded to himself and put his right foot on the trunk, then grasped with both hand the thickest of its branches. It was so wide his thumbs didn't even touch his fingertips, but he managed to pull and pluck it out with a loud grunt.

Immediately, he twirled around and started to swung the branch in the direction of the creature.

He could effectively stop the left blade of the creature, but it got stuck in the wood, which surprised both him and the monster. It didn't wait for another blow, though, and made its second blade sing in the air, aiming right at his throat. Kristoff frowned, and thought faster than light; he grabbed his stick with his hands in reverse order, and moved it towards the creature's elbow moving in his direction. In a swift shift, the monster accidentally planted its blade in its other arm. Looking a bit dumb now, it had both arms tied together, and Kristoff pushed its body with a strong blow of the branch.

The monster fell on the ground. It then was confused on how to stand up now, with its arms like that, and it looked like it was punished and sitting with handcuffs on.

Anna grinned at the state of the enemy, and when Kristoff turned around, panting, his happy brown eyes suddenly widened in terror.

"What?" Said the redhead.

"Duck!"

In any other context, Anna would have allowed herself a joke about the animal. Now wasn't the time. She shrieked, curling down, and Kristoff jumped above her crouched body to slam the head of the monster who was about to spike his wife.

The racquetball-like move was given with all his strength, and the creature was stunned, losing its balance and falling backwards. Anna stood up slowly, looking at the two outperformed monsters. She breathed out with a gasp at the shock to have been close to death, and stared at Kristoff from head to toes. She made a pause to admire his muscles glistening with sweat, and his intense stare due to adrenalin.

"Gods, I love you." Sighed Anna, staring at him with arousal.

They stared at each other, and walked the meters separating them with their gaze lost in the ocean of the other's, like the entire world had ceased to exist around them.

The approaching steps of the enemy brought them out of their reverie. Victor clapped his hands slowly with sarcasm. "Waow, truly effective, your Majesty. But you're aware that you can't beat them, right?"

He snapped his fingers, and the stunned creature toddled up, standing up again, while the other saw its arms vanish, then be created again. It went on its feet too.

Kristoff twirled his thick branch around, ready for round two. However, it now was covered with black magic ink, so he dropped it in a disgusted wince before he would get infected.

The Queen whinged at how they now were defenseless again.

"Why didn't we take the weapons we brought?!" She exclaimed, blaming herself. "I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Now is not the time for self-undervaluation, feisty."

Anna grumbled, for he was right. She immediately placed her hands on each side of her mouth, lifted her head and sang the Spirits Call, as loudly and clear as she could. It rang in the woods and filled the air.

Victor burst out of laughter.

"What are you trying to do, nightingale? The Spirits cannot interact with my magic. Those are basic Nature rules."

Anna gave him a side look that was overcharged with sarcasm. "I'm aware. Elsa, however, received Ahtohallan's blessing. You're screwed, Eiglatson."

He shivered at her confident teal blue eyes. She wasn't bluffing.

The old man looked around frantically, now fearing the worst. They had split up in groups, but Elsa could arrive in no time. He gritted his teeth and made his creations disappear with a hand flick.

"You'll regret this. _Deeply_. Next time, I'll have no pity."

He stared at Kristoff and his wife, and turned around, running away. The blond frowned, not agreeing to let him escape. He ran after him, following his dark cape floating in his move, dashing through the woods. The King followed the man for a long time until the cape suddenly vanished, like it was made of the same goo than the monsters.

"Shit." He muttered.

He had been fooled. This was an illusion. He grunted loudly, and punched the nearest tree in disappointment.

Anna helped Ryder stand up, and looked at where her husband had been running, wondering if he had managed to catch him. Though, she thought, Victor had magic, and if he was as skilled as Elsa, he would be able to disappear without a trace if he didn't want to be followed. She knew how effective that was.

"Did he hurt your head?" Worried the Queen. "Did your skin get touched by it?"

"No, I'm okay. I had my hat on, thankfully. I knew that it would save my life one day." Chuckled the Northuldra nervously.

Ryder retrieved his balance, when suddenly something blurry and white arrived at high speed right next to him, and he shrieked with a jump.

"ANNA!"

The blonde grasped her sister's arms in less time that it took him to blink.

"Are you okay?! What happened? Why did you call?!"

Before Anna could even answer, Elsa counted only two persons out of three, and inspected the woods. "Where is Kristoff?!"

Gale arrived in a woosh, and made a noise, looking down at Elsa. Kristoff was okay, they said, but angry because he couldn't catch the enemy in time.

"I'm fine, Elsa." Assured the Queen.

"Okay, good. Good."

"Can you please put me down now?"

The Snow Queen blinked in confusion and realized, in her panic, that she had been holding Anna by the arms like a clamp. The younger sister was stuck in her grip with her arms rigid along her body, her legs hanging in the air.

"Oh, sorry."

She put Anna on the ground, and the redhead smiled sadly. She took Elsa's hands in hers. "Breathe. It's okay. He's gone now."

"But I couldn't _catch_ him!" Hissed Elsa, upset.

"I know."

"Now we know how he looks like, and his fighting style." Said Ryder, angry as well, so he switched his mind to an analysing mode. "Anna, tell me everything that had happened while I was unconscious. I'll inform the warriors, and we'll prepare."

"Yes." Encouraged Anna. "And this time, we _will_ have our weapons at the ready."

She put her hands on her elder's cold shoulders, resolutely.

"Elsa, our next encounter with him will be the last. I vow to it."

* * *

Anna cracked her knuckles once they all gathered in the armory hut.

"Okay. Briefing the Northuldra, check. Updating their positions, check. Ours, check. Now…"

She rubbed her hands excitedly, and Elsa lifted an amused eyebrow when she recognized where she saw that expression.

"... _Weaponry_."

With an excited - and a bit evil and scary - laugh, she opened the chest that they had brought on their wagon.

"Isn't it a weird that a Queen who swears to be a pacifist and to never lead her kingdom to war is this thrilled about a battle?" Mocked Honeymaren.

"That's because you haven't seen my armor." Winked Anna. "Also, a lady got to be busy. My hobbies include fight, what can I say?"

She opened the chest wide for everyone to observe, and took out weapons one by one.

To Kristoff, she gave his axe, and it shone in the soft light of the hut, its cheek and blade bright blue. The whole head that was normally made of the finest Arendelle metal had been crafted in ice, and could only had been done by one person. Elsa smiled proudly and admiratively, as her work of art got enhanced by the sun rays and floating dust that surrounded the weapon when Kristoff happily made it twirl.

"Perfectly balanced. As always." He winked to the Snow Queen.

Elsa blushed. They bantered a lot about ice, and spend a considerable time talking about harvesting and such, but when he complimented her unique customizations, she felt a bit shy. But she deserved that praise; she had spent a lot of time on crafting the ideal addition for their weapons. She smiled bashfully and nodded, approving that her ice blade married perfectly with the wood haft. Victor's monsters could be killed by her ice? Let it be so. But with some elegance, please.

Elsa's eyes looked down at the grip that had Arendelle crocuses engraved on it, while Kristoff held the axe with both hands to inspect it. The blonde then congratulated herself on the density of the ice, which she could feel in the air from where she was standing. The back of the head, that had a hammer poll, looked more solid than anything despite its transparency. Since Ryder had laid eyes on the axe when Anna had showed it to him before meal, he couldn't help imagining how Earth Giants themselves would be groggy if they got hit in the face with it.

Anna smiled and bent down again to pick up the next weapon. To Eydis, she gave her mace, whose numerous spikes shone so well that they seemed like sparks. Magically sharp, actually even sharper than razors, the blades glittered in the same way than Kristoff's axe head, with a beautiful transparency that also scared by its density. Eydis' mace had a classical grip, but all eyes were obviously staring at the top of it; it alternated between a blade and a spike, making it a fearsome item.

Honeymaren grinned. "So, your weapon of choice is a mace, uh? That's a nice nod."

"A nice nod?" Repeated Eydis. "To what?"

"Well, with what happened with Thor years ago. Did you pick this one because you're at ease with hammers?"

The princess snorted. "Maybe. It's handy in every meaning of the term."

Just like her father, she spun the weapon in all ways once Anna gave it to her. She hit the air around in several expert 'woosh's, practicing her moves.

"I like the way it feels during fight." Grinned Eydis.

Ryder widened his eyes at the sight. Yep, she was her mother's daughter. However, when he saw the careful gaze that Anna was giving her, he could tell that Kristoff was definitely the one who approved on this mace. Nevertheless, Ryder would bet that Anna simply sighed and shrugged when Eydis asked for permission to make this her weapon.

The Queen returned to the chest.

Finally, she took the last weapon, hers, which was to no one's surprise but to everyone's honest impression, an enormous sword.

While the Northuldra siblings gasped in admiration, Kristoff sighed longly. "You had to bring your biggest sword, uh?"

"After seeing Victor Eiglatson earlier, I absolutely don't regret it, dear."

Honeymaren's jaw dropped, and she came closer to observe it. Anna made quite a show when she tried it out. Obviously, the whole blade was made out of ice as well. Elsa smirked from where she was. It shone around as Anna wielded it, and even reflected on the wood walls of the hut. It was, out of the three weapons, the one with the biggest amount of ice, so it made a great impression.

Honeymaren was impressed as always by the beauty of her wife's magic. Though, despite all of that, what impressed her the most was how effortlessly Anna was lifting the sword. It was an impressive work of art that surely weighed more than Honeymaren would even expect. How the heck did she make it seem effortless?

Eydis gasped excitedly. "Awesome! I never got to see this one close before!"

When Anna put it down against the wall of the armory hut to look for their battle outfits, the princess eyed the sword with envy, walking to it.

"Can I borrow it to try it out? With auntie's ice blade, it's gorgeous."

Anna turned around and was about to give her answer, but Eydis, in her iconic nerve, already lifted the sword up. She rose it to see the cross-guard closer, but the blade was way heavier than she thought, and the weapon tilted. With a yelp, she lost her grip, and the sword fell forward to the floor.

"Holy hell!" Muttered the princess.

Anna smirked as she caught it. "I was about to suggest you to not lift it. This sword can't be wielded by anyone, sweetheart. There is a reason why Elsa custom-made it for me."

She approached her astonished daughter. "Only I am able to use it. It actually took a lot of training to master my moves. Also, see how long that grip is?"

"Yeah, it's longer than any sword I've ever seen." Murmured Eydis.

"That's because it's a two-handed sword. You lifted it with only one, so it was a foregone conclusion." Smiled Anna.

She placed it back against the wall.

"So you put both hands on the grip?" Asked Eydis, curiosity and enthusiasm making her voice high.

"It depends on the move or feint you intend to make. Most of times, I place one hand on the grip…" She showed it to her. "And the second one on the pommel."

Her hands now covered the pine green grip and the pommel proudly engraved with the Arendelle crocus. With its green hilt and its purple round hilt end in each hand, it gave the Queen an astonishing aura by reminding the flag's colors. She demonstrated the easy twirls that this two hands position allowed to do.

"It's the most beautiful sword I've ever seen." Exhaled Honeymaren, in awe.

Anna smirked proudly while Elsa blushed with a soft smile.

"Elsa made it entirely for me."

As if the entire ice blade wasn't enough of a hint, the rain-guard - which, just like the grip, was made of high quality leather dyed green - had a embedded snowflake symbol. It was the upper half of the snowflake, and it gave the feeling that it introduced the upcoming blade to sight when one observed the stunning weapon. The scabbard, which Anna had discarded next to the chest after she proudly made the sword sing by taking it off, was breathtaking as well. All along were traced drawings that seemed to have been made by both Elsa and Anna. Honeymaren wondered if they had been crafting it together, and easily imagined them giggling as they did in a warm sharing moment.

"Why a two-handed sword, though?" Asked Ryder.

"I suggested it to her since that stubborn idiot refuses to use a shield." Smirked Elsa.

"A really good suggestion." Said Anna, who preferred to ignore the derision.

They went out of the hut for Ryder to show them the staff that he would be using. None of the Arendellians commented negatively on how simple his weapon was compared to them. First because they were nice and enough open-minded to not judge ahead, and second because all three of them actually knew the aching pain that followed a hit in the shins. Ryder didn't train often, but had won a few rounds thanks to that. From what they had seen, Victor Eiglatson wasn't wearing any armor, and that might even be the blow that would take him down. After all, the most effective attack is the one one doesn't expect, and Ryder was an expert at sliding down to hit weak spots.

While they were outside and Elsa and Honeymaren started to chat a bit further, Eydis came close to her mother.

"Will auntie be okay? During the fight?"

Anna frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I've never seen her _truly_ be _mean_ in her blows. She's not very direct. She's a bit scared to be offensive, no?"

The redhead blinked as she stared at Eydis, then suddenly laughed loudly, her head wiping back. "Oh dear, you truly have no idea, do you?"

"What?" Grumbled the princess.

Anna coughed as she tried to retrieve her breath. "Yeah. Right. Sorry. You can't know, because Arendelle and Northuldra have both always known peace since you were born. So you've never seen her actually fight."

Eydis was upset by her mother's giggles. "What is so funny?"

The Queen smiled. "Let me search for an example… Well, you have a big snowball fight with her at every Yule, uhm? Remember last year when you asked her to stop holding herself back, to have an actual challenge, and you came back to the castle exhausted?"

Eydis scoffed. "It's not that amazing, I remember I got to touch her once or twice with a snowball."

Anna smirked. "Because it was a game. Now imagine what she does when it's a fight. Did you see Elsa pick up snow from the ground when she, for once, didn't force herself to slow down?"

The little blonde widened her eyes at that realization. Elsa had been crafting those snowballs out of thin air. "No."

"Did you see her being out of breath, just for one second?"

Now Eydis gulped. She had been able to hit her aunt several times, but was panting once the game was over. On the other hand, her aunt was perfectly fine.

The princess got suddenly aware that she had been fooled all along. Elsa had only pretended to be hit to make her happy. How dumb was she to not have understood this before? Her aunt was astonishingly athletic, she knew it. Once, she had seen her race with Nokk on the fjord shore and she had been running faster than them. And they have the shape of a horse.

Eydis' jaw dropped. "Okay, now that is just creepy."

Anna nodded with a smirk. "You don't have to worry any second of her abilities on a battlefield. She could kill us all in our sleep, trust me."

Kristoff approached to put a hand on Anna's shoulder and a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm gonna go train with Ryder, we'll see you later."

He was happy for such a context, and his wife snorted. "Don't wear yourself out. It's better if you're in good shape for the upcoming fight. Be careful, okay?"

The blond man smiled at her care. "I will."

He followed Ryder to the training area, and not even two full seconds later, he tripped over a root, and almost fell to the ground.

Eydis burst out of laughter as her father grumbled. Anna remained serious to not make him feel ashamed.

"Damn, I lost my ice harvesters reflexes."

"Too many king activities?" Teased Ryder.

"If you want, I can show you how to use an axe again." Laughed Eydis.

"Don't mock me, you two!"

Eydis bit her lip to hide her smile.

"Sorry. Well, I'm not gonna lie, you taught me all I know about resourcefulness in the wild and how to be an ace at ice harvesting. So I can't demean you."

Kristoff gave her a smile, then rejoined Ryder.

Anna went to Honeymaren and Elsa, where the brunette was preparing her bow for the battle.

She was intrigued when she approached the leader.

"Wait, don't you usually have a bigger bow? Where's the one you hunt with?"

Honeymaren smirked. "Judging on sizes, your Majesty?"

Anna snorted. "Of course not."

The Northuldra made the bow twirl left to right and back with her hand on the grip. "This bow is a warrior one, that's why the size is different."

"Uhm, excuse me, a what? As much as I love this name, I'm confused. Why 'warrior'?"

The brunette smiled. "It's the type of bow. You know, they come in all shapes and sizes, just like people…"

"Stop with the tease, dummy."

She got a smirk in return. "The one you see me use during hunt is a long bow. Very long, in fact. It's optimized for stealth, with a light wood and silencers on the string to be as discreet as possible. We also craft them that long because we use them from a very far distance. With those features, we do not frighten the animals, and therefore are respectful of Nature. We have a more tender meat as their death was quick and without fear."

Anna gulped at the powerful statements.

"This one...", said Honeymaren, lifting the bow she was holding. "Is quite exactly its opposite. Notice how its wood is way shorter and curved three times, even at the tips. It's optimized for fighting. I'm not a fan of what it represents and the context it's used in, but it's _very_ effective. As we stand closer to the target, we don't need a long bow, and this size allows faster recharge."

"A bow for warriors on the battlefield…"

"Yes. Its unique asset is its main default, however. As we can't draw the bow very much because it's shorter than the usual, it only is for close range."

Anna blinked, retrieving from those incredible details. She then smiled. "Don't worry. I'll give you a window to shoot."

"I count on it." Smirked the brunette.

She went to pick up new material in the craft shed to change the grip of the bow and make it brand new. On her way, she passed by Eydis, who was staring at the stunning collection of bows all hand-crafted by the tribe.

"You don't have those bows in Arendelle, uh?" Grinned the proud leader.

Eydis puffed. "Even if I did, I can't buy a single thing in the kingdom without thinking of mother, anyway."

"What, she scolds you when you buy useless things? A bow is far from being useless."

"No, because there's her face on every coin." Snorted the princess.

They both laughed.

"She never scolds me for anything I buy. I could ask a chocolatier for my weight in candies and she would even encourage it."

They laughed again.

She saw that Honeymaren had sit down at a table to extend a band of leather and cut the parts she needed. She would be using the dagger she had at her waist, and that all adult Northuldra were wearing constantly, for how multifunction it was a for a people living in the wild.

"Hey, could you do the trick again?"

Honeymaren, who was about to simply take the dagger of its sheath and casually use it, smirked. She untied the leather pouch, twirled it in the air, then placed her wrist under it to make it spin around, and took out the dagger with expertise and elegance. The whole movement had been smooth, and Eydis' eyes sparkled.

"Never gets old."

Honeymaren waved her eyebrows and turned the knife between her fingers before getting to work.

A few minutes passed, and Eydis admired all the weaponry. Several ice arrows were on a table near the wall, and she approached her hand.

"Waow, those are superb. Look at the very precise and intricate heads…"

"Don't touch that!" Exclaimed Honeymaren, rushing to her niece.

Eydis' admirative eyes switched to angry ones. "Damnit! Why can't I touch anything?!"

"Language." Scolded Anna from afar.

"Sorry, Eydis." Said the Northuldra leader with a pout. "Those are extremely sharp. Elsa upgraded them since the last time I used them, and even myself have to be very careful when handling them."

She slowly placed them back in her quiver, and wondered why she had been leaving them there. Northuldra children could have hurt themselves… When they joined a whole stack of others in her quiver, she realized that in fact, Elsa had been crafting new ones after their meal.

She admired her wife's dedication and work on their weapons. Each of them had been enhanced with Elsa's unbreakable ice. Their efficiency against the monster would be unprecedented. Even Ryder's staff was covered with a thin layer of ice to strengthen it, keeping the traditional way of fighting.

When Elsa had announced that she would be using a spear entirely made out of ice, and she had crafted it under their eyes, Honeymaren's knees had almost buckled at the flashing image of how attractive her wife would be when she would fight with it. The spear was blue - obviously - and had - as usual - intricate details, for Elsa couldn't help being extra. The shaft had all the colors of the Spirits spreaded on it, with the four diamond shapes and their symbols proudly displayed along. The head of the spear wasn't the classical one but a four pronged trident, inspired by the four Spirits' harmony. The blades were long and placed facing each other two by two, forming a X cross and looking like the cardinal points if it was seen from the direction she was aiming at. Anna had made the remark that if she crafted this round quadrident spear while on Nokk, she would look like Poseidon, but Honeymaren didn't get the reference.

The odds for the fight were really good. Honeymaren smiled proudly and positively when the two sisters joined them.

"With Elsa's expertise, we will defeat Eiglatson in no time."

Anna wanted to support her positivity, but she shivered. "'Next time, I'll have no pity', he said. I just hope that we will be strong enough. May the gods be on our side."

Elsa nodded, then suddenly widened her eyes. It was like she had remembered or realized something out of nowhere.

"We will be prepared, Anna, don't worry." Assured Honeymaren with a firm leader voice.

They all agreed. Anna suggested to help Honeymaren refine the Northuldra warriors' strategy, and Eydis to sharpen their weapons.

Elsa was the only one not to move, and she remained oddly silent, staring down.

Anna turned to her, and lifted an eyebrow, about to ask what was wrong.

"I need to take a moment alone before the fight." Said the blonde, forcing herself to smile. "I'll take a break in Ahtohallan."

Her sister nodded. Elsa certainly needed to recharge in every meaning of the term; as an introvert with a bubble of calm, and a magical being with the ancient glacier. She had noted long ago how better the Snow Queen's mood was after meditating in the magical source.

Honeymaren watched her lover go, slightly suspicious. But she shrugged and walked with Anna to the hut where they had spreaded a giant map on a table.

"Okay… Strategy thinking…" Mumbled the redhead, and Honeymaren got amused by her pout. "Maren, do you consider yourself lucky?"

The Northuldra leader snorted. "Well, I got to marry a Spirit who also is the most beautiful woman in the world, so… I certainly am."

Anna eye-rolled comically. "I meant, if we make a back-up plan based on chance, would that be in your favor or not?"

"Yeah, sure."

The Queen stared at Honeymaren, because now she was silent, and the distance separating them from the hut was long, so that would soon be awkward between them. Anna noticed that the brunette was fidgeting with something on her left hand, but didn't get to ask; she had turned to her.

"You must think that I'm a hopeless romantic, uh?"

Anna smiled. "No, not at all. I mean, yes, you really are, but I don't mind it, if it's what you're afraid of. I find your couple adorable. As you're now aware, Elsa's happiness deeply matters to me, so to know that she's living a perfect married life with you fills my heart with joy."

Honeymaren smiled. "I'm the thankful one, I swear. You know, she changed my whole world."

She rose her hands, showing the woods surrounding them. "First, by freeing the Forest, and then, by teaching me on her first night in the camp that constellations had names. It was barely hours after I discovered the existence of stars. Imagine how overwhelming that was."

"I easily do." Grinned Anna. "She's a real nerd. I've known her for such a long time - I can't say my whole life, that would be lying - and she still teaches me stuff about science and physics. It's crazy coming from someone who also defies those laws with magic."

Honeymaren chuckled tenderly.

"Once, she crafted a sextant for a little girl in the village." Continued the redhead.

"A sex… What?"

Anna burst of laughter.

"It has nothing to do with sex. It's a navigation tool, based on the position of stars."

"Oh, I see. Old Northuldra told me that our people used to watch the stars to find their way."

"All people used to." Smiled Anna wisely.

Honeymaren nodded. It was also true figuratively. Elsa was the brightest star that has ever shone to her eyes. She could follow her everywhere, like her true north. The brunette fidgeted with her ice ring again at the image of her wife giggling when she ran after her stunning figure in the fields, and Elsa turning around with a smile that warmed her heart like nothing else did.

"Maaaareeeeen…" Called Anna's voice, probably not for the first time, and finally succeeding in bringing her back to Earth.

"Oh, sorry, you were saying?"

When she turned to the redhead, she was smirking. "Uhm, correct me if I'm wrong, but the hut is _that_ way, no?" She said, pointing the other way.

Honeymaren blinked and look at where she was heading. Three more steps and she would bump head first into a tree.

"Y-yes, yes, I was… I'm coming."

She cleared her throat, and followed her smiling sister-in-law to where she was supposed to go.

* * *

When they went out of the hut more than two hours later, Anna stretched next to Honeymaren, then she suddenly heard a neigh in the distance.

She saw a familiar horse, gleaming between the trees, and trotting through the camp in their direction.

"Oh, hi Nokk!" Smiled Anna, waving. "What are you doing here? Isn't Elsa with you?"

She then saw that someone was on their back, but not seated like they rode them; that person had been picked up and transported.

Nokk stopped walking in the middle of the camp, about twenty meters away from them. Honeymaren's eyes widened when she recognized the platinum blonde hair.

"Elsa?!"

The blonde groaned, shook her head and massaged her forehead. She forced herself to sit up, but she clearly had difficulties.

"Elsa, are you okay?!" Panicked Anna, staring at the blonde.

Nokk neighed loudly.

"I'm fine." Murmured Elsa, getting down from the Water Spirit with as much composure as she could.

Nokk neighed again, insistent.

"Okay, I may not be." Muttered the Snow Queen, and only the horse could hear that.

She let go of Nokk's neck and lurched along the path. Anna and Honeymaren had come close, sensing that something was wrong.

"Elsa, you're usually pale, but now you're white as a sheet. What happened?" Worried her sister.

"Do you need help to walk?"

"I can walk, it's okay…"

Honeymaren didn't insist, noticing how stubborn Elsa was. However, as her and Anna gave way for her to walk through the camp, her knees suddenly buckled.

"Elsa!"

She collapsed to the ground, and Honeymaren rushed to catch her. The blonde fainted in her arms, her head dropping back, and Honeymaren lifted it up.

"ELSA!" Screamed the brunette a second time, starting at her lover's face with alarmed wide eyes.

She shook Elsa's body desperately. She pressed her ear to her chest to hear if her heart was beating, but her own heart was beating so fast that she couldn't focus on the right sound. To make it even worse, Anna had fallen to her knees next to her and was breathing faster and louder each passing second, inspecting her elder's face.

"ELSA!"

The Snow Queen didn't respond, still unconscious, her eyes closed. Honeymaren kept her hand behind her head and fumbled at her belt with the other. She grabbed the knife at her waist and drew it in one swift move, then contrasted with that speed by delicately placing the blade under Elsa's nose. Time seemed to hang in the air while both Anna and Honeymaren stared desperately at the metal, until it covered with condensation. Elsa was breathing.

They both sighed heavily, their shoulders slumped. They now were sitting on their heels, gripping the blonde's body. Honeymaren shook her arms.

"Please, please open your eyes, Elsa. Please stay with me. Please stay with _us_."

She shook her body again, and Elsa blinked tiredly, opening her eyes very slowly.

Honeymaren gasped and held her tight, muttering a long line of prayers and gratitudes to the world for bringing back her wife. As she hugged her, she felt the ice and snow clothes under her fingers, and she only realized then that it should have been the best clue to know that she hadn't left them; the magic fabric would have melted away otherwise.

"I like it when you hold me in your arms like that…" Muttered the voice of her lover next to her ear.

The Northuldra leader detached from the hug, and kept her wife in her arms, but away enough to stare at her face.

"What happened to you?"

The Snow Queen's weak features twitched in a smile. "I found the password, Honey…"

"What?" Blinked the brunette.

"'Only time itself will tell'... Kronos. It was Kronos."

Anna and Honeymaren remained silent in confusion. What the hell was she talking about?

"Kronos… The greek god of time…" Murmured Elsa with a weak, almost imperceptible voice.

She however had an obvious sly smile, and Anna blinked.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?"

Had her sister gone mad? She sounded delirious.

Honeymaren, on the other hand, had connected the dots. She shook her head, as stunned as Anna, but for a different reason. She sighed at the brilliant mind of her wife.

"You're incredible, Elsa, I swear… In all meanings of the term."

The blonde allowed herself a grin despite her lack of strength.

"Would someone care to explain?" Frowned Anna, upset that she was missing something that clearly was important.

"The code word that would unlock the repressed memories of the previous Fifth Spirit… It was 'Kronos'." Said Honeymaren.

Elsa felt happy as the two people she cared the most about exchanged a gaze with huffed smiles. Though, when their eyes reverted to her, her forces left her; her eyes turned up again and she plunged back into darkness.

* * *

When Elsa regained consciousness, she slowly opened her eyes, recovering her sight in blurry steps. She first saw the floating blue candle jars hovering just below the ceiling of the hut. So she was in her bed. At the idea, a feeling of warmth invaded her heart. She then saw, as her vision sharpened, Honeymaren looking at her in distress, then deep relief as she sighed when she saw her wife smile.

The brunette cuddled next to her and pressed her forehead to her temple.

"Thanks Ahtohallan, you're alright." She murmured.

"Actually, what happened is Ahtohallan's _fault…_ " Pointed out another familiar voice, filled with reproach but also concern.

Elsa's smile went larger as she turned her face and saw her sister bent over her as well on the other side of the bed. Anna's sarcasm left her face to quickly be replaced by happiness when she crossed her elder's gaze.

"Hey you."

The blonde winced. "Actually, it wasn't entirely Ahtohallan's fault."

Anna sighed. "Yeah, once again you _had_ to go to far, and now you regret it. Seriously, is she _this_ alluring? Is the need to know the truth like a drug or something?"

Honeymaren and Elsa chuckled.

"Gotta say, the Spirits call can be breathtakingly beautiful sometimes. I can't imagine how attractive it is when it comes from the source itself." Admitted the Northuldra leader.

"And in addition to your dorky snoop personality…" Smirked Anna.

"Says the one who keeps asking me about gossip!" Gasped Elsa.

"Well, at least, I'm not _risking my life_ when I ask!"

Elsa eye-rolled. The sisters grinned, and hugged each other warmly.

"You scared me a bit there." Murmured the Queen against Elsa's ear.

"It's a good thing you're used to my drama then."

"True."

After Anna detached from the hug, Honeymaren stared at her wife in a scolding expression.

"You really shouldn't have done that! Don't make me quote the song. When will you finally..."

Her frowned eyebrows suddenly shot up, the rest of her sentence vanishing in her throat as she realized what she was doing. "Oh no. I shouldn't be angry at you. You could have died, and I'm lucky enough for you to be alive…"

Elsa's hand quickly slid on the sheets to hold hers. "You're my wife, Honey. That's what married life does. You get deadly worried about the other."

Anna winced at the word 'deadly'.

"You care about me with all your soul, and you're angry because you weren't there to protect me." Continued Elsa.

"So you agree that it was extremely dangerous."

The blonde winced. "Yes."

"Your hella curious personality will be your undoing, Elsa." Grumbled Anna.

"Without my curiosity, we wouldn't have known about Runeard's plan!" Reminded Elsa coldly.

The two other women couldn't deny it, and remained silent.

Honeymaren sighed in an upset way. She didn't like how Elsa purposely went to Ahtohallan alone right when she figured the code word, because she would definitely have prevented her if she was accompanied.

She passed a hand in her wife's hair, retrieving her smile.

"So the previous Fifth Spirit was a nerd as well, uh?"

Elsa frowned as she was sitting up with her elbows.

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh, don't go 'anyone could have guessed the Kronos password'. You know that none of us would have found it. Did you see memories of him making jokes about Orion's belt?"

Elsa slapped her arm, and she grinned.

"Those jokes would be so bad that he probably put them in his repressed coded memories, though."

She received another slap, and this one was stronger.

"Well, I'm glad to see that your regained strength." Laughed Honeymaren, rubbing her bruises.

Elsa couldn't help but smile, and shook her head.

"Can you stand up?" Asked Anna.

"I think I can."

She however put her hand in Honeymaren's outstretched one, just to make sure that she wouldn't fall if her knees buckled. Nevertheless, she could step easily through the hut, and even started to go outside. As a double reward, the Northuldra who were working near the hut turned to her and beamed to see that she was okay. Elsa smiled back, and she felt infinitely better. Now that she knew all the truth and was replenished, she felt ready to fight Victor.

"You know, I wouldn't be surprised that Ahtohallan gifts each Fifth Spirit with sarcasm, drama and nerdiness." Smiled Anna's voice behind her as she and Honeymaren got out of the hut.

Elsa gave her a stare. "Don't encourage her."

The two women simply shrugged, amused. Though, Elsa's sudden serious face changed the mood.

"Actually, let's go back inside. We need to sit down."

"Uhh, what? Are you okay?"

"I'm alright. But I have to tell you all the truth about Victor Eiglatson. And it's best if we do it privately."

The Northuldra and Arendelle leaders exchanged a worried glance, and followed her back inside, closing the door behind them.

Elsa then proceeded to explain that they got a lot of things wrong about him, as they sadly expected.

"He has been planning his revenge on the Fifth Spirit for years. Longer than any of us three was born."

"This is a really spooky introduction, thank you very much." Commented Anna, her eyes wide.

"I've had access to every single memory that the previous Fifth Spirit had been ashamed of and hiding, even to _himself_ , and…"

Elsa shivered. That meant a lot coming from her. Honeymaren understood now that her weak state wasn't only because going far in the secret past had impacted her magic; it was an emotional wreck as well.

"I'm gonna explain it from the very beginning." Told Elsa. "So, first of all, Victor Eiglatson had a wife, called Niks."

Her sister puffed. "How could a man like _him_ have been married?"

Elsa gave her a stare.

"Anna, I love you with all my heart, but I'm begging you to not interrupt me until I'm finished."

The redhead pouted in a sullen expression, and Honeymaren bit her lip with a smile. 'Let her continue', she said with a gaze.

"Victor and Niks both were merchants, who traveled around the country, and they both had dark magic."

"What? How?"

"Anna…"

"Okay, okay, I'm quiet."

Elsa resumed.

"While Victor kept it low profile, Niks constantly used her dark magic for larceny. Robbery, bullying… She kept wielding her powers for evil ends. One day, they were delivering supplies to the Northuldra, and she had threatened the people during the night. The Fifth Spirit had noticed, and spied on her to see if she would do it again. He saw her doing it repetitively each night Victor and her had stayed in the camp, as they had asked for board and lodging for a week.

Two days before they left, the Northuldra leader told her that he knew what she was doing. He warned her, stating that the next time she would use her powers for such acts, he would have to punish her. She didn't take him seriously at all. On the following night, she blackmailed a young mother and her child, saying that she would send monsters and hell on the poor family if they didn't give her half of their crops by the next time they would do business here. The Fifth Spirit saw everything. On the morning after their departure, he followed their caravan, and…"

The Snow Queen interrupted her story. It was a bit sudden, so the others wondered what had happened.

"He…" Elsa stopped to gulped. She took a few seconds, then retrieve the needed courage. "He killed her. He killed Niks with his ice and snow magic."

Anna and Honeymaren let out synchronized gasps. Anna's hand flew to her mouth. Elsa closed her eyes and lowered her head.

"I saw everything. I mean, it was in ice statues form, but… Still. And as he used the same magic than I do, I could almost… _Feel_ what I saw. He impaled her in one go."

Honeymaren's throat tightened, a ball forming in her throat, and she guessed that it was the same for Elsa. She placed a warm hand on her shoulder, and the blonde squeezed it tenderly. After a breathe in, she continued.

"Victor saw everything. He was boiling with sorrow and rage. He wanted to kill the Fifth Spirit right away, but he froze his lower body and walked away, returning to the camp. He said that it was what needed to be done."

Elsa's hands had returned in her lap, and she clenched her fists nervously.

"He didn't even apologize. Victor had spend the day screaming and shouting until the ice melted with the heat of the sun. Once it had vanished, he realized that he had to bury his wife properly before setting off to the camp to murder the Northuldra leader. On her tombstone, he swore to avenge her, and built a plan. Only, when he came to the Forest days later…"

She looked up at the ceiling, like she could see the sky from where they were.

"The mist had fallen."

She shrugged sadly. "He tried all he could, poured all his magic into his efforts, but it was in vain. As you know, only Anna and I could open the mist. Only the Bridge can. Only the Fifth Spirit can. And the Fifth Spirit… Had just died in turn."

Elsa looked at the wall absentmindedly as she remembered the ice statues. "Victor learned about his death through rumors as he came back to the kingdom. He noticed how some soldiers were hateful towards the Northuldra, and he enrolled in the army to train for the day the mist would lift. He planned and planned and planned, and his dark magic got better and darker each passing year. The only thing that separated him from his revenge was a wall of smoke."

Her eyes lifted to Anna. "Years later, he learned that I was the Fifth Spirit. In fact, that we both technically were. He started to shout to everyone that we did not deserve to be Queens of Arendelle for that reason. You know the rest. He got sent to prison for such words, but he escaped with magic. His goo monsters slipped through the bars really easily…"

She once again couldn't help but let out a little bit of admiration for his creations, despite some disgust.

"It was less than a month ago. He had trained a lot since. But… Despite hating the Fifth Spirit with all his soul, and his promise to avenge his wife's death... He actually doesn't plan to kill me."

Honeymaren gave her a look that meant 'Let me guess, it's way worse?'

"His goal is to rip my magic out of me."

The two other woman widened their eyes in utter astonishment. And to make things worse, Elsa kept going.

"He cleverly thought of that because with his research, he understood that the Fifth Spirit reincarnation is a cycle. Ahtohallan gives the ice and snow powers to a new person each time the previous dies, for them to be the only one to read her memories. And if he kills me, the chain would not stop, it would simply continue. However, by absorbing my magic, his revenge will be complete."

Anna had at least a hundred of questions burning her lips at Elsa's statements. Yet, the elder lifted a finger.

"Wait, that's not all; I also saw a memory on his frieze that wasn't there the last time we checked it with Honeymaren. It was the most recent one. From this afternoon."

She gave a pause, and gulped. "He's planning to attack Ahtohallan's tonight, and rot it to the core with his goo magic."

The two women let out the same gasp, quickly replaced by a deep groan. No one would touch Elsa, and no one would touch Ahtohallan. For Anna, the magic glacier was the source of her magic and who she was and had allowed her to be fully proud of her identity. For Honeymaren, it was this and even more; Ahtohallan was her deity, a representant of the sacred laws of Nature, and she would never let anyone profane the entity that the Northuldra worshipped since forever.

"We've got to unite all of our forces and prevent him from crossing the Dark Sea." Stated Elsa with emotion.

A silence fell, and she looked at them with sad eyes.

Anna didn't dare to react verbally yet.

"Uhm… Are you finished?"

Elsa sighed. "Gosh, I hope so. Yeah, you can talk."

"Well, I don't even know where to _start_." Exhaled the Queen.

"The only thing I retain from all of these news is that I call dibs on the first shot to Victor's heart." Grumbled Honeymaren, fire in her hazelnut eyes.

"Honey, no." Calmed Elsa. "Violence is not the solution. I mean, of course we're going to fight him with all our forces, don't look at me like that, but we're not going to kill him. This is not who we are. He's the murderer, not us. He will have to face justice."

Honeymaren sighed in a pout. Elsa was right.

"M'kay."

She didn't seem so convinced, but admitted that shooting arrows at a human's heart wasn't really the way to show a good example.

Anna passed a hand in her hair, and tucked it behind her ear. "So… People with magic can… Rip magic out of other magic people?"

Elsa gave her a sad look. "I didn't even know it was possible until today. And I've been exploring the abilities of my magic since the Great Thaw, so for nearly 20 years. I never would have thought that I could _extract_ magic out of someone's soul…"

A silence floated in the room. Honeymaren and Anna exchanged a gaze, not daring to ask the question. Finally, Anna did.

"And… Do you think that you…"

"No. I would never do that. I don't want to learn how to do it, and I never want to do it." Stated Elsa, her voice firm and strong.

Her azure blue eyes had been so intense that the two other women got stunned by it, then they had grateful smiles. Elsa had god tier powers, but she would never commit such an act.

However, guilt roamed the Snow Queen's body as she remembered that the previous Fifth Spirit, on the other hand, had come to a decision of this gravity.

She looked down as she passed her hands on her arms, curling a bit on herself. "First my grandfather… Now him… I'm tied to criminals."

"Don't say that!" Exclaimed Anna.

"He killed, Anna. My previous incarnation _killed_ someone."

"He's not you. You are not defined by his action. You're your own person, even if you have identical powers. You're no evil, Elsa. Do you hear me?"

The redhead had been grabbing her sister's arms for impact, but also to make her stop cowering.

"You're literally the most gentle, nicest person I've ever met."

Elsa blinked sadly. Honeymaren nodded firmly next to Anna, and passed a soft hand in her hair and along her face.

"Yes, you are, snømus. Would I have made a murderer my wife? I don't think so."

A snort escaped Elsa's sad lips.

With the way her sister and lover were holding her, she could cry instantly, so humor was a good way to prevent that. She took a long inhale, and stood up.

"Yes, it's no time to get emotional. Victor is cruel and reckless. Tonight we face him with all that we got."

The Snow Queen walked to the entrance of the hut, opened it, and turned around to face the two women who looked at her in undeniable awe. With the light passing by the wood slits and the candles projecting blue hues on her face, she looked like a fierce Valkyrie on the warpath.

She gave their stunned faces a big grin.

"Let's suit up."

A second of impressed silence fell. Anna let out an amazed puff. "Waow, look at who's all confident about conflict now. Who are you and what have you done with my forever insecure sister?"

The blonde gave her a judging look. She had just ruined her epic attitude.

"I'm not saying that negatively." Assured the younger. "Only… Damn, you've become such a badass. What happened to you?"

Honeymaren put a hand on Anna's shoulder.

"She married me."

Elsa smirked.

* * *

Anna helped Eydis to put her armor on, then Elsa helped Anna with hers. Sometimes, the redhead had so snap her sister back to reality, because she was admiring the beauty of some steel pieces and taking a lot of breaks.

"Elsa, you'll get plenty of time to admire my armor once I have it entirely on."

"Yeah, sorry. Am I too slow?"

"No, it's fine. It's actually touching that you love it so much. I like to have your opinion on those kind of things. But right now, I'm starting to lose my balance."

Elsa hurried to place her boot correctly. She then asked for Anna to turn around to tighten her brigandine. Anna had a proud grin as she stood with her hands on her hips while Elsa was busy.

"With it, there's no way those monster's dark slime will touch my skin."

She was about to turn to look at Elsa, when an annoying noise came from her neck. "Damn, my gorget keeps squeaking. Can you do something about it?"

Elsa turned once she was done with the bodice.

"Well, my magic may do a lot of miracles, however ice and snow are everything but oily. So I'm afraid I can't."

"I was talking about actual grease, dummy. Do you have some?"

"Oh. Yes."

Anna smiled as Elsa went to get some in the shed. It was funny how, long ago, the Snow Queen would never have dared to use her magic for anything, and now it was her default option.

"A Northuldra is using it next door, he will bring it back. Apparently, Kristoff have the same problem." Smiled Elsa. "I know it's a good sign, but when was the last time you two wore armors?"

"It's not that it's rusty", defended Anna. "They are pure work of art from Arendellian's best craft people. But they need some… Restoration?"

The blonde grinned. She kept helping her sister place the armor's pieces one by one, picking them up from the chest where only hers had remained. Her smile faded when she saw how red Anna's face had gotten when she lifted the faulds and was about to place them.

"What is it? You seem uncomfortable."

Anna looked away with a little pout. "It's nothing."

"No, it's something. Your freckles almost are disappearing under your blush. What's wrong?"

The Queen looked at the faulds. "They're very large, aren't they?"

Elsa blinked in incomprehension. "Uhh… Yeah, they're meant to go around the waist and hips to protect them. So, by definition, they are."

"No, I mean…"

She was unable to finish her sentence. Elsa frowned as she tried to understand. "You mean your hips and waist are very large."

Anna looked away again, and nodded silently. The Snow Queen put down the faults in a brisk move, which the redhead interpreted as revulsion. That's why she was confused when both her hands got seized in hers.

"Anna, look at me."

The redhead had startled at the touch, and she turned to her sister. "What?"

"You can't possibly be saying that you don't like your body, right?"

The teal blue eyes went down. "So you agree. You think I'm fat too."

"Oh Ahtohallan, no, Anna, hey, look at me."

She quitted holding her hands to place soft palms against her cheeks. Anna looked at her, and she was on the verge of crying.

A silence passed, and Elsa's gaze switched from one eye to the other.

"What if you are."

"Excuse me?"

"What if you're fat?" Said Elsa.

Anna blinked. It surprised her so much that her tears went away.

"Yeah, what if you're fat. Does it matter?" Asked Elsa.

The redhead blabbered. "Well, of course it does!"

"No it doesn't. Stop me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure that Kristoff has seen you naked a couple of times or more, didn't he?" She asked, half-teasing.

Anna blushed. "Uh, yeah."

"Did he ever say anything negative about your body? In 10 years of marriage?"

"I… No, quite the opposite." Muttered Anna. "But he could be lying."

"Oh. Sure. So, allow me to ask: when was the last time Kristoff has ever lied to you?"

Anna was speechless. Why was Elsa so good at this? How did she knew exactly which arguments do use? How did she knew precisely what Anna had to be reassured about? The elder sister brushed her cheek with her thumbs to take her out of her thoughts.

"Anna. You gave birth to two beautiful, amazing children. Your body changed from that. There is nothing more normal in the entire world. Nature gave you the space to bear children."

As if those touching words weren't enough to wreck Anna's entire soul, Elsa's left hand went to Anna's lower belly. "You carried _life_. Life is the most beautiful thing in the world. Don't you think that life deserves as much space as possible? And you carried it with _love_. Love is the most important thing in the world. Don't you think that love also deserves as much space as possible?"

The redhead's lips trembled, and she could barely talk as they stretched in a smile.

"Y- Yes."

"Then cherish each and every single ounce of your body that fills that space today."

Anna's eyes closed and her tears fell, then she launched herself in Elsa's arms for a tight hug. It was truly tight with her armor, but the blonde couldn't care less. She closed her eyes as her little sister's doubts faded away, and she could almost feel how lighter her soul was.

"Thank you so much, I… I…"

Anna had trouble breathing, and gasped over her shoulder.

"Hey, take your time. It's okay." Elsa said gently, rubbing the back of her head.

Anna soon detached from the hug to rub her tears and sniff. "I should stop crying though, or this armor really will get rusty."

Elsa smiled. The Queen stared at her resolutely.

"You know, you often say it for yourself, but I swear that I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Nonsense. You rule a kingdom. And are the most admired monarch of Arendelle's history."

A silence passed, and they looked at each other with sighs, until Anna stopped sniffing. Elsa picked the iron piece from where she had left it.

"Now, can I please put your faulds on?"

"Yes."

They kept going with smiles, continuing component after component.

"Can you promise me you won't tell anyone about what just happened?"

Elsa smirked.

"Sure, don't worry. I'll take your secret to the greave."

Anna stared at her sister, then down at the piece of armor she was holding around her leg, then stared at her again, and this time in a judging way.

"Was that a _pun?_ "

Elsa wheezed, not able to retain herself. "It was a good one, admit it!"

"I can't freaking believe that my sister just made a joke about a grave. Oh my gods. Hey, stop laughing. No, don't fall to the floor. Elsa! Put the greave back on my… Ugh. You're _impossible!_ "

She grunted as she placed the piece herself, shaking her head at her elder's giggles. With the shake, the gorget squeaked, which made Elsa howl with laughter even more. Actually, the blonde's laugh was so contagious that Anna laughed as well.

"That really was an awful joke. I, Queen Anna of Arendelle, hereby declare that you are not allowed to enter the kingdom's territory anymore. We don't tolerate this bad humor."

Elsa snorted. "Oh, come on. Everyone knows how acclaimed I am in Arendelle. People would riot if they don't hear my stupid jokes from time to time."

Anna sighed dramatically. "Granted."

"You wouldn't get rid of me that easily anyway." Smirked Elsa.

Anna kept going on her drama.

"I know. That's my burden. Being stuck with you as my sister for my whole life."

She turned to the door when she heard Eydis come in the hut to pick her gauntlets.

"Eydis, could you come over here please?"

"Why?" Frowned the princess, wondering what her mother was talking about from behind the changing screen.

"Would you grab your mace and kill me? I can't stand Elsa anymore."

The girl knew her mother's ramblings enough to understand that she was joking, and didn't even lift her head from the gauntlets she was tying up at her wrists.

"Sure. Do you want to be knocked on the head or in the face?"

The sisters laughed.

"Gosh, she's a future mercenary." Chuckled Elsa.

"She's actually aiming for ice harvester mixed with sailor." Shrugged Anna.

Soon, they were finished. "Come on, let's go outside so I can admire it in the sunlight." Beamed the Snow Queen.

* * *

"So now you're the one in need of a tissue. Do you want me to get one?" Grinned Anna. "We probably packed some."

Elsa breathed in and out heavily as she blinked to chase her emotional tears.

"You just look… So great, in this, Anna. I'm…"

She let out a noise that was a mix of a gasp and a squeal. "I'm really proud of you."

The Queen of Arendelle smiled widely at the compliment. "Thank you, sis."

Anna's armor was entirely polished with a matte golden color, and it made her look like a stunning drawing. The absence of reflections gave her a serious aura and the detailed finishing touches showcased her. Each joint of the metal and seam of the reinforced garment were engraved and embroidered with ivy motives. On both of her shoulder pieces were drawn Arendelle crocuses, one in green and one in purple. Her plackart proudly displayed the kingdom's flag, and it married perfectly with the gold color of the whole outfit.

Gods, was it hard for Elsa to not burst into tears at the whole sight.

She approached to wrap her arms around the redhead. It was rare that Elsa was the one to initiate embraces, so it meant a lot to Anna, and it warmed her heart.

When they finished hugging, Elsa held the face of her little sister in her hands, sniffing at her beauty. "You've become a wonderful woman, Anna. A passionate Queen, a devoted mother, and a hero with a heart of gold."

The redhead snorted modestly. "You've only seen me in that armor for like, two minutes."

Elsa shrugged. "And yet, I can attest you that you would look way better on a Joan of Arc style portrait than I'll ever do."

Her younger laughed. "This might be the best compliment in the world."

"Looking really good, Anna!" Approved a voice behind them, and they turned to see Honeymaren with a thumb up.

Anna giggled and thanked her with a comical curtsey.

"I'll join you in a moment, I'm gonna suit up too." Informed the Northuldra.

"Okay."

She disappeared in the armory hut, and the Snow Queen smiled when her eyes landed on the redhead again. "With Kristoff and Eydis, you three look absolutely amazing. This really looks like the Arendelle flag was brought to life."

Anna smiled. "Let's hope that it will fly forever, then."

The exchanged a gaze, their eyes sparkling with emotion.

Elsa looked over to where Kristoff and Eydis had been standing, and the sisters spent a long time talking about the specificities of each. Kristoff's one definitely was a mix of a knight armor and an ice harvester outfit, while Eydis' one seemed like a miniature of her mother's, but in silver. With her blonde hair, she was really pretty. All the armors, in their own way, demonstrated how talented Arendelle's craftspeople were.

"I like how we got those armors made to measure." Said Anna. "It allows easy movements, while it assures efficient protection."

"Yeah, it's… Uh..."

The blonde's answer vanished in her throat. Elsa suddenly disconnected from reality as she stared behind Anna, but it was like she was staring at nothing. Or rather, at something divine.

"Hey, are you with me?" Said her sister, snapping her fingers in front of her eyes. "Did your brain fry in Ahtohallan or what?"

Elsa didn't respond. With a frown, Anna turned around to follow her gaze, and when she saw Honeymaren step out of the hut, it was like the Forest itself had stopped its activity to stare in awe.

The brunette was wearing a traditional war outfit only wore by Northuldra leaders, and it suddenly became very clear to Anna why Elsa hadn't been able to make words. Anyone had to admit that Honeymaren was giving a stunning impression with that attire. Anna's jaw dropped when the brunette took a few steps outside and looked over the tribe with a stare that made her aura matching the one of a falcon, except that her eyes were filled with pride and care for her people. The redhead then realized that she was looking for Elsa among the crowd that was staring at her, and when she finally recognized the platinum blonde woman behind Anna, her satisfied smile went larger in a beam. She made her way to her, and the Queen wondered if Honeymaren was ready to see up close the ravenous look that Elsa was giving her, and if Elsa was strong enough to not faint right when the leader would be breathing near her.

With amusement, Anna's eyes darted from one woman to the other, and it was certain now that Elsa had never seen Honeymaren wearing that outfit. Which made sense, given the current peaceful times.

It was a mix of a tunic and an armor made of hard leather. The latter fabric clearly had been reinforced with an unusual thickness that was reserved to battle gear, and Anna was impressed by the details that however had been drawn on it. How much time did the Northuldra have spent on this? It required a lot of expertise and talent for a tribe that only used manual tools. Several bands of lighter leather crossed Honeymaren's torso and fell from her shoulders to land on her hips, both holding her weapons and assuring that the flexible armor would stay in place. A large band of thick leather crossed the leader's belly and juxtaposed her traditional belt, to which was still attached her usual dagger. Beautiful darker pieces were covering her forearms so she could easily protect herself from the blows, and Anna noticed the same on her thighs and shins, tied above her tunic. Her left wrist was protected on the inside as well, the leather also serving as a guard to avoid any injury when archery is involved. The outfit was objectively magnificent with all its practical yet sophisticated pieces, all dyed with different natural colors that made it soar. Some were pitch black, others a deep brown interlaced with ochre bands - which highlighted her chestnut eyes - and others, especially her tunic, were bright beige.

Honeymaren had completed the outfit with her bow in her back and her quiver at her waist, and it looked like she was ready to slay. In fact, Anna was almost considering the idea to let her go to battle on her own and take care of everything. Who could stand up to her?

Elsa let out a noise when her wife arrived to her level, and it betrayed the fact that she had forgotten to breathe for a moment.

"H- Hey-y… You."

Both Anna and Honeymaren bit their lips to hide their giggle at Elsa's rare fluster. For a very articulate person, she seemed to have lost all her vocabulary.

"H-Honey…"

She tried to say a full sentence, but was simply unable to.

Bruni trotted nearby and squeaked, and Anna smirked. Was it to admire the Northuldra leader and compliment her outfit, or to check that the Fifth Spirit wasn't on fire given her temperature?

"Are you okay?" Grinned Honeymaren, teasing, though a bit concerned. Now wasn't the time for Elsa to faint again.

"I- I'm beautiful. I mean… I'm not... I'm super- I'm great."

Anna giggled, but she managed to hide it behind her palm. Elsa was too busy staring deeply at her lover to even notice it.

"Breathe, love." Smiled Honeymaren, passing her hand along the blonde's cheek.

One could think that this would make her arousal even deeper, but the brunette actually succeeded in taking Elsa out of her transe. She gulped as she retrieved her normal behavior.

"Yeah, uhm… Uh… Let's get ready, shall we?"

She coughed and turned around, inviting the others to follow her.

"Auntie, what will you wear for battle?" Inquired Eydis, running a bit to go walk next to her, her mace bouncing on her shoulder.

Her little eyes were sparkling as she imagined the most amazing armor possible. Elsa recovered from her fluster and looked at her niece with a smirk.

"Why, my work outfit of course."

As she walked, and there was no need for her to stop nor slow down, she flicked her wrists up in unison. Gusts and twirls of glittering magic appeared from her palms and went in two ways. One move went down from her wrists and added layers of protection to the casual white tunic she had been wearing. The other move went up like embers of ice that floated in the air, which then deposited on her bright white outfit like petals. The magical dust formed new shapes on her shoulders, knees, chest, belly, hips and shins, creating the most perfect ice armor. It couldn't be more custom-made, and it obeyed each and every motion she made, being comfortable and ergonomic. It also was incredibly beautiful with its breathtaking details and decorations, once again reminding the four other Spirits. Most of the parts were diamond-shaped. Despite the whole piece of art it made, its transparency didn't fool anyone; the armor was sturdy, if not more than regular ones. Elsa admired her own work.

"...With a few additions, I'll admit." She smiled.

Honeymaren's chestnut eyes got lost at the sight, having not missed any of the show while she walked on Elsa's other side. That was, for the lack of any other word, a divine transformation. Her eyes filled with tears. Were they due to emotion or because the outfit was bright white and gave the feeling to stare at the full Moon herself? She blinked to dissimulate them.

"Not very stealthy, but I guess what we'll have to deal with it." Shrugged Honeymaren, to joke about it and switch her mood.

She giggled when she received a white-covered elbow nudging her ribs.

Elsa shook her head, then looked at the horizon. Her gaze now was more focused than ever.

"Okay, Victor. You wanted to face me? I'm not alone anymore. Here we come."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /lying face down on the floor/
> 
> Those descriptions...
> 
> Of weapons and outfits...
> 
> Took SO LONG...
> 
> TO WRITE
> 
> /high pitched pterodactyl screech/
> 
> Y'all jokes aside this is a lot of fun to create. You can easily guess from the more and more extensive chapters lol (14K WORDS WHAAAT?!)
> 
> Thankfully I love to learn about nerdy stuff like that. Coz. I'm a nerd. Duh. So when I can mix it with my usual flangst and humor, it's awesome!
> 
> Love you guys see you next chap buh-bye


	5. Cause I'm not alone anymore

Nokk was still waiting at the place Elsa had told them to wait. They turned their head to the call of the Snow Queen. It was remarkably stealthy; Elsa didn't even have to whistle to get their attention, she simply used her mental bond, and the Water Spirit obeyed.

The blonde ran along the trees, increasing her race even, and the magical horse galloped to join her side, catching up with her rhythm. They ran sideways in the Moon light for a few seconds, Elsa's gaze still on the horizon to where the Northuldra camp was, and she didn't even need to look at Nokk for the next step. She rose her left hand and jumped on their back from the flank, her legs hovering their barrel as she seemed to float during her twirl. Her hand still on their crest, she sat bareback as usual and sent a silent order to the Water Spirit, asking them to dash to the Sami village.

Nokk nodded energetically, and ran to where the others had been waiting. When Elsa arrived in a barely perceptible trot in the camp, several people startled of surprise.

Except for Anna, who had been expecting her venue and staring at where she had come from. The redhead came closer, holding a torch like several Northuldra.

"He's on the shore." Informed Elsa, staying on Nokk. "I saw him plan how he's going to cross the Dark Sea. He's distracted. It's now or never if we want to have the element of surprise."

Anna, Honeymaren, Eydis, Kristoff and Ryder nodded. The Snow Queen outstretched a hand for her sister to help her jump behind her, which she did in a swift motion.

Kristoff went on Rask's back, and helped Eydis to get behind her. Finally, Honeymaren and Ryder rode the fastest reindeer of the herd.

"Everyone, get to your positions." Ordered the Northuldra leader. "You know what you have to do. Stand guard and don't let anyone or anything approach. I have confidence in you all."

"May Ahtohallan be with you." Bowed Jongu. He was in charge of the camp while she was gone, and would not disappoint her. His eyes were fierce at the light of his torch.

They all exchanged words of support, then galloped up North.

Elsa was leading, with Anna holding her waist tight. The blonde couldn't tell if she was doing that due to the surreal speed of Nokk and the possibility of falling, to the roughness of Anna's armor, or to her undeniable mix of stress and excitement.

The Snow Queen patted her hand. She wondered if she could feel it because she had reinforced leather gloves, but when she felt the redhead tilt on the side, she smiled in success.

"Everything will be okay, Anna."

The Queen didn't answer, for bad fortune, and simply cuddled closer to her elder. She couldn't lose her. Not after all that their family had been through.

Elsa passed a hand along Nokk's neck while they were heading to the Dark Sea shore. She could feel how nervous the Water Spirit was as well. Even Gale and Bruni, who were protecting the camp, and the Giants, who were patrolling in the land, were exhaling stress, and she could feel it kilometers away.

"It will be alright, dear friends." She sent as a mental answer, and their mood calmed down a bit.

Nevertheless, she was upset that the Spirits couldn't participate to the fight. She had thought of begging Ahtohallan to use their magic against Victor, but she knew that the laws of Nature were immutable. Magical Spirits had been brought to the world to protect and help, not to attack opposite dark forces. However, as the Fifth Spirit, Elsa was allowed to intervene; just as, sadly, the previous Fifth Spirit could make his own choices concerning Niks' penalty. The Bridge existed to forge a path between humans and magic, and Elsa's role now was to stop Victor's evil ends and prevent him from taking control of Ahtohallan. Her instinct of guardian of the magical source made her flare, ironically in an ice cold way. The glacier had helped her to fully accept and love herself, and she would never let anyone destroy it.

On that thought, she slammed her heels on Nokk's sides to go faster, and the Spirit complied with an excited neigh, sharing her feelings.

* * *

"What, you thought you could ambush me?"

They all widened their eyes in surprise from the big shore rocks they had been hiding behind.

"This whole shore is covered with pebbles. Only an idiot would not hear you arriving." Sighed dramatically Victor Eiglatson.

He turned his attention from the Dark Sea to them, his tangled and dirty hair floating in the wind. Elsa couldn't help but think, after she saw his deep pain and sorrow at the death of his wife, that he never fully recovered from it, and it would explain his messy appearance and his simple outfit.

In opposite to the armors or reinforced leather they were wearing, Victor looked weak, feeble. He only had a dark purple cape with a hood, and a vest and pants that looked like the Arendelle army uniform. It was worn-out, but not in the same way than the ones of the guards that had been trapped for years in the Forest like Mattias; he clearly didn't take care of it, not minding that it had stains at some parts.

Repulsed, she still answered his invitation when he lifted his chin in a provocative 'quit your hiding spot if you dare' gesture.

Anna grabbed her elder's arm when she saw her walk around the rock calmly. "What are you doing?!"

"He wants a fight. I'll give him a fight."

Honeymaren stared at her, but eventually agreed. She stood up from the low rock where she had been hiding with Eydis.

"She's right. You want to confront us, don't you, _Victor?_ "

The man didn't get affected by her threatening tone. He preferred to choose sarcasm against her gritted teeth.

"Well, well, well. I am even blessed by the presence of the Northuldra leader, uhm? How ironic."

Elsa frowned and clenched her fists.

"You know, it's actually even better." Admitted the man. "It makes this fight even more meaningful."

He cracked his fingers, a habit that Kristoff hated to see, so it's what made him stand. As if they were mentally connected, Anna rose at the same time on Elsa's side, like a protective shadow. When she saw her mother stand, Eydis copied the move. She even glanced at Victor with a fierce stare, gripping her mace, to show that even if she was the youngest opponent, it didn't mean that she wouldn't make him live hell. Ryder was the last one to stand, but that didn't make the whole thing less impressive. All together, they walked around the rocks and formed a line, all drawing their weapons in synchronized moves.

With the whistling wind and the bright Moon light, it made their stance even more epic than it already was.

"Waow, the whole family is here. How touching." Commented Victor on a flat tone, not impressed.

Then, he realized that the shining armors and the magic pieces of Elsa's outfit weren't the only thing to gleam in the bright light. He saw, with eyes getting wider and wider, that everyone without exception had custom-made additions to their weapons. Elsa had been way faster at upgrading her assaults than he thought. He tried to hide a nervous gulp, but Honeymaren, with her acute huntress sight, smirked at his state.

Elsa also saw that he wasn't expecting that level of preparation. She blinked in realization that Victor had nothing of a great strategist. Only anger and sorrow fueled his actions. So she decided to lower her ice spear.

She took a few steps forward, her crafted sandals screeching on the pebbles. Anna and Honeymaren exchanged a look, not wanting to lower their weapons like her and wondering what she was doing.

"Victor, this is your last chance to surrender."

"Great, because I never intend to." Replied the man with deep anger.

Elsa perceived it, and calmed down the situation.

"I know why you acted like that lately."

"You know nothing about me."

"I've seen memories of you and the Fifth Spirit in Ahtohallan. I know what happened. I've seen it all. Your past… Your pain..."

She explained everything, and his face distorted when she finished her story.

"Listen, Victor… I know that you hate me."

The man's face turned into a terrible wince. "That's a very simple way to phrase it. I _despise_ you. I _loathe_ you."

Anna intervened. "No, it's not true! You hate the previous Fifth Spirit. My sister is different!"

"I don't care who's the person with Ahtohallan's magic, the Fifth Spirit is still an abomination!" Blurted Victor, yelling on the same tone than the redhead. "There should be no human allowed to have such powers!"

"You have powers too." Remarked Kristoff.

"But _I_ don't use them to kill people."

Elsa gasped, outraged. "You killed two innocent Northuldra!"

The man shrugged slightly. "That was collateral damage."

Honeymaren startled of rage and stepped forward. "IT WAS A FATHER AND HIS SON!"

Elsa restrained her by grabbing her arm. She also truly wanted to hurt Victor for his words, but they had to remain calm. The man noticed their anger.

"Nothing you will say will change my mind. Your powers will be mine, Ahtohallan will be mine, and The Fifth Spirit will pay for what it has done to me!" Blurted Victor.

Anna gripped her sword hard with her two hands, pointing at him threateningly.

"They're not a 'it', they're a person!" She blurted with even more verve. "And her name is ELSA!"

He looked scowled, yet it seemed like disgust.

"I refuse to put a name on that being who's nothing less than a murderer!"

"For the last time, the previous Fifth Spirit was! Not Elsa! You've got it all wrong!" Yelled Anna.

Victor was done getting scolded. He flipped his hands, volutes of black goo appearing around his fingers and floating there, just like cold smoke around Elsa's fingers when she loaded her magic.

"I'm not coming back on my decision. I _will_ rip the powers out of her body!"

He had pointed at Elsa with an angry index finger, and it perspired with evil power. Honeymaren instinctively placed herself in front of her. The blonde internally sighed at the behavior of her sister and the reaction of her wife. This was going worse and worse and wouldn't end well. She could feel the magic pulsating in the air at the man's anger, so she stared into his eyes.

"Victor, wait. If you do that, you'll become the very thing you hated."

Elsa's wise words crossed the night, and everyone looked at her. Even Victor got stunned and remained silent. She got a point, but he chose to ignore her.

"I doubt of it. I will finally avenge my beloved wife!"

The blonde rose calming hands. "And I get it. Believe me, I really do. However, revenge isn't the solution…"

"ENOUGH!"

Anna was astonished by his persistence.

"You will rip her powers, even if it means that she will probably die?" She winced.

"I don't care."

He had stated that in a cold, frigid voice. Eydis gasped at the tone. Kristoff widened his eyes. Anna and Honeymaren were outraged. Elsa… Remained silent.

"You're a cruel man with a heart of stone!" Shouted the Queen with a shocked wince, speaking from her guts.

"I'm bringing justice!" Replied Victor on a strong tone. "I'm doing what needs to be done! She's a monster!"

While they gasped, Elsa walked around Honeymaren and stepped forward, to everyone's surprise.

"I used to think I was." She said.

Her voice had been calm, deep, sincere.

"There was a time when I would call myself a monster…" Muttered the Snow Queen. "But I have changed. And one thing is for sure, now… You'll be way more of a monster that I'll ever be if you continue to focus on vengeance."

"You _changed?_ " Repeated Victor. "What makes you think you're not still a monster, as you have the same powers than when you called yourself that?"

Elsa sighed, a bit emotionally. "Because since, I have been guided to a new light. A new perspective. Since then, I have been helped by love. And learned that people actually loved me all along."

She paused her powerful speech to turn to Anna and Honeymaren, who were looking at her with touched smiles. "And they still love me every day."

"You think that love solves everything?" Frowned Victor.

"Yes. I do."

"BULLSHIT! Bring my wife back, then!" Bawled the man.

Elsa did a move, but not the expected one. She melted her spear, and the two women behind them gasped in warning noises.

The blonde rose her hand as a dismiss, assuring them that everything was alright. Kristoff remained rational; Elsa could craft a new spear any time she would want, and faster than it would take to say the word. So she wasn't really putting herself in danger. She was being wise and showed Victor her true intentions.

The man looked at her with a squint, surprised of her attitude.

"Does loving yourself better make you lower your guard?" He snorted.

Elsa nodded softly. "Yes. Because I have changed, and you can too."

His facial features, which had calmed down a bit, returned to a twisted frown.

"How dare you TALK about change when you took my WIFE!"

Dark energy emanated from him, making splashes of black slime spurt from his hands and all around his foot stomp. The dark pebbles of the shore got stained by it at the pale light of the Moon.

"Once again, I didn't." Reminded Elsa with a calm voice, which was remarkable for the situation, because Victor's sudden burst had brought everyone else to clench on their weapons and get ready to aim at him.

"You seem really certain to be innocent." He grunted.

"That's because I am."

She stared at him with intensity. "And I intend to be fair. This is the last fight we have. After that, you will face justice and pay for your crimes." Warned Elsa.

"Well, there's at least one thing we agree on, Fifth Spirit." He replied, his fists clenched. "This indeed will be our one and only face-to-face."

He looked around, now pensive.

"I got to say, it's a nice place to have it. If I had to pick, I would have hesitated between here and the entrance of the Forest."

"The Elemental Stones?" Frowned Anna.

"Yes. That. They would look great as battle ruins, wouldn't they? Once they get destroyed with my vengeance."

"How _dare_ you." Muttered Honeymaren, who had chosen to stay silent until now, but couldn't bear his arrogance any longer. "This is a sacred place. My ancestors built those stones."

"They have been made to honor Nature." Specified Kristoff. "What do they have to do with your revenge over the Fifth Spirit?"

"Well, this is a game-changing fight. You know my plan now, right? So you know that I want to destroy Ahtohallan and everything that the Fifth Spirit stands once and for all. What would be the point of worshiping the Nature Spirits when the person who's supposed to bring the balance with the human world _kill_ humans?"

Anna clenched her jaw. "You _know_ that your wife had it coming. She did crimes. The Fifth Spirit warned her, and yet she continued to do it."

Elsa turned to her with a deadly stare. The redhead understood that she had been a bit too far, and retracted a bit. However, she did not regret her words.

The Snow Queen turned to the enemy again, focused and determined. "You will not touch a single inch of Ahtohallan as long as I stand."

Victor looked at her with a cruel smirk. "See, that can be arranged."

He flipped his arms up and two big spurts of pitch black goo jolted from it.

Each one splitted in eight parts, and in a record time, a group of sixteen creatures emerged, forming from the slime. They all were taller than the humans, with muscular arms and solid blades as hands. As always, they had head shapes but no faces, which made the creepy atmosphere of the night even more scarier, added to the fact that they were more numerous than Elsa's allies.

"GO!" Shouted Victor as an order, and the monsters ran to them unsteadily, their big feet splashing on the shore.

Elsa hurried to go in front of her family and place herself first, as the first creature was jumping to slam its blade on them. With a yelping grunt, Elsa raised a giant ice stalagmite, as sharp as a razor, and it pierced right through the living thing. It tried to touch her despite being impaled, but with another yell, she pushed the stalagmite away in a new blue beam, and it jolted in the air, slamming two other monsters in one go.

Honeymaren blinked as Elsa then crafted her ice spear back, and attacked a fourth monster that was making its way to them. She stabbed it right in the thigh, then grunted as she heavily twirled on herself with both hands on the shaft. She dragged the creature with her, and send it fly in the air with a powerful swing to slam another one.

The Northuldra leader exchanged a stunned look with Anna, who was astonished as well.

Did they… Even need to come to this fight? Was Elsa going to take care of everything on herself with her usual badassery?

The blonde panted, twirling her spear, and turned to her loved ones with a huff.

"No one harms my family."

Honeymaren smirked.

"Leave some for the lowly people, my love."

Elsa smiled.

A grunt on her right side took them out of their reverie. A monster was attacking Eydis and Kristoff, and they were trying to repel it. The Snow Queen frowned and was about to help them.

Anna gave her a sign. "Wait, some are coming right at us. Let's take care of them first."

The redhead ran to the near monsters, her golden armor shining in the Moonlight, and slayed one in a swift move; she beheaded a second one with a brilliant twirl, her second hand on the pommel of her unique sword for faster actions.

Honeymaren aimed at the ones on her side with quick and effective arrows. When one of them was threatening to charge at her, Elsa ran and slammed her foot on the ground, a wall of ice emerging and letting the monster splash on it with a dumb move. She rounded her creation, and while the dizzy thing tried to retrieve its form and balance, she planted it with her spear against the wall. It vanished like any the others once it got killed, and the blonde had a smirk, twirling the spear around happily.

She saw at the corner of her eye - and almost instinctively - that a monster was about to attack Anna from behind. She focused in a frown, tossed her spear up in the air and lifted her arm to catch it with her fingers up, holding it javelin-style. She aimed, gathered momentum and threw her spear across the shore. It whistled in the air and hit the creature right in the head. With the force of the blow, it vanished before it would even fall on the pebbles. Anna finished slaying her own enemy with style, then turned around at the sound of the spear falling on the pebbles.

She blinked in confusion, picked up the weapon, then looked at her sister in the distance.

'Did you just?' She seemed to say with her amazed eyes.

'Saved your life? Yep.' Seemed to answer Elsa with a grin and a shrug.

'Awesome', replied Anna, and this time it was obvious because she really said that word out loud and it was easy to read it on her lips.

Elsa outstretched her hand and the spear in Anna's hand seemed to vibrate, like it was struggling to get out of her grasp. She unfolded her fingers, and the spear flew in the air to arrive in Elsa's palm, then the Snow Queen made it twirl expertly, ready to attack new creatures.

"Show-off." Scoffed Anna.

Elsa went to help Ryder and Eydis. They had a lot of talent and she admitted after a while that she only was there as mere support. She took that opportunity to observe the battlefield around her.

Honeymaren and Kristoff now were taking care of Victor, the blond facing him with his axe blows while her wife aimed at him with her arrows. Only, he was crafting monsters faster than light, and they took all of the blows for him. With a smirk, he made every monster die and vanish instead of actually fighting back.

Elsa found that utterly shameful. How could a person fitted with magic powers and able to create living beings sacrifice them like pawns, or meatshields? She frowned with disgust, not liking Victor's ways at all. He was a disgrace to magic, and she felt the same emotion than when she had discovered her grandfather's aversion for the Northuldra.

Fueled by her anger, she melted her spear then threw an ice blow at him to freeze his legs, but he sensed her magic arriving so he dodged aside. Thankfully, it didn't touch Honeymaren who was in the trajectory, because she had an excellent sight and saw the accidental blue glow arrive to her. She jumped aside to get away from it as it crashed on the shore and formed a giant snowflake trap, and meanwhile, didn't lose time by drawing another arrow.

Elsa was about to charge a second ice blow, and then was struck by a flashing image of the previous Fifth Spirit who had inflicted the same move to Victor when he was younger, during the famous attack that haunted her. She clenched her fist, holding on her promise that she would never act like the old Northuldra leader.

She crafted her spear again and chose to go to battle in her own style.

She went to help Eydis with the remaining creatures that she somehow was taking care of by herself, Anna busy helping Ryder stand up after he fell during an attack. With a smile, Elsa admired her niece twirling her powerful and heavy mace around, exploding the monsters' heads between two rolls. She was sparkling at the light of the Moon in her silver armor, and the Snow Queen was really proud of her. In a combined attack of sword and spear, Anna and her killed the last monster that Victor had created, and smiled at each other, panting.

They finally got rid of his creatures, but everyone knew that he would create new ones without breaking a sweat. At least, Elsa was able to do so, and she was the only person they could compare him to. Might as well be careful and expect that he was as talented as her. Indeed, he had gotten rid of Kristoff and Honeymaren, and seemed ready to craft new monsters. He groaned as he lifted his palms again.

"Block his hands!" Yelled Elsa, pointing at him. "If we block his arms, he won't be able to make those monsters anymore!"

Anna nodded. Her elder knew well what she was talking about. Hers and victor's magic may be very different, it had one thing in common: their living creations were crafted with their hands.

Kristoff, who was the closest to Victor after he and Honeymaren had fallen down, frowned in determination as he jumped up, then lifted his arms to hit him. He flipped his axe in the air, aiming not with the blade side but with the hammer one, and slammed down to where his shoulder was. At such a speed and with Elsa's unbreakable ice, he would at least dislocate it, thought Ryder, who had run to join the King's side. However, Victor had army experience, and avoided his blow.

"That wasn't a really impressive attack." Puffed the enemy with sarcasm.

"But a really useful diversion." Said a smiling voice behind him.

He didn't finish twirling around that a massive blunt weapon descended upon his arm. Victor groaned in pain when Eydis' mace slammed him. He immediately wanted to lift his arm to push away the weapon, but Eydis' move had been close to perfection and he couldn't do much with the angle he now had after her blow. He tried to detached his arm from the blades and spikes, but it was impossible; first, because the fabric of his sleeve had been stuck in it, and second, because Eydis was really great at maintaining the mace in place. He tried to push her with the force of his arm, but she grinned as she easily kept him still to where he was, holding the mace with both hands.

He blinked in astonishment. How could such a little girl have as much strength? He then realized that with the parents she had, it wasn't surprising. He had made a grave mistake to undervalue her. Victor yelled in frustration, and was about to punch her with his other fist, but he got stuck.

"What…?"

He turned to his other side, and came face to face with a grinning Ryder.

"Surprise, monstermaker."

Victor gritted his teeth at the sight of Ryder's staff effectively restraining her elbow and preventing him from making any move.

He tried to get out of his trap, but it made things worse; the Northuldra had anticipated any possible parade and knew how to hold him still as well. Victor then realized that Ryder's parade had in fact blocked his right hand. He muttered a line of insults. Seriously? The two younger opponents were the ones disabling him? Eydis smirked as she saw Victor's despair in his eyes thanks to how close she was. With a grunt, she pushed even stronger on her mace. The Northuldra also pressed harder with his staff. Both him and Eydis couldn't help smirking at Victor's struggle.

Elsa observed the scene and admitted that it was a funny situation too. She had joked earlier in the day how Ryder might be the one who would strike the final blow on Victor, because there was no way one would expect someone with the weakest weapon and the less protection to be a threat. Turned out that she was quite right.

In fact, not even her could have predicted what was about to follow.

Ryder changed his grip on his staff to hold the man in place, looking at the splashes of his magic on the ground.

"You know, there's something else that is black and that I'd love you to discover." Grinned Ryder.

Victor raised a surprised eyebrow at his sudden confidence.

"Meet explosive powder."

The leather pouch he had at his waist, and that the old man thought was simply holding provisions, suddenly flipped upside down and opened when Ryder pulled on a string attached to it.

Victor's attention got brought to it and he looked down, giving exactly the intended time for the Northuldra to jump back.

The mysterious dark powder had fell in a stack on Victor's right boot, and he frowned as he tried to understand why Ryder had poured ground pepper on his feet.

"EYDIS! NOW!" Yelled the Northuldra.

Victor jolted his head up, and only then he noticed that the fiery princess had jumped back too. With a grin and a grunt, she lifted her mace to her vambrace covering her forearm. She turned it skillfully so that an iron blade and not an ice one would rasp against the metal part of the armor, and aimed at the stack of powder. With a scratch, a spark flew straight through the air, and Victor saw it fall with wide and terrorized eyes right in the stack of powder.

The explosion blow was spectacular. In a deafening bang, it made Victor jolt in the air, and Ryder and Eydis got blown away for a few meters despite their safety distances. Thankfully, they fell on their backs like they had planned, loudly but without damage thanks to the pads they had placed on their outfits just for that purpose.

One could not say the same for Victor, who got injured at the foot, and now grunted as he had trouble standing up without limping.

Elsa blinked at what had just happened.

"What the… Did you know they would do that?" She asked her wife, and she saw her happy smirk. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Honeymaren reached for a new arrow in her quiver, and gave her a sarcastic stare. "Well, you were busy being nerdy in Ahtohallan when we built our strategy."

The blonde was about to react, but the Northuldra rose a hand. "Now is not the time to get teasy. Look, he's about to blow again."

Indeed, Victor was clenching his fists and staring at the too-happy family of warriors facing him.

"Okay, now I'm mad. You'll face my wrath."

He was enraging. And just to make him even more angry, as he stepped forward to personally punch Ryder, an arrow planted right in front of him.

"Make one more step and the next one goes in your knee." Menaced Honeymaren with a cold voice.

He looked up with a grumble and saw that she was aiming at him, her next ice arrow at the ready. During his years in the army, he had always despised archery.

"A bow… The weapon of cowards."

Eydis huffed. "Says the one who uses magic from a distance!"

"Also, with the skills that it requires to be efficient at hunting, I wouldn't say that's is a pathetic weapon." Remarked Anna.

"Yeah, my aim is quite good." Said Honeymaren, still with her threatening eyes, but smiling internally at the words of her sister-in-law.

She remembered a day some years ago when she had tried to teach the Queen how to use a bow. But the redhead lacked of patience and was more of the 'attack first' type of person.

"Oooh, I'm so _scared_." Eye-rolled Victor.

Elsa was impressed by his assurance. This being said, he had no idea how scary a pissed-off Honeymaren could get.

The man walked forward, and in a whistle, another arrow planted among the pebbles in front of his feet. He stopped with a grumble.

"Yes, it will indeed start to get… Very annoying."

He stared at the Northuldra, and swiftly moved his right hand. A sharpened solid spurt of dark magic rose from the shore in less than a second and pierced right through Honeymaren's hand, which she used to draw arrows. In a loud scream, she dropped her weapon and bent with a painful wince. She was bleeding abundantly.

"MAREN!" Screamed Anna, rushing at her side.

She grunted that she was fine, but it was an obvious lie.

Ryder exploded of rage. "YOU BASTARD!"

"Using big words now, ain't we?" Puffed Victor. "Actually, you know what? This wasn't big enough. That didn't deserve a 'bastard' yet. I'm gonna hurt her more."

Elsa barged in between him and her wife and stared at him like her eyes came from the core of arctic glaciers itself.

"Don't even _dare_ to move your hands at her one more time."

Ironically, she was raising glowing blue ones in his direction, and the air around them had fallen of many degrees.

Honeymaren's heart filled with so much love that it was like all the pain and spilled blood didn't exist anymore. She smiled at her wife's intervention, adorable and badass at the same time.

When Victor took a careful stop, Elsa looked behind her, still pointing at him.

"Are you okay, Honey?"

"Y-yeah, I think I can get over it. But you're gonna have to do without me from now on."

Elsa gave a sad look to her lover's twisted face. Ryder urged to rip a part of his tunic to craft a makeshift bandage. It stopped the bleeding for now, but the wound would need closer inspection.

To Victor's ears, however, Honeymaren's last sentence sounded like music. Yes. Incapacitate each and every ally of the Fifth Spirit so they couldn't use their weapons. That was a clever follow-up.

He barely flicked his wrist and a spurt of goo splashed away from his palm right towards Anna. Elsa's eyes widened and she immediately rose a giant ice shield with a slam of the foot.

The slime splashed on the surface, and she groaned as she turned to him again.

"Stop that at once!"

Anna twirled her sword in a menacing 'woosh'. "Oh, if he doesn't stop it, I will make him stop. I hate surprise attacks. You're the coward one!"

"Coward?" Repeated Victor with a slight evil giggle. "You talked about skill earlier. Don't you think it's _skilled_ that I can reach to spots… That I don't even see?"

He flicked his wrist again, and Anna tried to understand what he meant. Suddenly, the pebbles on her right moved in a creak sound, and dark slime gushed from the ground to splash at her arm, right at the interstice between the elbow and forearms parts of her armor. She let out a scream and a hiss at the burning pain that seized her suddenly, and dropped her sword.

Elsa twirled around. What? He had aimed at her even though she was standing behind her blurred ice shield? And so precisely that it went through the flaws of an armor?

The Snow Queen started to panic as she admitted that Victor had the experience of battle, and knew exactly what to do from now on.

"No..." She muttered, but it was too late.

She twirled to Kristoff and Eydis, who had been standing side by side. The King had turned his head at Anna's scream, wondering what just happened.

"Kristoff! Watch out!" Warned the blonde.

It was a mistake to call him. He looked at her, wondering what the danger was, and Victor smirked. With a jolt of the wrist, he sent another spurt of dark magic to him, and it hit him at the head.

"KRISTOFF!"

Anna, who had been inspecting her wound, caught up on the scene too late. Elsa, who thought until now that she had the advantage of speed, was frightened to discover that Victor was as talented as her; in a few seconds, he had harmed three persons.

Elsa jumped over her ice shield, enlarged it without looking at it, and hurried to her brother-in-law.

"I'm fine." He assured, but then he grunted when he felt the pulsating pain on her skull. "I've got a… You know." Maybe that a regular person would have died from such a magic blow, but he was fine. Only, he started to feel dizzy, and went on his knees, his hand preventing him from falling on the pebbles entirely.

"Papa!"

Elsa saw Eydis crouch next to him, but also felt at the same time magic flow through the air. Victor's next target was her niece. Pitch black goo went to the spot between her shoulder and her neck, where she only wore a coat of mail. Elsa turned still in terror. So he had noticed every single flaw of their outfits.

The young princess fell forward with a cry.

"Her too?!" Yelled Ryder, like this was the last straw. "How dare you hurt a CHILD?!"

He started to run to Victor, screaming a war shout, and the man just cackled.

"Ryder! NO!" Panicked Elsa.

Victor was faster at injuring Ryder than it would take her to raise a wall in front of him to prevent any step further.

A slime dart splashed to his knee, and he fell with a moan to the ground.

" _NO!_ " Whined the blonde, seeing the worst happening, and continuing to happen.

They were all wincing in pain and clenching their eyes shut at the horrible sensation that the dark magic made as it burnt their skin in a unique way.

Victor laughed like a maniac.

"You _fools!_ You're all like preys to me. Tiny, little, weak preys. This is just too easy when one has been practicing for years."

He wiggled his fingers in a 'buh-bye' gesture, and it both was sarcastic and meaningful. Elsa quickly understood that he was getting in the final part of his plan. Now it was only her facing him, and he knew very well that she would never dare to give him injuries like the one he struck.

Elsa gulped. All of her allies on the battlefield were wounded, and she couldn't even take the time to heal them; Victor now was getting all of her attention.

"This is over, Fifth Spirit. You'll face justice."

"No! This isn't justice! This is pure and abominable cruelty!" Blurted Honeymaren, still in pain, and accusing him through gritted teeth.

"Shut up, Northuldra. Or I pierce your second hand. It won't be hard."

Elsa frowned with rage. "Don't talk to my wife like that."

She stepped forward, detaching from the others to come closer to him. Anna admired how brave and independent she was to step forward. Honeymaren didn't like much how it made her go away from her.

Victor raised an eyebrow as she walked for long seconds and now was away from her peers, halfway between them and him.

"You think you can threaten me? I have weakened your family. I'm able to rip your magic out of you anytime. You're not in a position of strength."

The blonde clenched her jaw. She indeed wasn't, but had the tiny hope that he didn't notice. Only, even if he didn't have a strategist mind, Victor was far from dumb. He was determined, which made him a fearsome enemy.

"That's what makes it unfair!" Underlined Elsa. "You have this ability to rip magic out of others, and I don't."

"Because you don't want to find about this ability." Scoffed the man. "While you were busy being lame and weak, I studied this art. But being in harmony with Nature is more important, I guess."

Elsa's heart clench at that double judgement. He had demeaned both her magic skills and her job.

"You've got a lot of nerve…" She hissed.

He sighed. "Yes, a very little patience. Now I am done waiting. This delay has gone on too long."

He twirled his fingers, but instead of making dark slime appear there like the Snow Queen thought he would do, he seemed to gather his magic.

Elsa quickly rose her hands in a dismissing gesture. "Victor, no. Hold on. Remember what I said: if you do that, you'll become the very thing you hated."

"Don't try to influence me!" Yelled the man.

"I'm only saying the truth!" Swore Elsa. "I've done many mistakes in my life to advise you on that, trust me!"

"STOP IT!" He groaned, his fists now exuding strong energy. "I'm putting an end to the Fifth Spirit's existence, right here and right _now!_ "

Elsa's eyes widened at his brisk move, realizing he was genuinely about to do the magic pullout. She rose her arms even higher, in an imploring gesture.

"This magic is who I _am_ , Victor…" Confessed Elsa.

Her sentence was so emotional that it placed them in the silence of the night for a moment. Honeymaren widened her eyes.

"It's part of her identity! If she loses her magic, she loses a part of herself!" She insisted. "You can't do that!"

"Oh, I assure you that I can."

He started to move his arms in a combination of moves that he had never done before, and Anna widened her eyes. She really didn't want to see him try.

"We have to kill him before he does it!" She yelled to her elder, desperate.

"No, no…"

The Fifth Spirit refused to come to such an act.

"We can't do that!" She yelled back to Anna behind her.

" _Elsa!_ " Scolded Honeymaren, agreeing with her sister-in-law. "If we don't do it now, it will be too late!"

The two women had been alternating their panicked gazes between the blonde and the enemy, who kept making those unique moves that really heightened the urgency.

"ELSA!" Called their voices behind her.

"Let me think!" Shouted Elsa back, her closed fists trembling.

Her breathing sped up. What to do? What to do? Victor was gathering his magic. Whatever he was preparing wasn't bluff. The danger was genuine.

Honeymaren didn't like this at all. All of her instinct was screaming that this wouldn't end well. Anna now understood why she got a bad feeling when they had come to the shore on Nokk. This was it. This was the end.

They had lost.

Victor retracted his fists back, his hands pouring with magic. The Snow Queen knew this posture way too well. He was about to blow a very powerful magic move. He locked his eyes with her.

"No, Victor, _wait…_ " Begged Elsa.

"Too late. I've been waiting for this moment longer than you've been alive."

He gave her a cruel look, and launched his arms forward, his palms open. Widening her eyes was the last thing Elsa could do.

She suddenly spasmed, like she got seized by a giant invisible hand that just squeezed her whole body. Her eyes turned up and she revulsed, her breathing lost in a strangling noise, and she fainted, falling to the pebbles in a sinister sound.

"ELSA!" Yelled Honeymaren.

"NO!" Screamed Anna.

They both ran like hell to the unconscious body of their loved one, but Victor kept aiming and continued his process.

A light suddenly emanated from every pore of Elsa's skin, flashing suddenly, and the two women stopped running in a gasp, wincing as she suddenly became entirely bright white. In any other context, Honeymaren would have felt like she was blessed by the sight of an angel. But now, she screamed in anguish.

"NOOOO!"

She ran to take her lover in her arms, when suddenly a shock wave blew from Elsa's body, and she got blasted away, rejected in the pebbles violently in a backward roll. Kristoff stopped her and prevented her from a whiplash. Stunned, she tried to stand up as soon as possible to try again, determined and oblivious. Although, the wind started to rise, and became incredibly strong, making it even impossible to approach within a twenty-meter radius.

It was like one of Gale's tornados had been combined with the most powerful light Honeymaren had ever seen. Anna felt like she was staring directly into a lighthouse. Everyone experienced that moment differently, but all agree on one point: magic was exploding through the air, filling every possible spot. It even felt like it went everywhere and sneaked in every place; Eydis felt like it was going through her hair like rain, and Kristoff felt like it was going into his eyes like the heat of flames would do in a giant fire.

It was intense and unstoppable. Soon they were projected even further from Elsa because the gust of magical energy started to fortify around her. Victor focused even more on the process, his arms outstretched, unreachable from where he was. The magic process started to lift the Spirit's body from the shore, and it floated above the pebbles, soon reaching three meters high.

"Elsa!" Screamed Anna behind her arms, placed to avoid getting blinded by the magic beam.

It was obvious that her sister couldn't reply, completely unconscious. With the wind, she wouldn't have been able to hear her anyway.

The Snow Queen's body flipped like a lifeless doll on a horizontal plan, and looked like she was suspended by an invisible thread that was attached to her navel. Perfectly balanced, her head, arms and legs were hanging in the air, with only her core raising to the sky.

Then the light started to detach from her. It was no longer a figure of speech; everything that made Elsa magical was leaving her body. It elevated in swirls, packing in one spot and one sphere, and it slowly hovered to Victor.

Elsa's family members gasped as they guessed what it meant. The man laughed out loud in a sinister cackle, and suddenly widened his arms, his head up, like he was on top of the world.

The bright white sphere jolted through the air and went right to his body in a second, like it had been pumped, or dragged with the force of the universe. It entered his navel, and he startled at the sensation, then laughed even more. His body shone the same way, but it faded as the magic sank into his core.

Then, the second the light stopped emanating, Elsa's body fell to the ground, and the magic gust disappeared.

It was like time had suddenly stopped, and yet it hadn't. In fact, it felt unfair that it hadn't actually stopped. Elsa's body had dropped to the ground, motionless, and yet the waves kept rolling, and yet the wind kept blowing, and yet the entire world didn't come to a halt to watch the Snow Queen fall.

A feeling of unfairness added itself to the mountain of emotions that piled in Anna's heart. At the top, reigned terror.

"ELSA!"

She ran to her elder's still body, and kneeled heavily next to her.

"No, gods, no…"

She checked her state, shook her arms, yelled her name again and again… But nothing happened. Elsa didn't respond, her face and muscles limp.

Honeymaren dropped heavily next to her, her weapon also left behind. All that mattered now was Elsa, Elsa, Elsa.

Their hearts squeezed with the same intensity, yet not the same reasons: Anna was terrorised, and Honeymaren devastated.

'No, not again… This can't be happening… This can't be real… This is one of those nightmares… Please, no, for the love of gods, please don't make me go through this again. Please don't make me live that once more. I can't do it. I'm not strong enough. I lied each time I said I was when someone asked about that night. I'm not strong enough. I can't face that again. Please, Elsa, wake up... ' Thought Anna, and tears fell heavily on her cheeks as she winced.

'Don't go, Elsa, please, love of my life, please don't leave me. I'm begging you. I'm begging the sky, I'm begging Ahtohallan, I'm begging all of Nature from the tiniest speck of dust to the tallest mountain of the world. Please, snømus, please… Open your eyes… Open your beautiful and mighty eyes… I can't live without you. You're my glow, and I can already feel the colors of the world disappearing if you're not here to shed light on them. Please, Elsa, wake up…' Thought Honeymaren, her shoulders trembling, and she rubbed her eyes violently to see Elsa's face clearly in between tears.

But even if the blonde's face was as graceful as usual, she did not respond. How could she be so stunning in that final moment?

The Northuldra leader looked down at her left hand where she was holding the one of her wife. A shiver passed along her back as she looked at her ice ring. The object which held the highest importance in her life now made her feel a mix of disgust and anger.

Her lover's magic now was in possession of this horrible man. Everything that made Elsa who she is got stolen from her. The ring she had at her finger was now linked to the core of this monster.

Honeymaren's teeth gritted as she frowned, roamed with rage, and she dropped Elsa's hand to search for her knife at her waist. She suddenly stood up, and all the calm and level-headed behavior that normally forged her personality got swept away, as powerfully as the wind in her hair.

"YOU VILE AND SICKENING SON OF A-"

"MAREN!"

A strong hand held her by the crook of her elbow, and she got stopped in her run.

"LET ME GO!" She yelled with all she could, tears falling on her face. She didn't need to focus and erase them to know that Anna was the one who was stopping her.

She could feel how strong yet trembling the hand was. She could feel how equally devastated the redhead was by a simple touch. Victor had harmed a wife, but he had also harmed a sister.

When she turned to Anna, she was unable to see yet heard the sobs that agitated the Queen, who was reduced to a trembling younger sibling.

"D-don't become like h-him." She begged, her voice hitched with sorrow.

The Northuldra fell next to her, and the two women held their hands as they looked at Elsa again. The others had approached and were flabbergasted, unable to believe what was happening.

Kristoff looked around frantically as he realized an odd detail. Nothing made out of magic ice had melted. Ice arrows were still scattered around, the ice blade of Anna's sword was intact, and the raised shields that Elsa had made here and there were still present. More importantly, the blonde was inert on the pebbles, but her outfit hadn't changed a bit.

"Wait… I don't get it… If her magic's gone, then why are her clothes still in this state?" Muttered Kristoff.

Eydis frowned as she thought fast.

"The process rips her magic… So it transported it... Her magic went somewhere… But where?"

Victor cackled evilly from where he was standing.

He flicked his right wrist, and wiggled his fingers. Snowflakes popped out of his palm. "Found it."

Eydis gasped. He had succeeded.

The snowflakes twirled around his hand, and he looked at it with a satisfied expression.

"I gotta say, the sensation is quite interesting." Commented Victor, wiggling his body as he felt the ice and snow course in his veins.

The brunette was simply disgusted by his behavior. She couldn't help imagining that it was like Elsa's soul and essence was in him, and he was squirming in pleasure. It made her feel like she was watching him ravish her wife. She forced herself to focus on Elsa instead of him, holding her beloved in her arms even closer.

"Say, is it me, or the air of the night warmed up a bit?" He asked in a playful tone. He then snapped as he understood - and his mastering of the magic wasn't quite perfect yet, so it sparkled some snowflakes around - "Wait, I get it. It's because of the ice and snow, right? The bender isn't bothered by cold. That's why I feel like there's no more of that fresh sea breeze."

Honeymaren suddenly noticed something. She was too busy being heartbroken until now to see it.

"That's why Elsa's body is shivering now…" She murmured, feeling the skin under her hands.

Anna looked down at her sister's body in alarm. Elsa was unconscious, but her body was still alive; and now it was struggling to stay so, trembling in spasms.

"Oh my gods, because she's wearing ice but isn't immune to it anymore!" Gasped the redhead, suddenly struck by the horrible situation.

They all gasped. Honeymaren's brain worked faster than light and she immediately took off a leather layer of her outfit to cover her trembling wife with it. Kristoff hurried to come closer and fell on his knees, making the pebbles creak.

"No, no, that won't be enough, we have to take her out of her clothes, now!"

If Honeymaren didn't know the King's personality and his ice harvester experience, she would think that he was trying to bare her wife. Thankfully, it was obvious that he ordered to act urgently and do emergency procedures, just like when one of his harvesters peers had fallen through the ice of a frozen lake.

They nodded and started to take off her crafted custom-made ice armor… And realized two seconds later that they couldn't. All of them had tried to tug on a different part, but it was impossible to take it off Elsa's skin.

"I can't detach her poleyn." Complained Eydis with a weak and disappointed voice. "Doesn't it have a fastening strap?"

"Where is the outline of it?" Frowned Ryder, confused.

"There's none." Said Anna and Honeymaren in one low voice.

Kristoff gulped. "She crafted it flawlessly. Each part of the armor has been tailor-made with her magic, so there's no joint… And only her can melt them."

They all widened their eyes at the finding.

"Wait… Maybe… That her ice against her ice…" Blabbered the blond man, searching for ideas as he panted in panic. He stumbled trying to get up to fetch his axe where he had dropped it, so Eydis went to it for him. She picked the weapon with emotion, looking at the beautiful detailed blade. This creation probably was the last one she would have seen her aunt make… With a sob, she gave it to her father, and he slid the blade of the axe along a piece of armor over Elsa's chest, right above her heart, the spot they really needed to take care of first.

But it didn't do anything. Despite Kristoff's long and strong efforts, neither the blade or the flexible plate of thick magic got scratched. His cheeks red, he was out of breath, and dropped the axe down. He gave Honeymaren the saddest eyes she had ever seen on the King's face.

Honeymaren gasped. "No. Nonono, this can't be happening, this can't be happening…"

She hovered her lover's twitching body and rubbed as much skin as possible, at each and every spot that wasn't covered with those ice armor parts that they all started to hate.

"Please get warm, p-please get warm…" She mumbled, hiccups cutting her sentence because her throat tightened. Her heavy tears fell and splashed on Elsa's pale and unconscious face.

Ryder was devastated to observe that all colors had left the Snow Queen's cheeks, and even her normally pink lips had turned white. But it wasn't the beautiful snow white color that the tribe associated to the Fifth Spirit's unique aura; it was the white of death. Elsa's heart was slowing down and would soon stop.

Anna clenched her teeth as her tears fell over and over. She held Elsa's cold hand in hers and twirled to Victor.

"PLEASE!" She implored, her voice distorted by terror. "Please do something! Please melt it, melt the ice, or she'll die of hypothermia!"

The man didn't move an inch.

"DO SOMETHING!" Yelled the Queen with all the force in her lungs, or rather what remained, after she cried and screamed so much.

She turned to clench Elsa's arms as her elder's body trembled from the cold and Honeymaren's rubs, and she could feel that it didn't change anything. Elsa's skin was simply the coldest she had ever felt. Even during bad days when the blonde was feeling down, it hadn't reached such a low temperature.

"We need to try a cardiac massage." Suggested Honeymaren, with a tone overfilled with the acknowledgement that it was useless, but she refused not to make an attempt.

Anna gave her way so she could place herself above Elsa's chest and along her arm, even though she knew that it was pointless as well. Indeed, when the brunette tried to start pumping up and down with her overlapped hands, she got blocked by the incredibly solid matter of the ice armor. She tried, tried and tried, with all the rage and despair she had in her soul, but it didn't even shatter.

She violently screamed and punched the pebbles on the shore next to her knees repeatedly. Ryder gave her a sad look and was about to put a hand on her shoulder, but Honeymaren tossed it away and bent to kiss her wife. She had meant to combine mouth-to-mouth with the cardiac massage, but the second her lips touch Elsa's, she startled and cried at the sensation of how desperately cold they were. With trembling shoulders, she pulled back, and clenched the ice shoulder-pieces.

She sobbed at the idea that Elsa was about to die in two minutes or so, and there was absolutely nothing they could do about it. Her heart would stop beating, her stunning energy that guided Honeymaren day and night would stop existing, her beautiful smile would never reappear on her face, and her deep azure blue eyes would never land on her again with her unique sly and quiet balance, her unique sarcastic and wise temperament.

No, Elsa's eyes would forever stay close like they were now, and her body would remain cold. And it wasn't the gentle cold that made her who she were, that was her distinctive feature, her peculiarity that drove Honeymaren crazy in love everytime she would roam her hands along her face and body, or when they got even more intimate. This time, it was the end. It was the final cold. In a while, before the Moon even finishes its course in the sky, Elsa's last heartbeat would echo on the shore, and her soul abandon her on the dark pebbles.

"No… Elsa… Please… _Please_ , I'm begging you…"

She had a wince and gritted her teeth as new tears fell abundantly from her face, falling on the cold matter of her outfit, that Elsa could no longer control.

Anna was crying her eyes out as well, her shoulders trembling next to her, holding her sister's arms and face as she could despite her shaking.

Both could not see Elsa's face anymore, because their sight was blur with tears.

Behind Honeymaren, Ryder had crouched and was putting a hand on the brunette's shoulder, trying to be a strong brother who would help her go through this, but he was unable to find the strength he was looking for. His hand turned into a clenching fist, holding the leather piece on Honeymaren's shoulder and trembling as he cried as well.

Kristoff was so shocked that tears couldn't even come to his eyes. He couldn't believe what he was living, his head feeling like in the worst nightmare. Instinctively, he lifted his eyes to his wife, searching in Anna's face an indication that this was all a joke. But when he saw the absolute wreck that the redhead had become, her eyes and nose running a flood of tears, his heart got split in half just as powerfully as if a sword had sliced it.

A physical shock to his chest suddenly took him out of his devastated reverie; he looked down and saw that Eydis had launched herself in his lap and was curling against him, her arms around his armor. He couldn't see her face, but there was no need. Her tiny silver spaulders were shaking in sorrow and he could feel her gloved fingers dugged in his back. The top of her dutch braids was shivering as she had her forehead against him. With all the might he could assemble, he bent down and kissed his daughter's head, passing a hand along her locks to calm her.

However, he knew that no one in the family, no one among them five, would ever get over what had just happen, and what was about to happen.

Victor stared at the scene with a mute expression. He was silent during all of his sobbing. He was intrigued.

But what he didn't understand wasn't the behavior they had around Elsa's body. What he didn't understand was the feeling he was having.

What was this sensation? Was it… Sadness? No, it couldn't be. Why would he feel sad for the Fifth Spirit's death? He had everything he needed! He got her powers, he now was unstoppable, she would soon die and he could even depart for Ahtohallan right now. His plan was complete. His revenge was triumphant. He was the victorious one.

Then, how come he didn't move? Why couldn't he go? What was stopping him?

Victor was paralysed by this sensation. He even wanted to grunt at this unknown thing stopping him, but he didn't find the strength to do so. Then it hit him; he was compassionate.

'What the hell…' He thought. 'Why am I having pity for those losers? I won. I avenged Niks.'

He stared at the trembling family once again.

'Then why am I feeling sadness? Is it sadness? Or is it… Something else? Is it… Worse?'

He couldn't move, still trying to pinpoint this sensation.

He was in denial. He refused to admit that Elsa and the previous Fifth Spirit he had met were two different persons, with different lives, and who made different choices. They didn't have the same personalities, they didn't have the same intentions. Yet he rejected the idea that he couldn't avenge Niks by hurting her.

He was angry. Fueled by rage. Each of his attacks until now had been with the mental image of his wife in mind. She would pay for all his suffering.

He was bargaining. A life for a life. That was the plan. Once the Fifth Spirit magic becomes his, this vendetta will be fair. That murderer will have what they deserved.

He was depressed. Those last years had been horrible to him, and took him down mentally and physically. Every time he closed his eyes at night, he thought of his wife. There was no way to dismiss it.

But he wasn't accepting. He never accepted that Niks died. All he ever wanted for so many years since her death was to avenge her. It was what fueled his life, what dictated his acts, what made him go forward in life.

Then why were they all kneeled on the shore around her still body? Why didn't then want to kill him? Why didn't they react the same way than he did?

The Northuldra leader was clenching to her wife exactly the same way he had been clenching to his, all those years before. Why wasn't she acting the same way afterwards then?

The Queen had stopped the Northuldra leader to prevent her from giving in to temptation. But this was long ago now. The Northuldra wasn't held by the monarch anymore. She could totally stand up and run to him and grab her dagger to cut his throat. She could even simply run and punch him in the face. But she didn't why. Why didn't she? None of them was retained by the other. Why was none of them avenging her, for heaven's sake? If he were them, he would already have taken advantage of the enemy's presence at the scene- Yet that was it. He wasn't them.

They weren't murderers. They didn't have crime in their list of solutions. They didn't plan to kill him. In fact, he realized, they would never plan to kill him, even after the Fifth Spirit's death.

"Elsa." Said the echo of the Queen's voice in his mind. "Her name is Elsa."

Victor was struck by the vision of this family. They never considered murder. That simply wasn't who they were. They were peaceful, they were pacifists. None of them even had their heads turned to him. He could even attack them by surprise and stab them all with ice impalements like his wife had been killed, and yet they wouldn't even mind. 'Let it be so', they would surely say.

His knees buckled.

When he slammed the pebbles, the noise attracted Anna's attention, and she turned weakly to him. She rubbed her eyes to stop seeing blur and watched Victor. Her eyes widened when she saw that he was seated on his heels, his shoulder slumped, his hands on the ground along his thighs like a disjointed puppet.

His hands, of a power yet phenomenal, that could snap the whole Forest out of existence if he intended to. On the ground.

She blinked in confusion. Was he… Was he devastated? What had happened?

"Victor?"

The redhead surprised herself at her own voice. Her subconscious seemed to have been the one calling for his name, because she didn't even remember her brain forming the question. Her tone had been calm, soft, gentle even. She was about to ask 'Are you okay?', but forbid herself to pronounce those words, repelled by her own intentions. Was she feeling bad for him now? Wait, what?

Because he looked so sad. He looked like his wife had just died a second time in front of his eyes. It was like…

Gears clipped together in Anna's brain.

He had realized that he was inflicting the same thing that the previous Fifth Spirit had inflicted on him.

"She was right…" He muttered, so far and nearly imperceptibly that Anna almost didn't hear. "I have become the very thing I hate…"

The others exchanged a gaze, Victor's eyes now locking with her.

"Wait… Are you about to…"

He nodded, and stepped forward. Honeymaren's protective instinct made her protect her lover's body with an almost predatory snarl.

Victor rose innocent hands, stepping slower.

"STAY BACK!" Shrieked the brunette.

"No, Honeymaren, wait!"

"What?!" She blurted, annoyed that Anna prevented her from doing what she wanted.

"He'll give her magic back."

The Northuldra leader blinked. The others did as well.

"What did you just say?"

"He's bringing her back to life. He's giving her magic back."

Kristoff looked at his wife sadly. "Anna, surely you're delirious. He only wants to finish the job-"

" _Trust_ _me_."

"What, you have faith in him now?"

"I can tell that he has changed. I can feel it in my guts."

"...What?"

"Why is he gesturing us to move aside, then?" Groaned Ryder, watching his moves.

"He needs space to do it, just like when he… Just like when he ripped it off her. We have to stand back."

Honeymaren's chestnut eyes turned to fire. "I am _not_ leaving her side."

"Maren, I swear that it's the most difficult thing to do for me as well right now. But I'm begging you. I'm begging you all." She said on a higher voice, addressing to her family. "Let's get out of the way. Elsa will be fine. I know she will. I promise."

They all seemed suspicious, but slowly changed their minds. Her daughter lifted her small face to her, still covered with tears.

"P… Pinky promise?"

Anna looked down at Eydis, and smiled as widely as she could while she held her chin up. "Pinky promise."

It took a while, but they finally all stepped away from Elsa's unconscious body. Victor respected the time it took them to take the distance he indicated, and they moved reluctantly because it was even larger than they thought. He stayed silent until they were all in good positions and he was certain that they wouldn't get hurt.

"That will be enough."

They turned to him.

"You don't need to go further. You're out of the radius now, it's fine."

Honeymaren blinked in astonishment. He truly cared? She could see it in his features, she could hear it in his voice. He wasn't tricking them. He genuinely cared about their health. She was stunned by the change in his behavior. Did he come to his senses?

"Cover your eyes." He advised.

They all obeyed, except for Honeymaren, who was staring right at him. He opened his mouth to repeat, but she struck her sentence faster.

"I am not leaving my eyes out of you."

He had a sigh and a sad smile. "Alright."

She kept staring at him while he did the same moves with his arms than what he did earlier, only this time on reverse. He focused deeply on what he was doing, joining his hands just in front of his navel. Briskly, he parted them and even jolted his arms open, both outstretched on each side, forming a cross with his body. A bright light parted from him and went in a straight line right to Elsa's body. It was dazzling and blinding, but Honeymaren didn't care. She willingly accepted to lose her sight to make sure that Victor was bringing Elsa's magic back to her.

Somehow, the light of the transfer this time seemed even brighter than before. Eydis moaned in pain at the light and winced as she stepped back. Ryder placed a hand above her face to protect her as he was also looking away to avoid burning his eyes.

The process was longer than when he ripped Elsa's magic in the first place, and Anna interpreted from it that it was always more difficult to return what was stolen. Just like it was harder to fix a vase after breaking it than when one bumped it off the table.

It took a long time, and the redhead eventually closed her eyes in impatience, clenching them shut. When suddenly, the light stopped. She blinked as she looked around them. The shore had been plunged in the dark of night again, the Moon calmly shedding light on them.

As she tried to understand where everyone was standing because her eyes had trouble switching from the high brightness to the dark of night, she heard a loud gasp from the ground.

Elsa gasped like she had been underwater for years and finally had reached the surface. She then breathed in pants as her heart picked up to its normal place and her blood rushed in her veins through her whole body. Her organs felt like they were on fire, and her limbs were both dizzy and buzzing with a sensation of pins and needles. Shuddering, her palms slammed the pebbles and her fingers clenched on them. She continued to gasp and sat up in utter confusion of what had just happened.

"ELSA!"

The familiar voice echoed in the night, and she blinked as she tried to find where her wife was possibly standing. Suddenly, fast noises of a run on the pebbles came closer and closer to her. She barely had the time to turn to where it was from when something very hard and very wet tackled her body and slid along her cheek. She recognized who it was by the way she cried, and the natural scent of her skin and hair combined with the familiar smell of the leather of her outfit.

Elsa's brain didn't fully grasp why she was holding her so warmly, but she instinctively wrap her arms around her as she caught her breath. Honeymaren abruptly pulled back to hold Elsa's face and look at her with a tearful grin. She lovingly sighed, then slammed her lips on hers. The Snow Queen widened her eyes at the deep and powerful kiss. It was full of emotion, and intense in every way. However, Elsa couldn't enjoy it much. She already had troubles breathing, so a kiss wasn't really the smartest move. Unwillingly, she pushed away Honeymaren's shoulders to detach her from her face. After a big gasp, she gave her a regretful wince, then coughed as she tried to retrieve oxygen.

"Sorry… Just... " She gestured to her mouth, struggling to make words. "Need air..."

Honeymaren had a wet chuckle and sniffed as she nodded. "Yeah. I understand. I'm the one who's sorry for jumping on you like that. Take your time."

Elsa breathed as much as she could, when suddenly something else ripped out some of the air she had managed to put in her lungs; the brisk and powerful hug that held her from behind, with arms tightly crossing her chest, was unmistakable.

"Anna?" She said in a croak voice, blinking.

What happened? Was she okay? Victor had aimed at her, she got hurt, she fell, but it actually didn't to anything? Were they this glad because it didn't work?

The redhead sobbed of happiness next to her ear. Elsa's eyes widened at the familiar sound. Last time she had heard that kind of sobbing...

Hold on a minute, how long was she unconscious?

"Hey, hey… I'm okay…" She muttered, assembling all her forces to reassure her little sister, and she stroked her hair as she felt her face on her shoulder.

As a response, Anna clenched harder in her embrace, but thankfully her arms had gone higher, so Elsa was able to breathe normally.

She stared in silence as Kristoff and Eydis ran to her and gave her blessed and incredibly relieved smiles, and Ryder fell to his knees next to the girl to sob loudly in happiness.

What the heck had happened? How much time had passed?

She looked around, a bit blocked by Honeymaren in her lap and Anna holding her still with her strong hug, to check the Moon and the tide and try to understand how long she had been taken away from them.

When Elsa scanned the shore, her eyes landed on a man figure, and they widened when she saw that it was Victor. However, her expression changed when she saw his posture, and that's why she didn't recognize him immediately. He had one knee down and the other up, and he was struggling to stand up. That posture was familiar: Elsa was in the same state when she used a lot of her magic in one go and started to feel drowsy from it. What did Victor just do? Why was no one keeping an eye on him?

"Guys… Look out…" Warned Elsa, nudging the people around her so they could turn towards the enemy.

Anna crouched next to her and she could finally see her face. Her young sister looked at Victor, but to Elsa's biggest surprise, she was neither frowning or worried; she was smiling? In… Gratitude?

Surely she was delirious. The Snow Queen turned to her wife, and was stunned to see the same expression on Honeymaren's face.

The redhead turned and gave a squeeze to her shoulder.

"How are you feeling?"

Elsa blinked. "Uh… Good. Great."

Honeymaren smiled. "Can you feel your powers?"

She frowned, clueless of what those questions were leading to. She looked down at her hands, folding then unfolding her fingers. She felt magic coursing through her veins, like usual. She pushed magic through her fingertips, and made some snowflakes fly around.

"Yeah, I think so- Wait a minute."

Her eyes widened, and Honeymaren grinned.

Anna's hand passed along her back. "He saved your life. He gave your magic back."

Quiet in disbelief, she joined them as they all looked over to where Victor was now standing, limping a bit because of his injured ankle. He didn't dare to look at them, but finally did after a few seconds, noticing that all eyes were on him. His gaze met Elsa's, and their eyes locked for a moment. She inspected him, dubious. Victor looked sorry, and sincere. The blonde blabbered in astonishment.

"You… You did? You retrieved the magic, despite everything?"

"You were right." He smiled sadly. "Killing you would have made me become the very thing I hate. And it wouldn't have made me better than him. Revenge would never have. It doesn't heal. Healing comes with love. So I reversed the transfert. You deserve it better than me."

He stayed there, defeated and still, ready to receive his sentence.

Anna slowly stood up, and smiled at him.

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOF that was a big milestone. This chapter took so much energy to write, my entire soul in fact.
> 
> The angst and the DRAMA. Me likey but now me tirey lol
> 
> Don't worry y'all, this chapter is barely the half of the fanfic lmao
> 
> NOW WHAT DOES IT MEAN WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?! (side eyes emoji to emphasis suspense)
> 
> well you shall see.
> 
> love you guys, thanks for the support so far, keep going, comment and share around you! :D
> 
> and don't forget: "Untangling the Frozen Knots novel" is my Frozen x Tangled fic available in printed version, search for it on Google ;)


	6. Every inch of me is trembling

The Northuldra tied ropes around Victor's wrists in a firm tug and pushed him through the Forest. Elsa had warned Arendelle through a message from Gale, telling them about the outcome of the battle, and asking to summon soldiers at the Elemental Stones as soon as possible. They would all go back to the kingdom with him as a prisoner.

The Sami warriors were walking with their weapons pointing at Victor, who was complying and silent. Some Northuldra were muttering insults towards him for his actions, and poking at him with their staff. However, Victor didn't get angry nor struggled. He had surrendered long ago.

Elsa looked at the battlefield, and sent a mental note to Nokk to erase all the traces of her ice shields and arrows with a magical wave. The Water Spirit nodded internally, taking this opportunity to congratulate the Snow Queen on the issue of the battle.

She then turned to her family. Because of their injuries, most of them had trouble moving and they needed to be healed urgently. Elsa asked Pebble to pick them up and bring them to the camp. Thankfully, the Giant hadn't been far, as he always was in the vicinity of the Dark Sea to play with Nokk.

Elsa helped her family members to keep their balance and stand in his palm as they were rapidly transported. If she weren't deeply concerned about their wounds, she would have laughed hard at how they were all holding tight to Pebble's fingers. Ryder had panicked yelps as they were moving fifteen meters from the ground. While the others had hands on the rock fingers, he was clinging to it with his legs as well, ignoring his pain in profit of safety.

When the adorable Giant softly put them down on the ground near the camp, he made Elsa promise that she would never make him live that again.

The Snow Queen chuckled, but then her expression changed. She gestured to the Northuldra for immediate help, and quickly explained that she needed people to heal wounds and others to go get the reindeer and horse mounts further in the forest. Jongu confirmed the orders, obeying to the Fifth Spirit.

* * *

"Ready? Hold on to my hand if you need to squeeze something." Invited Elsa.

Honeymaren sulked. "But that will hurt you."

"I don't mind."

She watched the healer come close to the bed after she poured some liquid on a cloth. The blonde gulped at the amount that she had put. Agat was the oldest Northuldra healer, but also the most ruthless. The leader wasn't scared anyway. Or at least, she pretended not to.

At the light of the lanterns in the hut, Agat bent over the brunette and pressed the cloth on the wound of her hand. Honeymaren wanted to look, but at the second the liquid penetrated her skin, her eyes flew up to the ceiling, and she groaned loudly in pain. She however forced herself to not squeeze Elsa's hand, and the blonde shook her head at how the moment was inappropriate to be her well-mannered self.

"Good, good. It's done." Said Agat.

She started bandaging Honeymaren's hand as the latter breathed heavily. Elsa passed a hand in her dark hair, as to congratulate her for going through this. She placed the bangs aside and even tied it in a pretty braid so she could see the even prettier face of her lover completely.

They exchanged a smiling gaze, and Elsa took some steps back to let Agat to her work. While the healer took great care of Honeymaren, Elsa started to stare at her in anguish.

"I hate that."

The leader frowned, puzzled.

"What?"

"Seeing you injured."

Honeymaren observed her wife. Elsa now was standing near the bed and crossing her arms, slightly curled on herself, like she was folding in fear. The brunette knotted her eyebrows in a sad and worried expression.

"Hey. Snømus. I'm okay. It's just a-"

Elsa gave her a look. Honeymaren gulped.

"Yeah, I was about to say 'it's just a scratch', but you're not gonna buy it, uh?"

Elsa's eyes filled with sadness and worry again, and she curled up even more, avoiding to stare at her.

"But it's being taken care of." Assured Honeymaren, tilting her head to search for her gaze, a technique she got from Anna. "Also, you're not the reason behind it. Uncross those arms, please."

The blonde did a pout, and Honeymaren encouraged her with a smile. Eventually, Elsa's muscles lost a bit of tension, and she relaxed a bit, standing up normally.

Honeymaren lifted the hand that wasn't bandaged to put it in Elsa's. "We'll all be okay. You don't have to worry about us."

"You really shouldn't move", commented the healer when she saw her doing an effort.

Honeymaren frowned to her. "I'll touch my wife if I damn want."

Agat gulped and returned to her attentions, not daring to contradict the strong leader. Elsa's lips stretched in an amused smile. When she saw that Honeymaren caught it, they softly giggled, and the blonde stepped forward to hug her. That way, she avoided her wife to make any movement, and the brunette felt like she was instantly healed at the scent of Elsa's skin in her neck. Her hair also smelled divine. How come it smelled divine? Why did it smell so clean even though they all sweated like hell during the battle?

"That's unfair." Mumbled Honeymaren with a smile against her neck.

"What?" Asked Elsa as they parted.

"Nothing." Grinned the brunette.

The Snow Queen then sighed. "It breaks my heart, but I have to leave you for now. I'm gonna check the others' state."

"Alright."

Elsa leaned down for a soft kiss, like she always did, but Honeymaren grabbed her ice fabric collar to bring her closer and kiss her deeper, like she always did as well. The kiss however was abnormally long and full of tenderness. Agat blushed as she forced herself to look elsewhere and pretended that the basin behind her was very interesting. When the two wives parted, and slightly gasped, Elsa looked into the two hazelnut irises with emotion.

"Honey, I…"

"Just go. We'll talk about it later. We'll have plenty of time."

Elsa's face went sad, and she gulped. "Okay."

A thumb stroking her cheek as a warm hand cupped her face made her stir away from her thoughts. She smiled, and kissed Honeymaren's palm.

"See you."

"See you." Smiled the brunette.

She watched her leave the hut, and when she did, both Elsa's and Honeymaren's smiles vanished.

No, healing from what had happened on the Dark Sea shore wouldn't be easy.

Elsa fidgeted with her hands as she walked away from the hut, feeling bad about leaving her wife's side for the first time since the event. Because she knew, even if Honeymaren didn't talk about it yet, that she had thought for a moment that she died on the shore. She could almost feel the gaze of the brunette in her back, as it surely didn't leave the door, still concerned and thinking about her even if she left the room.

The blonde took a long inhale, trying to change her mind. The closest hut had Kristoff and Ryder in it, and she smiled as she entered. Kristoff had been taken care of and he was asleep, knocked down after the strong medicinal herbs he had been given to cope with his head injury. She went to his bed and placed a hand on his shoulder, inspecting his face with sad eyes. He had a calm resting face, but Elsa was perpetually worried. Of all of those who had helped Elsa facing Victor, her brother-in-law had the worst wound. However, the healers attested that it wasn't a lesion, and that he would be okay in a few hours. Turns out that he, indeed, had a think skull; it wasn't just a manner of speaking. Elsa smiled at that fact, and turned to the same healers she has been talking to earlier, who now were taking care of Ryder. One of them lifted his head.

"Kristoff will be fine." Smiled Nainnas, a botanist who was crushing herbs in a mortar for his fellow Northuldra, lying on the other bed with his pants off. "However, I need your help for Ryder."

Elsa blinked. She knew very little about healing, and as her wife had underlined it for the past years, she very easily faltered and despaired when she saw injuries up close. The amount of times she fainted or nearly did when trying to assist the Northuldra healers every now and then was almost comical, but Honeymaren would never discourage her. The Snow Queen frowned with determination, and nodded anyway.

"Sure. What do you need?"

"It will take me a few minutes to prepare this concoction. But Ryder's knee has swollen due to his injury."

"What? It has?!" Panicked Ryder, seating up on the bed with wide eyes to look at his knee.

"Stay down." Groaned the other healer, keeping him down firmly, and Elsa smiled at his scold.

It clearly wasn't the first time of the night Ryder was told to stop moving, and the blonde was amused to see the similar nervosity between the two Nattura siblings.

"As I was saying…" Sighed the botanist healer, "We need to seal off the injury before it gets too infected."

Elsa gulped. 'Oh, for Ahtohallan's sake, please don't make me sew the skin back together', she thought, feeling blood leaving her face. She had purposely avoided to look at Ryder's knee until now for this very reason.

"Do you want me to freeze it?" She asked, her voice slightly trembling, hoping this is what Nainnas needed her for.

"No, quite the opposite. We need fire. Heat is a very helpful way to scar over."

Elsa took a long moment to understand what it had to do with her then. Her specialty was cold, not heat- Oh.

Nainnas gave her an amused smile, but didn't say anything. He knew that everyone was still in shock, and it might take a while to think.

"You want me to call the Fire Spirit." Said Elsa.

"Yes, please." Smiled the man.

The Snow Queen internally sighed of relief. She closed her eyes to search for Bruni's soul, and she felt him several meters away in the camp. He was playing with some children to appease them now that the danger was gone, and helping them go to sleep as time now reached almost midnight. Elsa smiled at the little salamander's kindness and care, and called him through a mind nudge.

Bruni jolted up, and beamed - quite literally - at the idea of joining her. The children laughed as he dashed through the camp in zigzags, and almost barged in the hut, his tiny belly waving as he breathed rapidly in excitement of helping Elsa.

When he saw her standing near one of the beds, he squealed and ran to her feet, where he rubbed and cuddled like a cat. He then climbed along her leg and jumped in her open hand. With happy grunts, he curled against her fresh skin, and exhaled a lot of joyful energy, which warmed Elsa's heart in every way.

She smiled. "Yeah, I'm happy to see you too, buddy. Look, I called you for a specific reason."

She kept him in her hand and turned to Ryder. "See that injury?" She pointed, talking with a voice similar to the one she used to talk to young children, and Kristoff would have made the remark if he were awake. "Could you burn Ryder's skin, very softly, to help seal his wound?"

Bruni made an approving peep. Ryder didn't really like the way she had stated that out loud, and gulped when he saw Elsa approach her arm with him in her palm. But at the sight of the salamander's adorable eyes, he giggled.

"Okay, are you sure about this?" Asked Elsa.

Ryder nodded vividly.

"Are you ready?"

Another nod.

Elsa put down the salamander on his bare leg, and the tiny Spirit pawed his skin in an appeasing gesture as he moved to the wound.

He gave Ryder a sorry look, then it became a determined one as he looked down at the knee. He spat a long but soft burst of fire, his flame licking the skin of the injury.

The Northuldra screamed loudly then hissed, startling, but Bruni held firmly to his leg.

Elsa passed a hand along his arm. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, and he's sorry as well. He is. But we have to do this."

"I know…" He whined through gritted teeth.

Finally, the Fire Spirit was done sealing the wound, and it looked better already. While the healers took care of his leg and bandaged his knee, Bruni jumped back in Elsa's offered hand, and climbed to her shoulder to observe the man too. Ryder's eyelids soon felt heavy, a result of both the relief of pain, the soothing care of the Northuldra, and the tiring day. Even Bruni yawned, and Elsa found it adorable.

"You were amazing." She whispered, too scared to wake up the two injured men now. "Thank you."

The salamander squeaked happily, and curled to sleep on her shoulder, lulled by her natural cold.

Next, Elsa went to the neighboring hut, also used by healers. Eydis was sleeping on the first bed she saw, and she noticed that someone had untied the young blonde's dutch braids so she could sleep better. The princess had a patch applying ointment on her skin where she had been touched by the dark magic, at the top of her shoulder.

Elsa smiled as she approached her niece, and bent to put a kiss in her hair. At the touch, the girl stirred, and Elsa jumped up and worried, thinking she shouldn't have done that. However, Eydis smiled and turned slightly to fall back to sleep. The Snow Queen had been standing still with her mouth pressed in a thin line, not daring to breathe to make sure she didn't wake her up. She exhaled discreetly.

"You're ridiculous." Came a smiling voice on her right.

Anna was looking at her from the bed she was laying on, wearing the same infirm tunic than her daughter. She had asked that Eydis and her would be healed in the same hut, so she could keep an eye on her daughter while she slept.

"And you look very epic with that bandage." Replied the Snow Queen.

Anna grinned proudly, looking at her battle injury in her elbow pit. "Thanks."

She then stared at her sister meaningfully. "You're complimenting me to hide your worry about my health, aren't you?"

Elsa sighed as she walked to Anna's bed. "You read in me like an open book."

"What can I say?" Smirked the redhead with a shrug. "Kristoff doesn't call me book lover for nothing."

There was a silence. Elsa seemed bothered by the topic, and therefore Anna decided to talk about something else.

"Did you know that the elbow pit also is called antecubital fossa? Awesome, uh? Remind me to add it as a word for charades night."

It managed to bring a smile to Elsa's lips. "I forbid you to do that. Besides, now that Eydis is playing with us, it will be impossible to guess."

"The joke's on you, she is the one who taught me that earlier."

Elsa blinked. They turned to the princess, who was sleeping peacefully. When the elder turned back to Anna, she was beaming with maternal pride.

"She's a real genius."

"And she fought really well." Added Elsa. "See? I told you we wouldn't regret to bring her along."

The Queen rolled her eyes. "It shows that you're not the one who raises her. Do you have any idea how many times she scared the hell out of me doing dangerous stuff?"

"Well, just like her mother does with me." Grinned Elsa.

She sat on the bed to wrap her arms around her sister. "I'm so glad that you're okay."

The Queen melted in the hug, closing her eyes with a soft sigh. She was just upset that she could hug her with only one arm.

Anna felt something warm against her neck when Elsa was against her, and smiled when she recognized the familiar sensation of scales. She parted the hug with a chuckle.

"Hey there little guy."

Bruni blinked tired eyes open, and yawned, then grinned happily when the redhead scratched his head. He however went back to sleep afterwards, and Anna observed him tenderly.

"Long day, uh? Being a Spirit doesn't prevent from tiredness." She said, pointedly, staring at Elsa.

"You're right." Said the Snow Queen, and she gently took Bruni off her shoulder, then put him on a fresh spot on a shelf, so he could be comfortable in his sleep. He mumbled a happy squeal.

"You did well", chuckled Anna. "Having a salamander on your neck while you sleep isn't the best option."

Elsa frowned in confusion at her sentence, but also at the gesture she just made, moving aside on the bed as if she was giving her space to lay down.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's adorable, but he would have bothered you, no? Isn't it why you put him aside before going to bed?"

"I'm not going to bed."

Anna's eyes widened.

"Wait, what?!"

"I just put him aside because he was tired. You were right, being a Spirit doesn't prevent from tiredness. Gale and him did a really good job, guarding the camp for so long. He deserves some sleep."

The redhead looked at her in utter bewilderment. "And don't you think that _you_ deserve sleep too?"

"What do you mean?" Frowned Elsa.

"WHAT DO I-" She scolded, angry, but immediately lowered her tone to not awaken her daughter. "Elsa, for the love of gods, do you hear yourself? You need to go to sleep too. It's late, we're all tired… Come lay down, you dummy, I don't even know why I'm explaining this to you right now."

She lifted her hand to grab Elsa's arm, but the elder stepped back to avoid it.

"I'm fine."

"What the hell are you doing? Come here, you infinite dork-"

The blonde stepped back again when she tried to reach her, and Anna was too tired and wounded to stand up from the bed.

"I wouldn't be able to find sleep anyway." Said Elsa. "You all got injured somewhere, and I didn't get anything… I feel very bad about it."

Anna groaned. "Oh my goodness, Elsa, that's-"

Someone knocked at the hut, and they stopped talking to turn to the entrance with a synchronized blink.

"Come in." Invited Anna.

To their surprise, Honeymaren entered, and she closed the door behind her. The brunette saw Eydis sleep and she smiled.

"I just wanted to say goodnight to Elsa." She said, keeping her voice down to not wake her up.

Anna snorted in a puff. "Oh, well, good luck with that, because that idiot refuses to sleep."

The blonde twirled to her younger, and gave her a deathly stare.

"What?" Said Honeymaren, walking to them.

Her wife sighed longly, and that sounded more like a grunt that anything else. However, in opposite to Anna, Honeymaren didn't get angry, and placed her hands gently on Elsa's arms, looking at her with soft caring eyes.

"Love, you should get some rest. You've been through an exhausting process."

"You two as well." Retorted Elsa. "And you know I won't go to sleep as long as you don't rest first."

Anna snorted. "And _we_ know that you won't go to sleep at all if we do that."

Elsa pouted. She had been busted.

Honeymaren kept her hands on her wife's arms, and smiled tenderly to her. "You have to rest, now."

"I've been resting long enough when I was unconscious."

Anna and Honeymaren snapped wide eyes.

"You can't be serious!" Exclaimed her sister.

If she physically could, she would have accentuated it with a movement of the arms.

Honeymaren sighed. "Look, it's past midnight. We've had a very overwhelming day."

"Yes, which is why you two have to go to sleep."

"You need it as much as we do." Insisted the brunette.

"No I don't. You're injured, and I'm not."

The Queen scoffed. "You almost _died!_ "

Elsa didn't react, so Anna massaged the top of her nose with an upset grumble. Honeymaren looked at them two with a sad smile.

"We can't change her mind, Anna." She stated. "You and I both know how stubborn she is."

Anna sighed heavily, and laid down the bed. When she saw the space that remained, the leader approached timidly. "Can I sleep with you?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Invited Anna.

"That way, Elsa will be able to keep an eye on us both. Happy?" Smirked Honeymaren as she went under the pelts next to Anna, making sure not to hurt her or herself while she did.

Elsa nodded quietly with a soft smile.

It didn't take long for the two women to fall asleep, they were truly exhausted.

When Anna started snoring and Honeymaren was so deep into slumber that she had that adorable face that Elsa loved, the blonde sat down on a stool and observed them.

However, as they sadly expected it, Elsa didn't rest at all for the whole night. She spent the next hours wandering back and forth between each hut to check on the wounded, and talking with the Northuldra in charge of standing guard.

* * *

After spending the day waiting for Arendellian forces to arrive, the Sun started to set over the Forest.

Victor limped as the soldiers led him to the prisoner cage they had put on a wagon. He was still injured at the foot, a pride that made Ryder and Eydis exchange a smirking gaze when he passed by them.

Honeymaren went to the center of the Northuldra camp to talk to her tribe.

"The danger we had been living in for the past days is no more." She announced, her voice strong and powerful. Elsa admired her from where she was, laying against a tree.

"The enemy has been defeated. The battle is over. We won. Each of you had been of precious help, and I would like to thank the Spirits as well. Thank you all. I will go to Arendelle to attend Victor's trial, as the representative of the Northuldra. He will face justice and pay for his crimes, I vow to it."

Several Sami cheered, and others clapped.

"Now, may you all find peace until I return. I leave my brother in charge."

Ryder blinked. "Wh-what?"

Anna was surprised to see he hadn't been warned in advance. When Honeymaren walked to the little group ready to go, he went to his elder sister. "Are you sure about this? I'm injured at the knee, I can't really be of much help..."

"I'm sure. And you will be a great leader anyway, Ryder, don't you worry about it. Besides, since when does an injury prevent you from herding?"

Ryder blinked, and the others were confused too. "Are you saying that managing a tribe is the same thing that taking care of a reindeer herd?"

Honeymaren smirked as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Now that we're all safe, the whole tribe will celebrate with a big feast and a ceremony. In that situation, it is exactly like keeping an eye on a herd."

They laughed, and she nudged him before leaving to join Anna and Elsa.

"Take care." He said to Kristoff.

"We will keep you informed." Smiled the King.

Eydis waved goodbye to him happily, and they all walked away to the wagons, surrounded by Arendelle guards.

Anna walked with her sister and Honeymaren on each side, distracted by the visual of their shadows moving in front of them on the flowery ground. They were long and stretched by the lowering light of the sunset that warmed the back of their necks.

"What a week, uh?" She joked.

Honeymaren nudged her shoulder against hers. "That's for sure."

They chuckled together, and the brunette felt Elsa's shoulder against her. She thought that she was nudging her as well, but in fact, Elsa was losing her balance.

Anna saw her shadow swaying on the side, and both turned to the blonde, whose eyes weren't really focusing anymore.

"And _you_ had quite a week indeed." Smirked Honeymaren. "Let me hold you."

"I can walk." Mumbled Elsa.

Anna and Honeymaren exchanged a smile. Not only that was a sentence they now knew meant exactly the opposite, but Elsa's voice had just betrayed her. She even was rubbing her eyes. It reminded Anna of her son when he refused to want to go to bed.

"Hmm, I don't believe the 'I swear I'm fine' speeches anymore." Said Honeymaren. "I'm gonna carry you to the wagon."

"Honey, this won't be necessa-AH!" Suddenly yelped the blonde, as her whole body had suddenly been taken off the ground.

Anna laughed as Honeymaren easily swift her off her feet and put her on her shoulder. The brunette giggled as Elsa struggled to break free from her strong hold, and they walked to the wagon where Kristoff and Eydis awaited.

The man and his daughter laughed at their arrival.

"I didn't know we had to deliver a sack of potatoes." Teased Kristoff.

"I hate you…" Groaned Elsa weakly, upside down, in Honeymaren's back. "All of you."

Anna faked an offended gasp. They all boarded in laughter, and the Northuldra leader softly placed her wife on one of the benches, next to Anna.

"Maren, there is no need to be mollycoddling me." Grumbled Elsa in her tired voice.

"Holy-molly-what?" Said the woman.

"Yep, she's delirious when she's tired." Added Anna, shaking her head.

"I'm not! You two are constantly taking too much care of me."

Anna passed her arm above the edge of the wagon and leaned on it to look at her amusedly. "And did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe, you deserve that care?"

Elsa mumbled again, this time inaudibly.

Anna nudged Honeymaren. " _Perhaps_ we holly molly her too much."

The brunette cackled, and nudged her back.

"You two have bandages on the arm, you shouldn't be doing that." Frowned Elsa.

"Oh my gosh, she is right!" Exclaimed Anna, and the others could hear that she was being sarcastic. "Do you know what it means, Maren?"

"What?" Smirked the brunette.

"We're bandages twins! Bandages buddies! Budd-ages!"

Honeymaren laughed loudly.

"I really hate you." Mumbled Elsa.

It was an obvious lie, especially since her wife's laugh, echoing in the woods to her ears, had made her heart feel like it was floating above the clouds. She smiled softly as the wagons departed.

* * *

They had snacks aboard the wagon, and Honeymaren noticed that Kristoff and Elsa passed each other some bread without even consulting each other, in a simple stare. She had noticed this before on a Friday night.

"You two make quite a team." Grinned the brunette, pointing at them. "Are you sure you didn't meet before Anna introduced you? Your alchemy during game nights is unfair."

"I know." Sighed Anna dramatically. "When we pick the teams randomly and they are together, I always feel like it's doomed."

"Not always." Chuckled Kristoff. "We're really not good at classic charades. Drawings, however…"

"Yeah, no wonder why you guess them so easily, though." Sighed Anna. "Have you seen the _amount_ of details Elsa puts in her drawings?! Who the hell takes the time to do perspective and shadows?!"

"And how come you can't get points when you're teaming up with her?" Asked Eydis, because her argument was weird.

"I'm too busy admiring them to actually guess." Mumbled Anna.

They laughed.

"To be fair, our team is only good in family games nights because we balance each other's skills. That's all." Shrugged Elsa.

"The legendary ice bros." Smirked Anna. "I'm proud of that nickname."

"I like it." Complimented Honeymaren. "And I'm sure it will stick."

"It sure will." Grinned Kristoff. "Just like ice."

He laughed, and Elsa as well, then they fist bumped right in front of Anna.

"Oh my gods, you didn't…"

"We totally did." Grinned Elsa.

The redhead sighed. "That's like, the hundredth ice pun this month."

"And not the last." Giggled Kristoff.

"I swear, Maren, they're unbearable. Now you understand why I named them that."

"Oh, that amount of ice puns is nothing compared to the jokes this dork does each and every- ouch!"

They laughed when Elsa tapped her arm.

"I like those puns." Smiled Eydis.

"No, not my niece too!" Whined Honeymaren, and the princess giggled. "I swear, her plays on words could make people run away. Oh, we should have used that as a technique against the monsters!" She falsely exclaimed.

Anna laughed out loud.

"Do you want me to make it hail on you two?" Smirked Elsa.

She then remembered the fight. "By the way, Anna, for a moment there, I thought you were counting down the number of creatures you took down."

The redhead shrugged, not actually denying that accusation. "Doubting of my stamina?"

"Certainly not. I recall you were having some fun while you fought." Smirked Elsa.

"I've often heard the Queen saying that everything is a competition." Said Honeymaren.

"And it is!" Proclaimed Anna, stubborn.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "No matter what, I'm proud of you."

"No matter the score?"

"No, I meant that I'm proud of you _all_."

"Hmm… That sounds like someone who slayed the least monsters."

Some gasped and some laughed, and they continued to argue about that topic playfully. The sisters cuddled in a shared laughter. The discussions went about different things on the road, until Anna felt that Elsa's cuddle had gone heavier. She turned, noticing that her sister had been silent since a moment. The blonde's eyes were closed. Her head had tilted to her shoulder, and she had just fallen asleep. Anna smiled tenderly.

"She hasn't slept a wink all night, uh?" Guessed Kristoff, staring at her with a smile.

The other nodded. The Northuldra melted at the sight, then unrolled a blanket from the wagon to put it on her wife's relaxed body.

"Sleep well, you ethereal selfless dork."

* * *

When Elsa woke up, she was blessed by the sight, feeling and presence of Anna sleeping in front of her, and Honeymaren's arm going around her waist while she was spooning her from behind. The Snow Queen sighed of content. Now that was the best way to wake up ever, surrounded by the two people she cared about the most.

Apparently, they had put Elsa in bed when they arrived in Arendelle on the following afternoon, and ended up taking a nap on the bed next to her. With a happy quiet squeal, she rounded her back to cuddle closer to Honeymaren, placing her arm above hers, and looked at her sister.

"What would I be without you two." She whispered.

She then felt Honeymaren stir, and turned around to her.

"Hey." She greeted when she saw the brunette blink.

She smiled when she saw Elsa and started to stretch, though still remaining laid down.

"Hey you."

Honeymaren was delighted to wake up in front of her wife, especially when her two azure blue eyes were staring at her this lovingly.

"Did you sleep well?" Asked Elsa with a tender smile.

"I should return the question to you. You were a real sloth yesterday when I took you out of the wagon and to this bed."

"I was deep into slumber for this long?"

Honeymaren grinned and nodded on her pillow.

"Since when do you know about sloths?" Chuckled the blonde.

"With a sister like yours? It's impossible not to have heard a thousand praises about sloths when one knows her. Anna _constantly_ talks about how much she loves them."

They laughed, but it was softly to not wake the redhead up, as she was sleeping right next to them. In fact, they had been talking in whispers, making sure to not disturb her sleep.

Elsa turned to watch Anna. She wasn't graceful at all between her tangled hair, her absurd posture and her open drooling mouth, yet the elder's face lit up with happiness.

"I'm glad to see she's okay." Sighed Elsa, seeing that her bandage wasn't red with blood, even though it was dated from the previous evening.

Northuldra's medicine and care was efficient, and the Snow Queen was thankful.

"How's your hand?" Inquired Elsa, turning to her wife again, her natural concern not leaving her.

Honeymaren smiled to that trait. "I'm fine. Better." She could even wave her fingers a bit, and she showed it. "There's one sad thing about this wound, though."

Elsa's heartbeat got faster. "What is it?" She worried.

The brunette grinned. "I want to kiss you deeply, but I only have one hand to cup your face."

She moved closer, and closed her eyes as she softly held Elsa's cheek to land her lips on hers.

Elsa's heatbeat got even faster, but for a different reason; a blush filled her cheeks, and she felt flustered. The kiss was long and intense, and she closed her eyes too. Damn, that touch meant so many words. So many emotions. She could feel how much they had to talk about. How the event on the shore still marked Honeymaren. The kiss was warm with joy to finally be reunited, yet it was frigid with all the sadness still present in the brunette's heart.

That didn't take away any of the passion in the kiss, and soon Elsa returned it with equal force. She moaned on her lips, leaned her body in and grasped Honeymaren's long thick hair.

"Holy Odin, what time is it?!" Shrieked Anna suddenly, and she jolted upright behind Elsa. The latter almost had a cardiac arrest at the sudden shout, and she startled away from the kiss.

Apparently, Anna had been waking up without them noticing, then immediately realized by the light bathing the room that the afternoon already was well under way. Honeymaren laughed out loud when she saw Elsa switch from tenderness to letdown, then laughed again when she saw Anna jump up, stumble and fall to the floor a few meters after the bed.

"I'm fine!" She yelped, standing up swiftly. "I need to go at once. I have a meeting with the staff at 5, then I have to meet Mattias at 6, and the warden for Victor's cell in the prison, and, oh my goodness I'm so super late… I'll see you later bye!"

She left the room in a storm, rushing to her dressing room, yet she gently closed the door behind her. Now that the old bedroom of their parents had been turned into the guest bedroom that Elsa could use when she visited, Anna took extra care of its state.

The Snow Queen blinked confusedly at Anna's sudden and loud exit, staring at where she left, then she laid back down next to the Northuldra leader, her head elbowed on the pillow.

"So, where were w- Wait, I smell really bad!" Suddenly noticed Elsa, now that her nose was near her skin. "How the hell can you kiss me in those conditions?! Gosh, I haven't washed in days!" She exclaimed, shocked and also alarmed to see that Honeymaren wasn't saying anything.

The brunette puffed. "You always smell like licorice mint, love. What are you talking about?"

Elsa grabbed her pillow and threw it to her. "Stop it! You incorrigible flirt."

"I'm not lying."

"Whatever. I'm going to the bathroom. I'm feeling like I need to shower."

Honeymaren rolled her eyes as her wife quickly stood up from the bed, and urged to go to the other door of the room, that led to a private bathroom. Less than a minute later, water was flowing, and could be heard from the bed. Honeymaren sighed. Now the sheets felt really empty.

She shrugged; at least now she could spread her legs and arms all she want. One thing she noticed and always struck her was how, even if she had a starfish posture and stretched all she could, she didn't reach the ends of the bed. How big were those Arendellian beds? That was crazy.

Yet, she couldn't tell if she preferred the overlarge bed of the castle or the smaller one in their hut. Both were great for cuddles, in their own unique ways…

She rolled above the sheets for a moment, listening to the sound of water pouring in the next room behind the wooden door, then she stood up and walked around.

Honeymaren blinked at the sensation coming to her as she did. It had been a while since she last visited Arendelle, even more sleeping there, so she had to get used to it again. Elsa was right when she said that the brunette hadn't come in a long time; she was so busy with Northuldra leader duties that she only hopped in some Fridays for family game nights, and never stayed much longer. Now, it was like she discovered it all for the first time.

The castle's interior truly drove all of her five senses crazy. How come everything, absolutely everything, smelled so nice? Did they wash the chairs with lavender? For the sheets, towels and even curtains to be perfumed, that, she could understand. But why, and how, can a pedestal table released such a fragrance? And it wasn't due to the flower bouquet that was placed on it and changed with fresh flowers every day, she could tell.

And yet, all of this was only smell. Sight, hearing, touch and even taste were going through a whole experience as well. She felt the light bathing the room, giving the place a surreal atmosphere with its dust floating in the warmth of air, that she could sense on her cheeks, where she could also sense the humidity of the fjord that was passing through the open window. She felt the distant sounds of merchants from the Arendelle village mixed with the distant sounds of sailors loading and unloading their ships or chatting joyfully with their peers. All of this was overwhelming, and Honeymaren could perceive on top of everything the delicious smell of kransekake getting baked downstairs in the kitchens, invading her palate in the best way and almost making her drool.

Honeymaren blinked in utter astonishment, and shook her head. She apparently had been daydreaming for a long time, because the bathroom door opened behind her, and she talked to her wife without looking at her, busy inspecting the breathtaking details of the painting frame on the wall.

"Elsa, I never got to ask you, and sorry for being so blunt, but… How in Spirits' names did you live like this?"

She turned around to get the answer from her lover, when she got struck by a sight that propelled all of her previous emotions away in a flick. Elsa appeared like she was walking right back from the heavens.

The blonde was drying her hair with an embroidered bath towel. Its bright white cotton and purple and green motives seemed to glow as she rubbed her bangs with it in the daylight. Elsa's neck and cleavage still were a bit wet, water drops rolling down along her body, stopping to another towel that was tied around her chest and pouring until her ankles.

Honeymaren stared at her with wide eyes, her hazelnut irises inspecting every single inch of perfection that was offered to her in this moment. Somehow, a flash of the very first moment she had talked to Elsa came to her mind, seeing her younger face next to a campfire. A confident, strong woman, who exhaled a goddess aura, but who also showed traits of a vulnerable and quiet character; giving Honeymaren the immediate feeling of Elsa being the most balanced person she had ever seen. The first minute the blonde had started talking, she showed both great intelligence by her words and eloquence, and genuine curiosity and naivety with her questions and interest for the Northuldra culture. And in that very moment, Honeymaren swore to herself that she would always protect her no matter what, just like she knew that Elsa would surprise her countless times.

The brunette realized that she hadn't been breathing since she turned around, and gulped to avoid choking on her own saliva.

What was she saying again? She lost track of her own thoughts - and even the possible existence of her brain - when she saw Elsa approach. The blonde looked like the most attractive divinity with shining white-gold hair and a single towel on her body that seemed like a toga. With her seductive walk and slightly swaying hips, Elsa definitely looked like she had come down from above and beyond to judge her sins.

Honeymaren blinked, and her mind returned to its previous state. Soon the smells, noises and all the rest came to her senses again, putting her back in the uneasy feeling. The Snow Queen noticed it when she was close enough to see her face.

"What is troubling you?" She asked in a soft voice, her eyebrows knotting with worry at the discomfort of her wife.

"This castle… It's overwhelming, with all its features. I can't believe you used to live here for so many years. How did you not go crazy with everything? It's all so… Overly perfect."

The blonde has a chuckle. "Well, it helped as a distraction from my powers when I was younger."

She shrugged, and she did it so exaggeratedly that her towel shifted with the move. Honeymaren's eyes snapped wide and she rushed to go forward and grab the top of it, above Elsa's breasts.

The blonde startled. "Uhm…? What are you doing?"

Honeymaren's lips pressed in a thin line. "I don't…"

She was about to say 'I don't think I can survive seeing you naked by accident right now after all the emotions that went through my body and mind, because such a final sight could easily kill me', but she settled for a simpler explanation.

"I worried that your towel would fall", she mumbled, her cheeks burning with blush as she put her hands away.

"Oh, don't worry, it's fine. We have pins in the bathrooms that are here for this purpose."

She showed where the pin was, firmly tying the towel around her chest, but Honeymaren preferred not to look lower than her neck. She nervously looked away, and pretended to smooth her beige tunic.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Uh?"

When their eyes finally met, Elsa was grinning openly. "You seem… Distracted."

"I'm good." Gulped Honeymaren. "Really good. A bit hungry. Are you hungry? I'm hungry. It's hungry. It's a snack. Like, it smells like… It's nice… Snack. I…" She sighed, both to take her breath and because she was aware that her ramble was filled with slips. She tried to focus and talk normally. "Can you smell that delicious baking? We should go down for a snack."

Elsa smirked but bit her lip to force herself not to comment on the behavior of her wife.

"Sure. I'll just change first, and then we can go."

"Change?"

She was surprised to see Elsa grab an actual dress and go behind the screen. It had been set there on a hanger, and Honeymaren thought until now that it was Anna's, because it was deep red.

"I'm not gonna use ice. Anna ordered this dress for me last month." Elsa explained, her voice masked by the panel. "She talked about it a hundred times in her letters. I want to make her happy and try it out today."

The brunette heard her fumble behind the changing screen. " _Ahtohallan_ , why does this have so many ribbons?" She muttered. "Ah, there. I have to get used to loops again. I feel like a child trying to remember how to tie shoelaces. There."

She turned around the screen.

Honeymaren was so wrong to think that a naked Elsa would have been the reason of her death that day. She hadn't seen her wife wearing actual fabric in a long while - which she really didn't mind at all - and when Elsa walked to her, all her mental connections ceased to function.

Above it all, she was astonished to see that cherry red suited her so well, and judging by Elsa's unsure expression, it was the very first time she was wearing such a color. The dress had a simple corset base, but a lot of beautiful enhancements had been added. First, it had many ribbons that fell and looped and seemed to float here and there. Second, it was elegantly tailored at the hips, which enticed Honeymaren to no end. In Elsa's typical style, it was floor-length, though the brunette's eyes stopped at the hands of her lover when she saw that she had joined them nervously in her center, keeping a regal posture.

Elsa really shouldn't feel any hesitation about this dress; she looked utterly stunning. She turned around so her wife could judge the back as well. Honeymaren gasped silently when she saw that the dress was a bit open in the back, from the middle to the kidneys, revealing her silky skin.

Elsa finished turning, and looked at Honeymaren timidly.

"How does it look? Does it fit me?"

The leader blinked. Of course Anna knew Elsa's measurements perfectly. Of course she did. Now that was just unfair. Honeymaren however felt like all of her word lexicon had just been tossed by the window. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

The Snow Queen giggled. "A bit slow after naptime, uh?"

Honeymaren frowned. That insult brought her right back on Earth. "No. I'm not. It's just… YOU!" She suddenly exclaimed, pointing at Elsa with both arms.

The blonde grinned bashfully. "Don't say anything then. I got it from your expression."

* * *

At the end of the afternoon, Elsa walked around the castle, searching for her younger sister. It was raining heavily outside, so she knew that it's not where she would find her. Even if rain wasn't an obstacle to fun when she was younger, and Elsa often found Anna running in the puddles in the courtyard, the Queen now preferred to listen to the sound of raindrops from indoors.

When the blonde saw that Anna was neither in her study nor the kitchens, she had a thinking pout as she listed the remaining places.

"The library." She suddenly said out loud with a grin.

But her smile vanished away. Anna went to the library alone only when something was wrong.

She went to knock to the door, and a distant voice invited her in. Elsa was happy to see the redhead sitting by the window, but she closed the door behind her.

The room was a bit dark, for the Sun was hiding behind the clouds and the sky a strong grey. Anna was sitting in the alcove and looking outside. The floating dust of the room, which normally matched really well with the color of her hair and the clothes she wore, made the atmosphere gloomy and sad.

"Are you alright?"

Anna turned and forced herself to smile, which Elsa cleverly noticed. "Yeah, why?"

It would have been blunt to say 'You're obviously lying', so the elder simply approached, joining her hands in front of her. She wasn't sure if Anna was in the mood for touch, so she only smiled.

"You know, we didn't really get the time to talk about it."

The redhead gave her a quizzing frown.

"About what happened on the Dark Sea shore. What you felt when I passed out, and… To put it in your words, when I almost died."

Anna gulped audibly. But, in opposite to her elder, when a question was making her emotional, she didn't look down or away; she kept her eye contact with Elsa, but with an bigger weight to it.

"It… Felt terrible. I was terrorized."

Her voice was weak and cracked. That visibly was what she had been thinking about before she arrived. Elsa's face twisted in a sad and sorry expression. "I know. I mean, I imagine. I can't know, but I…"

She gulped, in lack of speech. Her younger looked at her silently, and Elsa felt her throat tighten.

"I can't know. Excuse me for bringing the topic, I shouldn't have-"

"No, Elsa, it's fine." Smiled the redhead. "Well, it certainly _wasn't_ , but I'm glad that you want to talk about it."

The Snow Queen realized that Anna's smile now was sincere. It was like all she needed had been for Elsa to mention it.

"I'm happy to see that you are not afraid to ask me."

Elsa's expression melted. It's true, she had changed. A few years ago only, she wouldn't have dared to open such a discussion, especially about death. It took them ages to finally sit down and talk about their parents.

She had a soft smile, and walked further to sit and cuddle with her next to the window. "Of course I want to talk about it. I want to know how you feel."

She then briskly moved away. "Sorry, maybe you need some space."

Anna grinned and grabbed her wrist. "Come back here, silly. Of course I want you to stay close."

They smiled and sat against each other, watching the rain drops fall along the window. It reminded Elsa of the times when they would have rain drops races, and she caressed the glass with her fingers.

A silence passed.

"I already addressed the topic with Honeymaren earlier. Can we talk about it, please?"

Anna put her head on Elsa's shoulder.

"Only if you promise me one thing."

"Sure, what it is?"

"That you won't judge me if I start crying while I talk about how I felt."

Elsa missed a heartbeat at that sentence. She gulped, and held her sister tighter.

"Of course I won't judge you."

"Good." Said Anna's voice, and it was firm and strong. "Because it's important that you realize I saw you faint and not respond to my calls two times in one day."

The blonde felt like she got punched right in the guts at the highlight of Anna's point of view on her behavior. She detached from the cuddle to look at her sister. "Anna, I…"

"You what? You're sorry?" Finished the redhead, not detaching her eyes from the window.

Elsa's eyes sparkled with sad tears. "Yes. A thousand times. And I can't even begin to imagine what it was like for you."

"Yet it wasn't your fault."

"Excuse me?"

"Okay, going to Ahtohallan and go through those repressed memories was a _really_ dumb decision of yours, especially when you stubborn ass decided to go on your own with no backup. But the fact that the previous Fifth Spirit had this many hidden memories? Not your fault. You couldn't have predicted it, and that's why it was this much to take for your body and magic. And, speaking of magic, that's why it also wasn't your fault about what happened on the shore. None of us expected that, once your magic is taken away, you risk hypothermia. Well, to be fair…" She added, rolling her eyes to the ceiling, "This wouldn't have happened if you weren't _that_ extra and didn't craft a perfect armor. But I'll never criticize you on that, quite the opposite. And of course, the magic extraction was not your fault. You did all you could to prevent it. In fact, it's with _your_ argumentation that Victor changed his mind and came back on his acts. So, I should actually be thanking you."

Elsa startled of disbelief. Her younger now was grinning, which contrasted with the expression she had at the beginning of the conversation.

'Thanking me?' She thought, stunned.

"No, wait, this is not going the direction I wanted it to go…"

Anna smirked. "Why? What were you expecting?"

Elsa was now pouting. "You're not supposed to defend me! You're supposed to scold me! Tell me I was wrong, doing all that! Tell me how hurt you are! You… You're not supposed to be your… Open-minded and gentle and caring self!"

The Queen grinned. "So, from what you're saying, I shouldn't be myself?"

Elsa blushed out of frustration. "I didn't want- I mean, of course I love it when you're like that, but- I didn't want you to be… So _nice!_ I had meant to console you, to soothe you, not…!"

She was at loss for words now, and sighed. In fact, tears had started filling her eyes, and Anna tilted her head in sadness.

"Aw, you tiny thing. You really thought I was going to blame you, uh?"

The blonde shivered as she inhaled, trying her best to not ironically be the only one to cry. "I thought you were going to be angry at me, to be sad, to… Damn, Anna."

The latter chuckled at how overtaken Elsa was. She put a hand on her shoulder. "Need I remind you that I'm the mother of two children? I've been through an infinite number of discussions like those. To balance things out has become a second nature to me." Smiled the Queen.

Elsa blinked longly, and her tears got chased away. Anna continued.

"My mind is still filled with sadness, and my heart is still heaving with sorrow. Yes. I can't deny it. But I never felt any resentment towards you, sis."

The elder looked at her like she was a living miracle, and had a heavy sigh. "I owe you so much, Anna, I swear on Ahtohallan."

The redhead playfully shrugged. "Meh."

Elsa chuckled, and bent to kiss her sister's forehead. Anna smiled tenderly at the sensation, closing her eyes.

When she opened them, Elsa was looking at her with a grin. "Can I ask you something? Something that may change your mood?"

Anna saw where this was leading, and chuckled. "The answer is yes. You want to ask me if I want to build a snowman, right?"

Elsa suddenly widened her eyes. "OH MY GODS."

Anna frowned. "What, you're genuinely surprised that I found out? That's really easy-"

"No, I mean, Olaf! I just thought about Olaf!"

Now Anna blinked, lost. "...And?"

Elsa suddenly stood up, standing away from the alcove, and she started pacing around, her hand passing through her hair. That was an alarming mannerism, and Anna's eyes widened. Elsa couldn't believe she only realized that fact now.

"I have to check on Olaf! To make sure that he didn't melt when I lost my magic! Oh, who am I kidding? He surely melted. Oh gods…"

"No, wait, Elsa…"

The Queen was about to reassure her in saying that her magic didn't go away during the transfert, just like her weapons additions and clothes didn't disappear. Olaf was certainly safe. But it was too late; Elsa was frowning in that specific way when she mentally conjured her magical creatures.

In a little gust of snow, Olaf appeared right in the middle of the library, in between them, falling from mid-air on his butt. He bumped on the floor in a mix of yelps and tinkling metal, his backpack bouncing with him. His tiny pan, that hanged to a fastening, tinkled against the floor as he finished his roll face down in a flat stop.

"Ouch." Winced Anna, her outstretched arms closing in fists.

"OUCH!" Exclaimed Olaf, standing up and rubbing his head, placing his carrot nose back. "Waow! What the heck just happened?!"

He looked around, first recognized the Arendelle castle library, went 'hey!', then saw Anna and went 'hey!', then saw Elsa and went 'HEY!'

The last exclamation was filled with anger.

"Olaf!" Smiled Elsa, sighing in relief. "I'm so happy to see that you're okay…"

"Why did you teleport me?!" Shouted Olaf.

The two women startled at his reaction.

"I was right into an important exploration! And I had just found the _perfect_ camping spot for tonight! AGGHH!"

He let out a long and upset whine, and picked up his fishing hat from the floor to put it back on his head.

Elsa was confused, but above all, sorry.

"Olaf, I didn't mean to interrupt you, I… Look, I can bring you back exactly where you were at. Do you have the location?"

The living snowman stared at her like she was totally dumb. "No, I don't, that's the whole purpose of exploration! I went at a place where no one thought of tracing a road, I only know that it's down West!"

Elsa blabbered as she confused herself in apologies. At the corner of her eye, she saw that the Queen was gripping her mouth not to burst into laughter.

"WHY did you teleport me?!"

"I'm so sorry, Olaf, I just wanted to know if… If you were okay, and…"

He saw the weather through the window behind Anna, and let out a long grunt. "Ahhhhhhgh, and it's RAINING here? It will take me forever to go back to that place!"

Anna grinned behind her hand. "Yeah, it's a good thing you have this fishing hat to protect you from the rain. Where did you get it anyway?"

"That's a long story. And it includes poker techniques I'm legally not allowed to disclose yet."

Elsa was set aback. "Excuse me?"

"Elsa!" He exclaimed with a grunt, pointing at the blonde with one of his twigs, turning completely to her, so Anna took it as an opportunity to laugh even more. "You shouldn't have done that! I'm a grown-up now! I'm independent! I can live my own life!"

The Snow Queen was overtaken by the situation. "I…"

"Awww, look at who's rebelling against his mother." Cackled Anna.

"I'm not his mother!" Blushed Elsa.

"I'm not her son!" Blurted Olaf.

Now Anna laughed even more. She had to hold herself to the edge of the alcove not to fall.

Olaf and Elsa argued for a long time until, in a huff, the snowman picked up his stuff, set his backpack, and walked past her to open the door and go outside.

"I got a lot of walk to do now. Bye."

He slammed the door, and could be heard mumbling as he went down the stairs in a sound of metal tinkles.

Anna wiped her tears as she stood up, still wheezing. Elsa was still standing up in front of her, and was stunned.

"Now you know how I feel with Eydis." Grinned the Queen.

* * *

"You think I didn't hear when you called me 'tiny thing'?" Smirked Elsa. "I'm two years and a half older than you!"

Anna laughed in the corridors, and her laughter echoed against the walls. "I couldn't help it. Did Maren ever say something about that adorable pout you make when you're upset?"

The Snow Queen sighed. "About a hundred times, yes."

"There." Winked Anna.

Her expression then changed as they were walking.

"How did it go, with her?" She asked timidly. "The conversation about that time we all thought… You know."

Elsa had a sad smile. "Just like she understands me like no other does, I know her like nobody else, so it was easy to start talking about that topic after our snack. But that doesn't change how hard it was to address her feelings, and how the whole moment traumatized her."

Anna gulped. She walked closer to circle her elder's shoulders.

"Elsa…"

"I'm okay. We're okay. One thing I've learned from all of this, is that I need to show you how alive I am."

The redhead smiled. Her sister's tone had been playful, but also sincere.

"I want to spend as much time as possible with you two, and actually the whole family, to forgive myself for that heartbreaking moment. And help you heal from it."

Anna's face melted in a touched expression. She slid her hand in Elsa's, which the latter appreciated, and she squeezed it.

They kept walking on the carpets. The gloomy weather outside gave a dimmed natural brightness, so the staff had lit the lamps on the walls. It particularly enhanced Elsa's red dress.

"It looks good on you!" Complimented Anna, her cheeks full with her big grin. "I'm so happy to have ordered it this perfect."

Elsa looked away bashfully. "I don't know… It looks a bit _too_ red, no? Its color reminds me of blood."

Anna puffed. "Calm down, drama queen. It's just that you're not used to wear warm colors."

The blonde had a wince. "Maybe that's why I'm feeling so uncomfortable."

Her sister's eyes widened. "Hey, if it's scratchy or too frivolous or anything, feel free to change, Elsa, please." Insisted Anna, her happy voice switching to care.

"I'm fine." Lied Elsa. "This dress is too gorgeous to take it off."

Anna smiled. She loved the adjective.

Elsa felt conflicted as they walked together to the lesson room to talk to Eydis and Isak before heading to the dinner table. She genuinely appreciated Anna's gift, and the dress was really beautiful, but she felt weird in it. And yet, weird wasn't really the word… It was like she had a queasy feeling, like she was not feeling herself. She shook her head to dismiss that sensation, and smiled to her nephew and niece when she entered the room.

Elsa barely had the time to salute the smiling tutor when Isak jumped from his chair and ran to her to tackle her waist in a hug.

"Auntie! I'm so happy that you're back!"

"Me too." Smiled Elsa, brushing his hair. "And I almost didn't make it…"

Anna gave her a strong look that meant 'Don't you dare joking about it this early', so she stopped.

"You smell nice!" Complimented the boy.

"Why, thank you."

It was a natural reaction from the child, because Elsa had taken a shower a few hours before. However, what was strange is that she didn't feel more clean than before. She did smell nice, but it was just a fragrance. In fact, she felt like she was still dirty, and didn't notice until now because she got distracted by her discussions with Honeymaren and Anna. Now, she was dying to run back to the bathroom and rub all of her skin severely.

Elsa detached from the children after greeting them, trying to change her mind by observing the room. She smiled at what surrounded her. The royal children had lessons in the room where the portrait of her father was hanged, representing him in official outfit as he lifted the orb and scepter during his coronation. She lost herself in the memory of a younger self, on the morning of her own coronation, when she had trained to do that very gesture without losing control over her power and freeze everything.

Before leaving, the tutor had opened the doors of the balcony to let some fresh air come in. Two children racking their brains doing mathematics problems could produce a lot of heat. While they were busy chatting with their mom to talk about their lesson, Elsa walked on the balcony, humming in joy at the welcome damp of air. She loved how the specific smell of the fjord reminded her of Arendelle, and brought a feeling of warmth within. It also reminded her of the salty breeze of the Dark Sea every time she would go to Ahtohallan, so in all cases, the sensation caused by rain in the distance and the smell of petrichor always filled her with delight.

"It's great to have some rain." Said a voice behind her.

Only a voice could be this positive about a type of weather that many despised; when she turned, she smiled to her sister.

"It will make the farmers up the hills happy. Crops needed this."

Elsa grinned as she put her forearms on the railing, still sheltered by the roof. "I love that you think about all those little details. You make a remarkable Queen. Our old geopolitics teacher must be pale with envy to see your talent."

Anna giggled at the compliment. "He actually retired. I saw him in the village not so long ago. Besides, talent is passion with practice. I simply like it when farmers are happy. Good soil also means more food, and better food."

"And you love food." Smirked her elder.

"Yep."

They laughed for a moment. Elsa passed her hand on the railing. "I remember that this balcony was the very first place where I saw the guests coming to my coronation."

The redhead smiled, looking at the gates below. "This is a really great spot to watch the kingdom indeed."

"I was mortified with fear, though." Chuckled the Snow Queen nervously. "Waow… This feels like a century ago. A lifetime, even."

"It is, in a way."

They observed the rain together, until Eydis' voice resounded behind them.

"Mother, can we play with Aunt Elsa before dinner?"

Both women turned around. "Oh, sweetie, no. We have to go. We came here to walk down with you. It will be served soon."

"Please, please please!" Begged the teenager.

Anna put her arms on her hips. "Wasn't the level of adventure those last days enough to satiate your adrenalin?"

Eydis giggled. Isak intervened with a dramatic dismiss hand gesture. "It's okay, 'dis. I'm sure that Auntie cheats at games anyway."

Anna scoffed, and Elsa blinked in surprise at his nerve. But quickly, she remembered that Isak was a very sore loser, even worse than her sister. With a mother like theirs, it was no wonder.

"Elsa never cheats at games." Chuckled the Queen. "She's even very bad because of that."

Elsa looked at her with a raised eyebrow, wondering if that was defense or mockery from her part.

"It's obvious that you all have never played kyykkä with her." Scoffed a voice at the entrance.

They turned to see Honeymaren leaning on the door frame, her arms crossed with sarcasm.

"She keeps tickling me so I miss the throw when she teams up with Ryder."

"Wait, you cheat?" Blinked Anna.

Elsa bit her lip. "Maybe…"

"You're aware that the best cheaters never let you know that they cheat, right?" Underlined Honeymaren.

Anna's jaw dropped like she just realized a lifetime trickery.

"Wait, what the heck is kyykkä?" Asked Eydis.

"A game with wooden pins. It's a combination of chance and skill, which your aunt both have, and it's a nightmare for me when I'm not in her team. By the way, I'm certain that when Ryder and her are together, they plot against me. Even if we're seven teams to play, they still do their best so I gain zero point."

The children giggled in unison.

"Anyway, what are you two devils waiting for? It's dinner time!"

They all walked down to the dinner table. While they set the excited children down, Elsa chatted a bit with Kristoff, thanking him for everything. To ease her worry, he joked on how deeply asleep she was when they arrived in the early afternoon.

"We'll have to make sure that she actually sleeps tonight", laughed Anna, who naturally had been eavesdropping.

Honeymaren added a mockery as well once they sat down. "Jongu told me that he saw you wander here and there all night. Even the Spirits tried to put you to sleep, but what can they do when their unifier is stubborn as brass, uh?"

"Stop it." Mumbled Elsa as she helped herself with lamb.

She then went in a very bad mood for the whole dinner.

Elsa started seeing defaults about everything. The messy behavior of Isak at the table when he played with his food, the way Eydis toyed with her fork, the way Anna tapped with her knee against the table, the loud talks Kristoff and Honeymaren had, everything made her go nuts. When the staff arrived with new courses, Elsa saw mannerisms in Ronny's moves that she started to hate, she noticed how the food wasn't perfectly symmetrical in the dishes, and she kept being distracted by the coughs of the maid who was serving wine. The blonde also observed elements of decoration that she never criticized until now, and that she, suddenly, couldn't bear to see anymore. It all made her nauseous, and she had to force herself to eat.

Elsa was actually surprised by her own temper when they all finished dessert. Why was she acting like that? They only had been joking when they talked about her sleep, and their remarks were just tease, she knew it. Then why was she so grumpy? Why did she only see what's bad?

She was on her nerves, and something was up. But what?

The conversations continued between the members of her family, but her mind had gone elsewhere.

* * *

Elsa kept pacing back and forth in the guest bedroom. She was conflicted, questioning herself, and her thoughts were bouncing around in her brain in unstoppable hops.

She sighed heavily as she came to a stop, realizing she better do so or the flooring would be pressed where she kept walking.

Then her fingers fidgeted on their own accord, and she grumbled when she noticed; she had to put an end to that behavior.

The Snow Queen had pretended to go to the bathroom while the others were having tea in the living room after dinner, and now she had spent too much time here… They would soon find it suspicious.

But before returning to them, she really wanted to understand what was going on, and why she was feeling like this.

As she closed her eyes to focus, she could tell it was linked to magic. It wasn't related to the Spirits, though, for she could feel their common joy as they rambled around the Forest, even from the Arendelle castle. So what was it related to? Ahtohallan? No, it was easy to tell that it wasn't about the ancient glacier. Was it her ice and snow magic, then?

She opened her eyes, and conjured some snowflakes in the air from her left palm to test it out and see how she would feel. In the split second before she did, Elsa realized that she hadn't been using her magic for the last two days, simply lacking of opportunities. When she projected the snowflakes, they floated as usual, but an odd sensation roamed her entire soul. She felt oddly filthy. That same sensation of dirt she had experienced before came back immediately. It was like she was covered with mud, or marked with soil, or even mucky. Yet she knew that her skin was cleaned, and her dress was entirely new. She looked down at her body, touching the outfit at parts. No, the whole fabric exhaled nothing magical that could make her feel that way. But damn, did that color started to piss her off. It really looked like blood.

As she absentmindedly made her snowflakes twirl around her fingers in a flick of the wrist, an habit she had while she was thinking, a more precise sensation came to her mind. It was like she had sticky fingers. She vanished the magic with a frown, and rubbed her skin. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Then why do I feel like that?" Muttered Elsa out loud. "This is driving me _mad!_ "

She clenched her fists and stretched her arms down in frustration. An outburst of magic came from her core, so sudden it surprised her; it also had a very specific vibe that Elsa had never experienced before, even when she discovered herself new ice and snow skills. It snapped in her like she had triggered something, and it felt like she had unclogged something deep inside.

The very millisecond she felt it pass her wrists, she hurried to bring all her focus in her palms to stop the magic in its race. The weird magic obeyed, and she begged for it to retract and dissipate.

Once done, Elsa's eyes were wide open in panic, and she panted as her heart beats rose in speed. That wasn't magic that coursed that fast through her arms. Or rather, it wasn't…

She suddenly twirled around, grabbed the door handle to open the door and ran in the corridor. She almost fell in the stairs with the speed at which she was going down; but she didn't care. She grabbed her dress up to run even faster, grabbed the handle of the living room door, ran to her sister, but didn't grab her. She even briskly put her hands along her thighs, doing all she could to absolutely not touch anyone.

"Waow, Elsa, are you okay?" Blinked Anna.

Eydis turned around in a happy jump from the couch where she was sit on her heels.

"Ah, here you are! Papa is talking about a machine in America that allows you to talk to someone who isn't even there. That's totally not true, right? That can't exist, right? I'm sure that the word tell-a-fun isn't even real. He's messing with me, right?"

"It's pronounced 'telephone'", corrected Kristoff as he rolled his eyes. "And it's very real."

"You can't believe everything that the newspapers say, Kristoff." Laughed Honeymaren.

"Is it magical, then?" Asked Isak to the brunette.

She heard his question, but didn't respond. She had just noticed Elsa's sudden entrance, and clear distress. She frowned as she tried to understand what was wrong with her wife. Elsa had isolated Anna in a corner.

"You look like you have seen a ghost." Worried Anna.

"I need to talk to you. Please. Alone. Right now."

Everything stopped in Anna's brain at those words. The last time Elsa pronounce those exact words, with this intensity, with this alarmed eyes, was a lifetime ago. And it was right before her coronation party went upside down. Anna had always wondered how different things would have been if she hadn't been a recalcitrant idiot and accepted to follow Elsa, because she would have revealed everything about her 13 years of secrecy and silence.

The redhead instantly put her cup down, and nodded firmly. She invited her to lead the way, already following her nervous wreck of a sister in another room. As they went out under the others' confused gazes, Anna gave a look to Honeymaren. Nevertheless, the leader nodded wisely, not insisting on following them. If Elsa insisted on the privacy, she was willing to respect it.

Anna closed the door behind them as they entered the council room, thinking it was best to not go to her study upstairs. It was too far, and Elsa's concerning behavior needed to be taken care of immediately.

As soon as she turned to watch her elder, she saw that Elsa was in a state of complete stress. The redhead rose a hand as she came closer.

"Woaw, woaw, hey hey hey, Elsa, look at me. Breathe. Try to breathe."

Elsa was panting heavily, switching in between clenching her hands, stopping to watch her sister, then pacing in the room, then stopping to watch her again.

"Elsa, hey, no matter what it is, I love you, okay? Try to calm down. Look at me. There. Great. Keep your eyes on me." Indicated Anna, smiling as she followed her instructions.

Elsa closed her mouth and continued to breath heavily through her nose, but she followed Anna's steady and slow nods that helped her catch a regular breath. Finally, she settled to a calm attitude.

"Theeeere. Better, uh? Relax."

Anna smiled and was about to step closer to enlace her, when suddenly Elsa took a step back and clenched her hands together.

The blonde clenched her eyes shut and closed her mouth in a thin line, shaking no with her head. She was in a lack of words, or rather, she didn't want to say 'Don't touch me'.

"Oh." Reacted Anna, and she felt like her heart sunk in her chest. "Okay."

She accepted that choice, but she didn't like it at all. She didn't like what that meant, and she didn't like the state it was putting Elsa in. She reluctantly took some distance.

"It's alright if you don't want to, Elsa. I understand. I'm staying by the door, I promise I won't move. But I support you. You can tell me anything."

The blonde opened her eyes and looked at her in a mix of sadness, worry and thankfulness.

"I… I know why I feel weird." Stated Elsa in a croaked voice.

"Okay?" Said Anna, not understanding what she was referring to, yet listening closely and encouraging her to continue.

Elsa had stopped touching her hands to put them along her body next to her hips, trying her best not to clench her fists.

"At first, I felt dirty, even after I took a shower. Then I was feeling odd about the color of this dress… That I can't dissociate from the concept of violence. I felt really uncomfortable with my own body, like I was out of my shoes, though not literally, you know? And I kept having this sensation of filth, of grime… It's like my whole body and mind is sticky with a matter I can't figure. I felt nauseous during meal, and I kept reproaching stuff to everyone and everything. In general, I'm not feeling myself at all. Anna…"

The redhead was devastated by Elsa's confessions and analysis, and gave her an interrogative look.

"What?"

"I think that Victor gave me _all_ the magic he had in him. I don't only have my ice magic back. I have dark magic too."

Anna's teal blue eyes widened in terror, and she gasped.

Elsa twisted her face in a sorrowful expression, and she lifted her arms, then regained the angered state she had been in when she was in the bedroom. Instantly, the same horrible feeling roamed her veins and raced up to her open hands.

Ink black goo slowly spilled out of her palms and fingers, thick and sticky. It fell to the floor and splashed heavily at her feet.

Elsa gulped and took a breath to avoid crying.

"I have dark magic too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun DUUUUUN.
> 
> Now you want to kill me for that cliffhanger, uh?
> 
> Aw c'm'on, just click on next chapter you cuties. Oh, and worry not: just as much drama waits for you right after MWAHAHAHAH


	7. I'm holding on tight to you

"I can't touch you!"

Anna rose her hands in an innocent gesture. "I was just getting close to inspect the goo. I swear."

She crouched on the floor next to the puddle of slimy and sticky black ink that was produced by dark magic, and winced. She was roamed by sadness and disgust; it undoubtedly was the same texture than the one of the monsters and attacks Victor used.

Elsa noticed her shiver, and stepped back quickly.

"This is terrible. This is _horrible_. This can't be happening, right?"

Her breathing was quick again, too quick, and she started another anxiety attack. Anna stood up to mimic a slow inhale and exhale to guide her on a better path.

"Calm down... Slowly... There. Good." She smiled when Elsa retrieved a normal breathing, though still clenched her hands. "When you went here in a panicked fury, did you touch objects? Like door handles or stuff?"

"Yes, lots of them." Immediately replied Elsa.

In fact, she had only grabbed two, but her brain wasn't working in her favor. "Why, do you think it's bad? Do you think I infected them? Do you think I should have stayed in the room?"

"Elsa. Listen to me. Did those objects freeze? I mean, did they turn into goo, or, I don't know, burned from the acid matter?"

The elder stared at her for a long time. "...No."

Anna smiled. "See?"

Elsa looked down at her hands. "But…" She couldn't help worrying. "That's not even a proof of how dangerous it can be! You know how bad this magic is! You've seen the damage it can do! You've seen how it _hurt_ you!"

Anna still had some pain at her injury, so she knew it well.

"Yes, which is why we are lucky that you're an expert."

"...Me? An expert?" Blabbered Elsa.

The Queen nodded with a confident smile. "You have to admit that, if it were the first time you had magic, and you weren't born with a type of magic, or didn't master it for nearly 20 years now, you'd have done much worse by the time we're talking."

That was a crude fact, but Anna was right. And Elsa worked well with logic and reason. She eventually nodded, unsure at first, but then resolutely.

"Good. Listen, I'm obviously not giving up on you. We'll tell Maren, and try to solve it together."

The calm face Elsa had the second that preceded flew away, and her face now got pale with fear.

"NO! No, we can't tell her! I can't- She can't see me in such a… Magic!" Stuttered Elsa, not even making sense with her panic. "I don't… She'll be scared! I don't want to fright her!"

"She won't be scared, Elsa, that's certain, I swear on my life…"

"She can't _know!_ " Yelled Elsa, insistent.

Right when the redhead was about to reply, a knock sounded at the door. It was too high for it to be from one of the children, too soft for it to be from Kristoff, and too long for it to be from the staff.

The sisters widened their eyes.

"Damn, she has the sense of timing." Muttered Anna.

She turned around. "One second, Maren."

She then turned again to her elder, raising a calming hand. "Stay here."

"Where would I go?" Murmured Elsa. She had even walked back to a corner of the room, like a wounded and scared animal.

Anna opened the door, went to the corridor, and immediately closed the door behind her. That instantly troubled Honeymaren.

"What's going on?"

The Queen sighed. "At least a thousand things right now. I really need a vacation."

"Anna."

"Sorry. Look, I… I can't let you enter."

Honeymaren crossed her arms and gave her a look that meant 'With this order, I want even more to come in.'

"What are you hiding?"

Anna hated to lie, so she winced. "It's something she doesn't want you to know."

New expression from Honeymaren. 'Okay, now I REALLY need to come in.'

Anna blocked her way. "Please, Maren, she needs time."

The Northuldra leader stared at her with defying bright chestnut irises.

"Given your face, that isn't something positive she wants to hide from me, like a gift surprise or whatever. Something is wrong, I can sense it. Let me enter, Anna, or I twist your wrist."

The redhead bit her lip. Not that she wouldn't sacrifice a wrist to protect her sister, but she was raising her main hand, and she needed it to write.

"You have to understand, she's panicking and…"

"And she needs me, more than she thinks. Trust me, whatever it is, let me in."

"I'd prefer-"

"Mama, can you come read me a bedtime story?" Asked an adorable voice up the corridor.

Isak was looking at her from the stairs as Kristoff was bringing the children to bed.

"Uhm, later, sweetheart, mama's a bit busy at the moment- MAREN!"

The brunette cleverly took advantage of this distraction to run past Anna and enter the room in one swift move. Everything next happened in less than three seconds and yet felt like forever; Honeymaren barged in, looking for her wife, then saw her retracted in a corner, so she expected an injury, so she looked around for blood, and when she saw the puddle of dark goo, she widened her eyes. Anna entered right behind Honeymaren, twirling in her green dress, tried to catch the brunette in vain, then closed the door behind her, then nearly got bumped over when Honeymaren stepped back from the dark magic to the door. And at last but not least, Elsa panicked when her lover entered, her face turning pale, and tried to go as far as possible from her, wishing there wasn't a wall behind her but an open space where she could run forever and never turn back.

"Elsa…"

"Honey, no!"

"Maren, COME HERE!"

A silence then ironically fell once they all finished talking. It stayed for a long time, until it got interrupted by the sound of the flooring cracking at Honeymaren's steps to her wife.

"No, stay back!"

The Northuldra instantly froze. Oh. "You don't want to be touched?"

"Stay where you are." Murmured Elsa. Her voice was wavy, and indeed, she started to cry at the first blink. First she had been frightened for Anna, and now her wife was in the secrecy as well. Her heart felt like exploding.

"P-please don't come near."

"I won't." Stated Honeymaren.

She even stepped back, and Anna was stunned. Her simple sentence and posture was filled with respect, and consent. She admired how perfect the woman was to be Elsa's wife, but it wasn't time for this kind of thought. She shook her head.

"Maren, she has…" The redhead gulped, struggling to say the words.

"Dark magic."

Both sisters blinked at how fast she understood. After all, she was clever, and linking one element on the floor to another was easy.

"You have dark magic. Mother Ahtohallan, you have _dark magic_."

Only now she realized how bad that was. It was like she had accepted the fact, but got shocked by it in retrospect.

"You have dark magic."

"Yeah, you said that ten times already." Grumbled Anna.

Honeymaren exhaled to brace herself. Elsa sniffed from where she was, her face covered with tears, so Honeymaren gave her a loving gaze.

"Do you still have your ice and snow magic?"

Elsa gulped before answering.

"Y-yes."

"Good."

At that 'good', Anna understood that Honeymaren had been asking this in a 'Do you still have that amazing asset that makes you you, that makes you complete, that makes you the most amazing person in the world?' way.

"So you have both magic? You can feel them both in your veins?"

Elsa nodded frankly, like a terrorised child.

Anna loved the way the Northuldra was asking questions so tenderly.

"Okay. How does it feel?" Inquired Honeymaren.

A silence followed. While Elsa searched for her words, her lover got afraid to have crossed boundaries. "Tell us only if you want to talk about it. It's really fine if you don't."

The blonde gave her a confident azure gaze. "It feels like… Like there's something in me, but it's not really belonging. Like… Like it's foreign, and I feel it as an intrusion, even as a virus."

"Oh, like when you have the flu." Noted Anna.

Elsa looked at her silently, clueless.

"Right, you never had the flu." Winced the Queen.

She felt stupid for that intervention, but Elsa straightened up. "It does feel like a disease. It's like a parasite, and it's infecting me."

Both women nodded. That was an understandable sensation, and they could imagine what she felt like.

"And it feels like I don't have a right over it…" Muttered Elsa, and her face twisted in a sob again, then she cried loudly.

She curled on the floor, her legs bent and knees against her.

"This is all happening again… Losing control… Being scared of my powers…"

"No, Elsa, calm down…" Said Honeymaren, crouching to be on her eye level.

The blonde ran her hands through her hair, her breathing speeding up. "This is a living nightmare! I should have known that it would come back as a loop."

"Elsa, those powers aren't yours!"

"But I still HAVE THEM!" Exclaimed the blonde.

Anna frowned with determination. "Indeed, and you should give it back to their rightful owner."

"I can't just _give_ his magic back to him!" Blurted Elsa.

"It's not giving, it's _returning!_ " Nuanced Anna. "The dark magic was his in the first place!"

"We're talking about magic, Anna, not things! It's not like a book you can borrow, then hand back!" Trembled Elsa.

Honeymaren raised her hands to calm the two sisters. "Hey, hey. Easy. You two have points. Anna is right, it's Victor's doing and he should pay for his action, even if it was unintentional. Nevertheless, Elsa is right too; magic isn't meant to be imposed - even if, yes, it's kind of what happened - besides, you don't even know how to transfer magic, do you?"

"No. And I never want to learn." Frowned Elsa.

"Alright."

At least she was holding firm to her convictions.

Anna massaged the top of her nose. "We couldn't even talk to him anyway. His trial is tomorrow morning, and our policy is that the accused don't get visits during the preceding 12 hours."

Honeymaren sighed. "And he's the only person who can give us answers."

"We'll have to wait the end of his trial to ask him anything."

A silence followed, and the three women looked at each other nervously. Anna cleared her throat.

"Could you, uh... Make something else out of dark magic, to testify it? To make sure that you have his entire power?"

Elsa widened alarmed eyes. "No! I don't want to use this magic ever again."

Anna gulped. "Okay. Yeah, I get that. Sorry for asking."

Elsa consented to stand up, though she remained in her corner.

The Queen was about to step further and help her stand up, then remembered that she didn't want to be touched. She felt awkward, and pretended to have raised her hand to tuck some hair strands behind her ear.

Honeymaren smiled tenderly.

"Come on, Elsa, it's time to go to bed. You're tired, and most of your thoughts now are because of fatigue. Let's go to our room."

Elsa raised sad eyes to her.

"Actually… I wish to sleep alone tonight."

"What?" Gasped the brunette.

"Please."

Anna dropped her jaw. "Elsa, you can't-"

" _Please_." Begged the Fifth Spirit. "I'll just stay in this room."

The redhead sighed. "Elsa, you know that this is exactly the wrong behavior to have."

The elder saw her mistake.

"You're right. Then… Leave the door open. I just need some time alone. And it's better that I don't sleep with someone."

The two other nodded, because it was a logical caution, and she didn't seem like she was hiding something or lying.

"I'll sleep on the couch. Don't worry for me."

"Fine." Smiled Honeymaren, though it was forced, because she didn't like to spend any night without Elsa by her side.

She gulped. "Then… At least let me prepare the couch for you?"

Elsa blinked, and for a moment, her deep love for her wife overpassed the sheer panic that hadn't left her features since she found out about the other magic in her veins.

"Y-yeah, sure."

Honeymaren smiled, unsure if this stuttering was due to fear or emotion. She carefully walked around the couch from the other side to not walk near her lover, and settled the cushions and backrests in the comfiest way. Anna smiled too, the sight making her forget the drastic decision her sister had taken.

It's by knowing her so well that they soon left her alone in the room, with the door opened, because they had enough experience to tell that she needed to be alone with her thoughts as quick as possible. But it's by knowing her so well that, when they walked in the corridor together, they exchanged a look; Elsa would most likely not close her eyes for the whole night.

* * *

On the following day, the trial of Victor Eiglatson attracted a lot of people, who were allowed to be present in the council hall because it was public. Above the bench of committee people, Anna and Kristoff were seated side by side on throne-like carved chairs, surrounded on one side by Eydis, and on the other, by Honeymaren, and… An empty chair. Elsa hadn't showed up.

They waited a long time, but at one point the trial had to start, and Victor had been taken to the stand - booed by the crowd. They couldn't cancel just because Lady Elsa, who had stopped being Queen for more than 15 years now, was absent.

Anna wondered what was going on. Her elder hadn't been much talkative at breakfast, but at least she had seen her, and she seemed okay. Why wasn't she here?

Eydis saw her mother's worry, so she whispered something to her ear and exited the room quickly before the trial started.

The young blonde didn't wander for too long, however, and found Elsa exactly where she suspected it: in the castle's gardens.

"Ha! I knew I would find you here."

Elsa startled at the voice of her niece behind her.

"Eydis! What are you doing here?" She grunted, clenching her hands on the stone of the bench she was seating on.

"Woops, that's a cold welcome. Sorry."

The Snow Queen sighed. "No, I'm the one who's sorry. You gave me such a fright, this could have been so much worse."

The princess grinned as she sat on the grass in front of her, respecting some distance. "Honeymaren once told me that you freeze stuff when she spooks you. I didn't trust her, but now I do. Yet, nothing happened! That's quite positive, as you are afraid of losing control."

Elsa's lips stretched in a smile, then it became large and warm. The children had been told about her current situation earlier in the day, and the princess was reacting in the best way. Eydis truly had inherited the kindness and goodwill of her mother and the wisdom and logic of her father. She looked at her tenderly.

"What are you doing here, little rascal?" She asked with a smile, seeing how her niece was laying back in the grass and enjoying the sunlight in front of her.

"Mother was worried to not see you at the trial. It has started, you know? Meh, you have a good notion of time, I'm sure you purposely didn't plan to go. So, I suggested to go search for you. It's alright if you don't wanna go, I'll just keep an eye on you. How are you?"

Elsa blushed. When would this family stop being so perfect?

"I'm… I'm fine."

Eydis tilted her head exaggeratedly, in a 'Yeah, sure.' manner. The Snow Queen looked elsewhere awkwardly.

"How were you so sure to find me here?"

The princess grinned proudly. "You don't look like it, but you're actually fond of Nature. Even if you love the castle, you also love green, uhm? I mean, the grass. And flowers. And those gardens are really quiet and peaceful, as they're only for royals. Tranquility and trees, without feeling like you're hiding? Perfect for you."

Elsa's jaw went down at that clever analysis. A silence passed. "You're _really_ good."

Her niece giggled. "Thanks."

Another silence passed, and she played with the grass blades. "Sooo… What are you doing here?"

Elsa looked down.

"I couldn't find the strength. I… I can't go to Victor's trial. I just can't. Not only it gives me the feeling that the council will judge _me_ , but I also don't want to hear directly the death sentence he will receive."

Eydis winced. Even if they couldn't tell how the trial would end yet, it was obvious that Victor would be dead in less than two days from now.

"And to know that the person I actually need to talk to, is a criminal who also deserves a death sentence…"

The Fifth Spirit sighed in a whining way.

"This is a lot of emotion to take in. In fact, I don't know if it's worth it for me to address that to you, it's ridiculous..."

Eydis shook her head. "Don't cower in a corner. You need someone to talk to."

Elsa blinked in astonishment. "What makes you say that?"

The young blonde smiled tenderly. "I got your childhood plushie when I was little, remember? Mother told me that he was a really good listener."

Elsa's sad face melted in a smile. "Sir Jorgenbjorgen…"

She kind of missed him. Not that she needed a plush to cuddle to, or someone she could talk to anytime she felt in a bad mood - Honeymaren actually was really good for both of those - but she missed that time as a child when she could talk to a friend and they would not reply back. She would never dare to say it out loud, but that was Sir Jorgenbjorgen's main quality: he listened carefully, absorbed her tears and fears, and never commented on anything. And unfortunately, it was exactly what all of her family members had done until now.

Her tender expression switched to a frown. Why were they always giving their opinion? It was her body, her choices. If she wanted to be sad, they should let her be sad. If she said that there was no hope, and she was a monster now, she was right. Why didn't they accept that?

"You really don't want to see me sad, uh?"

Eydis thought that the question was sarcastic, and not heartbroken, so she chuckled. "Nope. I want my aunt to always be smiling."

A wince from the blonde was all she got in return.

"You think I can just _choose_ when to be happy?"

"No, that's not what I meant…" Frowned the princess.

"You think I have chosen those powers? You think I have even chosen my own ice and snow powers? You think I fully accepted them, before I finally, _finally_ understood what they were meant to be? I never asked for new powers, I never asked for anything, in fact!"

Eydis startled at how Elsa's voice has arose. Her breathing had gone heavy, loud, and her eyes were staring at her with an intensity that made her shiver. Elsa's hands started to tremble, and she gulped.

"This conversation is stressing me out. Forget about it."

She suddenly stood up from the bench.

"Where are you going?" Blinked Eydis.

"Away."

"This is not the solution!" Frowned her niece.

"What if it is? Stop acting like you know me!" Grunted Elsa.

Eydis was stunned by that sentence, and felt sorry. "I didn't mean to upset you…"

"Don't follow me." Grumbled the Snow Queen, seeing that she had stood up and was going after her through the gardens.

"Wait, I'm sure you need someone to confess to…"

"None of you all could understand!" Yelled her aunt, glancing over her shoulder as she kept walking, rapidly, Eydis trotting behind her.

"Maybe we can try! Why do you think we can't help you?"

"Because none of you knows what it's like to have _MAGIC!_ "

Elsa had violently twirled around at that yelling, her body jerking and releasing all the anger and frustration she had been holding since the night before. She had rose her hands in exasperation, and out of her palms suddenly spurted two fast bolts of dark black goo, jolting through the air. The splashes whistled as they raced through the distance between them, flying up the sky… But one of them had Eydis on the way.

The princess widened her eyes and the same time than Elsa did, and thanked her agile reflexes and training sessions to dodge and avoid the blow. The dark magic shot whistled right next to her ear, and continued its course up the sky like the other.

Elsa's azure blue eyes were fixed on Eydis as the latter straightened with a grunt, and the Fifth Spirit was terrorised by what had just happened.

The head. She had hit her at the head.

"No, no _no…_ " Muttered Elsa.

Eydis looked at her and noticed how colors had left her aunt's cheeks, and how her bottom lip was trembling.

"What, did you-" Gasped the young girl, and she rose a hand to where she had heard the sound above her ear, touching and palpating her scalp.

She however didn't feel anything. No tingling, no stinging, no burn, no frostbite.

"It's okay, you actually haven't touched me." Scoffed Eydis, and she couldn't hide relief in her voice. "See? No need to panic."

Sadly, and it was predictable, her words had no effect on Elsa. She stared at her with wide eyes, pale face and clenched hands.

"I'm fine, I promise. Look!"

The princess exaggeratedly rubbed her head and showed her open hand. "See? No blood. It doesn't even hurt. It went really fast near my head, that's all!"

But the Snow Queen had already turned around and run away in a sob.

"No, Auntie! ELSA!"

Her calls echoed in the gardens, but in vain.

* * *

When the others went out of the council hall once the trial was over, Honeymaren went looking around for Elsa to announce that justice had been served and Victor would face the ultimate sentence: hanged for his crimes. Only, after exiting the empty guest bedroom where she had expected to find her, and crossing ways with Anna who also was searching for her to ask why she didn't come to the trial, they had to conclude that something was very wrong.

"Mother! Auntie!"

Eydis ran in the corridor to them, and both women had alarmed eyes when they saw her panting. Their eyes went even wider when Eydis explained in detail what had happened while they were busy elsewhere. Luckily, the teenager was better at explaining than her mother who had a tendency to digress, so she went to the point quickly. When she finished her telling, Anna's eyes widened with terror.

"The head… Oh no."

A flash of memory came to her mind. A memory of the moment when, as the two sisters were exploring Ahtohallan, they had bumped over an ice statue visual of that terrible time when Elsa had struck her child self at the head. And Anna remembered distinctly the impact that the sole sight had on Elsa.

"But I'm fine. She didn't even scratch me." Stated Eydis. "Now, try to convince her of that… I swear to her I was alright, but she ran away as fast as Gale. She _really_ needs to teach me how to have her stamina."

Honeymaren didn't have the time to comment on that. Kristoff arrived in the corridor, with the same run and same exhaustion than his daughter.

"I found her. She's in the first floor living-room. Clever choice: that would be the last spot we would look for."

The Northuldra leader was immediately on her way. "I'll handle it. Anna, how about you prepare the best hot chocolate you've ever made?"

The Queen nodded at this great idea. "Got it."

In a rush, Honeymaren went upstairs, glad she now knew the castle by heart to head to the living room without hesitation. She evened her breathing once she faced the door, and knocked gently. Anna had a specific pattern to be recognized, but she didn't. Nevertheless, she knew that Elsa would tell it's her.

"Come in." Said a weak voice from inside.

Honeymaren prayed Ahtohallan that the room would not feel ice cold when she entered, but thankfully, it was lukewarm. Her eyes didn't have to search for long; Elsa was looking through the window, her arms crossed, slightly curled on herself. Even if she only saw her back, the brunette knew this posture too well, so she closed the door and approached slowly.

"I suppose that it's stupid to ask you if you're okay, so… I'll rather ask you if you want to talk about it."

"I can."

That's all Elsa said, however. She fidgeted with her hands, and Honeymaren could see in the reflection of the glass that she was trying her best not to cry.

However, those were upcoming anger tears. She also noticed by the Fifth Spirit's moves that she was very nervous.

"Elsa, talk to me. What's wrong?"

"What's _wrong?_ " Repeated the blonde in a shriek, like Honeymaren had lost her mind. She kept watching by the window. "I almost hurt Eydis!"

"Yes, you almost did. So you didn't. What is upsetting you?"

Elsa let out a long sigh. Why was everyone reading in her like an open book now? She wanted to focus her anger on the fact she nearly injured her niece, and now she had to admit out loud that she was nervous about something else.

"Why are you so enraged?" Inquired the Northuldra.

"BECAUSE THIS IS UNFAIR!"

She had screamed that with a twirl as she turned to her wife, her outfit floating with her move. Honeymaren startled when she saw that Elsa had in fact already been crying, traces of her previous anger present on her pale cheeks. The hands she had clenched to avoid a second accident now went to her face to bury it in her palms.

She then slowly ran her fingers in her hair with a sigh.

"This is unfair. This is unfair that I spent so much time loving, accepting and developing my magic, to eventually have to start over today with a magic that is totally alien to me. Look now, I don't even know what I'm doing."

"Elsa, my snømus… This wasn't your act. The Elsa I know is now able to control her temper, and is in perfect harmony with her powers. It's because you can't control those powers yet."

The blonde peeked at her from her palms. "But how can you know? Don't take it bad, but you weren't there when I struggled as a teen. You wouldn't understand."

Honeymaren kept her sincere and soft smile. "I fully understand, love. Don't forget that I've seen numerous memories of your childhood in Ahtohallan, and that Anna is a very talkative person who talked to me about the pressure you had when you grew up, and after the Great Thaw."

Elsa's lips trembled.

"Yet you said it yourself. The Elsa _you know_. Now this is all… Ruined. I have to handle those new powers, just like I had to handle my own ice and snow powers long ago… I have to start from scratch."

"And yet you became the wonderful person you are today. Hey, Elsa, look at me. Think logically. With your experience, it will even be less difficult, less painful, and you'll also have us to support and help you. _All_ of us."

The brunette gestured to the family portrait hanging on the wall of the living room, where Anna, Kristoff, Eydis and Isak were represented. Elsa looked at it. It had been painted to celebrate Isak's birth and arrival in the royal family, and he was still a baby in his joyful mother's arms. One could see in his tiny eyes then the same spark he had today. Indeed, even Isak had been supportive to Elsa's current situation at breakfast that morning.

Nevertheless, the Fifth Spirit's mind was filled with dark thoughts, and her mouth twisted again.

"I don't deserve any of you."

She sobbed again, holding her arms and curling on herself.

Honeymaren sighed at how inefficient her sentences had been, and she walked forward.

"What are you doing?" Frowned Elsa, stepping back urgently to keep her distance.

She nearly bumped into the window doing so. Honeymaren raised her hands. "I'm not coming to you. I need to sit down."

Elsa's frown turned to worried knotted eyebrows as she settled on the couch. "Sit down? Why?"

The brunette let out a scoff. "You're not the only one who's struggling through this, you know. Every second that pass, I wish I were able to do something to help you, but I can't. I'm a mere mortal with no magical powers, and the lack of solution is making me sick."

A silence passed.

The Snow Queen looked down at her hands, like she could see the dark magic roaming under her skin there, and she clenched her fists.

"Honeymaren…"

The Northuldra frowned.

"Yes?"

She had some concern in her voice. Elsa rarely called her by her full name, and it sometimes meant that she was about to say something that she wouldn't like.

When she saw that the blonde averted eye contact and fidgeted with her hands again, she got the proof that her suspicions were correct.

"Due to the fact I'm not fully myself… And changed forever with dark magic… I would understand if you decide to not be with me anymore. Or even… Divorce."

Honeymaren widened her eyes and lifted her eyebrows so much that they disappeared behind her fringe.

"Woaw."

She blinked.

"I hated everything in this sentence."

Elsa looked up to her, and felt so ashamed that her eyes instantly glittered with tears.

They stared at each other for long seconds.

"And you're serious."

"Of course I am." Frowned Elsa. "Why would I joke about that?"

Honeymaren's jaw hung loose, and she had a nervous scoff. "Elsa. I'm your wife. I love you. More than that, we swore each other's eternal fidelity and support. You really think that you're not the same person anymore? And that for this reason, I would leave you?"

The blonde lowered her gaze in silence, and the Northuldra was shocked to see that she didn't reconsider her words.

"This got to be a dream." Muttered Honeymaren. "No. A nightmare. That's it. That can't be real."

Elsa frowned again, and opened her mouth to be insistent, but Honeymaren cut her by standing up.

"Elsa, do you realize what you just told me?"

The Fifth Spirit curled on herself once more. "It took me all night to find out how to tell you, so yes."

The brunette's heart fell in her chest. "It kept you awake all night?"

Elsa had a nervous laugh. "Like I could find sleep."

She saw that Honeymaren was about to scold her based on her expression. "Don't even lecture me. I'm sure you couldn't sleep either." Retorted the blonde.

The Northuldra leader stomped her foot. "Yes, because I'm thinking of a way to help my wife! Not to get _away_ from her!"

She took a long inhale and breathed out, calming herself down. "Elsa, dear…"

The eyes she gave to her were filled with warmth.

"I love you more than anything in the entire universe. Which you taught me about, by the way. You're literally the person who unveiled the world to me. Why in Ahtohallan's name would I ever abandon you?"

Elsa stared at her silently, then her expression crumbled, and she could not see Honeymaren sharply anymore because she burst in tears. Her knees buckled and she slid along the window to the floor.

Honeymaren's soul got torn to see her in such a state, but she could tell that it would make everything worse if she touched Elsa without her consent now.

So she simply came closer and kneeled in front of her while the blonde cried loudly, in a mix of emotion, anger and relief.

"Anna made some hot chocolate. We'll go down when you're ready."

* * *

Drinking and eating did some good to Elsa. Near the end of lunch, they all were informed by a messenger that Victor had been placed back to his cell by the soldiers and was waiting for his sentence on the next morning.

Kristoff thanked the man, and they quickly finished eating to go visit him, something that Anna, Honeymaren and obviously Elsa had been growing impatient for.

They barely passed dessert that the Queen jumped off her chair, in the same way than her children did earlier when they asked to leave the table to go play before their afternoon lessons.

"You guys get ready, I just need to go to the armory first to grab a weapon."

"What?!" Blinked Elsa. "What for?"

"Just in case he decides to rebel against us, or slit your throat through the bars."

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Feisty, this is ridiculous. He hasn't showed any anger since we won the battle. Furthermore, he has been searched by the soldiers when he got brought to his cell. You read too many novels, this kind of rebellion only happens in stories. None of us should bring weapons, it's actually a really bad example."

Anna pouted. "Okay, fiiiine."

The four of them stepped outside and went to the Arendelle prison. On the way, they all waved and saluted the bystanders, all except for Elsa. She was frozen in apprehension, thankfully not literally.

When they arrived to the entrance of the jail, one male and one female guard asked for their permission to searched them to check if they were wearing any weapon. Anna kept her serious Queen regal and royal face when they got inspected one by one, but she couldn't help finding it hilarious when the female guard palpated lightly Elsa's arms and legs under her dress. She was as red as a tomato, and did her best to avoid eye contact. Elsa frowned at the faces Honeymaren and Anna were making, wondering why both women were biting their lip hard to not burst of laughter, clueless at the fact she was having an effect on the Arendellian guard.

Eventually, after Honeymaren and Kristoff were searched too, they made their way through the corridors, guided by a soldier. He indicated the cell, which had been isolated at the end of the hall - much to Anna's relief, because they needed a bit of privacy - and returned to the entrance, following her demand to be left alone.

Kristoff politely knocked to the bars to get Victor's attention, and his gentle care nearly made the three women roll their eyes.

"Victor Eiglatson. We need to talk."

The man recognized his voice before even turning around from the window he was staring at, so he smiled sadly. But he then was surprised to see the others.

"Oh."

Honeymaren frowned. "What, oh?"

Elsa blinked at how aggressive she was.

"Well… I was expecting your visit." Said Victor, and he walked calmly to the bars.

Anna frowned. "We don't pay each condemned visitor a visit before they get hanged, Victor. This is no special consideration."

The man sighed sadly. "I know. It's not what I mean. I know you're here because…"

He pointed vaguely at Elsa. "She has my magic, right?"

Everyone widened their eyes in a snap. It wasn't the only brisk thing that happened; in a flash, Honeymaren pounced on the bars and grabbed his collar through them. The prisoner's clothes ripped a bit at the sudden tug, and Victor's cheeks slammed the bars in a grunt. Elsa gasped.

"Honeymaren!"

Anna realized with terror that Honeymaren then shove her hand under her belt and took out a knife, even smaller than her usual dagger. Its blade was the size of a finger but it could really easily kill, especially in the Northuldra huntress' hands. She pointed it at Victor's throat, and the man widened his eyes as the tip of it almost drew blood on his neck.

"Honeymaren!" Screamed the redhead as well, shocked by her sister-in-law's behavior.

She couldn't believe that it slipped her mind. When Kristoff forbid Anna to take any weapon, Honeymaren had discreetly taken a knife from the lunch table before they left. The Queen had seen it shine at the corner of her eye, but didn't pay much attention to it. Why did she forget that?!

"How did you even pass the guard's search?" She blinked.

"That's the most important part to you?" Squeaked Kristoff, his panic rising his voice.

Honeymaren grinned, her chestnut eyes filled with fire not leaving Victor's face. "I purposely took my search turn after Elsa. I know that this guard is aroused each time she's near her. A small knife easily escaped her distracted attention."

The Queen was stunned by her strategy. After all, Honeymaren was the leader of a tribe, so the redhead expected no less. Elsa, on the other hand, was blushing. So that's why they had been laughing when she got inspected...

Victor gulped in fear of the Northuldra's power, and his breathing hitched when the throat move it produced actually made his skin enter even more in contact with the sharp metal.

Honeymaren's grin disappeared to be replaced with menace and an enraged stare.

"What have you done to my wife?" She growled through gritted teeth.

He kept gulping.

"ANSWER ME!"

Kristoff looked around nervously. "Uhm, Maren, be more discreet."

Anna sighed. "As if we aren't already screwed."

Honeymaren understood that time was of the essence. She tugged on Victor's collar, and he got pressed even harder against the bars, which made him moan in pain.

"Tell us why you did that! Why did you inflict that to my wife?"

Victor whined, and the knife started to pour blood, a pearl of dark red appearing where the blade tip was.

"Stop! He's defenseless!" Intervened Kristoff.

Anna put a hand on Honeymaren's shoulder. "He's right. Even if I agree that Victor should _repetitively_ be slammed against those bars, this is not the solution."

The prisoner gulped at the look she had been giving him. Honeymaren didn't move, however. It's Elsa's close presence near her other shoulder that made her relax her muscles.

"It's okay, Honey. Calm down."

Her voice was soothing in Honeymaren's ear, and the latter sighed. Elsa gently hovered her hand above the one of her wife that was holding the knife, inviting her to discard it without touching her.

"It's fine." Whispered the blonde so low that only Honeymaren could hear her. "Thank you for… Defending me. That actually was really impressive." She smiled.

Honeymaren calmed her nerves and let go of Victor's collar slowly, but the man didn't run to the back of his cell or got angry; he stood still, looking at them.

"Talk." Ordered Anna with a frown. "We don't have much time. Why did you transfer your magic to Elsa?"

"Because of your reaction." Said the man.

He looked sad, which intrigued them.

"When I saw the way that Northuldra-"

"My name is Honeymaren." Grumbled the one he pointed at.

"...Honeymaren." He corrected. "When I saw the way Honeymaren bent over the body of her wife, and cried all she could, it reminded me of myself over my own wife's dead body."

They got touched by his reveal.

"That's why you regretted your act and gave Elsa her life back…" Said Anna, who actually had understood that on the shore already.

"Yes." Replied Victor with emotion. "You were in the same state than the one I was in when Niks was killed, and so I regretted all of my actions. All anger left my heart. My rage was gone. Whatever happened to Elsa afterwards was an accident."

Honeymaren's frown was back. "LIAR!"

"I swear!" Whined the man.

Elsa blocked her lover's rage with an arm in front of her.

"Victor. Explain yourself. If that were an accident, then how did you know that we would come to talk about it?"

The man looked down, ashamed. Elsa was intrigued.

"Wait, did you know, that night, that you also gave me your dark magic, in addition to mine?"

He kept looking down.

"Answer her!" Groaned Honeymaren.

"I didn't plan it!" Swore the prisoner. "But… When I did the transfert the other way, I kept thinking that I didn't even deserve to wield magic."

Elsa winced. She sometimes felt the same. Victor kept going.

"When I sent it all to you, I realized that my body suddenly felt lighter. I didn't understand what it was then, but in the following hours, I started to get it. I didn't want to use my dark magic, and of course it was forbidden since I'm a prisoner and I want to comply, but… I had to try. On our way to Arendelle, on the cart, I tried to produce a blow, And indeed, I couldn't use nor sense my magic anymore. It was completely gone. Gone… To you."

Anna frowned in confusion. "Then why didn't the dark magic… I don't know, went back to your body itself? Like, floated back to you?"

Victor smiled sadly.

"If only I knew how it worked."

"You're able to do a magic transfert." Noted Kristoff on an accusative tone.

"That doesn't do everything. Magic has its own will, as you certainly know."

He had said that to Elsa, and she nodded. Victor scoffed sadly.

"And maybe that the dark magic wasn't meant to stay in me… Maybe I didn't deserve to acquire it."

"Acquire it?" Repeated Honeymaren.

She exchanged a gaze with her wife, then looked at him again.

"What do you mean? Weren't you born with it? Just like Niks?"

Victor suddenly had a look that universally meant 'I said too much.' Moreover, for the first time since they started talking, he stepped back to the end of the cell. Honeymaren grunted; she noticed his move and wanted to grab him, but he was out of reach.

"Answer us! Why did you say that?!"

Elsa approached too. "Victor, what does it mean? How did you acquire the dark magic? When was it? Was it from something? From someone?"

The Fifth Spirit's analysis scared the man even more, and he looked panicked now.

"Tell us!" Shouted the brunette.

Victor shook his head with clenched closed eyes.

"No! It's a secret I swore to take with me in my grave!"

Honeymaren was furious, and she slammed the bars. "Good then. Because you'll die soon for your crimes." She blurted.

A rattle resonated in the hall as several guards ran to them, alarmed by the noise they were making.

"Maren, step away from the bars. Now!" Hissed Anna in a warning.

They all took a distance, and the soldiers arrived to their level.

"Your Majesty, is everything alright?" Frowned the captain.

"Yes, yes, everything is perfect." Forced to smile the redhead.

The guard then looked at his pocket watch. "I'm sorry to inform you, my Queen, but your visit time is up."

"Yes. Yes of course, I understand." Nodded Anna.

She gave a head tilt to the others as a 'Don't contradict the guards, and let's go out of here.'

They reluctantly followed her, however Honeymaren gave a deadly stare at Victor.

As they were about to depart, the prisoner called them.

"Wait!"

The royals and guards turned around.

"Please, as the last thing before I… Before I die, could you please give me a favor?"

"Silence!" Barked the closest guard, and he slammed on the bars to prompt him to step back.

"No, wait." Asked Kristoff.

He had raised a hand, and the guard retracted at the order of his King. Kristoff slowly stepped back to the cell. He had seen that in fact, Victor had been addressing to him only.

"What is it?"

The prisoner then started to cry for the first time since they all met. They dropped their jaws, but Kristoff remained serious and comprehensive.

"What is it, Victor? What favor can I grant you before your hanging?"

The man gulped. "P… Please ask the trolls to erase my memories."

Elsa was shocked by his demand. They all slowly walked back to him, as well as the soldiers, and the blonde saw how desperate and heartbreakingly sad Victor was.

" _Please_. I'm begging you."

Kristoff was shocked as well. "Why? Why would you want such a thing?"

"I… I wish to forget the death of my wife."

After some silence, Kristoff shook his head. "No. I can't do that."

Before he opened his mouth or the others made a comment, he continued. "Sorrow and grief are part of life too. I advise you to keep those memories, even in the last moments of your life."

The King had a sad sigh, and turned to Anna, then back to him.

"You know, many tens of years ago, the trolls erased the memories of my wife. Those were fundamental memories. And when Elsa and us went to see the trolls after the Great Thaw to give them back to her, I realized that it was something I would wish to anyone. Getting their memories back. They are one of the most important thing in life, you know. Well, maybe I say that because I was raised by trolls and because I literally have a guardian of memories as a sister-in-law, but… Yeah, memories are crucial, good and bad."

The others were stunned by his confession. Anna's heart filled with emotion; it's something that Kristoff had never talked about.

"So believe me." Stated the King. "You're better with them."

Victor stared at him, but he kept crying. "How can you know…? Do you even understand what if feels like? Losing your wife?"

Kristoff had a scoff. "Anna risks her life more often than I even dare to think about, so, yes, I can imagine."

The redhead's lips tugged into a smile.

"You know, life isn't always light and beauty and butterflies. Sometimes bad things happen. But sad memories help to go forward, to move on, to be a better person. Isn't it what motivated you to change and give Elsa her magic back?"

Victor rubbed his tears, and nodded.

A new silence passed, solemn.

"So that was it? The last favor you wanted before your sentence?" Asked Honeymaren.

The prisoner nodded. "I'm ready to welcome death, now."

Elsa, who hadn't said a word until now, approached to Victor.

"So that's it? You're giving up?"

Her intervention surprised the others. That kind of sentence coming from Elsa was really rare.

"You really don't see any way to help me?"

Victor looked at her sadly. "Well, unless you want to know how to transfer magic-"

"Out of question." Cut Elsa with anger. "I'm expecting you have another solution."

He sighed. "No, I truly don't. If you don't want to learn the transfert because you don't want to influence other people's lives, then I regret to inform you… That you'll have to get used to this dark magic in your veins all of your life."

A heavy silence fell.

"All of my life…" Muttered Elsa.

"No, Elsa, wait, we're gonna find a way out of this. I vow to it." Reassured Anna, turning to her elder.

"And you shouldn't listen to him anyway." Said Honeymaren on another tone, but also to reassure her lover. "Come on, everyone, let's go back. Let him serve his sentence if he can't help us."

They nodded solemnly, walking back after one last stare at Victor who had sat down and passed his hands along his face.

When Elsa stepped out of the prison, it was with a heavy heart, but Anna's presence next to her reminded her that she wasn't alone.

* * *

The Fifth Spirit's gaze was lost in the flames of the fireplace as she was leaning against the frame.

"Now it makes sense that he said "You deserve it better than me" when he did the transfert back... He had meant _all_ the magic."

Anna, standing next to her, nodded. "And it explains why, when he gave you the magic back, the process was longer, and the light was brighter. There was more magic."

Eydis looked up at them while she was sitting on her heels on the floor next to her brother. "But if Auntie's magic _and_ Victor's magic had been transferred to her, then wouldn't that make… Grey? Like, black and white together?"

The adults chuckled at her logic. "Dark magic is a figure of speech, sweetie. It's called like that because it's evil."

"But Victor's magic is black!" Frowned Eydis.

"And Auntie wears white most of the time!" Intervened Isak, beaming.

Elsa smiled at their childish care and insistence.

"The light they saw is magic energy. I don't have _white_ magic. I have ice and snow magic, it's different."

"Oh." Said the two children in one voice.

The adoration Elsa had for her nephew and niece however disappeared from her face, unable to be happy for too long. Anna turned to her, still keeping the distance Elsa asked for, and observed her with a sad smile.

"Don't you find it ironic how, for someone who says she's ashamed of the dark magic inside her, and wants more than anything to get rid of it… You're really closing up on yourself right now?"

Elsa only then noted how curled up she indeed was. She relaxed her muscles a bit, but it was derisory.

"I think it's an old habit…"

Honeymaren gave a frown to Anna, that meant 'Don't tease her now', and the redhead gave her a frown back. Elsa sighed. She really didn't want to be part of an argument between them, on top of all the emotion that happened and that she still had to process.

"I… I'll be right back. My stomach hurts."

She simply said that before leaving the room, and no one dared to question nor followed her. They were willing to take a break as well.

One hour later, Kristoff was surprised to see Elsa serving hay to the horses in the stables. He smiled when he realized that she knew exactly when the grooms were away to make sure she was alone with the animals. After all, it's the reason why himself had come to the stables at that time.

When their gazes met, Elsa smiled softly.

"How is your head? Feeling better?" Grinned the King.

"Oh, uh… Yeah. Better."

She then realized that in her lie, she had pretended 'stomach', and not 'head'. She stared at Kristoff who kept grinning and obviously had been tricking her, then blushed deeply.

"Okay, you busted me."

The man smiled politely.

"You needed some space. I get it. The prison can give a really claustrophobic feeling, even to those who aren't sensible to it."

Elsa simply nodded, resuming to her hay distribution, contented by the happy chewing of the horses.

"You prefer the presence of animals, uh?"

"I'm not really in the mood to pet them, though." Winced the blonde.

There was some regret in her voice, but also pain; she hated how her body was roamed by something she didn't like, anyone could tell.

"Not in the mood to pet a horse? Who are you and what have you done with Elsa?" Joked Kristoff.

Elsa gave him a sad look, and he quickly startled. "Oh my gods, wait, I didn't mean… Elsa, I'm deeply sorry, I didn't mean it like that…"

"Don't. You're right, I'm not myself. I know it." Sighed Elsa, dropping the hay on the ground.

Kristoff hurried to her side. "No, Elsa, you can't think that of you. You're a wonderful, amazing person, and you know how much I admire you. I would never lie to you if I thought that you really changed. And you haven't. That was just a joke."

The blonde looked at him. Indeed, Kristoff never lied, not because he was bad at it, but simply because he didn't see any purpose in lying. He was even kinder than Anna, which reached the impossible, and it was easy to see why he got along with Ryder so well. A smile softly stretched her lips.

"Okay."

She then gave him a warm smile, the best she could to be the equivalent of a hug while keeping her distanciation. "Thank you, Kristoff. It's a good thing you have solid nerves to not be afraid of me, though."

"Peh. As if you could scare me. You wouldn't even hurt a fly."

Elsa chuckled. His humor was exactly what he needed as they continued to feed the horses.

* * *

To clean the smell of the stables off her skin, Elsa spent a long time in the shower; however, Honeymaren noticed that she wasn't just doing it for this reason. She had been inside the guests' bathroom for a tremendous amount of time now, and she could hear the disgusted grunts that Elsa made as she kept thinking she was gross due to the sensation of a intrusive magic through her whole body.

The Northuldra knocked to the door.

"Love, you can't keep washing yourself in loops like that. Don't forget what Anna said. It's psychological, and the dirt you feel isn't on your body at all. Rubbing it with soap continuously won't do any good. It's even very bad for the skin."

Her hand passed along the wood as she then smiled. "I'd be the first one to say that your goddess skin is magical, but it's really human skin, and you'll harm yourself if you keep going like that."

A sigh and silence followed, and she heard that Elsa had stopped pouring water through the plumbing. Honeymaren's smile stretched.

When the door opened, the Northuldra took some steps back, so the blonde could go through the bedroom without touching her.

"Why do you care so much about my health?" Mumbled Elsa.

Honeymaren had a thousand reasons to slam her forehead at such a sentence coming from the person she had chosen to marry a long time ago, but forced herself to smile.

"Because I love your body and it would be a shame to alter such a stunning creation."

Elsa snorted at her flirty ways.

The brunette walked around her, making sure to give Elsa distancing as she wished, and entered the bathroom. She looked around and searched for the piece of soap, then grabbed it and bounced it with her hand in the air.

"I'm taking that."

Elsa rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"And I need to put it in a place where you won't be able to find it." Played Honeymaren. "Close your eyes."

"Are you going to put it at the top of the wardrobe?" Sighed Elsa, because she knew her by heart.

"Maybe." Smirked the brunette.

Her expression vanished when she saw that her lover was looking elsewhere. She wasn't in the mood to play. Honeymaren wanted to tease Elsa on her incapacity of reaching the top of the wardrobe - even though they roughly had the same height - but could see that her joke would have no effect that evening.

The fact that Elsa was clenching a sleeve made of actual fabric confirmed her theory; she wasn't fully herself, refusing to use her magic even to craft herself an ice nightgown.

Honeymaren sighed.

"You really don't see why I keep watching over you, despite your new situation, uh?"

Elsa didn't respond, but the way she kept looking elsewhere was a clear answer. Honeymaren frowned and decided that no, her wife didn't have to be sad to end the day.

"Elsa, tell me…"

The blonde turned at her name, but still had a pout.

"When you craft your outfit with ice and snow in the morning, what is the one thing you always have on, no matter what type of clothes you decide to wear?" Asked Honeymaren.

Elsa frowned at the question, so confused that she effectively forgot her worries.

"My thigh-high slit?" She guessed, clueless.

Honeymaren chuckled at her answer.

"No, you adorable extra dummy. _This_."

She pointed to the leather band at her wrist. Her marital bracelet, made of two thin intertwined strips of different colors.

"It hasn't left you in four years. Just like my love for you hasn't left me in four years. And Ahtohallan knows how many times you drove me nuts. By spending half a damn day to pick up a dye color for my belt, for example."

Elsa's pout returned. "In my defense, all colors look great on you. It's really hard to decide."

She suddenly realized that they had diverted from the topic. "Wait…"

Honeymaren continued. "What I'm saying is that I'll never, ever, give up on you. With that same continuity that we wear our bracelet and ring every day. Do you understand?"

The crunchy face of the blonde turned into a tender and touched expression. "Yes."

"Good."

They smiled to each other, but Honeymaren clearly saw that Elsa's smile was sad. Indeed, the blonde turned around and started grabbing several cushions and pillows around the room to place them in the middle of the bed, in a line. Despite its comfy appearance, the ensemble looked like a wall.

"I'm sorry, it really looks like a separation… But I need it." Mumbled Elsa.

"It's okay. I understand. It's to make sure you won't touch me during the night if you move."

The Snow Queen turned to her with touched eyes. "Thank you." She then sighed. "I owe so much to your understanding."

Honeymaren smiled, and it was hard for her to restrain herself to kiss Elsa's forehead at the adorable expression she now had. She silently laid down on her side of the bed. Even with the cushions and pillows separating them, they still had plenty of space to sleep. The brunette only found it incredibly frustrating, when Elsa blew out the last candles and laid down next to her, to not roll aside and cuddle to her body.

She however didn't say a word, once again, even when Elsa turned and looked at her with a worried glance above the pile of cushions.

"Are you sure that you don't mind it?"

The Northuldra sighed at her constant selflessness. "You're still by my side, snømus, and that's all I always wish for." She confessed.

They both smiled, and soon Elsa closed her eyes. It had been such an emotional day that they found sleep quickly.

* * *

"Ah, Bruni, there you are!" Smiled Elsa, seeing the Fire Spirit trot quickly to her, dashing in zig-zags on the grass.

She chuckled. "No need to rush. I was just waiting for you before reading my book. I figured you would want to snuggle on my shoulder, and then provide me some light when the Sun starts to set…"

The salamander kept running and didn't slow down his race to her. She waved her fingers on the ground for him to climb from her hand, finding it suspicious that he arrived to fast, and figuring that he was just really excited.

Nevertheless, it was quite the opposite; he jumped right before arriving to Elsa's fingers, and suddenly slammed down his teeth to bite her fingers with a powerful jaw thrust.

"AOUCH! Bruni! What the hell?!" Startled Elsa, and she shook her hand in pain.

The salamander stayed on the ground and snarled at her, glowing bright pink in rage, his back sparkling.

Elsa frowned at the behavior of her friend and fellow, and kept shaking her right hand at the scouring pain in her fingertips. Bruni had managed to slash two of them with his teeth, and she lifted her hand to suck the blood out of her wounds. However, Elsa startled when she saw her fingers close; she was bleeding, but it wasn't red. It was pitch black.

With a gasp, she dropped her book, and instinctively crawled back, but the tree trunk behind her blocked her way. Staring at the pouring black blood with fright, she felt like she needed to stand up to run for help. Only, something seemed to prevent her, even to stop her from moving up. With a panicked breathing, she looked down and saw that her left wrist was stuck to the Forest' ground.

Her marital bracelet had turned into a handcuff, firmly planted in the grass. With horror, Elsa tried to take it off, but it was impossible, and she was even staining her bracelet with her black blood.

"No, no, no…"

Even worse, her leather handcuff soon turned into a chain of thorns, and the thorns grew all around, spreading like a disease. Elsa's breathing sped up, and she tried to take it off, to break it, not daring to use her powers, but she kept bleeding black, and the thorns kept growing, and they scratched and produced even more blood, and now the grass was pitch black and the thorns were everywhere…

The Sun, which had been still been far from setting, suddenly went down behind the mountains, and left her in a dark, very dark setting. She could only feel the scary, gloomy, horrible feeling of dark magic coursing through her veins and quivering, making her muscles clench and her body shiver with revulsion…

She had become the monster.

Elsa opened her eyes in a snap and gasped loudly. She sat up in a jolt, panicking at how the darkness of the bedroom was so similar to the darkness of the Forest in her nightmare. She couldn't see the difference, and screamed when she thought that she still was trapped in her own skin, trapped in someone she never wanted to be, or rather someone who she once was and never wanted to become again, or rather someone who she was afraid she was becoming…

"Elsa, what is it?"

The Snow Queen startled, and was so frightened by the sudden voice near her that a rush of magic came from her core and straight to her fingertips. Thankfully, she had experience and reflexes, and clenched her fists to stop the outburst immediately. With a heavy breathing, and wavy shoulders, she tried to focus in the dark and understand who had just talked.

"Hey, hey, calm down. It's me. It's okay, I'm here."

Apparently, Honeymaren had sat up as well, looking at her, yet kept her requested distance. She gave her lover a reassuring expression.

"It's okay. It was a nightmare. It's over now. You're safe. Look at me. You're safe. Breathe."

Elsa gulped, trying to slow down her breathing, but her shoulders then shook, and she started to melt into tears. Her mouth twisted in a devastated pout, her nerves nearly exploding at the past sensation of the nightmare.

Then suddenly, to Honeymaren's biggest surprise, the blonde launched forward and wrapped her arms around her for a tight hug. The brunette missed a heartbeat; because of astonishment, because of the strong embrace, and because Elsa now sobbed loudly on her shoulder.

A roaming mix of feelings made Honeymaren shiver entirely. The scent of Elsa's hair against her nose, the sensation of her cold face against her neck, the feeling of her chest against her as her arms powerfully held her close... She had missed all of those elements so much, and yet felt devastated to feel her wife so sad for the first moment this allowed touch happened.

"Snømus..."

The blonde continued to sob, so Honeymaren closed her eyes and hugged back her wife warmly. The embrace continued for a long time, in the silence of the night, until Elsa's cries calmed down, lulled by tiredness and the Northuldra's gentle caresses in her back.

"There, there… I'm right here."

"I love you." Muttered Elsa, and it was nearly imperceptible and sudden, so Honeymaren blinked.

"I know. I love you too. So much."

They detached from the hug in the same move, looking at each other, still in each other's arms, sitting on their heels on the bed.

"Look." Invited Honeymaren, staring down. "You broke the wall."

Elsa saw the way the cushions and pillows had been pushed aside, and their knees were touching now.

"You did it." Smiled Honeymaren, in encouragement.

The Snow Queen had a scoff, and she sniffed. "Anna is the one who breaks walls. I'm not really good at it."

Her wife rubbed off the tears that were on her face. "For a first time, I think you're rather talented."

Elsa's lips slowly stretched into a smile. Honeymaren kept stroking her cheeks with both her hands, so glad to finally be able to do so now that her hand had healed from its injury. With her earlier stress, Elsa's skin was ice cold, so cold that it almost burned her fingers at the touch. But the Northuldra didn't care.

She leaned in slowly, and kissed Elsa on the lips. The touch was surprising for both women; it was like they hadn't kissed in a thousand years. The kiss became mutual and rose in intensity, to match the thousand emotions that went through their minds. After a while, their lips stretched in smiles.

The brunette grinned after she pulled back. "Waow, I missed this so much."

"Me too." Admitted Elsa, smiling bashfully and biting her lip as her azure blue eyes sparkled in the dark.

"Now, find some sleep, okay?" Teased Honeymaren.

After that kiss, Elsa was pretty sure that she would faint the second she would lay down on her pillow. "Okay."

She grabbed any obstacle between her and her wife and tossed them out of the bed. Honeymaren giggled as they laid back down in the sheets.

A silence passed, and it seemed like Elsa was waiting to say something.

"What?" Asked the leader.

"Please hold me close to you." Muttered the blonde timidly.

Honeymaren had a tender smile. "Always."

She lifted an arm so Elsa could shift against her, and lowered it on her body, keeping her in her embrace, spooning her and protecting her with her life. She kissed Elsa's temple, and the latter looked at her lovingly.

They cuddled warmly and, nested together, found peaceful sleep.

* * *

Elsa woke up at the perfect fragrance combination of chocolate cake and Honeymaren's scent. She smiled before even opening her eyes, and when she eventually did, she saw two loving chestnut irises staring down at her on reverse.

"Good morning."

"'Morning." Mumbled Elsa as she stretched. "Gosh, can all mornings be like those?"

Honeymaren chuckled tenderly. "I noticed how deep into slumber you were when I woke up, and I didn't want to interrupt your well deserved rest. So I brought you breakfast in bed."

Elsa now understood what the smell had come from. Honeymaren had a tray on her thighs right under her nose, and the blonde sat up to admire what was on it. There obviously was pieces of chocolate cake, but also fresh fruit juice, raisin grapes, at least three different samples of jams, and numerous toasts.

"Waow. I don't even know if we will eat all that."

"You _will_ eat this morning, under my watch." Threatened Honeymaren. "You haven't been eating much lately."

Elsa gave her a tender smile. Of course she had noticed that due to her mood, she had given priority to sad thoughts instead of feeding herself.

"The castle's kitchens are so weird, though. I couldn't find butter. But it's fine. Those jams are delicious even directly put on toasts."

"Did you break into the kitchens?" Smirked Elsa.

Honeymaren blushed. "Uhm... Is it bad? I mean, what if I did. Would it be bad?"

The blonde grinned. "It's fine. It's not actual theft."

They took the time to eat and laugh, snuggling in bed and watching the clouds outside through the opened windows.

"I would love to stay here forever, but I should take a shower." Said Honeymaren after a full hour of contemplation. "And I'm using the hidden soap."

"Ha-ha-ha." Sighed Elsa.

The brunette stuck out her tongue, and kissed her forehead before leaving for the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

The Snow Queen observed the wood of the door, then got struck by an idea for a plan. An idea that Honeymaren was not going to like at all. And neither would Anna or Kristoff.

When she heard the water starting to pour, and Honeymaren singing softly, she jumped off bed. She quickly put on a tunic, and tiptoed out of the bedroom, closing the door behind her silently.

* * *

"What the heck are you doing?"

Elsa twirled around, alarmed to hear Honeymaren's voice echoing behind her in an angry tone.

Though, was she really surprised that she had followed her? Noticed that she had left the bedroom? Was she really panicked when the emotion that filled her soul now was love, to see that Honeymaren cared so much and knew her so much that she could tell what she was up to?

Honeymaren crossed her arms above the clipped towel she had around her body. "You're really intending to sneak out without telling me?"

Elsa bit her lip. "Honey, go back in." She whispered, keeping a low tone to not warn anyone.

It was soft, unlike Honeymaren's scolding tone, but the latter didn't change her voice at all.

" _You_ , come back here at once."

Elsa sighed. "You weren't supposed to see me go."

"Yeah, I really have to keep an eye on you all day and night, uh?"

The Snow Queen's mood switched, and she frowned. "What, like a child?"

"No, like someone who's about to make a big mistake. I know you, Elsa. I know you were planning to sneak out to go talk with Victor in secret, without any of us knowing it."

The blonde blushed as she got busted.

"It's none of your business. Besides, I am not _sneaking_ out." Grumbled Elsa. "It's 9 in the morning."

"Which is exactly the time when everyone starts to get busy and won't see you go out. Who do you think I am, an idiot? I make strategic hunting plans once per month as a task, may I remind you."

The Fifth Spirit pouted and looked away like a child running out of arguments. Honeymaren stepped forward.

"Come back in. We'll deal with this together."

Elsa frowned, and simply continued to walk. Honeymaren gasped and ran to her, grabbing her arm.

"Let me _go!_ "

"No, Elsa, I forbid you to go see him!"

"Forbid me?" Repeated Elsa, now looking enraged, and she stopped walking to flip around. "So now you give me orders? You're my wife, not my mom."

Honeymaren was shocked by the remark, but chose to ignore it and continue.

"And as your wife, I think this is the worst idea, and I really advise you not to go. Please, Elsa, listen to me. I'm saying this for your protection."

Her hold was firm, and ironically, the wrist she was clasping was Elsa's left one. Under her fingers was the symbol of their connection, and it didn't escape their attention.

"I…"

The blonde looked down, and her sentence vanished in her throat. She sighed, and when she looked up, she noticed for the first time that Honeymaren was panting. It was due to fear, but not only. She clearly had rushed to grab a towel and run out of the bathroom then bedroom to find her. Her hair was untied, long and wet, pouring drops of water on her face here and there. These drops looked like tears when they were combined with her worried expression.

"What were you planning to do?" Scolded the brunette, her adrenalyn making her scold Elsa again. "Torture him to get answers?"

Elsa was horrified by her sentence, because she realized in that moment that indeed, it's what she was planning to do. A shiver went down her spine as she became aware that her dark thoughts had taken control over her. She stared at Honeymaren, blinking as she realized that the idea that came to her when she was on the bed actually had been submitted by her subconscious. Her eyes filled with tears, which the Northuldra noticed, and she frowned.

"Elsa…?"

The blonde whimpered, and wrapped her arms around her lover for an embrace. The latter understood, by her heavy posture, that this intervention has acted like a saving trigger.

"I'm sorry, Honey, I really am, I just… I don't know where my mind is at lately…" Muttered Elsa on her shoulder, her voice slightly muffled by Honeymaren's skin. "This magic really brings out the worst in me. My thoughts are so violent… I'm so sorry."

Honeymaren smiled sadly, and held her close. "Don't be sorry, snømus. I understand."

She then smirked. "If anything, _I'm_ the one who's sorry."

"Why?"

"My hair is wet, and that must not be very comfortable for a hug…"

Elsa chuckled, but kept her posture. "I don't mind. I'm used to it with Nokk and my rides to Ahtohallan."

Honeymaren pulled back. "Are you saying I'm a horse?"

The blonde grinned bashfully. "You do have long hair, it kind of looks like a mane…"

She got nudged on the shoulder, and laughed. Honeymaren's hand stayed here. "I insist to go back to the bedroom, however. The carpet of this corridor probably is centuries old and I'm dropping water on it."

Elsa looked down at the droplets that poured down along her legs and were staining the burgundy wool around her bare feet.

"It's not that old." Said the blonde. "Anna burned it when she was little and they replaced it."

Her eyes remained down, lost in her thoughts again. A silence passed, so Honeymaren gently lifted her chin.

"Hey. Remember what I told you, after the attack at the camp, when I used your ice arrows against the monsters? I'll never let anyone or anything take you away from me."

Elsa startled and gulped in emotion as she remembered that moment very well. Her throat tightened, and the brunette put her hands on her shoulders before she continued:

"That also applies to this foreign magic in you that you don't like, and that makes you feel like you're infected, that you're poisoned, that you're not yourself. It takes my beloved wife away from me."

Now Elsa's eyes started to fill with tears, and she inhaled shakily. She nodded slowly, then firmly.

"You're full of morals, lately." She noted with a smirk.

Honeymaren lifted an eyebrow.

"In the good way!" Hurried to say the blonde. "I… I need it. I'm struggling with my own thoughts and decisions, and I really needed you to guide me on the right way. Thank you."

"You're very welcome." Smiled the brunette, and she kissed her, quickly but sweetly. "We're in this together, remember? Good and bad."

Elsa grinned. "Indeed, I believe that we swore about that at the altar."

Her eyes sparkled at the memory.

"Yes. So I'll not give up on you."

They pressed their foreheads together lovingly.

"Uhm… Good morning."

They turned to see Kristoff, walking down the corridor with Isak in his arms, and he widened his eyes at the sight.

"Oh, hi." Said Honeymaren.

She wondered what was putting him in such a state, and then realized that she was standing in the middle of the Arendelle's royal castle nearly naked, with nothing more than one towel on, and had dripping untied hair.

She gasped and hurried back to the room, leaving a blinking Elsa in the corridor.

"Uh… Hello."

"Hi!" Waved Isak.

He wondered why his other aunt left, clueless of her attire.

Kristoff was still a bit shocked, but smirked after some time. "We're going down for breakfast. Are you two… Ready?"

"Oh, I've already ate breakfast."

"You did?" Frowned Kristoff.

Elsa then realized that maybe it was impolite to do so in bed without warning the others. Anna had done it from time to time in the years following the Great Thaw, but that was before she got a larger family and Kristoff became King. Sneaking in and out of the kitchens wasn't really a good example for the kids now. She smiled nervously at Isak.

"It's… Complicated. I'll explain it to you later."

"Sure." Smiled the blond. "See you around then."

They walked away, and Elsa's shoulders slumped. 'Well', she thought, 'If it hadn't been Honeymaren, I'd have crossed ways with Kristoff further on anyway. It was doomed.'

* * *

Anna jumped up from the couch when she saw the two lovers enter the living room.

"Elsa, Maren! I was so worried! We hadn't seen you at breakfast, and Kristoff told me that you were alright, but you weren't there! And so I started to think the worst, and…"

As she kept rambling, Elsa grinned and walked to her.

"...So then I thought, maybe it's my fault? Maybe I shouldn't have done that, and so I got worried, and-"

She stopped right in her sentence when Elsa smiled tenderly right in front of her and wrapped her arms around her for a warm hug.

"...Waow."

Anna blinked, but her surprise disappeared like snow in the sun. Her tense shoulders slumped in a relief, letting go of a stress that she didn't realize was seizing her all that time.

"Oh my goodness, Elsa…"

She held her elder sister close, burying her face in her neck. Both had their eyes closed, and Honeymaren melted at the scene.

"Anna, I'm so sorry…"

"No, it's me. I never meant to push you, I just…" She sighed, her warm breath tingling Elsa's neck skin. "I'm impossible, sometimes I want to slap my own face. I shouldn't have asked you to do stuff that you don't want to do, I…"

The Fifth Spirit detached from the hug to hold her sister's shoulders. "It's okay. You were stressed, and I know that me turning mad or dark or rogue is your worst fear."

Anna had a wince. "No, my worst fear is losing you forever. Which seemed to have happened twice, recently, so I'm kind of used to it now… Maybe immuned, who knows…?"

She playfully shrugged to Honeymaren behind Elsa's shoulder, and the brunette smirked. When her gaze returned to her elder, she had a sad expression.

"Anna…"

"I'm just kidding. Relax."

She passed her hands on Elsa's arms, and then a memory hit her.

"Hey, Maren, did you take your scarf?"

Both wives blinked at the question.

"My what, sorry? Oh, you mean our family shawl?"

"Yeah." Grinned Anna, amused by the confusion on Elsa's face.

"Well, no, we didn't, it's in our hut back at the camp. Why?"

"Never mind. I was thinking that Elsa could use some tenderness right now."

The blonde blushed at the grins Honeymaren and Anna gave her.

"Oh, that can be arranged in a simple way." Said the Northuldra.

The two girls exchanged a gaze, nodded, and Elsa widened her eyes right before they suddenly jumped on her to tackle her in a sandwich hug.

"AHH!"

She screamed, but soon they all laughed, their giggles filling the room.

'Gods, did I miss those.' Thought Elsa, her heart feeling like it was bathed in sunlight. 'To say there was a time when I was scared of hugs…'

After a while, they parted, and Honeymaren turned to the Queen with a sad face that contrasted with the one she had just before. "Anna, I feel like it's important for you to know… Elsa had planned to sneak out earlier in the morning to go extort information from Victor."

"Wait, what?!" Exclaimed Anna.

The Snow Queen gave a deathly stare at her wife. "Seriously?" She hissed.

Honeymaren lifted an unimpressed eyebrow. After all, they hadn't swore to keep this a secret. And Anna was the monarch, her sister and her best advisor, so she had to know about it.

The redhead crossed her arms.

"Elsa, you do know that if you torture a prisoner, I'll have to put you in jail as well, right?" She said, half joking and half serious.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Once again, that suggestion came from my subconscious, I did _not_ mean it…"

The two other women exchanged a look. "And… Did you actually _feel_ like you had to do it on the moment?"

Elsa knew what her sister was trying to analyse, but she couldn't lie. "Yes. And… More than anything."

Anna's teal blue eyes filled with fear. "Would you… Would you ever come to such terms?"

"No!" Replied the Fifth Spirit, shocked. Then her face twisted. "...Maybe."

Then she smirked. "Absolutely."

Honeymaren and Anna widened her eyes, and Elsa shook her head. "I mean, no. No, of course not."

The redhead placed a hand on her shoulder. "Elsa. Focus and tell me what you truly think. Would you, or would you not, secretly go to Victor's cell and torture him to get answers about why you have dark magic?"

What followed was both frightening and fascinating. The blonde didn't reply yet. She opened her mouth to say something, then came around, then opened it to say something else, then cancelled it as well, then she frowned, and she muttered, like she was in an actual internal conflict for such a simple answer. Eventually, she sighed for a long time, and it sounded like intense relief, like she had won a day-long debate.

"I would not. That's horrible, no, I promise I wouldn't. I mean, I swear I wouldn't." She corrected, knowing that Anna hated the word 'promise'.

That last addition made the Queen grin. That was her Elsa, there was no doubt about that. She put her hands in hers and sighed.

"Good."

"Did I scare you?" Asked Elsa, confused at the sight of the fear that still had to go away from Honeymaren's face.

"A little, I got to say." Chuckled the Northuldra nervously.

Elsa felt devastated. "I didn't mean it. Any of it. I'm so sorry if-"

Anna held her hands warmly. "Elsa, you're trying your best to balance those two states in your own soul. It's fine. Also, you'd be the dumbest person ever if you think that Maren and I aren't taking this into consideration while helping you."

"And given the fact you're literally the most intelligent person I've ever known, I think you already know that." Smirked Honeymaren.

Elsa's eyes filled with tears. "Then… I'm sorry to have doubted of you."

Both Anna and Honeymaren rolled their eyes.

"What?" Frowned the Snow Queen.

"Do you think there ever will be a day where she doesn't apologize?" Asked Honeymaren to the redhead.

"I wouldn't bet on it." She sighed.

* * *

'Sploosh.'

"Damnit."

Elsa was so distracted by her thoughts that she couldn't even make a proper ricochet. She tried again, but it was disastrous; it even made a loud splash as it hit the water of the fjord, and she preferred to stop here. She wasn't exactly planning to attract the attention now that she had found a private spot near the water.

She heavily sat on a flat rock on the shore, and folded her legs, her chin resting on her knees, looking down as she pondered.

Then she suddenly got the feeling that she wasn't alone. Though, was she ever alone next to the fjord?

A barely perceptible trot of water hooves against water surface made it to her ears, and she smiled before even lifting her face.

"Hey dear."

Nokk detached themself in the light, their body glistening in beautiful blur transparency. The magical horse neighed as they made their way to the shore to get as close to her as possible.

Elsa scoffed nervously as she stretched her legs on the rock. "Let me guess, you read my emotions and felt that I am conflicted, didn't you?"

Her old friend and fellow neighed, and Elsa's heart beamed at the familiar sensation of the magical bond that transmitted their emotions.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Said Elsa, who couldn't lie anyway. "It's just… That I'm hesitating."

The horse blinked, and had a feeling that meant 'About what?'

The Fifth Spirit smiled. "About whether taking a break into Ahtohallan or staying here. The thing is, both heal me in a unique way, you see…"

Nokk blinked again with their expressive glowing blue eyes, and nodded. She smiled warmly at their care. Somehow, it made her feel better already. She sighed resolutely.

"Yeah, when I think about it, Arendelle is a better place for me right now. I can't leave. I mean, I shouldn't. All my family is here, and they take such good care of me. Anna and Honeymaren together are protecting me in a way that is so unique... Gosh, I'd be nothing if they weren't by my side."

Nokk made an approving giggling neigh.

"Well, thank you." Snarled Elsa sarcastically.

Her tone went sadder. "I especially can't abandon them after what happened. They thought that I… Well, I _did_ almost die, after all. So I can't leave, I prefer them to know that I'm safe here in Arendelle."

Nokk nodded with wisdom once more. The millenium-old Water Spirit admired Elsa's choice.

The Snow Queen then got struck by a realization.

"Ahtohallan's name, I completely forgot! You Spirits thought that I was about to die too, didn't you?! Oh no, Nokk, are you okay? Do you want to talk? I mean… And how are the other Spirits?!"

The magical horse blinked at her sudden ramble. To reassure her, they gave a lot of warm feelings, certifying they were shared by the others as well. Elsa exhaled a long sigh.

"I'm sorry, it all had been so fast, I should have taken the time to talk to you."

Nokk insisted that it was okay, and that even if they were frustrated to not intervene in the fight even after the magical transfer, they knew she was okay the second she opened her eyes.

The two Spirits talked about it, until Elsa lowered her eyes on her hands.

"It's not all… I…"

She couldn't say it out loud. So she explained through the words of her heart. She told how bad she felt about it, how it gave her the impression she wasn't worth of anything anymore, how she wished she could simply cancel everything, how she felt sick of her own body every passing minute.

She also didn't dare to lift her head afterwards, so she winced, and heard an odd sound coming from the waves.

They were moving forward, rising in size and weight at high speed, splashing her ankles and soon her knees, even her thighs.

"What the-"

The rock she was sitting on was partially underwater now, and when she looked up, her forehead instantly got nudged by a splashing muzzle.

"Agh! Nokk!" Giggled the blonde, grinning at the affectionate bump from the magical horse.

As she wiped her face in a laughter, she looked at how they had walked to her by rising the level of water.

"Now that's just cheating. I thought you were obeying the Moon's will? That's a bit high for a fjord tide, don't you think? Ahtohallan will scold you." She smirked.

Nokk bumped their muzzle against her forehead again. A feeling came from their core and resonated in Elsa's. When she interpreted it, she gasped quietly, and tears fell to mix with the salty fjord drops on her cheeks.

'You're worth it.' Had said the Water Spirit.

* * *

When Elsa came back to the castle later on, she went to Eydis to apologize deeply for what had happened in the gardens. The Fifth Spirit told her niece that she had been right: she really needed a confidant. She explained her moment with Nokk, then to her sister and wife who had entered the room.

"What do they have to say about you having those dark magic powers?" Asked Anna gently.

Elsa smiled tenderly at the memory of the emotions from the Water Spirit that had gone through her soul and mind. "Nokk said that I have support and faith from all the Spirits to find the solution to that possession."

"Kind of pompous, but it's really cute nonetheless." Commented Eydis.

That description could actually apply to Nokk's personality in general.

"This is really great." Beamed Honeymaren. "A blessing from the Spirits is good fortune."

Her lover turned to her, her good mood not leaving her face. "With all the radiant energy I could feel coming from them, even by simply standing by the fjord, it was even better, trust me."

Just as they were about to celebrate this support, Elsa rose a finger.

"One more thing." She grinned, and her joy made Honeymaren, Eydis and Anna smile before they even knew what she was about to say. "Their trust brought me to a new state of mind. I think… That I found the strength and the motivation to allow myself… To use my ice and snow magic again."

She had a warm smile, and lifted her left hand. The three others were so happy for her that they didn't even think of contradict her, or warn her. Elsa was radiating such self-positivity that it would have been inhuman to stop her. And after all, if she was confident, then her mastering on magic would be perfect, they all knew it.

With shared smiles, they observed as Elsa produced snowflakes in the air, and they all laughed as the Snow Queen couldn't help herself making a show in the room, soon twirling and nearly jumping around to produce falling snow and ice sculptures all around. While Honeymaren and Eydis clapped and cheered, Anna suddenly grabbed Elsa by the arms while she turned, stopping her instantly.

"What?" Worried the blonde, thinking she did something wrong.

But the emotional teal blue eyes her younger sister gave her proved that, quite on the opposite, she was incredibly proud of her.

She tackled her in a bone-crushing hug, so relieved and delighted.

"I'm so happy for you. So happy." She sighed on her shoulder, with a wavy voice due to emotion.

The elder returned her hug and closed her eyes. "Me too. I'm happy for myself."

The two grinned as snow continued to pour on them.

* * *

It had been another emotional and therefore tiring day, and the night couldn't come soon enough. When Elsa relaxed her muscles as she laid against the window frame in the silent bedroom, she felt like she was physically letting go of her tensions.

The Northuldra slid behind her and was delighted to have Elsa leaning back against her, skin against skin, and she enjoyed the sight of the sun setting behind the mountains with the blonde in her embrace. She lifted Elsa's hand she had in hers to kiss her fingers, and the Fifth Spirit chuckled.

In fact, Honeymaren was more than delighted: she had to admit, she was also aroused. When Elsa turned around to look at her as she wanted to say something, her ice nightgown shimmered in the last rays of light. And the return of Elsa's unique and magnificent custom-made and skin-like magical clothes scrambled Honeymaren's mind in the best way.

A delicate hand waved in front of her eyes. "Honey."

"Uh?"

"You're not listening. I was saying that tomorrow morning, I'm gonna have breakfast with Anna in the meeting room, because we have to go through what happened during Victor's trial."

"Uh-uh."

Elsa frowned. "Are you with me?"

Honeymaren grinned in a silly way. "That's for sure."

The blonde frowned even more, seeing well that her wife wasn't actually staring at her face, but rather at what was below.

"You seem distracted."

The Northuldra held her close to kiss her hair. "That you can also say."

It made Elsa giggle, but she soon stretched with a soft sigh. "I should head to bed now."

Her hand was gently held by Honeymaren, however. "Do you want to cuddle?"

Elsa shrugged. "I don't know, Honeymaren… Maybe it's not a good idea…"

Honeymaren grinned to her indecision. "Oh, it _will_."

The Snow Queen widened her eyes when she saw her rapidly bend. "No wait, Honey, no!"

She yelped as her wife grabbed her waist and put her on her shoulder, her head upside down. Elsa had a loud giggle.

"Honey! Put me down!" She laughed, not actually ordering her.

"Never. Not with the beautiful sound that just went out of your mouth. Also, I never lifted you that way before that time when we left the camp, and I actually love it." Smiled Honeymaren.

Elsa kept laughing upside down in her back as the brunette walked her across the bedroom.

In opposite to the sudden way she swooped her, Honeymaren gently placed her on the sheets from the end of the bed. Elsa thought that her lover would stand and walk around the mattress to lay down next to her, but the brunette grinned and remained above her, facing her, her deep chestnut eyes staring lovingly at her soul. The Fifth Spirit gulped at the sensation that roamed her body and made her scalp tingle. Her wife placed each of her knees on the sides of Elsa's hips, her elbows also planted on the sheets next to Elsa's arms. If her close posture wasn't enough to entirely melt the blonde, Honeymaren also started stroking her hair and kissed the crook of her neck.

Elsa startled, though she couldn't hide a shiver of delight.

"No, wait, Honey, I'm not sure about this…"

The Northuldra instantly stopped, and parted. "Are you uncomfortable with it?" She checked, her eyes worried and respectful.

Elsa could have burst to tears at the beautiful care that her wife was giving her, and at the eyes that were scanning her to make sure that she was agreeing to the upcoming touches that would be more intense than cuddles.

"If you don't want to be intimate, it's fine. I'll stop. Do you want this?"

"Yes." Muttered Elsa.

That simple word proved her strong decision, because it was heavy with need, almost guttural. The blonde also immediately blushed at the way she sounded. Honeymaren grinned widely, and lowered her face close to her wife's again. She kissed her slowly, but could feel that Elsa still had some restraint. She looked at her again.

"Then what is scaring you, snømus?"

Elsa had an audible gulp.

"You."

"Me?" Chuckled Honeymaren.

The Snow Queen gestured to her body, posture and attitude in general with nervous hands moves. "You! This…! I…"

The leader smiled. "You're afraid of letting go."

Elsa's eyes sparkled in the dimmed light. "...Yes. What if I lose track of… What if my powers-"

Her mouth got shut with a single finger. "Remind me what was the key that made you able to control your magic, all those years ago?"

Elsa blinked. "Love, but… That was… That's for ice and snow magic. I still don't know how to control dark magic…"

"Allow me to correct you, sweetie. Love is the key for you to control _any_ magic."

The Fifth Spirit was touched by her words, and considered for a long time this analysis, which might be true. After all, it's thanks to support and care from everyone that she had been able to go through the last days.

Elsa gulped, her eternal anxiety still overcoming her reason. "What makes you so sure about it? How do you know?"

Honeymaren grinned even larger than she did before. "Because our skins have been in contact for the past five minutes, and you are _begging_ for more."

Elsa didn't even realize that she actually was holding Honeymaren's elbow in her left palm, not to make her retract her arm, but to unconsciously bring the brunette's hand back to her head where her hair rubs had been thrilling.

She blushed and didn't add a word. Her wife was entirely correct. She always had been, after all. Elsa could hardly pinpoint moments in their married life where Honeymaren's wisdom hadn't been right.

The brunette smiled tenderly when she saw how Elsa slowly gave in and remained mute. The Fifth Spirit simply nodded with loving eyes, and Honeymaren's face lit up with pure happiness to have been given the go. She slowly lowered her face down again and gently kissed Elsa's lips, jawline, neck and shoulders, and the latter's breathing hitched. Delicately, Honeymaren took Elsa's forearms and made them lift to the top of the bed, still kissing the blonde who was struggling to keep her eyes open. The leader intertwined her fingers with hers, her hands in hers, Elsa's arms now placed up above her head, her palms up and firmly being held by Honeymaren. The bed was so long that even in that posture, their knuckles didn't reach the wood frame.

The Northuldrea leader kissed her for a long moment, Elsa sometimes returning her kisses but mostly surrendering to the breathtaking touches. At some point, she felt her lover smile against the skin of her collarbone.

"You're still tense." Noted the brunette in a whisper.

Elsa took some time to register what she said, retrieving her normal breathing. She opened her eyes and lifted her head to see her.

"Uh?"

Honeymaren passed a hand against her cheek. "Nothing. Lay back on the sheets, sweetie. I'll take care of you."

Those words drove Elsa's brain crazy, even more with the tone that her lover used to say it.

"You're still tense because of what happened lately… This has been a lot for your body as well… And you still are a bit disgusted by it since it's invaded with dark magic." Murmured Honeymaren as she punctuated her sentences with kisses and caresses. "Don't worry. I'll make you feel better, snømus. I entirely commit to it."

Her voice was more than therapeutic. It was deep, husky, and Elsa's breathing went even faster at the innuendo. Honeymaren grinned at the heavenly sound of that huff in her ears as she continued to kiss her neck, and she loved the sensation of Elsa's heart pulse increasing in the vein that was under her lips.

"I can offer you a memorable night… To prove you that I love every single inch of you… Every single part of your being... That I worship your entire body, whatever kind of magic goes through your veins…"

Elsa was mute in astonishment and red in arousal.

"Elsa Nattura of Arendelle, I'll prove to you that I love you more than anything." Murmured Honeymaren, her voice heavy with passion. "More than life, more than the Forest, more than… Heck, I love you more than the Spirits themselves."

Elsa's lips stretched in a slight smile.

"What, you don't believe me?" Frowned Honeymaren, retracting and kneeling up to see her face.

The blonde opened amused eyes.

"Of course I believe you, sweetie, it's just… That's your ultimate reference? The Spirits?"

"You know, it's a sacrilege to not worship the Spirits of Nature." Stated the Northuldra.

"And you worship me the most?"

"Oh, baby, you have no idea…" Grinned Honeymaren.

She lowered closer. "How about I show you. I'll show you how ridiculous it is that you feel this bad about your body when it's nothing less than the one of a _goddess…_ "

She was lowering even closer, and Elsa's breathing got even faster.

"And I'll make _sure_ that you love your body again by tomorrow morning." Honeymaren concluded.

She nibbled her skin in a gentle chew, right above her shoulder, and Elsa let out a sound that she had never heard before. Honeymaren's eyes snapped opened, and in fact, Elsa's as well.

The leader let out a happy scoff. "You liked that?"

Elsa was impossibly red now, and barely dared to look at her wife in the eyes after what had just happened. The brunette grinned; that behavior gave her the answer she needed.

"You're full of surprises…"

Elsa gulped and tried to regain composure. "I am? Give me one."

Honeymaren smiled at her challenging tone. "Well, for the Queen of Ice and Snow, you're really hot right now…"

Elsa was seized by Honeymaren's hungry eyes. Everything in her instinct right now screamed to never ever leave that room and stay in her arms forever.

"On that note, Hot Queen, could you melt your nightgown for me?"

"Uh?" Blinked Elsa, incapable of finding words again and already feeling dizzy at the sensation that there was more to come.

" _Entirely_." Specified Honeymaren, her smile not leaving her face.

Elsa gulped, but soon her lips matched her wife's smile. She detached one of her hands from Honeymaren's hold and flicked her wrist. In a swirl of snowflakes, her magical outfit vanished in the air, revealing her naked body from head to toes.

Honeymaren's eyes became pools of passion, and she grasped Elsa's hand again before putting it back to where it was with a grin.

"It's time for worship."

* * *

The morning sunlight going through the room bathed the two sisters in a bright halo, and when it enhanced Elsa's platinum blonde hair, it caught Anna's eye. She then saw something else. The redhead smiled and cleared her throat slightly.

"Elsa, you have uh… Several hickeys on the neck…"

The blonde's eyes went wide, and she blushed furiously as she slammed her hands on her neck. She tried to cool down her skin with her hands, and it formed a condensation cloud in the air. That was comical to Anna, and the latter bit her lip and kept smiling.

"They're more like bite marks, though, aren't they? You have more on the shoulders and collarbone, by the way."

Elsa gulped and panic, but did all she could to not appear alarmed in front of her younger sister - which, in Elsa's style, was frantic and obvious - and begged the gods for Anna to forget what she had seen.

There was no chance, though; the Queen was smiling widely as she spread apricot jam on her toast.

As she was about to bring it back to her mouth, she giggled at Elsa's vain attempts to dissimulate her hickeys with cold touches. "Stop doing that, or you'll freeze your entire neck and it will get stiff."

Elsa did as advised, and nervously stared at Anna, who was smirking as she ate her toast.

A long silence passed until Anna was done eating, as Elsa remained stoic and didn't dare to touch anything, her hands firmly clenching together on the breakfast table.

"Did that feel good?" Smiled Anna softly.

"Excuse me?" Blinked Elsa.

"Did that feel good." Repeated Anna casually.

Elsa blushed again, her face covered with red until the tips of her ears. The Queen could see how her heart kind of stopped at the fact that she figured out.

"I didn't mean to make you feel awkward. Sorry. It's just that I noticed how joyful you were when you came in the room. Did that night with Maren light up your mood?"

The blonde looked away to not see the questioning teal blue eyes. She fidgeted with her hands, then sighed.

"Why hiding it. Now you know that Honeymaren and I… We... Uhm."

"Oh, I knew already." Smirked Anna.

"Already?" Repeated Elsa, staring at her, and the redhead's expression turned into a polite smile.

"I had to work late to finish editing contracts last night, so I was in my study…"

Elsa's eyes widened. Anna's study was their father's long ago, and it was purposely located right next to their former parents' bedroom. Which was, to this day… The guest bedroom.

Elsa's jaw dropped. "Oh, holy Ahtohallan… You…"

She didn't dare to finish her sentence. Her throat had suddenly gone really tight anyway.

"Heard you? Hmm-hmm." Nodded Anna.

She was neither teasing or disgusted, and didn't seem to reproach their intimate - not so intimate - moment. She simply was informative.

Elsa's cheeks were on fire. She had never been more embarrassed in her whole life, and quickly buried her face in her hands.

"Oh no…"

Anna smirked. "Well, you _do_ are a great singer, so I wasn't surprised."

Elsa groaned and buried her face even more.

* * *

Honeymaren looked at her ice ring with a tender smile. She took advantage of the morning rays of sunshine to turn her hand and make the magical object glitter, and show all its stunning properties. She would never get bored of staring at it. Every time, depending on the light, it would look a different blue, and even if the item was small, it had intricate details that forever fascinated the brunette. The ring was also remarkably shiny, even after years of wearing it without the need to maintain it. The brightest of steels or the glossiest of diamonds would look dull in comparison to the unmelting ice ring that Elsa had made.

Crafted with love for her, Honeymaren felt like it was an anchor that made her firmly realize how lucky she was to be blessed by such a wife, and kept her grounded, which was helpful for how many times she felt like floating in the sky at the presence of Elsa.

Her tender smile still on her lips, she kissed the ring with closed eyes. As if on cue, Elsa suddenly barged in the bedroom in a loud entrance.

"HONEYMAREN."

The Northuldra jumped on the bed, startling at the brisk arrival and the scolding tone. Her eyes switched from her furious wife to the ring and back.

Was that magic? It was like she had summoned her. However, given Elsa's state, she surely wasn't here because of her. Or maybe she was…

"...Yes?"

The blonde closed the door, and stomped her feet as she approached the bed.

"ANNA SAW MY HICKEYS!" She grumbled, in a loud hiss.

Honeymaren frowned. "And?"

"AND?"

She scoffed, and slammed her hands on her thighs at how apathetic the brunette was.

"Honeymaren, she SAW my HICKEYS. Hell, YOUR hickeys. On MY neck."

She was pointing at them, as if they weren't obvious enough.

"Yeah, I think I got that." Smirked the brunette, understanding what was the problem, and she couldn't help being amused by her wife's reaction.

Elsa blinked. "And you're not gonna react? At all?" She reproached.

Honeymaren lifted a teasing eyebrow. "You didn't seem to mind last night. Quite the opposite."

The blonde's shameful blush got redder at the memory. "That's… It's… It's not…"

The Northuldra bit her lip to not laugh at how the former Queen was unable to make a full sentence.

"It is." She teased. "And those marks are well earned, trust me. Also, it looks great on you. Can't help it if you have a heavenly white skin. And now you will learn the disadvantages of a wide collar, you extra crafter."

Elsa grumbled. "You…"

She pointed an accusative finger to her wife, but couldn't finish her sentence. The brunette grabbed her outstretched hand and pulled her to the bed next to her.

"Honey!"

"Come here, you dork."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this one was a tiny bit more smutty. But not actual graphic stuff haha I've let your imagination do the rest :P
> 
> I wanted to serve you with a super long chapter there, so I hope you read it in several go lmao please have decent sleep
> 
> That chapter was INTENSE for me to write as well as it must have been for you to read.
> 
> Hope I didn't traumatized you with that breathtaking mix of angst, drama and fluff... woops.
> 
> Tell me what your favorite moment was!
> 
> And check out my other fanfics on my profile if you like my style. 
> 
> See you on next chapter! If you survived. :P


	8. The future is calling

"To think you didn't want to even get near me anymore. Look at you now." Grinned Honeymaren.

Elsa moved her head, lifting her eyes from her wife's beautiful long dark hair which she was tenderly braiding, to stare at two even more beautiful eyes looking down at her with undying love.

The Snow Queen smiled. "You helped me to get to this point. In all meanings of the term. Your support helped me cope with those new powers, and your insatiable character currently is preventing me from leaving the bed."

The Northuldra leader grinned even more than before. "Don't worry, Anna will understand if she doesn't see you come down the stairs for a while."

Elsa playfully tapped her lover's shoulder. "That's exactly the problem! She will get ideas."

Honeymaren openly laughed, and the blonde was delighted to be this close to hear her laughter loud and clear. It felt like forever since they last shared a moment like that. That's why she didn't even force her way to leave the bed, and actually cuddled even closer.

The brunette noticed, and kissed her forehead as Elsa returned to her braids. With a playful smirk, she then surprised the Northuldra by briskly lifting her head and kissing her tenderly.

Honeymaren dove in the kiss with closed eyes, then once she opened them again, smiled deeply as she stared at her impossible wife.

"Ahtohallan, I love you so much."

Her smile then vanished. "Look, I'd love to kiss you all day, but we need to talk about what happened when you were heading to obtain more answers from Victor."

Elsa's smile vanished as well. She didn't like how serious and responsible Honeymaren had suddenly got.

"We can't obtain information with violence, you know that?" Frowned wisely the leader.

Elsa lifted an eyebrow. "Says the one who threatened to slice his throat."

Honeymaren rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well… You know."

The blonde smiled. She was only teasing; her lover had been acting impulsively because of anger and confusion as to why Victor transmitted his dark magic to Elsa, and Honeymaren's protectiveness actually turned her on a bit. That didn't change the fact that the Northuldra was right.

"In fact, when I went through my discussion with Anna during breakfast about his trial, an idea came to my mind…"

"Oh?" Simply said Honeymaren, her eyes sparkling with curiosity and admiration. She was looking forward to knowing what that idea may be. Elsa didn't always have clever plans because most of them included her sacrifice, but she was always willing to listen when she shared the thoughts of her brilliant brain.

"I didn't dare to tell her about my plan, because I'm still unsure about it. So, can you tell me what you think?"

"Of course."

An external point of view, especially the one of a tribe leader, was a great advantage.

* * *

Honeymaren took some time to evaluate Elsa's idea, and eventually admitted that it was a good thing. With joy and certain relief, Elsa went to Anna's study. She had to present her idea to the most concerned person around: the Queen.

"You can't be serious." Said Anna once the blonde was done talking.

"I absolutely am." Stated Elsa firmly, sitting down after standing up so long in front of her sister's desk.

The redhead placed her pen back in the inkwell to put her cheek on her fist and look at her elder with a smirk.

"Did Honeymaren muddle your thoughts when you went upstairs? This is an insane plan."

Elsa had a smile. "You'll be surprised to know that she actually _approved_ my idea."

Anna blinked, indeed surprised. Honeymaren and her had clearly different roles, but were sort of equals in terms of leadership. She couldn't believe that the Northuldra accepted such a decision.

"She agreed?"

Elsa laid back on the chair, relaxing. "More than that: she even urged me to go meet you and tell you, because we have to act fast."

The Queen now felt panic rise. "Elsa, you must be kidding! I can't change the law just like that!"

She snapped her fingers for the image, but she was so stressed that her fingers slipped and didn't make any noise.

"You have until noon. I've done the maths, it will work."

"What, _until noon?!_ " Repeated Anna, her voice however one octave higher than Elsa's.

She retracted from her posture to pass a hand behind her ear, tucking hair that didn't even need to be. "No, no, that can't… It's impossible! Elsa, you've been Queen! You know I can't do that!"

The blonde leaned forward to reach for her hand and calm her down. "You can. It's your call. It's entirely up to you, you're the only person in the realm who can change that. It's not about the possibility, this is a simple law and as the Queen, you can change them. It's about will."

"A simple law?" Repeated Anna, still tense. "You're asking me to remove Arendelle's death penalty!"

A silence passed. Elsa understood how big of a decision it was, and she respected her sister's anxious state.

"Do you have _any_ idea how long this sentence has been in, in Arendelle's history?"

Elsa allowed herself a sarcastic expression. "I've been in the same classes than you growing up, of course I know it."

"So you know it's imposs-"

"So I know it's time for a change."

Anna scoffed in a gasp, and dropped to the back of her seat. "This is crazy. This is completely crazy. My sister has gone crazy. And Maren too. Great."

"Anna, think about it."

"I _am_ thinking about it! That's all I'm doing right now! My brain is filled with panic at how much this is about to change the future! We can't just… Lift that law and place it back afterwards. If we cancel death penalty, we cancel it forever."

"And there may be criminals in the upcoming years who deserve direct death instead of prison, yes, I admit it." Completed Elsa, already a thought ahead of her younger, knowing her by heart. "But it's the perfect key to make Victor talk. We announce to him that he's no longer about to get hanged, and that we instead condemn him to spend the rest of his life in prison… But on one condition: he tells us everything he knows, especially what he tried to hide the last time we talked."

Anna had a long nervous laugh. "This is insane. I must be hallucinating."

She grabbed the mug that was on the right side of her desk, and gulped its entire content in one go. Elsa widened her eyes and prayed for it not to be scorching hot coffee, but given Anna's face when she dropped down the mug after gasping for air, she wouldn't even care at all if that were the case. The Fifth Spirit also noticed that it did some good to the redhead.

Anna calmed down a bit, and Elsa resumed to hold her hand. "It will work. Trust me. I can tell."

The monarch sighed dramatically. "Of course it will work. You're a genius. But I need some time. This is a groundbreaking decree."

Elsa nodded wisely. "It sure is. I'll let you have some time to think about it."

She was about to stand up, to leave her alone in the study. When she felt a hand grab her forearm.

"Wait!"

"What?"

Anna inhaled and exhaled slowly. "I… I prefer you to stay here while I think. Do you, uh… Did you plan some stuff this morning?"

"Of course not, why?" Replied Elsa, who naturally would have emptied her agenda instantly at the vision of Anna's state.

"Because I might… I might need your presence in support here until I finally take my decision. You don't even need to talk! I just…"

"The last thing you want is to be alone." Smiled Elsa. "I get it. I'm staying."

She sat down, and Anna sighed in relief. It was a good thing that their communication reached perfection now.

"Do you want me to ask Kai for another coffee, though?" Invited Elsa. "This might be a long morning."

"Oh my goodness, yes."

* * *

Anna accepted with one condition: her elder letting her refine and finalize this change. The blonde couldn't help but smile at how her sister brought a lot of effort into it, endeavored to do it at best. She therefore let her all the time she needed to write down the new law, and before noon, they went to the Arendelle prison.

It was difficult to explain that decision to the guards there, but all of them knew well that contradicting the Queen was pointless. Not only because she had power against them, but also because she was the most stubborn monarch of the kingdom's entire history.

The two sisters walked down the corridor to Victor's cell, and when they arrived, the prisoner first thought that his hanging had been brought forward, and time advanced. He trembled a bit, yet accepted his fate.

However, Anna reassured the man quickly, and delivered the good news.

Elsa had seen several men cry in her life - on top, were Mattias and Kristoff - but the way Victor then burst to tears really was something unique. She got amused by it for a second, then melted in comprehension. Who wouldn't be relieved to escape death? Even people who survived from the jumps of their suicidal attempts attested that they found a solution to their problems during their fall.

"There still is a time for administration and everything." Warned Anna, keeping her tone serious despite the clear emotion of the moment. Even the guards surrounding them felt a bit touched.

"Of course, of course." Blabbered Victor with a sniff.

"We'll come back tomorrow with news." Smiled Elsa.

The redhead added some authority. "Think about everything you have to reveal to us until then."

"Yes, yes. Thank you so much." Cried Victor.

When they left, his happy sobs still echoed in the corridors.

On their way back to the castle, Elsa passed her arm on her sister's shoulders. She could feel how tense she still was, but the sole affection and warm touch relaxed the redhead. She smiled when her head dropped against hers as they walked.

"Anna, that decision requires a tremendous amount of courage. You should be proud of yourself."

The Queen scoffed modestly. "Don't go 'You're the bravest person I know', you already told me that a thousand times this year."

"Then make it a thousand and one: you're the bravest person I know."

They giggled in the sunlight as they walked on the cobblestones.

"I'd never have dared to rethink the laws when I was Queen." Admitted Elsa after a moment. "If you were the one who came to me and submitted that idea of lifting death penalty, I'm sorry to say, but I would have refused. You've got the guts it takes to boot up the anthill."

Anna smiled at the special compliment. "Thank you. It's also due to you being a good arguer."

Elsa startled and stopped her walk. When Anna worried and turned around to understand why, she saw that her elder had dropped her jaw in a sorry expression, and was about to say something. The redhead chuckled and raised a hand.

"Don't panic, you dork. I didn't remove death penalty just to make you happy, or because you asked. It's genuinely a good decision. Arendelle needs to change. Other countries and kingdoms are removing this law as well. I'm willing to make our government grow into something better."

Elsa closed her mouth, for it was exactly the answer she had been looking for. Her lips twisted in an emotional smile. Anna saw that her last sentence had impacted her, because she had a really proud gaze.

"Now the day is far from over. We have a ton of people to warn about this change. And, uhm, let's start with my husband and King, shall we?"

Elsa chuckled, and they walked energetically to the castle's doors.

* * *

Anna spent the afternoon walking around in a feverish race to see counsellors, to inform Mattias, to talk with judges, to go check the archives, to meet the law publishers, and so on.

Through the day, and Elsa had been following her everywhere, she realized that Anna was more and more happy talking about that law change. It even reached a point where she was boasting with pride when she announced it to a new person, and she started to reply with sarcasm if that person was an old white man who started to doubt her decisions as Queen.

The blonde was amused to see the evolution despite Anna's growing exhaustion, and when the day was finally over, Elsa was happily summarizing it to Honeymaren.

The brunette had respected - and even encouraged - that the sisters spent the day together, so she had prepared a picnic for Elsa in a private patch of grass she had found near Arendelle's village.

The Sun was long set behind the mountains when the two lovers decided that it was time to go sleep indoors. They packed up their food and tablecloth to return to the castle. Elsa laughed out loud when Honeymaren shook it and grass blades ended up in her mouth with the night wind, then the Northuldra got her revenge by not holding back the branch of the tree behind which they had hidden on Elsa's passage.

They kept teasing each other until they reached the castle's kitchens where they stored what Honeymaren had picked up.

When they arrived in front of the guest bedroom, Elsa noticed that there was some light passing under the study door. She exchanged a gaze with Honeymaren.

"I'll meet you in a minute." Whispered the Fifth Spirit.

The brunette nodded. Elsa walked to the study, and knocked gently to the door. It was late, and she didn't want to wake anyone.

"Anna? Are you in there?"

There was no answer, so she frowned and pushed the door. She almost didn't see where Anna was, because she expected her to be sitting at her desk; that's until she noticed that the orange patch among the piles of papers wasn't part of the wood, and belonged to her sister's head.

"Anna!"

She nearly ran to the unconscious Queen, worried for her state. However, when she was near, she heard Anna snore like a saw cutting wood, and she sighed in relief to see that she actually had a healthy sleep. Yet, that was no place to sleep…

Anna clearly had fallen head first on her desk, a small pool of drool thankfully staining the wood and not a sheet of paper. That was lucky, because almost all of the surface was covered with law texts, letters, scrolls and books.

Elsa blinked at the mess. She still couldn't believe how her sister worked. While she constantly made sure that everything was straight and organized when she was Queen, Anna seemed to only be able to focus if everything was spread in front of her. Elsa had observed her work numerous times, and it truly was fascinating. She took a mental note to ask her advice on multitasking.

With a tender smile, she bent to observe her younger. Her head was tilted on one side, her hands with relaxed fingers on each side of her face. The pencil she seemed to have been holding in her hand had rolled along the desk, and got stopped by her nose.

"You dedicated soul…" Sighed Elsa with admiration.

The Snow Queen was then stunned to see that the papers she had been fainting asleep on weren't laws or official papers at all; it was the draft of a speech. Elsa read several lines here and there, and saw that it was for the talk she would eventually give to Arendelle's people to announce the new law and Victor's fate change. However, Anna still had many days to think about that speech, for the treaty change wasn't going to be made public for at least a week. She was so excited about it that she had trown herself in a long wording.

"Oh, Anna…"

She passed her hand against the papers, admiring her sister's lovely handwriting. Somehow, that's the sound that stirred the Queen out of her dream.

"Hmm…"

"Hello." Chuckled Elsa.

"Wh't'm zit?" Mumbled the redhead, slowly lifting her face and rubbing her eyes.

"Very late." Answered Elsa, understanding her tired language. She preferred not to tell her the actual time to not alarm her. "I'll help you go to your room. Kristoff must be worried."

Anna muttered a long sentence that was a mix of weird noises and seemed to only be made of consonants, which Elsa interpreted as 'He came earlier in the evening to tell me he supported me but that I should try not to overwork myself.'

Elsa looked around at the papers that decorated the desk. "Well, he knows you well, that's for sure."

Anna had a big yawn that nearly unhook her jaw, and the Fifth Spirit chuckled. "Let me lift you up."

The redhead complied, too tired to even insist that she could walk. Her legs felt like cotton after going here and there all afternoon and then spending hours sitting still. Elsa had difficulty making Anna walk along, but finally managed to find a rhythm.

She smiled when she felt that the redhead's weight was lighter in the stairs. Anna was waking up.

"Thank you."

"Please, it's nothing. You've been carrying me to bed a lot of times when I was Queen. Looks like commitment runs in the family."

"I'm not thanking you for that." Said Anna, her voice now clear.

It surprised Elsa, and what was even more surprising was that she stopped at the end of the stairs.

"Thank you for tolerating me."

The blonde blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"Tolerating me." Repeated Anna, with a higher voice, thinking she hadn't heard because they adopted a low tone to be quiet.

However, Elsa was thinking her sister was raving, half-asleep again. Yet, the redhead seemed to be completely awake now, so it wasn't because of it.

"Anna, why would you say that?"

The Queen looked down, and it seemed contradictory to the regal attitude she had all afternoon. "I keep ruining your plans, and I'm sorry. If I didn't take so long to think about the sentence change this morning, we wouldn't have wasted time and I wouldn't have been working this late and…"

"What? No, Anna, I'm fine. What do you mean, 'keep'?"

The redhead looked sad. "Well, remember all those years ago when I came to find you in your ice palace up the North Mountain?"

Elsa smiled at the memory. "Yes, of course, how could I forget that?"

"You created Marshie to bring me outside. But I got upset and threw a snowball at him. He's super nice, the nicest, but because of my arrogance he got angry, and chased us down the mountain. We ended up running and jumped down to the bottom of a pit."

Elsa was about to say 'And I still feel so sorry for that, and Marshmallow too', but Anna kept going.

"And that time when you wanted to head to Ahtohallan for the first time. You sent me and Olaf on a boat, and crafted a path to lead us back to the Northuldra camp for protection, but I once again ruined it by diverting the course of it, also leading to a dark pit."

Elsa saw where this was going. Nevertheless, she couldn't say a thing before Anna continued. And now, tears had started to form in her eyes, and her lips trembled.

"Every time, you have a good plan to make things better, but I make everything worse by being my stubborn self."

She blinked, and tears started to roll down her freckled cheeks. Elsa went forward to hold her face in soft hands.

"Hey, hey, shhh. Look at me. That stubborn Queen you're talking about, she has changed the world today. She disrupted Arendelle's history for the greater good. That's the Queen we admire. That's the Anna we love."

The redhead sniffed.

"I don't want to sound like Honeymaren, but you think that because you're tired, Anna. One good night of sleep and you'll laugh at your own words in the morning."

"It's not funny!" Moaned the Queen.

"I know, I know, it's not what I mean." Apologized Elsa. "Here. Take that."

She was glad to have crafted pockets in her magical outfit, and to have put a paper napkin in one of them while Honeymaren and her tidied their picnic. Anna blew her nose in it and seemed to calm down, especially after they laughed at the noise it made in the silence of the corridor.

"Great. Now, to bed with you." Smiled Elsa, erasing the remaining tears on her face. "Tomorrow is important too."

* * *

The female prison guard felt like she was going to faint due to the amount of times she was close to Elsa in the past days. When the King, who accompanied the two sisters along with Honeymaren, informed her that it might be the last time they visited Victor, she felt a little pinch to the heart.

As they passed by, the captain of the guards noticed her flustered state, but smiled with no comment.

The group of four presented themselves in front of Victor's cell once more. However, this time, Victor was standing properly in front of the cell, respectful of the decision they had taken, and willing to act in consequence.

"Now that we changed your sentence and that you're not going to die, you must tell us. How did you get your dark magic?"

The man winced. Clever plan, indeed.

"I…"

"Please, Victor, I need to know." Smiled Elsa.

The man remained silent. Honeymaren frowned, not as patient as her wife. "Tell us! You killed two people and fully deserve to be hanged for your crimes, but you're not going to, so you better talk right now."

She was too aggressive to her own taste. Besides, she had supported Elsa's idea to remove his condemnation. Yet he needed to be pressured.

"I fully deserve that treatment, the trial was right." Muttered Victor. "It's just that…"

He sighed heavily, like it pained him to think about the past. Then he gave up on resisting. "This being said, if you took such a decision towards me, I guess that it's worth it for me to tell you."

He looked up to stare at the visitors, and they were listening close.

"I think that to explain everything to you, it's best that I tell you who Niks was."

"Your wife, yes. We're aware." Kristoff frowned.

Anna raised a hand to calm him down, and gestured to the man to keep going.

"She was a Fifth Spirit. Not your previous incarnation, may I precise; she was another Fifth Spirit."

Everyone blinked or gasped of surprise.

"Niks… Was a Fifth Spirit? _Another_ Fifth Spirit?" Repeated Anna in utter confusion.

They all were shocked by the news, and a concert of dropped jaws faced the prisoner.

"But… _I'm_ the Fifth Spirit." Frowned Elsa.

"You're the one of your cluster." Smiled Victor. It wasn't out of sarcasm, but because he had expected her comment. "There isn't just one cluster. The Fifth Spirit isn't unique, and depends on the cluster it represents each time."

Elsa felt dizzy and held to a bar of the door to stabilize herself. Honeymaren, who was just as stunned by the reveal than anyone else, noticed and rubbed a gentle hand along her back.

"Wait, wait… Then she was like me?" Asked the blonde.

"Not exactly."

Victor lifted a hand, dirty by the conditions of the cell. "You're the guardian of Ahtohallan, and the magic side of the Bridge between humans and Nature."

Elsa nodded slightly, too shocked to firmly do. Victor lifted his other hand.

"And Niks was the guardian of Piruluola, and the magic side of the Bridge between humans and Sins."

Anna blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Piruluola. It's normal that you've never heard of it. First, because it's kept secret, and second, because through centuries, humans got persuaded that sins are their fault."

The Snow Queen nodded.

"Yes, it does make sense… After all, we only heard about Ahtohallan in rumors. Even the Northuldra thought it was a long lost river until I reached it."

Honeymaren nodded wisely too. Anna shook her head in disbelief at their exchange. "Wait, _that's_ the part you focus on? What the heck do you mean, between humans and sins?"

Victor turned to her. "Why do you think we chose to become merchants? It's the best way to study and influence people. With trades and markets, we regularly saw the same persons."

Kristoff made a 'Oooh.' of understanding, and despite his disgust of knowing that a Fifth Spirit of Sins existed, he admitted that it was a clever plan of them.

"She influenced people with her magic, and I helped her do so on the human side. It was a two-person job."

The Queen lifted her hands, wanting to grab this train of reveals that went way too fast to her taste.

"Hold on… You and Niks form a Bridge like Elsa and I do?"

Victor smiled sadly. " _Formed_. My wife is dead."

All gulped.

"Right. My apologies."

Elsa and Honeymaren were stunned. So two Fifth Spirits had faced each other that day?

"Now it all makes sense." Muttered Kristoff. "But then… Why do _you_ have magic? I mean, had magic…"

He gave a wince to both Elsa and Victor when he corrected himself. The prisoner explained.

"The Bridges are formed with the strongest bonds. Each time, one has powers and the other is powerless. I mean, not in the vulnerable way. Elsa and Anna were purposely chosen because of their mother, and because destiny would reveal they're close sisters despite that difference. For Niks and I, life would make us childhood friends, then young merchants together, then partners, and then a married couple. And it worked the same: she had powers, I had none. While Elsa's cluster represents light, life and nature, hers represents darkness, death and blasphemy."

Elsa shuddered at the summary. What a horrible role.

"Wait, that's why you said you didn't always have your magic… You weren't born with it." Noted Honeymaren, who started to put the pieces together.

"It was transferred from Niks when she died." Confirmed Victor.

Kristoff let out a sound that was a mix of a scoff and a gasp. Elsa squinted at the memory of what she saw in Ahtohallan.

"So that's why I never saw you use your magic before the incident. You weren't keeping a low profile like I thought… You actually had no magic at all."

Victor wanted to ask about what she saw, and wanted to hear about details of his wife again, but Anna approached.

"Does that mean that when the magic side of the Bridge dies, the other side inherits their powers? Does that mean that I get Elsa's powers if she dies?"

The sisters exchanged a look. Anna looked alarmed, and Elsa was sad to see the pressure in her soul.

"If I didn't know you, I'd think you're thinking about an opportunity right now." Said Honeymaren to loosen up.

Anna needed some time to digest that information. She kept a regal attitude, however, and slowly laid against the stone wall near the cell door. She used the freshness of it to chase the thousand thoughts that made her brain boil.

"Hey. Don't think about my death, okay?" Whispered Elsa discreetly, walking to her. "We'll talk about it another time."

The Queen nodded, gulping, and her teal blue eyes were resolute again.

"Tell us more, Victor. Now Elsa has both magics in her core, right?"

"Exactly." Replied the man, not seeing any interest to lie. "And those magic are opposites."

"That explains your mood." Murmured Honeymaren to her wife.

Elsa was glad to hear she wasn't sassy, and rather heartbroken to understand more of her situation with this new perspective.

"You said that the other cluster is made of sins, just like mine is made of elements. Are there four too? What are they?"

Victor nodded and started counting on his fingers. "Lust, Gluttony, Sloth, and Hate."

Anna frowned, then smirked in mockery. "Hate? You must be wrong. There are seven deadly sins, and hate isn't one of them."

"Yes, there are also pride, envy and wrath, isn't it?" Retorted Victor, expecting her intervention. "But aren't they all linked to the same feeling of hate? Aren't those three connected?"

Kristoff widened his eyes. "He's right. Envy as its extreme is jealousy, which also is kind of fueled with pride. It's a mean feeling towards someone you don't necessarily know, so it's basically hate."

"And both pride and envy are revendicated with wrath…" Completed Honeymaren.

"Oh gods…" Murmured Anna, massaging the top of her nose as her mind hurt. "This is the cluster of elements of life versus the cluster of elements of doom." She pointed out and summarized at the same time.

"Opposite forces that bring Nature's balance." Added Elsa, on the same tone than her sister, also underlining as they understood more and more.

The redhead sighed, then turned to Victor. "Wait, does each sin then correspond to an element on Elsa's side?"

"Yes." Nodded the man. "The two clusters are meant to be equal forces, after all, so they actually go together. Sloth has an energy matching with Earth, Lust is intertwined with Fire, Gluttony is linked to Water, and Hate is accentuated by Wind."

Kristoff frowned, confused and amused by the entire craziness of the reveal. "Gluttony with water? What, is it linked to saliva?"

Anna gave him a stare, so he cleared his throat.

"Sorry."

Honeymaren was too busy admiring the cleverness of the bonds between the two clusters to note the King's joke. "Nature is so beautifully made… It palliates on each side."

"And the fact that each sin is linked to an element makes a lot of sense." Admitted Elsa, who now completely saw the pattern. She turned to the others. "Nothing can stop wind once it starts blowing... Just like hate."

Honeymaren nodded wisely. "It's bursting and rising like a hurricane."

"And fatigue brings the body down to the ground, just like doing nothing makes one as still as a tree..." Kristoff added in.

"And the body heat additionned with warm thoughts makes it logical to be linked to fire." Said Honeymaren.

Their tones were serious and grave, the time for jokes long passed. All of them knew how strong the Elemental Spirits were, so they really were apprehensive about the strength of the Spirits of Doom… If that was their name. The thought made Anna shiver.

"Are you all done being gloomy?" She grumbled with an authoritative tone. "You're giving me chills."

"Sorry." They all collectively replied.

Victor gently continued his explanations. "Every balance must be respected, that's why none of the Spirits has the right to intervene in the course of the other. Except, of course, the Fifth Spirits."

Anna snapped her fingers. "That explains why Nokk never helps you when Bruni goes crazy and burns a whole patch of the Forest."

"More generally, it explains why they couldn't fight against your monsters." Also underlined Honeymaren, pointing at the man, not missing the occasion to send a murder look to him.

He noticed, and stared down. Elsa was still confused at his sentence.

"Wait, so I had the right to intervene all along? I asked Ahtohallan… Was it useless?"

Her worry then turned to shame, and she groaned as she closed her eyes with a pout. "She must have been thinking I was stupid to ask for permission…"

Honeymaren had a discreet laugh, and smiled as she pressed against her wife. "Don't say that. At least you were honest with her and respectful of Nature's laws. I'm sure she appreciated it."

Kristoff had walked close to the bars, and his presence there surprised the women. "Eiglatson, what is the next step? You were talking about destiny earlier. Surely you know what Elsa can do."

Victor had a wince.

"Tell us." Frowned Honeymaren, ready to force things again. "We withdrew your sentence, you owe us a solution now."

That was true, and Victor sighed. "I can give you the location of Piruluola. It's meant to be secret, but now that Elsa has Niks' magic… I guess that it's the only way to end this."

"End? What do you mean?" Frowned Elsa.

"You'll have to go to the magical source and place yourself in its core, so it can get its magic back."

A silence followed his sentence.

"That both sounds and seems like a risky task to do." Commented Kristoff.

"He's right." Scoffed Anna. "How the hell do you think Elsa can do this?"

Victor gave an honest pout and shrugged. "I sincerely don't know. Niks has never done it before. But she told me it was possible."

Honeymaren put her hands on her hips. "Oh, so we're supposed to take your word for it?"

"I admit that it's tricky. And I'm sorry. But she could tell, believe me. It's like… The source had been giving her this knowledge, just in case."

No one trusted him, except for Elsa, who turned to her family.

"I believe him."

"What?!" Blurted Anna.

"Ahtohallan does the same for me. I can't really explain it, and it's very cryptic, but sometimes, when I visit the glacier, I obtain some… Information, and I clearly remember that she didn't actually tell me. I just know new stuff by the time I go out."

Honeymaren and Anna seemed dubious, so she searched for an example.

"Remember that time when I froze?"

She immediately winced at that choice of example, and raised her hands to calm any possible groan. "Hold on, I got a point. When I froze, the floor of Ahtohallan melted, and I fainted. I fell into the water, and soon Nokk went to pick me up. Well, in that short moment, and it was barely a few seconds, I somehow got the information that Anna broke the dam, that the Spirits agreed that the debt was paid, and that Anna was a legitimate ruler for fixing the mistakes of the past."

The redhead was stunned. "All that before you even reached Arendelle to stop the wave?"

"No, all that before Nokk even picked me through the water and dragged me down the current."

Honeymaren gave an amazed smile. "That's incredible."

"Don't ask me how it works." Shrugged Elsa, though with some admiration too. "It's magic, after all. And I was literally bathing in it, so it surely is an easy thing to do for the source. Piruluola probably works the same way. I might get instructions there."

Anna stared at her with a fierce smile. If Elsa was confident, then she followed without hesitation.

They exchanged a look, then Elsa nodded resolutely. She turned to Victor and the others. "Okay. I will go with Anna, as the Bridge."

"I'm coming too."

The blonde turned around, almost gasping. "No, Honeymaren, this could be dangerous…"

Her wife frowned. "Great, you just said exactly why I should come. It's dangerous, so I'm not leaving your side."

"But…"

Elsa sighed when she saw the insistence in her lover's gaze. She didn't even bother continuing her sentence.

"You think I'm gonna stay nicely in the Forest after what happened in Ahtohallan? And on the shore?"

Elsa looked down at the first evocation, and Victor looked down at the second, both ashamed. Honeymaren's tone also had some power in it, and she easily made people realize their mistakes.

"She should come, Elsa. It's her right." Smiled Anna in a soothing tone.

Elsa grumbled.

"Yeah, fine. The three of us will go." She said, rolling her eyes. "Victor, in which direction should we head?"

The man smiled. "The two sources are complete opposites. So, as you probably expect it…"

He pointed down with his finger. "Piruluola is located in the far South of the land. If the guards bring me a map, I can show you."

* * *

The Sun was setting over Arendelle, ending another tiring day filled with revelations. After spending some time with Honeymaren - which mostly consisted of quiet cuddling, the two lovers being too shocked to even say a word - Elsa went down to the stables, in great need to talk to horses. She met Kristoff there, and they exchanged a few words as well.

"You know who would love to have a long talk about it?" Smiled the man after a while, noticing that they really hadn't been addressing much the situation and rather preferred to pet the animals.

"My sister?" Guessed Elsa.

"Your sister."

She smiled too. Anna wasn't really far; she met her in the courtyard, her red hair particularly enhanced by the orange rays of the lowering Sun. She was observing the lamplighters replacing the street posts tops by incandescent light bulbs all along the bridge, and she was fascinated to see what changes electricity would bring. However, her brain was too scrambled by Victor's revelations to actually admire the new technology.

When Elsa approached, she winced. "Weird day, isn't it?"

"That you can say." Sighed the blonde.

They observed the lamplighters, yet their gazes got lost in the memories of the conversation with Victor.

"You know, there's a way to avoid going to that other source and escape that so-called destiny he talked about." Said Anna after some silence.

"What way?"

"Maybe you can try doing the transfer of magic…"

Elsa was annoyed to hear this suggestion again. "I told you countless times, I don't want to. I don't want to impose this dark magic the same way it had been done to me."

"But you _can_ do it! Why don't you give it at least one try?" Insisted the Queen.

Elsa slammed her foot on the ground.

"I said no! Why do you keep saying that? This is driving me crazy! What makes you even think I can do it?!"

"Because I have faith in you!" Replied the younger.

"Well, don't. I never learned how to do it, and I never want to, Anna. Now stop having false hopes."

The redhead gasped, aghast. "How dare you say that?! Am I not allowed to be positive? To believe in my big sister?"

The Snow Queen sighed. "Those are desperate times, Anna. There's no room for optimism."

"Excuse me?"

She dropped her jaw, then scoffed and shook her head. "The difference in our personalities is something I cherish in our relationship every day, but Elsa, sometimes, I swear…"

"What?!" Groaned the blonde.

"You do everything to stay negative!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes, you do! See? Another negation!"

She had a heavy sigh. "For heaven's sake, have faith in yourself! In your skills! You haven't even asked Victor to teach you about the transfer."

Elsa gave her a deathly frown.

"I don't know if you're aware, but he gave new facts today, and I was a bit busy trying to cope with them. Now I have to accept that there are _several_ Fifth Spirits and that the magic I am currently forced to master actually belonged to my _opposite_."

Anna got upset by her sentence. "Hey, you're not the only one who's going through a bad moment, okay? I also learned that I would inherit your powers if you die, that's also a burden."

"A _burden?_ " Repeated Elsa, her voice twisted in shock.

Anna rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. It would be a lot to deal with, and I don't want-"

"You don't want my magic, that's what you're saying?!" Blurted Elsa, outraged. "Oh, so you're the first one to tell me that I should do my best, but you wouldn't want to be in my situation, uh?"

Anna frowned furiously.

"I meant that if you die, I don't want sudden magical powers in addition to my mourning!" She yelled, now as upset as her. "If you didn't interrupt me all the time, you'd see that I actually say nice things."

They exchanged a look, filled with anger. Ice cold azure blue eyes met teal blue ones filled with fire, and sparkles almost popped in between them.

"So you think I'm not _nice_ to you?" Frowned Elsa.

"There we go." Groaned Anna. "Why are you always over analyzing what I say? I'm just saying that you cut me all too often."

"And you interrupt all of my actions." Retorted the blonde. "We're even."

Anna's scoffed. "Excuse me?! Who's the idiot who almost died countless times lately? If I weren't there, you would…"

She didn't finish her sentence. A silence floated between them.

"Yeah, say it." Dared Elsa.

"You'd be DEAD!" Blurted Anna.

The Snow Queen stared at her intensely with a furious pout, her clear eyes contrasting with the red blush forming on her cheeks.

"I've had enough." She grumbled, walking away.

"Elsa…"

It was useless. The blonde already was heading towards the village. Anna's behavior changed. She regretted her words, and her frown vanished. In a trot, she went after her, and grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Elsa."

The blonde twirled around in deep fury.

"Don't _touch_ me or I FREEZE YOU RIGHT HERE!"

Anna got stunned and went still. Elsa's eyes had gone darker, and the black of her pupils had taken over the blue of her irises. She was staring at her in a way that made the redhead shudder through her entire soul, and the redhead got astounded by this new sensation.

It was the first time in her entire life she had such a feeling.

It was the first time in her life that she got... Scared of Elsa.

Anna kept her eyes wide opened, in disbelief of what just happened, disbelief mixing little by little with terror.

She didn't dare, or she simply couldn't, say a word. She remained silent, and Elsa twirled around, walking away from her, leaving her speechless and still in the middle of the courtyard.

* * *

Anna looked through the window of the library, seated at one of the alcoves. As her thoughts wandered, she turned to the spot where Elsa had conjured Olaf the other day, and smiled sadly. She would love one of his warm hugs right now… But she couldn't make him appear out of nowhere, of course. Yet, that would be something to happen when she inherits Elsa's powers, wouldn't it?

The redhead rapidly shook her head.

"No, I can't think of that…"

Someone knocked at the door, which made her jump in surprise.

"Come in!"

Her tone was joyful, delighted, because she recognized Elsa's pattern. When the blonde opened the door, something seemed off about her, but Anna didn't pay much attention; she was so happy to see her that she stood up from the cushions.

"We need to talk, Anna." Said Elsa, in a serious voice.

The younger found it a bit scolding. But instead of being angry, she accepted Elsa's lecture. "You're right. I owe you an apology as well, though, I didn't act- What are you doing?"

She saw that Elsa was locking the door behind her. She thought at first that she checked that it was properly closed, to have a private moment between sisters, but no, she clearly was turning a key in the lock. Where did she get this key? Anna had long ago discarded it because it was of no use, and the staff eventually told her they had lost it when they rearranged the shelves due to numerous new contracts since she became Queen. She squinted at the key. It seemed to fit, which was odd.

"I think that no one should interrupt us." Explained the blonde.

Anna pushed away the thought, thinking Elsa had made an ice duplicate. "Okay. You're right, Eydis often comes barging in to pick up another book about fauna and flora. Do you remember that time she came in too fast and slipped on the scrolls we were archiving?" Laughed Anna. "Poor sweetie. She had a bruise on her butt for weeks."

Elsa however didn't laugh, so she cleared her throat. "Sorry. Bad time for jokes. Look, I've been thinking, and you're right, positivity maybe isn't the right mood to adopt now."

The Fifth Spirit was slowly walking towards her, and kept eye contact with her all along. It was so weird that Anna forgot what she was going to say next. The library wasn't that large, how come she hadn't reached her level already?

"And… Uh…"

She was lost. "Sorry. Elsa, are you okay? You seem… Weird."

Everything looked weird indeed. The length of the library seemed to stretch. The books on the shelves seemed to be thicker, like they had been tugged, and the way Elsa was coming through seemed endless. And it made the whole moment way more awkward and kind of scary.

Anna stopped looking around to stare at her sister, and when she saw her eyes, her expression, her body posture, she didn't even have the force to gulp.

Her mind was filled with one, unique, and terrible certitude:

'She's going to kill me.'

Her eyes widened.

It wasn't just a feeling. It was the truth. It was the next step, as clear as day. Speaking of day, wasn't the light turning… Low?

Anna detached her terrified eyes from her elder to look around. The candles in the room had been blown, and she had no idea how. Did Elsa make an icy wind to extinguish them? Anna's breathing went faster and faster.

"Elsa… You're scaring me."

The blonde's smile went larger, impossibly large, like she had turned inhuman.

"P-please stop, you're really scaring me, I…"

She had walked backwards away from her, but hurt her back against the edge of the table on which they read documents.

Elsa's hands lifted to her, and Anna's instincts screamed to her to run on one side or the other because they were directly aiming at her throat.

In a roll, she dodged away from her elder's hold, and stood up quickly in a hitched breathing.

"Elsa, what the hell are you doing?"

"What, isn't it obvious?" Replied her elder, in a voice so gloomy that Anna's entire spine trembled.

What's worse than having the feeling one is about to die, is when the potential murderer confirms that theory to be true.

"You… You can't be serious. Are you mad at me for what I said earlier? We have to talk about it. I'm sorry, and-"

She stopped talking to let out a scream. Elsa had just jumped on her, both hands first, to strangle her. Thankfully, Anna's reflexes were excellent, and she escaped her reach by running a bit further between two shelves.

"Elsa, listen to me, please…"

The blonde's head swiftly turned to her in a jolt, her horrible smile still widely stretched. And she suddenly dashed. Anna let out another scream, now giving up on the idea to keep eye contact with her sister to run for her life away from her. She passed by the door, tried to open it, but obviously it was locked and Elsa had kept the key.

"Shit. Elsa, you have to listen…"

When she turned around, she expected the Snow Queen to be further. She in fact was right behind her, and if she hadn't turned around, she would have clenched her hands on her neck from her back. Anna dodged again and screamed for help. Something in her guts told her that she had no chance. How could she even fight against someone with ice and snow magic, with a recent dark magic addition?

"Elsa, please!"

The blonde didn't care at all. As Anna kept running, the distance between them seemed to have no importance at all. The younger wanted to grab some books and throw them at her, or even grab a shelf and tilt it on her to block her way or knock her down, but she would never dare to hurt her.

"Don't… Please don't… Kill me..." Murmured the Queen, terrified.

"Oh, I will." Grinned Elsa.

The Snow Queen had blocked her in a corner of the room. She couldn't make a move now, she was too close. She couldn't make a sound as well, too paralyzed by the terror it gave to face her sister with such an expression.

Anna was about to cry, when suddenly her whole body felt like it was seized by an invisible force. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move, and all her muscles tensed, every member and organ turning still like they had cramps. It was a terrible feeling, and Anna was shocked to discover that her blood was no longer running through her; she started to feel cold, really cold, and she looked at Elsa with terror. The Fifth Spirit had both hands raised and clearly was at the origin of that sensation.

"You feel that?" Grinned Elsa, still with her devilish expression. "The water in your blood… It stopped moving."

Anna let out a whine of dread.

"Yes, I'm in control of your entire body now. I can do…"

She swift her hand to the right, and Anna's entire body flew and floated to that direction, like a puppet with no strings.

"Whatever…"

With a wince of pain, Anna felt her body lifting up to the ceiling, her veins getting played with.

"I want."

Elsa sent both her hand forwards, and the redhead was slammed against the wall in an aching move.

The blonde slowly, so slowly, came closer, her hands still up.

"And now… I want to kill you."

Anna's eyes widened. Her throat was blocked, so she couldn't beg one last time. She felt like her lungs and her heart simultaneously surrendered to death… She saw blur then everything faded to black.

Then the darkness suddenly turned to light.

She felt like she was pulled from the cold and lonely darkness of death by strong, warm and caring arms, in a stunning contrast. When she realized that she now was in Kristoff's arms in their bed, relief fell on her and made her shiver.

She needed some time to look around and reactivate her brain to realize that no, none of what just happened had ever happened, and it was all created by her mind. Kristoff caressed her agitated face, his large and soft hands covering all her cheeks as she panted for air.

Several seconds passed, and the blond took care of her.

"You're safe, you're safe. What is it? Did you have a nightmare?"

Anna nodded firmly. She then shook her head in disgust of herself.

"Why would I think she would ever do that… How can I be so cruel? How can I even dream that she would become that, even in such conditions?"

She passed her hands on her face, so he moved back while she mumbled to herself.

"Anna, what are you talking about?" Asked a confused Kristoff, who really wanted to know what possibly happened in the nightmare to help her cope with it.

"Elsa!" She yelled, so loud it nearly woke the children.

The King nodded. Now her state made a lot of sense. However, she wasn't actually replying to him.

"ELSA!" She screamed once more, and she started to cry.

She pushed the sheets away from her and jumped out of bed. The blond followed behind, overtaken by the event.

"Wait, Anna!"

Did she know that it was 3 in the morning? He then thought that she wouldn't care anyway. She was craving for Elsa's touch to heal from that terrible dream.

She was in the stairway in no time. When she arrived in front of the guest bedroom's door, she rushed to knock politely, but in her panic, it sounded more like she slammed her knuckles on the wood.

The loud sound made Honeymaren and Elsa startle in their sleep, and they were slowly sitting up and blinking in confusion when Anna suddenly barged in, her face covered with tears.

"An-?"

The rest of Elsa's sentence turned into a strangled noise, because her sister had basically jumped both feet on the bed and clamped to her body. If Anna wasn't surrounding her with her arms and they weren't caught in their move backwards by the pillows behind Elsa, it would have hurt a lot.

Honeymaren blinked at the state of her sister-in-law. Someone came to the door panting heavily, and the Northuldra recognized the King despite the darkness, who looked alarmed too, though way less than his wife.

"Anna, what is it?" Worried Elsa, who however brilliantly erased any panic in her tone to adopt a calm and soft voice, passing a hand in her sister's red mane.

It took a while for Anna to form any coherent word. "I'm… I'm so sorry…" She blabbered on her shoulder, and it was on Honeymaren's side, so the latter frowned, then turned to Kristoff.

"What happened?"

"She had a strong nightmare." Explained the man, who had approached the bed and was looking at Anna, gently being rocked in her elder's arms. "It involved Elsa."

Anna sobbed loudly in the blonde's ear, so the latter barely heard when her wife asked what Elsa went through in the dream, and when Kristoff replied that it rather was a question of what Anna went through in the dream, because of Elsa.

The redhead's cries were long and intense, and she had trouble breathing, her heavy tears rolling down her cheeks, then on Elsa's skin, then on the bed. She clenched to her elder so hard that the magical matter of her ice nightgown was nearly ripping in the back. Anna couldn't stop crying, and the Fifth Spirit didn't make her stop as well; she knew that it did some good to let out the anxiety of the moment through sobbing. She figured quickly that the tears weren't only because of the nightmare. Anna had been bottling up her emotions towards Elsa's dark magic for the past days, to be the one remaining positive. It was too much to bear, everyone knew it, and soon or later she would have burst. Now seemed to be that time. It didn't take long for Elsa to understand that what triggered her younger's anxious dream was the argument they had earlier, and her heart gained the weight of lead when she concluded that it actually was all her fault.

She held her sister tightly, closing her eyes and whispering support and love to her ear. Honeymaren passed a hand in Anna's back to help her go through her sobs, which she also knew were healing and would stop when her heart eventually felt lighter. Kristoff observed the scene and was touched for one more time in his life to see Anna being surrounded by so much love, especially when he knew how much she had been deprived of it during her childhood.

Long minutes passed until Anna calmed down, and she felt a bit ashamed for her behavior. She was a full-grown adult, she was Queen, and so she hurriedly rubbed her tears and her nose when she detached from Elsa to appear at least a bit more regal. It made Honeymaren smile tenderly. Anna sat on her heels on the bed in front of the two lovers, and Elsa hadn't detached her eyes from her.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to get you some chocolate in the kitchens?"

The redhead had a nervous laugh. "It's not worth it, don't bother."

Those words were precisely why Elsa stood up.

"No, Elsa, it's the middle of the night, and there's no need!" She insisted.

"Stay here, I'll be right back."

She quickly walked to the door, already thinking about bringing her the best treats she could find and inviting her to stay in the bed with her until she found sleep again.

The blonde turned one last time before going down the corridor.

"You know, Honey is really good at massages. Do you want one?"

Anna blinked. "Uh… Maybe…"

"Good."

She didn't add anything else, and when she was gone, Anna melted into tears again. It was less impressive than before, but still seemed linked to Elsa. Honeymaren noticed, and approached the Queen.

"Do you want to talk about it? Now that she is gone."

Anna curled up a bit.

"I thought… I thought…" She hiccuped, still having troubles retrieving a normal breathing. "That she had become a murderer."

The word was strong, so the two others startled at it.

Nevertheless, Honeymaren smiled at her sister-in-law. "Would a murderer give you the hug she just gave you?"

Kristoff smiled and followed her way. "And fetch you chocolates in the kitchens at this time?"

Anna looked down. "Of course not." She mumbled.

The Northuldra kept smiling.

"Turn around, I'll massage you."

* * *

On the following day, and despite everyone's care, Anna's thoughts kept haunting her. After breakfast, she was trying to read a novel, but noticed after ten minutes that she had been reading the same paragraph in loops. She couldn't focus at all, and sighed heavily.

She didn't intend for her expression to be noticed, but it surely didn't escape the attention of Elsa, who was present in the room. The Snow Queen was reading registers of deliveries between the Northuldra and Arendelle territories and making sure that the amounts were correct. Honeymaren had already checked the registers before, in her quality of Northuldra leader, for their presence in the kingdom was a good opportunity to do so. Nevertheless, Elsa was a stubborn maniac doubled with a curious and devoted person, so she often checked them too after her wife. The brunette didn't take it badly, and actually saw this familiar mood as a sign of Elsa's health.

The blonde lifted her eyes, her brows lowering in worry. When she saw Anna massaging her temple, she had a sad smile.

"Hey, how about we go on a walk?"

Anna looked at her intensely, and the elder thought she did something wrong. "I mean, only if you want. You're not obliged to say yes, of course, I would understand…"

"Elsa, I'd love to. In fact, I've been craving for it. Let's go!"

She nearly tossed the book aside and stood up in a swift move that would have made anyone else go dizzy. Elsa chuckled.

They went to the gardens, which was the perfect place to be distracted from their respective thoughts after the event of the night. Honeymaren was right: the castle was filled with smells and activities that captured the attention.

While they were surrounded by bright green grass, colorful flowers and wandering bees, they tried their best to talk about random topics such as weather instead of addressing the elephant in the room - or rather, the gardens. But, despite their efforts, they came back to talk about Victor.

"Now Arendelle is no longer in danger, and it relieves me infinitely." Admitted Anna, her head up to watch the clouds. "Neither are the Northuldra or Ahtohallan, thank goodness. Since Victor genuinely surrendered, we're all at peace again."

Elsa looked down at the grass, the magical hem of her dress shining at the corner of her eye.

"But now _I_ am the threat."

The redhead briskly turned from the sky to her sister's face. "Elsa, don't be ridiculous. You know that you will never lose control now."

"But people can still fear me…"

"No one is scared of you." Assured Anna.

"Yet you had a nightmare about me!" Pointed out the elder.

Oh. Here we go.

Anna sighed. "Nightmares often make no sense at all. You know my imagination often goes wild."

Elsa bit her lip. "But what if I've become the villain now."

The Queen groaned. "Stop with your 'buts'! I'm not scared of you, Elsa, I swear on… Hell, I swear on Ahtohallan like you two always do. I'm not scared of you, Maren is not scared of you, Kristoff, Isak and Eydis either, and nobody in a thousand kilometers radius is. Your new magic may be evil, but you _aren't_ , Elsa. That's where the whole difference resides."

A silence fell. The Fifth Spirit still had a sad expression. She wanted to argue once more, when some pollen flew up from a patch of flowers as a bumblebee took off. The dust passed in front of them, and Elsa suddenly sneezed before saying anything. Three happy snowgies popped out of nowhere in bright snowflakes symbols, and dropped to the grass. With big grins, they jolted and ran around the gardens. They rolled in the fresh loam, bounced on lily pads of the duck pond, and sled down the wheelbarrow that the gardeners had put against the stone wall.

The two sisters observed the scene, then Anna smirked as she turned to Elsa. "Does _that_ look like you're a villain?"

The Snow Queen scowled a bit. "Snowgies don't count."

"Of course they do. They are your magical boogers."

Now Elsa blushed. "Stop calling them that!"

Anna giggled. She invited her to sit on the bench facing the duck pond, which was her favorite spot.

A few minutes of silence passed, but the redhead didn't mind. She could tell that Elsa was thinking about something she wanted to say.

"Anna…" She said after a while, and the younger smiled before turning. "I'm so sorry for talking to you like I did yesterday. I… I didn't mean it. I figured that it's why you had this dream last night."

The Queen smiled, comprehensive. She passed a hand on the back of the bench behind Elsa. "It's okay. I understand that your dark magic played a trick on you."

Her smile quickly vanished when the blonde suddenly brought her thighs to her, and buried her face in her knees.

"Hey, hey, hey… It's fine. Elsa, you didn't say that on purpose."

Anna went closer, holding her sister in her arms. "Come here."

The blonde accepted the embrace, and hid her face against the younger's shoulder. Anna passed a hand in her back to soothe her.

"It's a lot, uh?"

Elsa didn't lift her head, and simply nodded against her dress. "You have no idea. This is tiring me to no end…" She grumbled, devastated and angry.

Anna snorted. "Try having kids."

The blonde moved away from her shoulder to frown at her.

"What I mean is, having kids is a complete package of everything that tires you." Explained the Queen. "To think some people have more than two… I can't even imagine it. Do you remember when I had hormonal mood swings? When I was pregnant?"

Elsa smiled. "Yeah. But I think that Kristoff had to put up with you a hundred more times than I did."

"Well, allow me the comparison: I think that I went through the same thing than what you're going through right now. Mentally speaking. Each time I got angry or obsessed about something, it was like I was out of control. I could tell I was acting that way, but it was like my unconscious was acting for me. When I think about it, it's crazy. Even when I was pregnant with Isak and I _knew_ that it was all going to happen like it did with Eydis, and I should be careful of the way I acted towards Kristoff and the staff, I still couldn't do anything about it."

"Like you're aware that what you do is bad, but you can't help yourself."

"Exactly."

The two sisters exchanged a smile. Elsa shook her head in a disbelief expression. "You're amazing."

Anna simply shrugged with her eyes closed, and she startled when she felt Elsa bending forward and kissing her forehead. When her eyes opened, the elder had retracted back to where she was on the bench, and was giving her an artic stare.

"But I still want to apologize."

The redhead sighed dramatically. "Will there ever be a time where I can prevent you from doing that?"

Elsa softly squeezed her hand.

"I'm serious. Those past days have been a lot for you. First you think that something bad happened to me because of my ice statue message, then you think that I'm in a coma after going too far in Ahtohallan, and finally you think that I'm dead on the Dark Sea shore. And now there's this whole magic issue… Everything is because of me and-"

"It's not your fault, you couldn't-"

Her hand got squeezed harder by the blonde. "Let me finish. I am sincerely sorry, for everything that you endured. But before you comment again, just know that I'll do all I can to make it up to you. If you also agree on your side to not deny that it's my fault."

Anna grumbled, seemed hesitant, tilted her head several times, but agreed eventually.

"It won't be easy with this dark magic in my veins, because I can feel that it brings to light all the mean thoughts I ever had."

"Yeah, I could tell with the arguments." Smiled Anna. "Now you're letting all your emotions go… And not in the beautiful way."

Elsa tilted her head in sarcasm.

They watched the ducks swim together with happy smiles.

"Do you think that I'm cruel to have thought that of you?" Asked Anna.

"Pardon?" Blinked Elsa, lost in her sudden change of topic.

"About the nightmare. I told you, I dreamt of you killing me…"

"This was your unconscious. Why would I ever think you're cruel?"

She was genuinely confused, and noticed that Anna didn't even hear her question. She was looking somewhere else and toying with her necklace.

The redhead rarely had anxiety attacks, and she was more of a bubbling person when stress hit her. Her elder saw the familiar signs and caught her gaze to make sure she would not reach a worse state.

"Hey, Anna, look at me. You're the nicest person in the universe, there's really no reason for me to blame you for one bad nightmare."

The redhead didn't seem convinced, so she thought for a moment. A smile then stretched Elsa's lips.

"Remember that day, long ago? When we got back from the Enchanted Forest after our first journey there? Remember how much you reassured me and were supportive when I stressed out as I was about to go up the stage in front of Arendelle people, to explain I wasn't feeling comfortable being Queen anymore, and longed to be something else and take my more suitable role of Fifth Spirit, and I was terrified of what they may think?"

"Yes, of course." Nodded Anna with a smile, finding her sister's rambling cute.

"I was so panicked that I kept pacing behind the curtain and because of how much I moved, my hair had fallen in front of my eyes."

The Queen giggled softly at the memory. "Yes."

"And right before Kai announced my arrival, you put your finger into my hair and combed it for me. And you know what? That's what changed everything to me. That's how I immediately found the courage to go on stage and talk to the people. That gesture you made was a warm, lovely trigger. Like nothing could ever happen to me as long as you kept an eye on me. I knew that, yes, there would be a hundred pairs of eyes widening in front of me once I would announce I quit my role as Queen, but I also knew that, behind me, you were staring at my back in support. You're a guardian angel, Anna, I swear on Ahtohallan. That's one of the reasons I deeply love you. Trust me, you're the complete opposite of a cruel person."

Anna's eyes now sparkled in the light, her mouth twisted in an emotional smile.

"Now, deep breath, chin up, everything's okay."

The redhead chuckled, and sniffed, like she had been internally shedding tears.

"That's what Father used to say when I felt down." She smiled, happy that she purposely used the sentence.

"Well, that's what you told me he told you, because the main mantra I remember him telling me is 'Conceal it, don't feel it.'" Replied Elsa.

Anna winced. "Yeah, it's not that great, uh?"

The blonde shrugged. "Mother was better for the wise words."

The sisters laughed together.

Elsa stood up from the bench. "Come. You made hot chocolate for me the other time, now it's my turn. It really heals."

"Actually, it was Maren's idea."

The Fifth Spirit's jaw dropped in surprised delight. "It was? Aww."

* * *

"So you're the one who was behind the hot chocolate that calmed me down the other day?"

Honeymaren smiled at Elsa's entrance in the bedroom. "Why, yes. You know Anna makes them better than me, so I figured I could submit the idea."

The blonde came close to her and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her from behind. Honeymaren had a smirk and looked at her reflection in the mirror, stopping her hair unravelling. With the braids Elsa had made before, it was all curly now and she loved it.

"To what do I owe this sudden affection?"

"Am I not allowed to cuddle you?" Murmured Elsa, her nose buried in her hair and smelling it intensely.

The emplacement of her mouth and the tickles it provoked against her neck made Honeymaren go wild for a second. "Well, not that I dislike it, you know I love it, but I'm intrigued. You're rarely the first one to get… Tactile."

She had meant to exaggerate that last word to emphasize it, but it got enhanced in another way; one of Elsa's hands had gone exactly where the blonde knew she was sensitive, and the Northuldra nearly buckled.

"Woh- Elsa!"

She caught her hand in hers, and grinned. Her wife still hadn't answered, replied or gave a sarcastic comment, and was only smiling as she kept kissing Honeymaren's neck.

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" Laughed the brunette, staring at her lover's reflection in front of her. "Is this to get your revenge on me for the hickeys?"

"Not entirely…" Murmured Elsa in a suave voice, and indeed, she only had been tender and soft until now, unlike Honeymaren who left marks. She even caressed the hand she now had in hers with her thumb.

"You're impossible." Whispered the leader, shaking her head in pleasured astonishment.

The move made Elsa straighten, and she stopped kissing her to look at her eyes. Honeymaren turned to her, still seated at the vanity, and looked up at her wife who now had her forearms on her shoulders and was staring at her avidly.

"I love how your eyes actually look like honey."

"What?" Chuckled the woman.

"Your irises. They're not just deep brown, they have a hint of gold…" Analyzed Elsa, her gaze not leaving hers.

"Is that a wealth, then?" Smirked Honeymaren, loving the way her lover was staring.

"I'm the wealthy one for counting you in my possession. I mean, calling you 'mine'." She clarified, looking down at her ring.

By bending doing so, they slowly turned to the posture of having Elsa sitting face-to-face with Honeymaren on her lap, and the brunette was enthralled. They now were almost nose against nose, and she could feel Elsa in all her essence.

"I love the way you describe my eyes. Are they really _that_ striking?"

"Baby, you have no idea…"

Elsa slowly tilted her face, as she was higher than her, to meet her lips, but Honeymaren helped close the way with greedy ones. They kissed deeply, soundly, until they parted with delight in their hearts.

They stared at each other, and Elsa smiled when the honey-chestnut eyes sent back her love up close.

"Your eyes are the only ones that have ever looked at me this way."

"Aww, snømus…" Melted the Northuldra. She then froze. "Wait, is it a good thing or a bad thing? Because it means that no one loves you as you should be loved, and I think it's really harsh that…"

She had a serious tone, and while she kept rambling, Elsa chuckled tenderly. She cut Honeymaren's words with a sealing kiss, and the brunette gladly stopped talking to get another dominant touch from her.

"We are married." Smiled Elsa when they eventually parted. "There is no stronger bond."

She saw that Honeymaren didn't reply, and looked dizzy. She had a happy idiot expression.

"Hey, are you listening?"

"Sorry, I've lost track." Admitted the brunette with a grin. "You're really mesmerizing, you know that?"

"I've been told a lot of times by a certain someone, yes." Said Elsa, clearly referring to her wife. "Now what is distracting you?"

Honeymaren smirked, pointedly staring at what was at eye level.

Elsa looked down. "Oh."

* * *

The morning when they had decided to go to Piruluola had arrived. When Anna, Honeymaren and Elsa met at dawn in the stables for their departure, the latter looked nervous.

"I wanted to ask… It's obvious that I will not ask for Nokk to be my ride to the magical source for safety reasons. So…"

She started to blush, and the two other women did not understand why.

"Can I pick Rask as my horse?" Mumbled the Snow Queen.

It was an absurd demand, and her tone was cute, like a child asking for a favor. Which was odd coming from someone who had god-like range powers. Anna and Honeymaren exchanged a smile, too polite to mock Elsa's adorable ways.

"Sure." Smiled Anna. "I'll have one of the royal horses. And same for Maren."

They split in the stables as they prepared. Soon, the blonde petted Rask's muzzle and murmured happy words to him as he excitedly neighed, stomping in a hectic way because he couldn't wait to share a new adventure with her.

Anna grinned as she observed them. "She really needed to have a strong bond with the horse she would have on the journey, uh?"

Honeymaren smiled tenderly, also observing the Fifth Spirit from the other box. "I should have bet on it. I get her, though. It must be weird to have a classic ride for once, and Rask is the horse she has the biggest past in common with."

The Queen nodded wisely as she scratched the neck of a horse, and showed it to the brunette. "That'll be yours."

She carefully picked this horse because it was a calm one, and Anna knew that the Northuldra preferred to be gentle with animals. It was a female, named Rolig, and she had been born the same year than Rask. Anna found it a great idea that the two lovers shared this in common. Their colors even matched.

Anna's horse, several boxes further, was her usual one when she had to travel, and their bond was perfect. Elsa often commented that her horse was an exact animal replica of her personality. After all, it was a female too, so maybe the mare was an Anna one. It was a beautiful beige, with a patch of white on the forehead, and her tail was slightly more red than the rest. Ivrig was older than the two other horses, but that didn't mean she had less energy. At the Queen's presence in front of her box, the horse got excited for what was coming, just like a child on Christmas day. Or rather, just like Anna in any epic situation.

Honeymaren tilted her head to see her wife from where she was.

"Snømus, if you lead the way, do you want to carry the map or do I put it in my bag?" She suggested.

"It's fine, you can take it. You know I can always tell where the North is." Smiled Elsa.

"That's right. My compass." Grinned Honeymaren.

In one swift and expert move, Elsa climbed on Rask's back. She then caressed the mount with thankful gestures, for the journey that was about to come.

Anna discreetly approached Honeymaren while she was picking up her saddle hanging on the wall.

"Hey, I never got to ask you where that cute 'snømus' nickname came from. I mean, I know that Elsa is a real weasel sometimes, but I know you enough to guess that it's not the reason why you name her that way. Where does it come from?"

Honeymaren was about to reply, when Anna suddenly rose her hands.

"No, wait, don't tell me anything!"

The brunette scoffed with a smirk. "It's nothing sensual or private."

"I suppose so, it's just... I changed my mind. Keep it a mystery to me, actually."

Honeymaren scoffed, and let Anna go back to what she was doing. The leader smiled. It was a shame she reconsidered, though. The main reason why the Northuldra had nicknamed Elsa that way was because, the first time she had been close to her, her hair had reminded her of the winter fur of least weasels. Her lover then turned out to simultaneously be the cutest person she had ever met, the most dramatic being she ever had to bear, and the fastest hunter she had ever seen. And her natural discretion and modesty equaled her sneakiness. So to nickname her 'snømus' was a no-brainer.

Honeymaren had a dreamy smile as she set up the last straps on her horse, lost in her thoughts.

When the three of them got outside, Kristoff and his children were looking at them from the balcony of the castle. It was funny to see the children in night clothes and barely awake, due to how early they were leaving, but they visibly had insisted on saying goodbye to the three women.

Honeymaren took the opportunity that Elsa was busy waving at her niece and nephew to approach her horse from Anna's.

"Say, do you think we should keep an eye on Elsa's behavior on the upcoming days? You know, her dark magic might be getting stronger the more we approach Piruluola."

"You're right." Murmured back Anna, who saluted the Northuldra's cleverness. "Ahtohallan is strong enough to allure her and reinforce her magic, so who knows what this opposite source can do. Even if we know she's genuinely trying her best to resist and not let that magic take over her, it's best to be careful."

Honeymaren checked that Elsa was still not following them to ask the next question. "And, uhm… Did you notice changes in her behavior due to dark magic?"

Anna had a nervous laugh. "You'll have to be more precise than that. I've noticed that she's more easily angry than before, that's for sure. But she's not actually turning evil, even in my nightmare it seemed a bit absurd."

Honeymaren blushed, looking down at the mane of her horse. "No, I meant… She seems a bit more… Teasing than usual."

"Yeah, she's nitpicking more often than before." Nodded Anna.

"No, I mean…"

The Northuldra still didn't have eye contact with the redhead, and it was rare, just like her current flustered state. Then it clicked in the Queen's brain, and she had a large grin and a long quiet giggle.

"Oooooh, you mean teasing in _those_ moments."

She shrugged playfully. "Well, consider yourself lucky. Maybe that can play in your favor."

"Now you're making it awkward. It's just that she complimented my eyes in a really, _really_ heavy way yesterday. That's all."

"Oh, you know, it starts like that…"

She didn't finish her sentence, not that there was the need to finish it, because Elsa arrived at their level.

"Shall we go?"

She saw how both of them had quickly closed their mouths. "...What were you two talking about?"

"Weather." Said Anna.

"Horses." Improvised Honeymaren at the same time.

They all looked at each other.

"We were debating about which weather is the best for horses." Smiled the redhead.

"Okay." Replied Elsa in all naivety.

She lifted her eyes to the sky. "Is today a good day?"

"Excellent."

"Yeah, couldn't be better."

The Snow Queen didn't even notice their embarrassment in their replies, and urged Rask forward, already dashing on the bridge, much to the stallion's happiness.

"Race to the fjord's edge!" Yelled Elsa, already ahead.

Anna and Honeymaren looked at her with amused expressions. Yep, their Elsa hadn't changed a bit. Still a clueless cutie. Still a playful trickster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you might wonder why I called the other source that way. Well, Ahtohallan is possibly a name made from Finnish language, because "Ahto" is the Finnish god of waters, and "halla" = frost on the ground. So I figured that its complete opposite would be a combination of a demon god, and the word that means 'cave/grotto'. (You'll later see why :P) and so it's "Piru", a nasty demon, and "luola". Tada!
> 
> Lots of names I created for this fic are little puns and nerdy things. Victor Eiglatson is a good example too: 'victor' basically means 'victorious' in latin, so I hinted all the way that he would win his fight against Frohana (I made the fanfic with the precise idea of Elsa getting her powers ripped off, so I had planned their defeat since the beginning) and 'eiglatson', which I chose purposely because it ends in 'son' like many family names in this period, actually is the word 'nostalgie' in reverse. The French word of 'nostalgia', because it's the main emotion that make him act. YEP.
> 
> Oh, and Ivrig means eager and Rolig means calm. In Norwegian.
> 
> You're welcome for those stupid names. XD
> 
> Next chapter will be more about this dream team of 3 cute dorks, and a trip chapter, so with less drama. Though I know you love that, don't ya? :P


	9. Just lettin' off steam

Honeymaren turned the map upside down, then up again. Anna smirked at how she twirled the paper around, trotting with her horse next to her elder, as the Northuldra led the way.

"Getting lost?" Mocked the redhead.

"Don't be silly. I have a good sense of direction. Only… I wish this map was three-dimensional. I'm trying to figure where this mountain is on the paper."

Anna snorted. "Listen to yourself. Living with Elsa gives you way too much comfort. A relief map? Seriously?"

She had pointedly stared at the Snow Queen at the end of her sentence, and the blonde widened surprised eyes.

"How do you know she was referring to something I do?"

Anna smiled. "First, you're my sister, and I know you by heart. Crafting models and sculptures and goddamn entire palaces is _very_ your kind of thing. I wouldn't be surprised to know that you nerd make evolutive maps for Maren when she goes for expeditions that trace the entire land. And second, her voice went totally soft when she said that…"

Honeymaren got a bit shameful, but then grinned. "We can't hide much from you, uh?"

"Nope." Said Anna proudly, sitting tall on her horse, and Ivrig neighed.

Elsa shook her head. "You two, I swear."

Her lover blinked. "What? I didn't say anything wrong."

"I was talking about Anna and her horse."

"Oh."

The Fifth Spirit smiled and trotted to be on her wife's level. "No, you've been adorable."

She expertly bent from her horse with a perfect balance to kiss her on the cheek, then grinned and gently tackled Rask's sides to go faster.

Honeymaren, still dizzy from the cute peck, watched her go. "What, another race?"

"No, I just want to reach an inn before the sun starts to set. I marked one on the map with a purple cross. It's just behind that mountain you're having trouble identifying."

They had been riding since the morning, only stopping for lunch - sandwiches made by Anna - and it now was the second half of the afternoon. A break would be more than welcome once the night came, both for them and their mounts.

"Wait, how do you know that we're here?" Frowned Anna. "We've never been in this area before!"

They were still in Arendellian territory, but she knew that none of them had ever been in those plains. After all, this place was empty of activity. Honeymaren smiled as the redhead.

"She can always tell where the North is, remember?"

"...Right."

The Queen remembered that it also was the case of Bruni, who once guided her through the night in a pitch black Forest, and she wondered if it was common to all Spirits. Or rather, the Spirits of Elsa's cluster, as their source was located where the North wind meets the sea…

"How thick is the mountain?" Asked Honeymaren, with a loud call because Elsa was distancing them.

The blonde twirled her wrist, pointing behind her and not leaving her eyes from the horizon she was dashing to on Rask. A volute of snowflakes appeared in her palm, and twirled in the air before landing on Honeymaren's map in a swirling cloud. Anna and her closed their eyes and the sudden light and the puff of snow and ice. When they opened them, Anna let out a gasp and Honeymaren an admirative smile. The paper barely weighed a few grams more than before; however, on the top, standing with magic, was a relief model of the surrounding area. It depicted everything in an abstract yet precise and detailed way: the size of the mountains, the curve of the plains, the height of the trees… The cross Elsa had made on the other side now shone like a tiny beacon of light, and the two stared at it with a grin.

Anna then huffed in an amazed way. She looked up at her sister, who was now far from them.

"How the heck can she do that with such a distance? And she wasn't even _looking!_ "

Honeymaren shrugged.

"In addition to being an architect at heart, she also is a nerd who learns maps by heart when she can't find sleep at night." Explained Honeymaren. She internally smiled at the memory of a night she had been searching for her everywhere in panic, but the blonde simply was in the archives hut, staring at the new maps of the voyagers with great interest. Honeymaren had scolded her severely, but then realized how much Elsa loved to look at those maps and how it soothed her. It ended up to be a routine.

Anna sighed, and they followed Elsa to the horizon.

* * *

The inn was a patch of light in the increasing dusk when they finally arrived near. Elsa could feel how tired Rask was, and she petted his neck with a soft stroke. The horse neighed, like he pretended that he was fine, that he could gallop a thousand kilometers more if needed, that he felt like it. Elsa chuckled tenderly, feeling how indeed, his muscles told a different story than his fervor.

"Motivation is different from shape, dear friend." She smiled. "Sometimes, you remind me of myself. Hum… I should take more advice of what I actually advise others…"

She slowed down a bit, and Anna and Honeymaren, who had been right behind, arrived to her level. The redhead was deep into a passionate conversation about coincidences that aren't.

"See? That means a lot." She said, finishing an argument.

The Northuldra nodded. "It does."

Anna then had a thinking pout. "I find it no irony anymore that Niks' name sounds the same way than Nyx. It's like it was destiny."

Elsa turned to her sister with a sarcastic stare, her horse almost turning with her gesture by how exaggerated it was.

"Look at who's bringing all her knowledge about greek mythology now… And I'm the nerd one, uhm?"

Anna lifted an eyebrow. "Well, excuse me, but at least _I_ am not risking my life down in Ahtohallan just because I remembered the name of the god of time."

Honeymaren's mouth went in the shape of an O. "Touché."

Elsa stuck out her tongue, and the sisters giggled. It was a good thing that the Northuldra knew the siblings, because anyone would get confused as to whether they were arguing or joking.

"So, where did you lead us?" Asked Anna, looking at the light in the distance.

Her teal blue eyes had filled up with curiosity.

"A place owned by someone you know very well…" Teased Elsa.

They kept trotting until they reached an ensemble of three large wood cabins, and the chimney of the one on the left let out a lot of steam. Honeymaren admired the place; she rarely saw sedentary buildings. The one on the left was the smallest one, and had a square of glass on the door - she wondered what it was for. The second was the largest one and looked like a shop, maybe a trading post, and the last one was a stable, with some wanderers' horses getting some rest.

"Why does this place look familiar…?" Frowned Anna, still trying to decipher Elsa's clue, and one could see the cogs clicking above her head. Then suddenly the cogs turned to a light bulb when she recognized the 'and sauna' hanging wooden sign.

"Wait, is that…"

A man suddenly walked out of the shop with an energetic pace, recognizing them through the window now that they went down their horses. He walked straight to them with a giant smile.

"Annaaaaa!"

"Oakennnn!"

The reunion was as sweet as weird. The two ran to each other like they were about to hug fiercely, then stopped at one meter of distance, and shook hands in a respectful way. Oaken put his second hand on the top of the shake, happiness exhaling from him like an aura.

"I'm very happy you here!"

The Queen grinned, her cheeks full. "It's a surprise from Elsa! An awesome idea!"

She turned to her sister, with a smile that sent a thousand thanks and compliments. The blonde was enchanted of her mood.

"So that's one of your establishments?" Asked Anna to the man.

"Ja, ja!" Nodded Oaken, and they were still shaking hands, which now looked awkward.

"I've heard from my couriers that you've opened many in the region, but also abroad? It's great!"

They talked economics for a moment, and for how long they had not seen each other, the man being too busy with business to come back to the Arendelle village or his old trading post in the closest mountains.

In the meantime, Honeymaren blinked. "That's… Oaken?"

She barely had recognized him. He sported a long beard now, and as it had been several years since she last saw him at a Yule festival, his red hair had turned grey and it was almost impossible to recognize him. However, his sparkly and happy eyes left no doubt when they landed on the Northuldra's face. It was indeed Oaken.

"Honeymaren!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands in joy and walking to her.

The leader was stunned. "You… You remember my name?"

"Ov course! I remember everyone!" Nodded the man with his strong accent and almost childish tone. "Now you married med Spirit of Ice, ja?"

Honeymaren smiled, turned to Elsa then back to him, and she nodded. "Yes."

"Gut gut gut!" He bounced, overexcited. He clapped his hands again, then gasped and shook his head. "Then you don't pay. It's my gift to you to celebrate!"

Elsa's eyes widened. "No, no, Oaken, we will pay for our night..."

The owner waved his hand at her in a dismissing gesture, but he was so tall and his palm so big that she had to jerk back to not get slapped in the face.

"Absolutely not! You're my guests."

Honeymaren assisted along with her wife. "Oaken, we've been married 4 years ago… This is a bit ridiculous."

"But it's first time for me that I see you! No more discussion. You stay here tonight, gloog included, and oooh! _Sauna!_ "

Anna blinked, and hurried to join them. She lifted her hands. "Wait, wait, no. We don't have time for a sauna. We will go to sleep and leave early tomorrow, we can't-"

"But sauna is hygge." Pouted Oaken.

Anna grunted at his expression, slumped shoulders, insisting gaze and childish tone.

"We don't have _time_ for hygge."

"You can't say no to hygge." Frowned the man.

Honeymaren was lost. What were they talking about?

"What is 'gloog'?" She whispered, leaning to her lover's ear.

"That's alcohol. Mulled wine." Explained Elsa.

The Northuldra snorted. "Funny how Anna said no to the sauna but not to the booze."

The redhead and the former-redhead argued for a long time, both stubborn, but Oaken eventually won. Hygge was more important, and Elsa approached with a hand on her sister's shoulder saying that they needed to take a break.

"The two Queens have spoken!" Jolted the man, clapping his hands again. "Come in, come in!"

They put the horses in the large stable - which was filled with hay, much to the women and animals' delight - and followed Oaken inside the main facility. At the ground floor was his shop, a messy yet organized place which had pretty much everything wanderers would need, but also not need. Honeymaren couldn't even tell what was the point of half the trinkets on the shelves. Oaken then led them to the rooms upstairs, and they assured they would only need one. Thankfully, the owner had one with two big beds available. As they made their way in, he gave them the key then suddenly went downstairs to the kitchens, then went back up just as quick with welcoming snacks.

"Oh, Oaken, there's no need…" Insisted the Queen.

"Thank you, Oaken, we'll take them." Smiled Honeymaren.

The man was more satisfied with the second answer. He 'hoo-hoo'ed them goodbye and went back to his shop.

Anna stared at her sister-in-law with anger. "We'll stay here forever if we slack like that."

Honeymaren rolled her eyes. "Don't exaggerate. Besides, it's rude to refuse a gift."

The redhead groaned, so she continued:

"It's been a long day, Anna. Let's put down our bags and relax. I'd be the first one to tell how urgent our mission is, but we would be inefficient tomorrow if we don't get a break right now."

The Queen had a pout. "How much will it take to reach Piruluola?" She asked her sister.

"I did the calculations. With the speed we had today, I estimate our arrival to the day after tomorrow." Said Elsa.

Anna thought for a moment, then accepted. They started to take off their traveling suits, and when Honeymaren saw them only take the towels from the inn with them as they went behind the changing screens, she blinked in confusion again. She cleared her throat.

"Okay, I've been too embarrassed to ask until now, but… I feel like I need to know. What is a sauna, exactly?"

The two sisters looked at each other, the hint of a laughter at the corner of their mouths.

* * *

The air was chilly as they hurried to shorten the distance between the inn and the sauna cabin. They were barefoot and only wore their towels, which made them giggle. It was fun to do this with Anna and Elsa; Honeymaren loved to share moments with them, especially if it was her first time trying.

"And that's gloog, I presume?" She said when she saw a smiling employee serving them three choppers of fuming liquid on their way to the cabin.

"Yep." Smiled Anna, licking her lips at the smell of the delicious beverage.

A hint of cinnamon floated in the air, strongly dominated by the smell of red wine, citruses and sugar. Honeymaren looked inside her chopper and saw a few floating orange peels. She was intrigued by that gloog, but couldn't wait to try it. The air was fresh, so a bit of warmth would do some good. She lip dipped, and it tasted wonderful. She eagerly had a few gulps.

"It's a bit awkward to be almost naked in front of strangers…" Murmured Elsa as they walked to the door, and she was holding her towel tight.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Please, you haven't been wearing any underwear since the Great Thaw and everybody knows it."

Honeymaren spat the entire content of her mouth in the air, and the two sisters turned around with concern. Thankfully, it all landed in the grass.

"Are you okay?" Worried the redhead. "You don't like it?"

The brunette coughed loudly, trying her best not to let out her burst of laughter, and preferably not to die. She nodded. "I like it, I like it. I just… Swallowed crookedly."

"Did it go the wrong hole?" Asked Anna.

At the sentence, Honeymaren coughed again, now clearly wheezing as well. Elsa was blushing so hard she could match the embers inside the sauna. Anna looked at them both, not understanding what was going on and too tired to even figure out the innuendo.

"You two are weird. Let's go have a seat."

Once Honeymaren retrieved her normal breathing and Elsa her proper face color, they entered the steaming place, making sure to close the door behind. There were four men, two friends chatting lightly in a corner, one sat on the upper bench on the right wall, and one laid down on the middle bench. They easily found a spot, as the sauna was large, and enjoyed their booze.

Honeymaren then imitated Elsa and Anna's postures and tried to enjoy the sauna at its best. It was tricky at first. She started to fan herself with her hand. "It's really dry and hot…"

"Yes, that's the whole point." Teased Anna. Her tone then went smoother. "Do you want to ask if anyone minds cooling down the room a bit? That's what the bucket of cold water over there is for. You pour some water on the coals and-"

"No, it's okay." Urged to say the Northuldra. "I just have to get used to it."

Elsa's eyebrows knotted. She wasn't worried for her lover, but rather was a bit upset at how selfless she was.

"You don't have to force yourself to follow the traditions…" Murmured Elsa with a sorry voice. "If you don't like it, it's your right."

"I like it." Assured the brunette. "It's my first sauna, I only need time."

"Eating humble pie again?" Smirked Anna. "Elsa told me you do that a lot."

The blonde sent her a deathly gaze, but Honeymaren was too busy frowning at her sister-in-law to notice. "What do you mean? I'm not that fond of pie. Why, do we get pie after that?"

Elsa's worry switched to amusement, and she giggled. "That's an idiom, love. It means that you eat up the tradition. That you don't say anything and comply…"

"Because I _care_ about your traditions! I've never been in a sauna before, and I want to give you a proper feedback about it. Now, I've known scorching summers, but I've never been in a close place with such heat before. Let me get accustomed to it, okay?" Pouted Honeymaren.

The blonde smiled. "Okay."

Anna stopped laughing to nod as well.

The Northuldra leader soon found her towel restricting. She loosened it a bit to breathe freely, and let out a relieved moan when her breasts had more room. She relaxed against the wooden backrest, leaning on her elbows and humming in delight as she now had found comfort. She closed her eyes, and therefore completely missed the fact that Elsa had been staring at her all along, and hadn't been able to detach her eyes from her chest ever since.

Anna felt the air becoming colder, and wondered why. Elsa was blushing hard and it felt to her like her cheeks were literally burning, combined with the heat of the room. She diffused ice and snow magic through her veins to cool down her body and avoid a heat stroke. The redhead's eyes widened when she saw her elder exhaling steam from all of her skin, and an amused smile stretched her lips.

Honeymaren frowned at the dissipating steam of the sauna.

"Anna, did you refresh the room? I told you there was no need!"

The Queen smirked. "I'm not the one refreshing the room."

The brunette turned to her wife, thinking Elsa was pouring water on the coals, but she was sitting still. And when their eyes met, she saw that her face was covered with a flustered expression… And that she had just lifted them from her cleavage.

"Oh."

Elsa noticed that she noticed and bashfully looked away, her cheeks a bright red. "Don't look at me." She murmured.

"Well, then don't look at _me_." Teased Honeymaren.

Anna laid back on her palms. "When you two will be done flirting, maybe we can get a normal heat in the room again? This is starting to get lukewarm."

She looked around with amusement, hoping nobody minded if the room had gone colder for a moment. With the smoke gone, she could see the others' faces clearly. Anna startled when she saw that all four of the men were staring at Elsa with wide eyes.

"Wait…" Muttered the man who had been lounging until now.

"Is she the one cooling down..." Said another.

"Is that…?" Asked one of the group of two.

"Yeah, I think so…" Murmured his friend.

The Queen's blood ran quick; she placed a hand in front of Elsa instinctively, and the two women looked down at her hand, intrigued, for they had been staring at each other until now. They noticed what Anna was worried about; now the men were either leaning down to see Elsa's face and confirm that they recognized her, or even bluntly walking to the blonde.

"Excuse me, are you Lady Elsa, by any chance?" Asked one.

"That's her for sure." Said another man.

Anna was ready to defend her sister, preparing herself to say that they're the monsters if they think Elsa is one. Nevertheless, the men's surprise wasn't due to fear; their eyes soon sparkled with admiration.

"Holy cow, it _is_ Snow Queen Elsa!" Exclaimed the closest man.

The blonde was confused at his joy.

"It's an honor to meet you!" Beamed the man, visibly an admirer.

The two friends joined in. "You're a living legend!" Said one. "We admire you since we're kids!" Said the second.

The last man present in the room leaned in, also with a big smile. "My daughter talks about you and the Spirits all day and night. Can I get an autograph?"

Elsa's cheeks covered with red again, but she wasn't flustered; her eyes filled with touched tears, and she had a shy smile, looking at them all.

"I… Thank you. Yes, yes of course."

She then turned to Anna and Honeymaren. "...But maybe I shouldn't? I mean, we're on a break, and…"

The two exchanged a smile. Anna seemed overjoyed. "Elsa, you deserve this. And neither Maren and I will prevent you from meeting fans, trust me."

The man who wanted an autograph gasped in delight and ran outside to get a pen from his room, then hurried back in with clattering teeth. In the meantime, Elsa had cheerfully chatted with the two friends who happened to be former Arendellian scholars now living abroad, and Anna remembered seeing them in the children choir that had sung for her 19th birthday.

"Oh my goodness, it doesn't make me any younger." Giggled the Queen when she saw the age of the two men.

Honeymaren laughed. "And you, where are you from?" She asked to the last man, because he had a strong accent.

"Ellriheimr." Answered the man. He then thought that she probably couldn't tell where it was, as she visibly was Northuldra. "It's located a hundred kilometers West from here…"

"Yes, I know." Smiled Honeymaren. "I learned about the nearby kingdoms."

"Right. The famous learning program between Northuldra and Arendelle. It's a nice idea! My neighbor is a teacher, he told me about it… So you're part of the program?"

The brunette couldn't help but grin. "No, I learned from my wife."

"Your… Wife?" He frowned, following her indication towards Elsa, who was busy talking.

The man seemed shocked. At first, Honeymaren thought that he was getting homophobic, but then she saw his face covering with shame and embarassement.

"Wait, you're… You're Honeymaren? You're the Northuldra leader?"

He blabbered, then bowed, and the woman was taken aback by his behavior. "I didn't know… I'm so sorry!"

"Please, don't apologize, really…" Insisted the brunette, stunned by how much of a deal it was to him, and noticing in that moment that indeed, she hadn't introduced herself. "You can stop bowing, there truly is no need."

When the last man approached with his paper to ask Elsa for her autograph, however, he informed that the Northuldra who accompanied Lady Elsa and Queen Anna was no one less than the tribe leader. The man's eyes glittered in utter joy.

"Three majestic autographs!" He gasped. "My daughter will name me the best father ever!"

* * *

Incrementally, the conversations finished, and the men left one by one until Anna, Honeymaren and Elsa were alone in the sauna. It was calm now, and the brunette smiled at how cheerful those meetings were. She was glad that her lover got to see how admired she was, and she turned with a smile to her. Yet, Elsa had been cowering, bringing her thighs against her and resting on her knees.

"Elsa? What's wrong?"

Anna worried too. "They didn't mean to be intrusive, don't blame them. They just got very happy to meet you…"

"I know." Muttered the Snow Queen, her voice masked by her knees.

"Then what is it, snømus?" Asked Honeymaren's sweet voice as she approached and passed a hand in Elsa's hair.

"I… I can't live up to my reputation anymore. They admire me so much… But if they knew the type of magic that course in my veins right now, they wouldn't think the same…"

A silence passed, and Anna and Honeymaren exchanged a look.

Anna bent her head to look at her sister. "That's nonsense. It's quite the opposite, they would admire how chill you are about it. How you managed to control it, and how you're able to find a balance. If they knew the mission we're in now, they would be amazed. Wait, did I make a pun with 'chill'?"

The Northuldra laughed. She then playfully poked Elsa's ribs through the towel. "Love. This is a moment of relaxation. You should try to forget about it."

Elsa didn't seem to relax at all, and looked like a human version of a tangled ball of wool. Honeymaren lifted an eyebrow.

"Say, when was the last time you actually relaxed?"

The blonde frowned, and turned to her. "I always relax. I take naps in the Forest."

"It's not what I mean. Did you relax since we got attacked at the camp?"

A blank passed, and Elsa wanted to contest to hide her feelings. But before she could invent a lie or switch the topic, Honeymaren continued:

"You didn't have any calm moment when you could have emptied your mind, or stop thinking about anything."

"Stop thinking about anything?" Snorted Anna. "I'm not sure she's physically able to do that."

Elsa pouted like a child. "Stop mocking me!"

She looked down. "I'm serious. Would they still admire me and ask for autographs if they knew what happened those last days? Would they still like me if they learned that I have become dangerous again? Would they even-"

Honeymaren had bent with a smile and kissed Elsa deeply on the lips. It was very efficient, like always. The blonde immediately interrupted her rambling, startled.

After a moment, Anna melted as she saw the brunette detach her lips delicately from hers, and Elsa slowly blink like she had been going through a foggy daydream.

"Here's the proof that at least one person loves you no matter what you're going through, Elsa, and no matter how you think you've changed." Smiled the Northuldra tenderly.

The blonde bit her lip in a thin line, keeping a trace of Honeymaren's touch, but she didn't really trust her words.

"We're married, it doesn't count."

The Northuldra snorted. "Oh, sorry, being your wife is cheating on love proofs?"

Anna giggled, and her elder looked down again. One of her locks fell in front of her eyes, and the redhead gently placed it away. Elsa sat up, smiling at the gesture she knew Anna was referring to.

"We're here, and we love and support you, Elsa. Every day. You know that. You know how much Arendellians admire you, and the same goes for people in foreign kingdoms."

Elsa sighed, and gulped with emotion. "I know. It's just…"

She fidgeted with her fingers. Anna had a sad smile.

"The dark magic has been playing a trick on you again, uh? You only see the bad side."

The Snow Queen's bare shoulders slumped. "Yes."

Anna had a mischievous smile and abruptly stood up from the wooden bench to go to the bucket of cold water. She made sure it was filled to the brim, then looked at them.

"I know a way to cool off…"

Honeymaren dropped a smiling jaw, and Elsa's eyes widened.

"No, Anna, don't you dare…"

With a big grin, the redhead gripped the bucket firmly, and Honeymaren ducked aside with a scream. The splash covered Elsa entirely, and it was too fast for her to stop the water drops in mid-air. Entirely covered with cold water, but obviously not shivering from it, the Fifth Spirit wiped her face and stared at Anna with deep blue eyes.

"You _minx…_ "

Anna laughed loudly, because she knew her elder would get her revenge immediately. After all, it was the point; make her change her mood.

"Come here RIGHT NOW."

The redhead giggled and squealed, running outside as Elsa dashed to her. Honeymaren cackled as she heard them chase each other on the grass out of the sauna, their laughters echoing in the valley.

* * *

Elsa was the first one to fall to sleep in the bedroom. Anna informed Honeymaren that her sister was off when the brunette came back from the communal bathroom, saying that Elsa's double magic surely made her the most tired of them three.

The Northuldra laid down next to the blonde and placed the blanket over her properly, then looked at the ceiling and the paintings of the room.

"This place is so romantic." Qualified Honeymaren with a smile. "I'll probably come back here with Elsa."

"It is. It's a nice idea she had, to visit Oaken's last establishment on our way to the South. Look, the painting on the paneling is brand new. I'm happy that he got this many clients already."

Honeymaren nodded. Anna turned to her in a rustle of sheets. "You know what would be super romantic to do now that we have photography? Plan one for Elsa, take the copy, then cut it and put it in a locket near your heart. That way, you can always have a look at her."

The leader grinned. "That's a really cute idea. But… She's not a fan of photographs. And she'll find it suspicious if I give her a rendez-vous in the Arendelle village... "

"We'll find a way to plan it out, don't worry." Winked Anna.

* * *

The horses were pawing at the ground when they went to the stable to get them in the morning.

"Yeah, I know, we slept a bit late…" Apologized Elsa as she set the bridle on Rask.

The horse playfully nudged her with his muzzle and ruffled with her hair, which made the other laugh. Once Anna was done putting on her saddle - Elsa and Honeymaren didn't need one - they left in the warm rays of light crossing the valley, and waved at Oaken with great thankful calls.

It didn't last long, however; the horses were so happy to ride again that the man's silhouette disappeared quickly behind them.

"Holy Ahtohallan, they're really excited today." Commented Honeymaren, petting her mare.

"Maybe we can start with a race, then?" Grinned Anna to her elder, as she had won the last one.

"Is that a challenge?" Replied the blonde with a quirked eyebrow.

"No, because I know I will win this time. It's rather a suggestion of humiliation."

Elsa scorned at her nerve. "You're-"

Suddenly, a blur of beige and brown zoomed passed them, and they startled as it rushed to the horizon.

Honeymaren giggled and turned to them as Rolig happily galloped forward. "If you keep talking, I'll be the one to win!"

The two sisters dropped their jaws.

"That's so unfair!" Gasped Anna, but she dashed right behind her.

Elsa did the same, though she was a bit confused… They hadn't decided what would be the finish line. Nevertheless, she giggled and followed her family.

* * *

Anna splashed her face with water from a stream, letting out a relaxed moan at how much good it did. She then rubbed her belly. "Do we have a few more vegetables? I'm still hungry."

Elsa rolled her eyes as she filled her water flask. "We just had lunch."

Yet, when she saw her sister's pout, she groaned exaggeratedly and handed her one of her apples.

"Sorry." Said Anna as a thank you. "I know we need to ration to have food on the way back…"

"It's okay", assured the elder with a soft voice. "We bought some more at Oaken's. That was the only way I could actually pay him something." She added, smiling.

They climbed back on their horses to get back on the path.

"And tonight, you will be lucky, for we get to feast with Honeymaren's gåjkkebierggo." Smiled Elsa widely.

Anna blinked in confusion. "Excuse me, Honeymaren's what?"

"Gåjkkebierggo." Repeated the Northuldra with a giggle. "Don't bother trying to pronounce it, it's fine."

"No, wait, I wanna try." Insisted Anna.

The brunette laughed. "Please don't, it took Elsa a whole week to manage it and I felt like my ears were bleeding."

Her wife stuck out her tongue, and she smirked.

"So if I can't say it, can I at least know what it is?" Said the Queen, sarcastic.

"It's a soup with dried reindeer meat, rice and potato pieces."

"It's a bellyful and honestly one of the best things I ever ate." Added Elsa.

Anna licked her lips in excitement. "It does sound delicious."

"And it's even more when Honey cooks it." Promised Elsa.

* * *

"OH MY GOODNESS THAT'S THE BEST THING EVEEEEER!" Exclaimed Anna under the stars once she had her first bite of Honeymaren's dish.

"I know, right?!" Beamed Elsa, who was eating the soup at high speed.

Honeymaren blushed at their compliments.

"Love, this is amazing. As always." Smiled the blonde, and she kissed the Northuldra.

The latter hadn't tried it out yet, only tasting the seasoning earlier when she mixed it all in the portable pot, and indeed, when she had some of its flavor on her lips thanks to Elsa's kiss, she admitted it was a success.

"I'm happy you love it." Smiled back the leader, delighted by Elsa's joy.

The two sisters now ate like gluttons, emptying their bowls at an alarming rate. The Northuldra laughed out loud. "Could you at least wait for me? That will be weird if you two watch me eat once you're finished."

They stopped, looking a bit ashamed, and waited for her to serve her own bowl.

Later, while Elsa and Honeymaren digested by laying down on the fresh night grass and pointed at the constellations, Anna stood up and went to feed the horses. Ivrig already was asleep, and the redhead smiled at how she herself felt tired already. Maybe the two did have a connection... It had been a long day for all of them anyway. She placed some hay at the mare's feet so she could have a snack when she woke up, and walked to her bag on the ground to take out three tight sacks.

"What is it?" Wondered Honeymaren when the redhead came back with them in her arms.

"Well, I know that you guys don't mind sleeping out in the open, and I'm not in the need of a tent as well, but we can at least get a bit of comfort."

"Okay, Queenie." Snorted Elsa.

Anna had meant to hand each bag properly, but instead she tossed Elsa's right in her face.

"Ouch!"

"Serves you right."

The blonde was surprised by the thickness and weight of the sacks, and opened it to watch inside. "What are those?"

"Sleeping bags. Made by the finest weavers in Arendelle and based on Northuldra's engineering." Announced Anna proudly as she opened her sack and unrolled the bag in the air, then set it in the grass.

Honeymaren admired the material. "Waow."

"I'm not half-half for nothing." Grinned the redhead.

"Anna, that's brilliant." Muttered Elsa as she slowly unrolled hers. "We will be able to watch the stars and be sheltered at the same time."

They installed their camp next to the fire Honeymaren had made, and laid down.

Elsa frowned. "Though, how do we roll them back to the size they had when they were in their sacks? It looked really tight."

Anna winced. "Yeah, that's the difficult part."

* * *

Honeymaren tossed and turned. She couldn't find sleep. Not that Anna's sleeping bags were uncomfortable, on the contrary, Arendelle made really high quality duvets and quilts, but she felt like something was missing when she wasn't in the same bed than Elsa. Even if her lover was right next to her, it didn't feel the same way. Her eyes still closed, she turned to place her forearm on Elsa's waist. However, her hand met grass.

She opened her eyes, looking around frantically for her wife. It didn't take long; Elsa simply was seated up.

"Snømus? What is it? Did you hear something?" Whispered the brunette.

As she sat up next to her, she looked around, listening close to see if they were in danger, if a bear or something was approaching, but there was nothing - though she had trouble searching for a sound as Anna was snoring loudly next to them.

Elsa had a sad smile. "Go back to sleep, Honey, it's fine."

The brunette stared at her. "But you're not."

She lifted her hand to touch Elsa's back, and the latter sighed. It was mostly nude due to the shape of her crafted nightgown, and her skin wasn't cold, so she wasn't having an anxiety attack. Only, she seemed troubled.

"You're right. My thoughts are taking control again."

Honeymaren caressed her back slowly. "And what are they saying?"

Elsa's sad expression shifted to a little smile at her humor. She looked down and toyed with the hem of her sleeping bag. "What if…"

"Hum, I don't like your 'what if's." Commented Honeymaren.

"Let me finish."

"Sorry."

"What if I don't succeed? What if I can't give the dark magic back?"

Honeymaren's sassy face turned to a sad one. "Baby…"

"Answer me."

"What? It was a question?"

"It's a worry, but it's also a question. What do we even do if it doesn't work? What do _I_ do?"

She looked down at her hands. "I'm too weak. I'm already struggling facing the fact this dark magic is mine now. I don't know if I can make it. If I have what it takes..."

Honeymaren frowned sadly. "What makes you think of that?"

Elsa sighed. "I've been alone for almost my entire childhood. That's why it took me so long to process my feelings for you, because suddenly I was craving to spend time with you, and… It had never happened with someone romantically before, and… Ugh."

She passed a hand through her hair. "It's so hard for me to cope with things sometimes. Like, it took me so long to gather all the courage it needed to propose to you. So how can I possibly give back _dark magic_ , a task for which I'm _unprepared?_ "

The Northuldra wanted to reply, but Elsa kept going on her stressful rambling.

"Maybe the source won't even allow me to get rid of it. Maybe it won't agree to take it back. Maybe they don't want to choose a new Fifth Spirit. Maybe they'll pick me as the new one-"

"And maybe tomorrow you'll wake up and discover you can talk to turtles."

Elsa blinked. "What?"

Her lover smirked. "That's a lot of 'maybe's. Your brain is going on full theory mode right now. Love, it's okay. You can do it. I know you can."

She leaned a bit further to kiss her shoulder, then tugged her gently down. "Now lie down and go to sleep."

Elsa didn't move. "I can see it's troubling you too."

"Uh?"

"You woke up. It was because of that, wasn't it?"

Honeymaren scoffed and grinned. "Sweetheart, I couldn't sleep because you're not next to me. Not because I doubt your skills."

She laid back, looking at her wife with love. "In fact, it actually makes me sleep better at night to remind myself how much of a badass and stupefying goddess you are. I never stop believing in you."

Elsa's eyes hadn't left hers, and now glistened at the light of the Moon. "You…" She couldn't finish her sentence, the rest vanishing in her throat where a ball had seemed to form. "Why… How…"

Honeymaren lifted an eyebrow at Elsa's impossibility to make a sentence. She then smiled when a silence followed, and chose to answer the questions Elsa hadn't been able to tell. "Because I love you, I married you, and promised to cherish and protect you until death do us part, and because I can see the tremendous strength residing in you that you barely suppose exists."

The blonde gulped a gasp, and her eyes glistened even more. At the first blink, a few tears fell on her cheeks, and she moaned slightly, chasing them with a flick of the hand. The drops flew away with her magic control, and she eventually smiled at her wife.

"You're an incorrigible poet. I definitely need to take you away from the storytellers of the tribe, they're having a bad influence on you."

Honeymaren faked an offended gasp. "That would be a terrible thing for the leader to not attend the evening tales around the campfire! How dare you!"

Elsa laughed, and the Northuldra smiled in victory. A move attracted their attention from Anna's sleeping bag. She was waking up, and both women gasped and covered their mouths with their hands.

Anna muttered something that sounded accusative, but when she saw the two lovers giggle behind their hands, she was happy to wake up to some complicity. Now was it Honeymaren's gasp or Elsa's laughter that woke her up?

"What are you guys talking about?"

Elsa didn't want to say she had been doubting herself, so she smiled and replied: "Tales around the campfire."

Anna's freckled cheeks stretched for a smile. "Nice! Can you tell us one, Maren?"

The leader snorted. "What, seriously? You were sleeping two seconds ago."

Elsa grinned. "She does that a lot."

Honeymaren sighed. "It's the middle of the night."

"Why yes. It's an ideal setting: we have a campfire - well, this one went out a long time ago, but never mind - and we have you!" Exclaimed Anna. "Come on, it's been a long time. And Northuldra warriors told me that it's a great way to be ready for a busy day. It's perfect for us right now."

Honeymaren sighed, defeated. The two sisters were attentive, listening to her as she started an old story that Yelena used to tell when Ryder and her were children.

The soothing cricket sounds in the valley and Honeymaren's sweet voice lulled Elsa really quick, and she soon fell asleep, like her lover's words magically erased all her fears. The brunette noticed, but she kept going on the story for Anna. At the end, the Queen discreetly clapped.

"I love the moral. Never tickle a sleeping dragon." She said, whispering to not wake her sister up.

Honeymaren nodded with a smile. "It's a great metaphor."

The redhead thought as she stared at the stars. "I don't know how I would feel if I meet a dragon one day."

The leader cleared her throat sarcastically. "Sorry to disappoint, but they don't actually exist…"

"They do!" Insisted Anna, optimistic as always. "We just don't see them. They must be really good at hiding."

Honeymaren giggled. "I don't know if they would be fascinating or scary. I mean, they are splendid creatures according to the tales, but dangerous too…"

The redhead shrugged. "I suppose it entirely depends on how nice the dragon is. You better not stay in front of a mean one, especially with such power…"

A thought leading to another, it reminded her of the unfounded fear she had of Elsa turning evil. Anna's smile vanished, and she stared at her sleeping sister.

"I still feel terrible for having that nightmare the other day…"

Honeymaren followed her gaze. After a silence, she confessed.

"Well, don't tell Elsa, but I, too, had a nightmare because of my apprehension of her dark powers."

Anna turned to her with a sad expression, listening.

"I dreamt that I was making her a flower crown, but the flowers began to wither and rot…"

A shiver ran up her spine, and she stopped talking. A soft hand from the redhead squeezed her shoulder. "Hey. It was just a dream."

"But it felt…"

"So real." Finished Anna. "I know. And as it's a big fear of ours, it seems possible, even when you wake up."

The brunette nodded, and a silence passed in the glade, only punctuated with the crickets chirps. Honeymaren suddenly lifted her face to Anna.

"Don't tell her. _Please_. You know she'll be devastated."

The Queen was shocked and touched by her pleading tone and heartbroken eyes.

"No, of course, I promise." Smiled Anna.

Honeymaren looked down. The redhead tilted her head with tenderness. "I know we don't hug often, but do you think it would do some good if I give you a hug now?"

The Northuldra bit her lip, her heart warming up at the gentle way Anna had asked for consent.

"It's a nice suggestion." She muttered. "Okay."

The redhead smiled, and wrapped her arms around Honeymaren to help her cope with what was weighing her heart.

* * *

The journey on the following day went on quite an odd rhythm. Maybe it was due to the fact they knew they would soon see Piruluola, or maybe was it simply due to the fact they reached it earlier than they thought.

At one point, the green grass disappeared to be replaced by flat rocks and dust, and it was a significant omen. The hooves of their horses echoed against the hard ground, and it gave their ride a sinister aspect.

"There it is." Suddenly said Elsa.

They had been riding without a sound for a while now, and both Honeymaren and Anna startled on each side of her. However, Elsa didn't stop her horse; they frowned in confusion.

"What?"

"What do you mean?"

The blonde lifted a finger, pointing straight ahead. "Piruluola. We've arrived."

Anna blinked, staring at her sister then the horizon, and squinted. "What are you talking about? There's nothing."

Honeymaren did the same as they kept going forward. "Is it something magical that only you can see?"

Elsa was amused by their reactions. "It's true that I've been able to sense that it's right in front of us because it exhales magic. But the reason why you can't see it is because you've been expecting something else."

Anna frowned again. She didn't like when Elsa was being sassy and cryptic. She stared at the horizon, trying to understand why she couldn't see a tall island, or rather a tall mountain as they were on land, rising ahead like Ahtohallan does... Then it hit her.

"That's because it's not a mount at all." She gasped.

"Uh?" Said Honeymaren, and Elsa smirked.

She made Rask dash ahead, and the two others followed her close. Hundreds of meters further, she stopped all of sudden and raised her hand to incite them to do the same. Now it was clear and Honeymaren gasped in realization as well.

Piruluola was a chasm. A gigantic round precipice was in front of them, or rather underneath them, for the hooves of their horses were near the edge of the pit. A spiral staircase made of rock was going down and down and down, to the bottom that looked pitch black for it lacked sunlight. The steps were carved against the walls of the round abyss, and looked too perfect to be made by human tools. It had been crafted with magic. Honeymaren easily imagined Niks corroding the pit on her way down with the acidity of her dark magic goo.

"Woaw." Muttered Anna, admiring the place.

It was less sparkly than Ahtohallan, in all meanings of the term, but the structure of Piruluola made a lot of sense. While Elsa's source was once a river where memories flowed, that turned into a glacier as it shifted in the sea, and now stood tall as an island, the dark magic source was, as Victor said, its complete opposite. It was an ominous, bottomless pit. The cavern exhaled a cold air, and Anna wondered if it was due to its dark nature or only because it was so deep that the light couldn't reach the end.

It was fascinating in the good and the bad way.

"That's incredible." Murmured Honeymaren. "I mean, I know it's the source of sins, but… We're in the presence of greatness. I give it full respect."

Elsa nodded. "I do too."

She seemed fascinated by the invisible bottom of the source, and Anna gulped. "Do you think that this source allures its Fifth Spirit as well? Do you think that it called Niks in the middle of the night too?"

The blonde chuckled. "You're still resentful for that, aren't you?"

Honeymaren smirked. "After all these years?"

The Queen had a pout. "What? I still think it was rude of Ahtohallan to call you in such a way."

Elsa turned to her. "Don't worry. I don't feel attracted to it in a magical way. Besides, I haven't heard any voice coming from it."

Anna winced. "If you say so…"

The Fifth Spirit exhaled longly, and went down Rask. "Okay, let's go."

Her sister and lover went down Ivrig and Rolig as well, not missing a second to go at Elsa's side to protect and support her to push their apprehension aside.

The blonde put her forehead against Rask's, and promised him they would come back soon. She crafted a pole with ice so they could attach the horses, while Honeymaren scratched her mare's neck with thankful whispers and Anna fed hers one last time. After making sure that their horses were safe, they went to the edge of the stairs and started walking down, which seemed to be a long task.

After a moment, the Northuldra looked around carefully and wisely. "Don't you find it weird that nothing is preventing us from entering?"

Anna had a thinking pout. "It's true. There should be guardians, or, I don't know, Spirits of some kind? Even if they are sins?"

Elsa shook her head. "I don't feel any magic coming at us, neither good or bad. I think that for now, it's just… A regular pit?"

Honeymaren had a nervous chuckle. "Sure. A regular bottomless cavern. Great."

They kept going down with suspectful and concerned looks, and they came to a point where the light of day started to disappear. Anna squinted to see clearly. She started to feel dizzy, but she was certain it was due to the fact the spiral staircase was making them walk in giant circles, and she knew that if she lost her balance, she would fall to the bottom of the cave and surely die. She gulped and grasped the rocks of the wall.

"Anna, are you okay?" Worried Honeymaren, who was walking behind her.

Elsa turned around, and at the sight of her face, Anna forced a laughter. "I'm fine, I'm fine."

Now her elder frowned. "You look a bit pale. Are you alright? How are you feeling?"

Anna sighed. How could she hide her state to two such caring souls?

"I feel a bit weird. I think it's due to the light getting rare. It's going low, isn't it?"

Elsa looked sad and walked back up the stairs to go to her sister. "Hey. It's okay, I'm right here. Breathe."

Anna did as advised, and was glad Elsa helped her. She knew about how much the redhead disliked darkness. She knew about her post-traumatic stress disorder. Especially about how she felt in such an environment. Such a place.

"I'm not a big fan of dark cavern pits…" Murmured Anna, even if the others had understood her issue.

"I know, I know." Assured Elsa. "Here. Follow my lead. Breathe in, breathe out."

She waved her hand up and down to help her sister go through her anxiety. "I'm here. We're together, and Honey is watching our backs. We're fine."

The brunette smiled from behind Anna. The two were lucky to have each other. Some colors reappeared on Anna's cheeks.

"I'm… Feeling a bit better."

They all nodded, and continued their march. Nevertheless, the more they went down, the darker it got; and as Anna was about to let out a scared whine, Elsa's foot slammed a long and flat surface.

She smiled. "We've reached it. We're at the bottom of the pit."

She looked up. The hole of light was tiny above their heads. How long had they been going down? It felt like a minute, and yet like they had been walking for two days in a row. She hoped that it wasn't a magic trick, and that they hadn't been trapped for so long; she worried for the horses first of all.

Elsa felt her sister grab her arm. "Are you sure it's flat now? We can't see a thing."

She forced her sight to inspect their surroundings. It looked like they were in a round room, the same size of the hole they had seen in the first place, but a darker spot seemed to be an opening at one side of the wall.

"I think we have to go there next." Cleverly pointed Honeymaren.

Now she led the way, and the sisters followed in her footsteps, Anna holding to Elsa's arm.

They now seemed to be in a long tunnel that led to another cavern room. It felt like they were going deeper and deeper into the bowels of the earth.

"I wish those grottos would have skylights…" Murmured Anna, her voice echoing against the rock walls. "But I guess that it doesn't make much sense to have light in such a place…"

"We should have captured fireflies and put some in my jar…" Admitted Honeymaren.

Elsa smiled. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

She lifted her hand and flicked her wrist. In a spark of snowflakes, she lit up three magical torches. They looked like actual sticks and flames but were made of ice, shining bright blue and clearing the way. The tunnel seemed way less scary with this help, and they couldn't hide relieved gasps. The walls were free of insects or bugs, and they could see the end of the tunnel far in front of them.

She grabbed one of the floating torches and gave it to Anna, who stopped holding on to her. The redhead smiled and her teal blue eyes sparkled as much as the magic torch when she admired its wonder. Honeymaren had loving eyes when her wife gave her hers, and she appreciated that the shaft was magically lukewarm. Finally, Elsa lifted her hand to take hers, and she kept walking.

"Isn't it unsafe to use your ice magic here?" Worried Honeymaren.

Elsa gave her a confident gaze. "This is who I am and may they even dare to stop me." She said firmly.

Anna and Honeymaren smiled with pride.

"Also", added Elsa, "I could feel that the entity living in these walls scanned us at the entry of this tunnel, and resonated with my dark magic just as much as the ice one."

Anna and Honeymaren's expressions changed to become fearful.

"Hum… Is it a good thing?" Asked her lover.

Elsa winced. "Well, now they know I'm here, and we haven't been attacked so far… So, I suppose so?"

Anna stared at her. "I don't like the way you ended this sentence."

The blonde turned to her, her smile shining at the blue light of the torches. She put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Don't worry. We don't risk anything as long as we're all together. Let's reach to the core."

The younger nodded, and they walked further in the dark cavern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny smol chapter! Okay, not so tiny. But smaller than the previous ones! Because I wanted to make a max of suspense for what follows.
> 
> You guys will LOVE chapter 10.
> 
> For this one I initially planned to make it all chill and relax time and I couldn't help myself to pepper some drama and random headcanons in it, woops lol
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment, those help me go forward! :D
> 
> See you on the next chap... ;) And don't forget that you can get your copy of "Untangling the Frozen Knots" (Google it!) :)


	10. Can you brave what you most fear?

Immediately when they walked out of the tunnel, they found themselves in a gigantic area. The cavern seemed even larger than the dome of memories Elsa was used to walking in during her numerous visits in Ahtohallan.

"Waow, this place is huge!" Exclaimed Anna, and the two others let out impressed gasps as well.

Elsa nodded solemnly, and her head fell heavy doing so. She couldn't tell if it was due to the overpowering aura of the room, that felt like crushing on them by its size and might, or if it was something else, but she started to feel dizzy. The blonde frowned at the sensation; it was odd, especially how it was a feeling that seemed to come from nowhere. She turned to her lover and sister, and they seemed to feel the same way. It wasn't unease, however, analyzed the Snow Queen as she frowned again, looking down when she focused on the sensation. It wasn't claustrophobia either. Anna may be scared of the dark, but she wasn't, for she had been used to it for so many years, just like closed spaces. This cavern was so big though, that it made no sense for anyone to feel drowsy at it. Yet it was the exact sensation now more and more weighing on her head.

A yawn behind her made her turn around again.

Honeymaren put her hand in front of her mouth, but she couldn't have helped the loudness that escaped her. She had an embarrassed smirk.

"Sorry. I'm just… Really tired. This journey is undeniably exhausting, and the day has been long, not talking about the long descent of stairs we had before. Maybe it's the darkness of the cavern that lulls me…"

Anna snorted. "For a second, I thought that you were getting bored. Come on, this place is so epic and mysteriou-ah-"

She interrupted herself with a loud yawn as well, even louder than Honeymaren's. Elsa lifted an amused eyebrow, and the Northuldra giggled at the light of her magic blue torch.

"You were saying?"

The Queen blushed. She had enough regal decency to usually hide her yawns behind her hand, but there she simply didn't get the time. Judging by her surprised and blushing face, the two wives understood that she got overtaken by her own gesture.

Honeymaren frowned and wanted to ask 'Did you plan to yawn? Or did it suddenly take you?' but her jaw opened up and large again, and she closed her eyes as another yawn came from all her body. Tears of tiredness appeared at the corners of her eyes like pearls, and she slowly blinked, feeling completely wasted.

"Hmmm…" She muttered. "You know what? Maybe we should take a break for a moment. So we'll have full capacities when we arrive at the core of the source."

"I agree." Immediately said Anna, before Elsa could even reply.

She actually was about to retort, and her eyes got even wider when she saw the two women taking off their backpacks to put them on the ground.

"Wait, are you serious? It's barely… The early afternoon!"

"Is it really?" Blinked slowly her sister, holding herself on her thighs, and she looked as exhausted as if she had run from the end of Arendelle's village to the castle, without stopping. "Because this place kind of makes me lose track of time."

"Same." Admitted the brunette. "What time was it when we entered the pit? Those stairs seemed to go forever… I should have noted the position of the Sun in the sky…"

Elsa's breathing hitched up a bit as she realized that herself had no idea of the time it was. Was it still the afternoon? They couldn't even tell because of the darkness in the cavern. And the lukewarm temperature didn't help to guess. She stuttered as she walked back to them.

"W-wait, we can't stop walking right now!"

Her insistence had zero effect on the others. Even worse, as she was about to raise her tone to give another advice, the air seemed to go warmer. It wasn't a menacing warmth, but rather... The most comfortable Elsa had ever felt. She blinked in confusion. Wasn't the room oppressing two minutes ago? Or maybe it was an hour ago… She shook her head as she blamed herself for not being able to pinpoint time correctly.

"Damn it." She muttered. She thought that Anna and Honeymaren would joke or snort at her slight curse, but they remained silent; except maybe, for lulled sighs of comfort.

The Fifth Spirit squinted at how they seemed very satisfied at the idea to stop entirely what they were doing for now. It surprised her of them both. She knew them enough to find it weird that Anna, her forever stubborn and energetic sister, agreed to have a sudden break, and that Honeymaren, her brave, intrepid and dedicated wife, wasn't insisting on them to continue to free Elsa of her burden.

But now the blonde slowly forgot that she was even finding it strange… And she wanted more than ever to indeed do nothing and just stay here. The air, that already was filled with magic as she had felt it since the tunnel, now felt like it was ringing with music. It wasn't really there, she could tell, and it was nothing but loud. Anna and Honeymaren seemed to hear it too; it was soothing, and calm, and welcome, like the chirping of birds. It wasn't perceptible with the ears, it was with the heart. Like the rhythmic sounds of drums that echoed in the body. Elsa admitted herself to be lulled by it, and listened to its sound without questioning if it were normal or not. She came closer to the two others, ready to slack, when she noticed that Anna's head wasn't nodding at the same rhythm than Honeymaren's. They had equally blessed smiles, her eyes still slowly blinking, but it was like they weren't hearing the same thing. And none of them were nodding at the same rhythm than what Elsa was hearing.

Elsa's eyes suddenly widened as everything clicked together in her mind. Was this cavern… No, it couldn't be…

As she thought, Anna started sitting down, and her move clearly indicated that she was about to lay and go to sleep in a few seconds. Her sister's behavior confirmed Elsa's suspicions.

"No, wait, Anna, don't lay down!"

The blonde panicked, and looked at her lover. Honeymaren still was standing a few meters away, but she seemed to stumble in her slow walk, and she would soon cede.

"Y'know what, Elsa… Let's just stop and continue tomorrow… " Mumbled Anna, in a voice so low and tired that it frightened her elder. The redhead's back was tilting down. "This place is comfortable… The perfect place to sleep..."

Elsa blinked, aghast. "Anna, this is a _cavern_."

"Comfy…" Mumbled her sister, lower and lower.

The blonde hurried to grab her arm and prevent her from laying down. "No, Anna, you don't understand... You might never wake up!"

"Who cares…"

The Fifth Spirit grabbed her shoulders, trying her best to get the redhead looking at her, but it was tremendously hard. Firstly, because Anna's head kept tilting down, like she fainted continuously. Secondly, because she had very tired and slowly closing eyes, and Elsa had to struggle herself not to indulge in sleep that seemed to float in the air like spores. And thirdly, and it was the most difficult, Anna kept yawning, and it was the most contagious body language.

Clenching her jaw not to yawn, Elsa shook her younger's shoulders violently.

"Anna! Don't fall asleep! This is a sin! I mean, one of the four of the cluster! Don't you get it? This is all a test! Like when I faced the Elemental Spirits! It's like a stage! This place... It's the chamber of Sloth!"

The redhead kept mumbling. "I like sloths... Sloths are so cute... I love them so much I wanna sleep along with them and cuddle and-"

"Don't close your eyes!" Screamed Elsa, panicking more with every passing second, and she held her sister's head up.

"Hey, don't shout over there. I'm trying to sleep." Mumbled another voice behind her, and she twirled with horror when she recognized Honeymaren's tired tone.

"No, nononono…"

The brunette had almost buckled her knees before laying down with a satisfied smile.

"That's the comfiest I've ever been…" She muttered in delight, not even using her backpack as a pillow and simply dropping her head on the rock ground.

Elsa's breathing hitched. It was a good thing that her ice was unbreakable if she decided so, because they had both dropped the torches on the floor. She shook one more time Anna's shoulders - in vain - then ran to Honeymaren to shake her shoulders too. It was completely ineffective.

"No, no! DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

A stumble behind her announced that Anna had fallen entirely. Her eyes started to close…

"NO! BOTH OF YOU, WAKE UP!"

She stood up, in panic and anger. "WAKE UP!"

Her screams did nothing else than a useless echo in the cavern. She couldn't do anything. It was unfair. What could three humans do against such a magical test? Then it hit her.

She didn't try magic. How did she not think of that?

"I'm the dumbest idiot of the land…" Grumbled Elsa, and she chose not to facepalm to instead focus on twirling her wrists.

She pointed with one hand to Anna and the other to Honeymaren.

"Sorry, not sorry." She winced.

A cascade of ice cubes appeared in mid-air and fell along their collars and backs, making them wake up instantly in a spasm.

"GYAH!" Screamed Anna, sitting up immediately.

Honeymaren let out a whining noise that was a mix of 'Holy hell that's cold' and 'Seriously, Elsa? Again?' that made the blonde smile for the first time since they entered the chamber.

They shook their clothes to get rid of the ice cubes she had crafted, but Elsa purposely made them float out of their reach and roam all along their backs. Given their faces, it was horribly uncomfortable. Therefore, perfect.

"ELSA!" Grumbled her younger. "Get those off at once!"

"Not before we leave this room." Replied Elsa resolutely.

She grabbed Anna's bag, then Honeymaren's, and waved her free hand to make the ice cubes nudge them to follow her as she searched for the exit.

As she expected, the way out was blatantly obvious with its large opening, but the spell that had fallen on them had made it kind of forgettable. The cavern had two dark spots on opposite walls: one being the end of the tunnel they had come from, and the other leading to another tunnel, but its shape was different. She recognized the kind of leading pattern she had seen on her first visit to Ahtohallan, and grinned in victory.

With annoyed but helpful nudges, she led the group out, and when she reached the tunnel, the magical music, the soothing sensation and the dizzy feeling all briskly disappeared in a snap.

Suddenly, it was like Anna and Honeymaren had been taken out of a transe. They shook their heads, in disbelief of what just happened.

"What the…" Muttered Anna. She looked at Honeymaren, they exchanged a gaze, then looked at her elder.

"Woaw. Oh my goodness. Elsa, I owe you my life." Blinked Anna.

The Fifth Spirit understood that the magic of the cave had no effect on them anymore, so she melted the ice cubes. It was relieving, but the two women were too busy gasping in shock to appreciate their warm backs again.

"Wait, you remember everything?" Realized the blonde.

"Yes." Gasped Honeymaren. "But it was like… I couldn't do anything. I saw you helping me, shaking my shoulders, but it was like I didn't care. Like nothing mattered anymore, I just wanted to…"

"Sleep?" Finished Anna and Elsa with one voice.

The Northuldra gulped as she nodded. Her wife saw in her chestnut eyes a bit of shame, like she couldn't believe she didn't resist the magical charm.

"It was a trap, and we both fell head first into it. I'm so sorry, Elsa, I should have seen it coming…"

"It's okay." Assured Elsa, because she was relieved it was all over. In the moment, it wasn't okay at all.

She then tilted her head with a squint as she analysed the situation.

"I don't think it was a trap, actually. It was more of a challenge."

Anna, who had been massaging her neck, turned to her. "Wait, so it's exactly like when you faced Nokk? And I faced the Giants?"

The Snow Queen nodded. "Yes. Except, those challenges were about Air, Fire, Water and Earth, so we had to actually face them, even fight them. Here, we're talking about sins, so the challenge is to go through them with a sort of simulation. Here, it was Sloth."

"Instead of being challenged on the way to Ahtohallan, in Piruluola the challenges happen _inside…_ Just like the emotions they represent." Summarized Honeymaren poetically. She then widened her eyes. "Wait... Does that mean…"

They all stopped looking at each other to stare at the tunnel continuing in front of them, and it kept going deeper and deeper.

Elsa gulped. "That we still have three other sins to face."

She turned to the two other women, and they had worried and sad expressions. She had a pinch to the heart then, because what she was about to add would make those expressions worse.

"And... I'm ready to bet that not only the challenges will be harder and harder, but that for each chamber, we won't be able to tell when we start getting mesmerized."

* * *

"Great. Great great, great great _great_."

Anna's voice was echoing in the tunnel as they walked to what would be the next chamber. And she hated that clearly, none of them could tell when they would be under another spell.

"Juuuuust what we needed. Go into an adventure, I thought, it will be awesome, I thought, changing from the daily life and paperwork and stuff, I thought…" She mumbled, so low the others couldn't hear. " _Awesome_." She blurted in a final point.

As they walked in the tunnel, Honeymaren winced at her sister-in-law. Not only she also had the bad feeling that this visit in Piruluola wouldn't end well, but she also felt immense guilt for not being able to help Elsa when they were cursed.

"Snømus, I…"

The Snow Queen turned to her at the nickname, and when she saw her artic blue eyes staring at her, she gulped and looked down.

"I…"

"What?" Replied Elsa.

"Th… Thank you for picking up the torches. We, uhm… We had dropped them, and…"

She gulped, and sighed. Why was she so bad at this? She rarely had found herself in a situation where she was useless. Sure, they were times in their couple life where only Elsa could act, and she was only watching. But here, she felt weak, and it made her feel like an incapable idiot.

"I screwed up. I should have listened when you said we shouldn't have stopped, you were right and…"

She looked up during her ramble, and her wife was grinning, which was objectively surprising. "What are you grinning at?"

"You're clenching to the ice so hard, I could feel it kilometers away." She giggled.

Honeymaren blushed a bit. In her stressful admission, she had clenched her fists, but one of them was holding Elsa's creation. She looked at the torch distractly, then equally blue eyes stared at her again.

"Hey. Honey. Relax, it's fine. I'm not gonna blame you. I've also been under that spell too. It wasn't a challenge made to target you, we all had to go through it. It's okay."

The brunette bit her lip, and exhaled longly through her nose. "But if you hadn't been there…"

Elsa slipped her hand in Honeymaren's. "If _you_ weren't there, I wouldn't have the courage to walk to the core of this dark magic source that awaits in front of us. So if we stay side by side, what can possibly happen?"

The Northuldra leader was about to reply, when her belly rumbled. She blushed and Elsa laughed out loud. "Well, here goes the proof that time went on enough for you to get hungry. You should have extended your lunch like Anna did."

The redhead stuck out her tongue when the elder turned to her, and she smiled. "Let me look in my bag if I have some wholemeal bread…"

"Uhm, Elsa…"

"Wait, I'm sure there's some of it in a napkin at the bottom of it…" Frowned the Snow Queen, taking her backpack in her hands to look into it and search better. "Where did I put it?"

"Elsa."

Someone tugged on her arm, insistent.

"What?" She groaned, annoyed by the pressure of her sister. She wanted to feed her wife, let her do so!

"I don't think you need to find a snack in your bag."

Elsa lifted her eyes, and widened them immediately. She didn't have to follow Anna's flabbergasted stare or Honeymaren's dropped jaw to see the miracle in front of them.

They had reached the next room. While until now, they had been in the dark, the place seemed to suddenly have filled with bright white light, but not only; hundreds of thousands of dishes, fruits, vegetables, meats, fishes, cakes and more wonders were taking up the entire cavern. They all were presented on shiny golden plates with cutlery at disposal everywhere. Every few dozen or so dishes was a spot with beverages, in a large choice as well. There seemed to be an infinite amount of water but also wine, whiskey, cognac… Name it.

Honeymaren, speechless, walked slowly to the closest food she could see, which was a pastry with a mountain of whipped cream on top, and it seemed incredibly tempting. She couldn't help putting her finger in it, and she brought the finger into her mouth. It didn't only look perfect, it really was in terms of texture and taste.

"Holy waow." She muttered, letting out a long sigh of pleasure, her eyes closing at the perfect amount of sugar that melted on her tongue. "That's the best whipped cream I ever tasted."

She didn't get to eat some that often, because it wasn't a typical Northuldra meal, and she was delighted to have tasted this dessert first.

Anna's eyes were deeply attracted by another kind of dessert; the biggest kransekake she had ever seen was rising in front of her, further in the room, and she walked to it with drool pouring at her lips.

"My goodness, do you see what I see?" She asked out loud, a smile stretching her lips.

"Yeah…" Muttered Elsa, but her shocked expression soon turned to a happy one too.

Honeymaren was too busy having her mouth full with cream to answer. Anna didn't notice; now nothing could separate her from tasting that delicious-looking kransekake. It even smelled divine as she ran to it.

While they both ate desserts, Elsa looked around for something salty, her cravings a bit different. Something shone at the corner of her eye. She found it fascinating enough to make her smile and approach, because all the tableware was shining. Why was this dish so tempting from afar? Her face lit up with happy surprise when she recognized a bowl filled to the brim with gåjkkebierggo, and her pace sped up a bit as she eagerly reduced the distance between her and the dish.

Elsa couldn't really remember when she started eating; it was like, in a flash, she was right into her tasting, and it was obviously heavenly. The bowl seemed to refill eternally; another piece of dry meat added itself to the rice when she was certain that she ate the last bit. It was exactly how she loved gåjkkebierggo, with the same care than her wife had when she cooked it.

She wondered how it was possible that Honeymaren's exact recipe was present in this room, especially since even the other Northuldra were unable to reproduce her specific seasoning despite many tries. But she shrugged and kept eating. Who cared anyway? This was utterly delicious, and any second of reflexion was a bite away from it, and a loss. She grabbed a bigger golden spoon and devoured the dish.

How long had she been eating? Would the bowl ever be empty? She didn't want to empty it. She wanted this moment to stay forever… This taste to be eternal, this smell to stay in her soul for all her life…

And suddenly someone slapped her.

She blinked, dropping the bowl and the spoon, which she couldn't hold due the force of the cuff anyway, her whole body twirling at it.

"What the-"

She felt like her gaze sharpened, and a pair of teal blue eyes stared at her.

"I'm so, so so sorry for slapping you, I really am, but it was like you couldn't even _feel_ me pulling your arm."

"Wh-what?" Blinked Elsa, utterly confused.

Where did all the light go? Why were they in the dark again? She didn't understand a thing.

"Elsa, stay with me." Insisted Anna, seeing that she was looking behind her to see if she could see the room filled with light again, that delicious room filled with light and dishes and so many wonders...

"Please don't make me slap you again." Whined Anna.

The blonde's left cheek started to feel intensely warm at the force of the slap, like a ghost mark which now anchored Elsa to reality. Her brain focused on it fully, and it was like she woke up from a dream.

Now it was crystal clear. Honeymaren and Anna were staring at her, they were in a tunnel again, and the light had completely gone. So did the smells, so did the taste on her lips and in her palate. In fact, it was like it never had happened…

"She's coming back to her senses." Said Honeymaren, inspecting her face.

"Yeah, I think so…" Squinted Anna.

They each were placing a hand on her shoulders, and Elsa gasped.

"Oh my gods, did I…"

Honeymaren let out a long sigh. "Yeah."

"We all did, in fact." Shrugged Anna. "But I'm glad you're okay."

Elsa nodded slowly. She absentmindedly rubbed her sore cheek. Anna's heart broke in two, and she hugged her warmly.

"I'm so sorry for slapping you, I just… I was scared, and I had to think fast, and…"

"It's okay", murmured Elsa. She was a bit elsewhere, stunned by the undeniable fact that what had just happened didn't actually happen, that it was another sin challenge and that they indeed couldn't tell they were cursed. So she had been right… Despite their predictions, they would fall right into the spell each time.

That horrible conclusion made her return Anna's hug, and she kept her close. She passed a hand along her back, and extended her arm to pass a hand on Honeymaren's smiling cheek as well.

"Thank you, you too. I'm so sorry, I wasn't able to see through the challenge this time…"

"Actually, it was Anna who woke me up too." Admitted Honeymaren.

Elsa detached from the hug and looked at her smiling sister with pride.

"Gluttony is a nasty flaw." Said the redhead.

"And we would be nothing without your skills." Complimented Elsa.

The Queen shrugged with a nervous laugh. "I've actually had several rings of kransekake before realizing something was wrong."

"About that, how were you able to tell?" Asked Honeymaren.

"I'll tell you later, right now we should hurry up because I can still smell all the delicious meals from the tunnel and let me tell you that this chocolate seems divine."

The second she pronounced the word, Elsa instantly smelled a strong chocolate fragrance, and it was mouth-watering. They all admitted it was time to go and basically ran to the next room.

Right when the Snow Queen was remembering herself to be careful because it would present a new challenge to them, the thought disappeared in a snap and she completely forgot the danger.

"Kristoff?"

Her eyes snapped up when Anna's voice echoed in front of them, as she was leading the way. Honeymaren and Elsa exchanged a look, and joined the redhead, who had stopped at the entrance of the new cavern.

The Queen's teal blue eyes went large. "What are you doing- How did you even enter? When-"

"You're asking a lot of questions." Chuckled Kristoff in a smooth way. "Just relax, Anna, it's okay."

The redhead lowered her tensed shoulders. After all, why stressing out? He surely wanted to surprise them, and had arrived before them in the pit… Or maybe he had found another entrance… Anna's thoughts weren't much coherent anymore, anyway, for she had just noticed that Kristoff was shirtless.

"Aren't you cold?" Worried his wife.

"Never in your presence." Teased the man with a smile.

Anna giggled, and put a hand on one of his pectorals. Her eyes widened when she lowered them and noticed that Kristoff was not only entirely naked but also… Currently was sporting a really good physical condition in the lower region.

"...Oh my goodness."

She looked away with a blush, feeling awkward, and wanted to see where the others were. But surprisingly, it was like they were gone. She walked around to search for them, with a suspicious frown, when a familiar silhouette slipped in behind her.

"So, feisty… It's just the two of us now..."

A shiver of pleasure went up Anna's spine, and she let out a whine that was a mix of a relieved sigh and a moan. The muscular arms circled her tenderly, and she felt like she was lulled instantly in that amazing sensation she loved so much. When she was in Kristoff's arms, it was like she was safe from everything, and it was a feeling she had been craving for since they entered the pit.

Speaking of feeling, she knew very well the sensation against the back of her thigh, and what it meant.

Her breathing sped up and she smiled.

Further in the cavern, the Northuldra leader felt like she had lost the others too, which was odd to happen all of a sudden.

"Say, Honeymaren… Is it me or the room got hotter?" Said a suave voice behind the brunette.

She turned around, surprised that such a tone was coming from Elsa's familiar voice, but a bigger surprise was waiting for her.

"Ah, there you a-"

Smiled Honeymaren, and her voice vanished in her throat at the sight.

Elsa was slowly walking to her and unmelting her clothes with a flick of the wrist, now standing in front of her in full exposure. Honeymaren blushed so hard the tips of her ears felt like burning.

"Yeah, it got hotter." She muttered.

She found herself in loss of words. Her lover's beauty was unparalleled, but it seemed enhanced now for some reason. The way Elsa's hips rolled exaggeratedly when she joined her was suspicious, so she frowned. Also, wasn't Elsa standing on her other side when they entered the chamber?

Her rational thoughts got blown away when the blonde placed her arms around her neck.

"Well, _that's_ a gluttony I like to have…" Murmured Honeymaren heavily, almost purring. Her hands cupped Elsa's chest and she bit her lip at the sensation.

Elsa suddenly kissed her deeply, and the brunette let out a gasp. It had been brutal and intense, but definitely not the way she was used to, and neither actually liked; the blonde actually had hurt her teeth doing so.

Honeymaren reluctantly brought her hands up from Elsa's chest to grab her shoulders and push her away.

"Wait, that hurt."

The Snow Queen didn't seem to care, and went back to her administrations, pressing her naked body against the brunette. The latter's breathing hitched at the sensation, and she felt her senses heating up.

"Hold on, snømus…" Warned Honeymaren. "There's Anna right here, she'll see us…"

But Anna couldn't possibly notice. She was clinging to Kristoff so hard it seemed like she had forgotten the world existed. The brunette frowned as she looked over to where she was, when Elsa's perfectly soft hand grabbed her face and brought her attention back to her.

"I don't mind." She smiled, and the leader didn't get the time to admire that smile because she practically smashed her lips on hers again.

The Northuldra felt conflicted about that kiss, and she got angry at herself for being so. What did she not like about it? It was perfect, enthralling, and she loved that Elsa was in control.

But... That was exactly what she found weird. Since when Elsa was that confident?

With another frown, she put her hands out of Elsa's hold as the blonde was guiding her to her lower parts, and pushed her shoulders again.

"What's going on?"

"Well, we're about to make love. Isn't it obvious?" Smirked Elsa seductively. "Do you want to go slower?"

Honeymaren's entire body and mind were screaming no, and her only desire right then was to seize her wife's body and devour her. She wanted to cover her with kisses, to touch her in every spot, to grab her all she could… Her chestnut eyes danced all along her lover's body as she admired the curves she loved dearly.

"That's what I thought." Grinned the blonde when she received no other answer from her than a strangled gasp.

Elsa started to kiss her pulse point at her neck, and Honeymaren gladly turned her head for her to have even more access. The Snow Queen smiled as she kissed her lower and lower, and as she did, the brunette's eyes noticed something now that her face was turned.

Was that… Elsa, over there? There was another blonde woman having a striking resemblance with the one currently in her arms. The Northuldra squinted to focus at what she saw in the dark cavern while she kept going, and indeed, it was totally Elsa.

Wait, two Elsas? How was it possible?

Honeymaren frowned, her face alternating between the two exact replicas of her wife. She felt dizzy. Now that may be a fantasy of hers on another day, but here she felt really weird about it. What was going on? She started walking to that other Elsa, but before she could even analyze the situation, the naked Elsa near her grabbed her collar and brought her closer.

Honeymaren let out a gasp and a shriek, and looked at her wife unbuttoning her clothes.

"Wait, snømus…"

The blonde didn't reply. She was opening the leader's coat way too fast to her taste, or rather, thought Honeymaren, way too fast for _Elsa's_ taste.

She frowned and stared at her.

"You're something else."

Elsa smirked and rolled her hips against her. "Thank you for the compliment, dear."

"No, I mean you're _not my wife._ " Blurted Honeymaren.

She pushed away the woman in front of her, one more time she wanted to be the last, so hard and powerfully that the blonde stumbled back, and fell on the rock floor.

Honeymaren's breathing was heavy with her shock. The woman grinned and laid on her elbows in a flirty way. She spread her legs, and made it a show to her.

"You want to do it on the floor? Oh, gladly." Invited the woman with a deep tone, and everything in her voice and attitude made Honeymaren struggle to look away.

The brunette chook her head in resolution, and disgust, but it was ineffective. She chose to close her eyes. Instantly, it helped; she could focus better, and she turned to where the other Elsa had been standing. _Her_ Elsa.

She opened her eyes now that she was certain to not be attracted by the fake one, and walked to the Fifth Spirit.

A few meters away, Elsa was blushing hard at a surprisingly very horny Honeymaren's advances, and about to comply after a moment of hesitation. When suddenly, she jumped in fright as another Honeymaren high kicked her face with a yell, and Elsa shrieked when she saw the naked Honeymaren fall on the rock floor of the cavern with an echo.

Azure blue eyes blinked at the scene in an adorable puzzled manner, and Honeymaren knew instantly that it was the real Elsa. She smiled and stood in front of her to try to take her out of her daydream. It seemed to work: the Snow Queen's gaze stopped being aghast and started to melt at her presence.

"Thank you." She said with a smile after a while, her brain catching up with what had happened, and grateful she had a clever lover.

She then lifted her eyebrows when she saw Honeymaren's bruised lips and open collar. "What happened to you?"

"Same thing than you." Replied the brunette.

She didn't want to elaborate, or things were going to be awkward. She checked around and saw that the fake Elsa and fake Honeymaren had disappeared. They had exited the spell. Now, for Anna… The Northuldra leader picked up their torches from the ground and gave one to Elsa, then walked to the redhead.

"Wait!"

Honeymaren turned around at her wife's grab. She had a suspicious frown. "What?"

"I don't want you to come near my sister if you're not Honeymaren. What proves to me that it's truly you?"

The brunette smiled at her wife's care for her younger. After all, she would have done the same in her situation.

"Well, I don't know, ask me a specific question. Wait; it can't be a question linked to intimate stuff. I mean, Piruluola clearly knows our deepest desires, so try to find something else."

Elsa blushed and looked down as she thought. That sole reflection from her would have been enough by its intelligence, but she wanted to make sure. What could Piruluola be unable to know? She had to ask something about its opposite source.

"When you visited Ahtohallan for the first time, what was the first memory you wanted to see when I suggested that I craft one for you?"

Honeymaren smiled as she remembered the moment. "A memory of your parents. I wanted you to make a happy one of them as adults, of the last time you saw them before they left, one where they are smiling at you. So you could make an ice statue of them and replace the one in the ship wreck."

Elsa's eyes glistened at her answer. Her mouth trembled as she smiled.

"Yeah, it's really you."

Honeymaren smiled tenderly and caressed her cheek. "Of course it's me. Okay, now we better wake up you sister, or the reason why I'll call her 'fire head' will be completely different."

Elsa had a nervous laugh, and they rushed to join Anna.

Both women blushed at what was in front of them. It obviously was a very explicit scene, and they knew they had to intervene. Honeymaren gulped.

"Uhm… Kristoff did tell me once that Anna was quite… Eager in private moments, but I didn't expect-"

"Okay, this is very awkward." Mumbled Elsa. "Let's do something."

"Right." Coughed Honeymaren.

Still blushing, they decided to take Anna away from that fake Kristoff by force and as quick as possible. Elsa went to grab her arms while Honeymaren lifted her legs. The whole situation was embarrassing, but they went away from the illusion so fast that it was effective.

Elsa, who had lifted her sister's bag and discarded clothes with her magic while they crossed the room to the tunnel, nearly tossed them at Anna once they were safe.

"Wakey wakey, you naughty."

The redhead shook her head and blinked confusedly, looking around. Elsa understood her sensation, for she had been in the same one when they exited the Gluttony challenge.

"Lust really got us all, uh?" Winced Honeymaren, however unable to hide a smirk because that was objectively funny. "Though, some more than others…" She added, looking at her sister-in-law.

The two wives looked at each other and burst of laughter, and Anna blushed as hard as the bright red tomatoes of the previous room.

"Stop it." She mumbled. Now that she remembered everything, she felt infinitely awkward. It was a good thing they had taken her out of the spell before she went further into what she was doing with the fake Kristoff…

The Queen put her clothes back on, not daring to look at them. Thankfully, she hadn't taken off much, and she cleared her throat once she was done, setting her backpack and dusting her clothes.

"Let's just… Move on, okay?"

Elsa and Honeymaren stopped laughing and remained respectful, for it would be hypocritical to mock her when they all thought that it was real.

"You're right. Let's move on."

* * *

"Ugh, my feet are starting to hurt…" Winced Anna, and she nearly limped. "How long have we been walking?"

"I don't know, this tunnel seems longer than the others…" Noted Elsa.

Anna stopped to hold onto the rock wall and massage her feets through her boots, twirling her ankles.

"We don't have time to stop, Anna, you said it before." Reminded Honeymaren.

"Sorry, but my feet really hurt. I feel like we've been walking in this tunnel for hours now."

"This might be real." Noted Elsa, trying to look behind them to see how much they had walked, but it was as dark as the way in front of them.

"You think this is painful? Try to have a whole week of trail in the Forest." Smirked the Northuldra leader.

Anna gave her a stare. "I'm more used to sit for hours straight with my meetings."

"Aww, poor Queenie." Mocked Honeymaren. "That's what you get from doing nothing all day. You know, proper leaders both manage _and_ train."

"At least I have manners!" Blurted Anna back. "I'm not boorish like you."

Elsa frowned at their argument. But instead of telling them to calm down, she made everything worse.

"Anna, stop complaining like you always do, and Honeymaren, stop showing off."

The brunette scoffed and turned to her with a dropped jaw. " _Showing off?_ Are you freaking kidding me?"

"No, I'm serious. You're always doing that. You think you're better than everyone because you've seen it all and did it all?" Frowned Elsa, staring at her wife with unprecedented anger.

" _I'm_ the show-off? Have you ever LOOKED at yourself before, miss Extra?"

Elsa scowled and frowned even more.

Anna snorted. "She's right. You're unbearable. It's like 'Hey, look at me!' all the goddamn time. Always having the attention on you when you don't even deserve it."

The blonde gasped, outraged.

"The hell did you just say to me?" She blurted, throwing her torch aside, and it rolled on the rock floor.

"Yeah, you heard it right. You're a bragger bitch!" Yelled Anna.

She also threw her torch away, and they were walking to each other, about to come to blows.

Honeymaren ran to place herself between the two, distancing them. "Wait, wait…"

They looked at her, and a short silence passed.

"You guys don't even know how to fight." Mocked the Northuldra with a giggle. "That would be silly."

"Excuse me?" Threw Anna, while Elsa dropped her jaw.

"You really don't!" Cackled Honeymaren meanly. "You Arendellians have no idea how bad you are at it."

"Oh yeah?" Grumbled Anna.

She grabbed the Northuldra's collar. "We'll see about that."

Honeymaren gladly agreed to punch her, and took off her backpack to have more space, already placing her fists correctly. Anna released her collar and did the same, and Elsa couldn't stop her, for the redhead purposely had thrown her bag to her, and she fell on the floor with the shock. When she looked up after a groan, the two women were walking around in a circle and staring at each other like they were about to jump and bite.

"Well, it'll be my pleasure to beat the shit out of you. You took Elsa away from me, alluring her to stay in the Forest all those years ago." Hissed Anna.

Honeymaren puffed. "You think I have the most influence on her? You're the one who doesn't want to let her go. You think I don't notice, you think I don't mind, but I do. You're pathetic."

Anna clamped her teeth. "You'll never have even a _fraction_ of the strength of the bond we share! You only dream of it!"

The Northuldra clenched her fists. "At least I do dream, unlike you who rests on what you have, instead of what you could do! At least I made her discover who she truly was!"

Anna exaggeratedly lifted her arms. "Oh, and let me guess, you're gonna tell me that there's no 'going out of the closet' when one lives in a forest, right?"

"Exactly!" Blurted Honeymaren.

She approached Elsa, who had been standing up, and grasped her forearm. "Elsa is mine, whatever you think, and I protect her better than anyone on this Earth."

The blonde frowned and detached herself from her. "Stop smothering me, I don't need your help. You're always over-protecting me!"

"What's wrong with over-caring?!" Retorted her wife.

"I'm not a _baby!_ " Yelled Elsa. "You're always behind my back!"

Anna chuckled in a snark way, staring at them raising their tone against each other. She crossed her arms and looked at the couple with a sarcastic posture. "Honeymaren only keeps you on the side because she doesn't want you to shade her."

"What?" Frowned Elsa.

Honeymaren gave her a death stare. "Shut up, Queenie."

"You know I'm right."

"I said SHUT UP!"

"What is she talking about?" Asked Elsa.

The Northuldra was about to throw hands with the redhead, but twirled around to Elsa. "Please, don't play clueless cutie with me. You're always getting all the attention on your amazingness, especially within the tribe. I'm the leader, you should have some respect!"

At the last word, Elsa's nose puckered. " _Respect?_ " She groaned. "You have none!"

Anna huffed. "She has more than you. All you do is shut people out."

"What?" Blinked Elsa, turning to her sister.

"You've been ignoring me for my whole childhood! You're the worst, don't you see it? All these years, you purposely fled from me, pretending to protect me, but you did the exact opposite. That's not protection, that's just cruelty!"

"Who do you think you are to talk to me in such a tone?" Snarled Elsa. "I'm your elder."

Anna was unimpressed. "And clearly not the smartest. You've said it yourself the other day, I'm better than you at being Queen. What did you do in your poor little 3 years of reign? Before abdicating because you're a _coward?_ Nothing else than useless politics and being super polite with diplomats, what a fierce queen we have here."

Elsa's azure blue eyes seemed to fill with ice as she approached her younger. "Don't call me a coward."

"That's what you are, though." Replied the redhead, lifting an eyebrow. "Look, you don't even dare to use your powers on me. Go on, have a try." She then bent to smile closer. " _Coward._ "

Elsa's left fist clenched and her veins there filled with magic. She wanted to punch her so hard, and prepared herself to make it as painful as possible.

"Nope, I'm the one who'll get to punch her first." Intervened Honeymaren.

The Snow Queen didn't appreciate at all to be interrupted, even more to be dragged back by the brunette. "Hey!"

"Get lost, this is _my_ fight."

Elsa lost her balance as she strongly was flinged aside. She watched Honeymaren roll her sleeve. Before she could lift her hand, Elsa snatched her belt and pulled her away from Anna. The move made the Northuldra just as angry, and she started pushing her wife away again. They started to fight, and Anna watched with anger. Were those two idiots done? Could they just stop? Wait… That's it… To stop…

Anna's frown of rage slowly turned into one of confusion. Why did this moment feel so familiar? It wasn't like a déjà-vu, but more like this moment felt… Fake.

And she really wanted it to stop at once.

"This is a nightmare!" Exclaimed the redhead.

Honeymaren didn't detach her eyes from her wife, still grabbing her to toss her against the rock wall. "Yeah, Elsa is a real nightmare to live with!"

Anna shook her head. "No, I mean this is exactly like a nightmare of mine!"

Elsa turned to her sister with clenched teeth. "It's always about you, uh?"

The Northuldra scoffed. "Oh, look who's talking."

"Shut up!" Twirled Elsa.

Then the Snow Queen realized something. Anna's sentence about the nightmare still was echoing in her mind, and also, she actually never had told Honeymaren to shut up before. In her entire life. The Northuldra had told Anna to shut up earlier, but never would she insult her. She frowned, and looked at her wife. "No. Don't shut up. I like your voice. I need it. I mean… Wait, what?"

She started to groan, holding her head, and she felt like it was exploding. She wanted to yell and apologize at the same time, and it hurt her brain not be able to make a choice.

"Oh, you like my voice?" Blurted Honeymaren, still enraged. "Then why do you never listen to me when I talk? When I give you advice? You always end up nearly dying in dangerous places! Dangerous… Places…" She frowned all of a sudden, like something had just been reminded in the back of her mind. "Hold on, what was I saying?" She asked after a moment. "I was talking about… Here?"

She groaned as well, her head hurting just as much.

Anna looked at them as she held her forehead. "None of this is happening because of us…"

A silence passed, and suddenly Elsa and Honeymaren resumed their fight, like they had been told to by a higher power at the exact same moment. Anna panicked.

"Elsa, Maren! Listen to me! This is exactly like when I dreamt we were fighting in the library with Elsa. This is all exaggerated! We're not… _That_ much hateful towards each other."

"Oh, are we?" Frowned Honeymaren, gripping hard to Elsa.

Anna winced and massaged her temple, trying to give more arguments, but it was so much easier to just yell at them… They deserved to be yelled at, they were such idiots…

"LISTEN TO ME, YOU MORONS!"

" _You're_ the morons!" Retorted Elsa.

"No, you don't understand!" Insisted the Queen.

"None of you understand a thing anyway." Groaned Honeymaren.

Anna held her head with both her hands, whining at the pain it procured to try to think straight and objectively.

"This is the chamber of Hate! And we're struggling with it because it's the hardest challenge so far. Sloth was first, Gluttony second, then it was Lust and now it's Hate! Wake up, we're under a spell! We're in Piruluola, remember?"

The two women stopped their fight to turn to her. Anna thought they were going to spit another mean comment or even hit her, but it looked like they were frowning, as if they were searching for their way in a thick fog.

"Piruluola…" Muttered Elsa.

"Why is it so familiar…" Murmured Honeymaren.

Anna exclaimed, raising her hands. "Because we're right into it! This is it! A magical challenge that is so powerful we forgot there even was one waiting for us, and we didn't notice when this one started!"

"...Like the others", noted the Snow Queen, who was trying to grasp fragments of memories she had a few minutes ago but felt like several centuries prior.  
"Is that why nobody had raided the source before?" Thought out loud Honeymaren, looking around, her gaze still confused at her own mind scrambling. "Because they all failed the challenges? Just like people with bad intentions get drowned in the Dark Sea by Nokk?"

"Yes! Precisely!" Jolted Anna, overjoyed that Honeymaren and her astute brain were back by her side.

She rushed to clench their hands in each one of hers. "Look. We're usually never angry against each other. That can only be that."

At the touch, it was like Anna had provided her own magic as well. They looked down at her freckled hands, then up to her smiling face. Elsa's eyes widened. "The Bridge…" She murmured.

The Queen's smile stretched, her cheeks full. "Yes! Why would we hate each other when we have been chosen to form an unbreakable bond?"

She turned to Honeymaren. "And Maren! We're both leaders of our own lands. Why would we be envious of the other when we have the same roles?"

It indeed made no sense, and the brunette frowned with a firm nod, her logical side waking up.

Elsa was starting to feel the magic in the air of the cavern, like she had been unaware of it until now. It felt like someone just unclogged her ears.

"Magic… It's everywhere…"

She lifted the hand Anna wasn't holding to stare at it lengthily. "Magic…"

The Fifth Spirit popped some snowflakes in the air, watching them go, and she had a little smile.

Honeymaren's eyes widened at the apparition, and her face melted in eternal admiration. "Yeah… I remember now… How can I possibly yell at you when you do such wonders?"

She turned to them two. "Girls…"

Elsa did the same. "We…"

"Okay, as much as I'd love to have a group hug right now, we have to get the hell out of this room." Advised Anna. "Hurry up, grab your bags, we have to get out of this tunnel right now before we get a wave of anger against each other again."

Elsa looked at the way in front of her while she put her backpack on, and seemed worried. "But another room of Hate will wait for us at the end…"

"No, I don't think so." Theorized Honeymaren, who was picking up the magic torches. "The whole trick was to make us think we were safe until we reached the next cavern, but in fact, this very tunnel is the Hate challenge."

Anna nodded. "I'm certain of it too. Let's go."

They all exchanged a look, making sure that they were all out of the spell and had retrieved their stuff, then fled, running as fast as they could in the echoing tunnel.

* * *

Panting, they reached a new gigantic cavern, and slowed down to retrieve a normal breathing. The tunnel they just went out from had seemed way shorter than before since they knew they had been cursed in it. However, that didn't change the fact that they were out of breath.

Anna hung to her sister as she wheezed for oxygen, and the latter smiled. She placed her fingers on hers.

"Are you okay?"

The Queen exhaled. "I'm pretty sure I've ran a marathon since we entered this place. So the good news is, I'll be very good when we play tag with the kids."

Honeymaren giggled. It was great to see they had been retrieving their normal mood. That last challenge was a big contrast… Her smile vanished.

"Elsa was right, we didn't even realize we were mesmerized each time we got to face a sin…"

Anna shivered. "Damn, that's really creepy."

The Snow Queen had to admit that this dark magic had ways she despised. That was mainly why she still refused to use the powers that currently coursed in her body.

Anna looked at her family. "It's a good thing we all have different personalities that allowed us to help and literally save each other, otherwise we would never have made it through."

"You're right. If Elsa hadn't saved us in the first room…" Winced Honeymaren. She then smiled. "I got to say, your insomnia is what saved us, snømus."

"It is?" Said Elsa, lifting an eyebrow.

"You were the only one to stay up because you naturally fight against your own tiredness when you're concerned." Noted her wife.

"That's true." Said Anna. "You do that constantly. Hey, it actually has become a good thing. Without it, we probably would be sleeping to death right now."

"Lovely." Snorted Elsa. She remained modest. "Maybe I helped at first, but I wasn't very useful in the last chamber."

"We all were yelling at each other." Admitted Honeymaren. "Eventually, we all realized how wrong this was and saved each other. Though Anna is the first one who gave the nudge by saying this all felt like a nightmare."

The redhead smiled, a bit proud of how she helped. Elsa turned to her younger. "You also saved us in the room of Gluttony. What happened? How did you know?"

Anna had a cute giggle. "It was easy to tell something was up. The kransekake there had a too-perfect-for-me taste."

Elsa and Honeymaren shared intrigued expressions. She shrugged.

"The kransekake made by the baker in the Arendelle village always is too sugary, and that's why I love it. If this one was a random kransekake, it shouldn't be exactly like I want it, right?"

Her elder giggled. "Thanks gods we have your discerning palate on our side."

Anna smiled, then pointed at her sister-in-law. "For the room of Lust, though… Honeymaren, without you, we would have been doomed."

The brunette's lips slightly curled up. "I realized that it was all an illusion because Elsa would never jump on me like that."

Elsa bashfully smiled. A peaceful silence passed, and she nodded.

"You're right, it's great that we got to point out things through the challenges. It also proves that magic isn't perfect, because we could see its flaws and take advantage of it."

Anna had a dreamy sigh. "Their rendition of Kristoff's body was entirely correct, though. It's really impressive."

Honeymaren giggled. "Well, glad to see you had a good time."

"Wait, 'their'?" Repeated Elsa.

The redhead motioned to the cavern around them.

"Yeah, we refer to Ahtohallan as 'she' because she mostly uses Mother's memories to communicate, but we don't know the gender of this source yet. Say, does it even have a gender?"

The blonde blinked when two pairs of eyes stared at her. "What? How am I supposed to know?"

Honeymaren shrugged. "In 16 years of knowing you and 4 years of marriage, I still discover new assets of your magic everyday. Can't you, I don't know... Feel it?"

"How the heck could I even _feel_ a gender?"

Anna laughed. "Never mind."

They smiled as their breathing turned to normal, and now that their huffs and puffs weren't the background sound of their conversation, they started to realize they weren't exactly alone.

Something in the air, in the ground, even in the walls, seemed to pulse.

"Wait… Do you feel those vibrations?" Murmured Anna.

Honeymaren used her hunting experience and crouched to touch the ground. She closed her eyes, and opened them wide when another pulse clearly went under her digits. "Yeah. There's something… Alive... Nearby."

"What, another challenge?" Worried Anna, her hands clenching on her torch in apprehension.

"No, that'd be weird… We are done facing the four Spirits. That's… Something else." Analyzed Honeymaren, standing up to look around.

Elsa, who had been silent until now, walked further in the cave, her eyes wide and curious about what was further.

"Elsa?"

They followed her to understand what had caught her attention, and when the blue light of their torches reflected against something moving in front of them, they let out gasps.

The heart of Ahtohallan was made of bright light, and naturally, Piruluola was its opposite. In front of them floated a huge liquid sphere of pitch black goo, like night itself had materialized in the center of the cavern. It was pulsating like an actual heart in a hollow room made of cold stone.

Elsa let out an impressed gasp. "That's sin itself. Alive."

Honeymaren lifted a hand and approached it near the sphere.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Warned Elsa, and she held her lover's arm.

"Obviously." Smiled Honeymaren. She wasn't smirking, but rather touched by Elsa's care. "I wasn't trying to. I just wanted to feel the pulsations closer."

Elsa allowed her to bring her hand near again, and when the heart beated once more, they all sensed it, but Honeymaren particularly felt a recoil in her wrist.

"Waow. It's really strong."

"You have no idea." Murmured the blonde.

She turned to the Fifth Spirit, who had a wince. "It's harmonizing with the dark magic in me, and it's incredibly powerful…"

Anna approached, worried. "How does it feel?"

Elsa had a huff, and a smile. "I'm not gonna lie, it… It feels wonderful. Like the dark magic has been brought home, you know?"

Honeymaren smiled. "Like when you entered Ahtohallan for the first time."

"Exactly." Nodded Elsa.

Her eyes were shining with emotion. "I feel… At peace, for the first time in so long…"

She closed her eyes with a sigh that communicated an immense relief, and the two others weren't surprised to see tears falling on her cheeks. They didn't erase them. Elsa deserved that state of mind fully, and she started to breathe in and out in a relaxed way.

"It's interesting to see that the source isn't kicking us out." Noted Anna. "I mean, I know that Ahtohallan doesn't, and besides, we won the challenges of the four Sin Spirits, but… I mean… It knows that you have Ahtohallan's magic in you, right?"

"Of course." Smiled Elsa.

"And… It's okay with it?"

The blonde turned to smile at their concern and care. "I've come to return what belongs to the core. And I'm not planning to disrupt the balance between good and bad. I'm only here to give back what is due, and I feel like it likes it."

"How do you know?"

"Well, now I'm completely bonding with it, I can tell its intentions." Smiled Elsa.

"Oh, just like Ahtohallan." Concluded Anna.

"No, not quite. For instance, Ahtohallan talks, and Piruluola doesn't."

"Why not?" Asked her sister.

Elsa inspected the core.

"I think it's because Ahtohallan is a source of life. This one is a source of death. It's dead. Dead things don't talk."

Anna and Honeymaren turned to her with concerned eyes.

"Sorry, was that too dark?" Winced the Snow Queen.

"Is it willing to help you transfer the magic, then?" Asked Honeymaren after a while.

The Fifth Spirit lifted her eyes to the core. "I might need some help on that, indeed." She smiled, talking to the heart.

The sphere started to blob at some parts, and expanded in size, growing and growing. It became threatening and scary in every way, and Honeymaren and Anna stepped back, grabbing Elsa with them.

"This is not reassuring at all." Said the Northuldra leader, looking at the black core with wide eyes.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Suggested Anna.

Elsa held both their hands and brought them back near it.

"ELSA!"

"Love, what are you _doing?_ This is dangerous!"

"Trust me." Smiled Elsa.

Her confidence was suspicious.

"Wait! Are you doing this because you're allured by it?! Is it asking you to do it?" Panicked Anna.

"No, because I have to. We have to."

"You seem oddly determined. You have to resist it if it's calling you!" Advised Honeymaren.

Elsa snorted. "You've insisted on coming with me, and we've been traveling for three days, all that for you to give up when it comes to it?"

"Because it's scary!" Whined Anna.

Her sister's distress made Elsa's smile vanish. She turned to her family, and noticed for the first time how frightened they were. "Wait… You find it menacing?"

"Yes!" Gasped both Honeymaren and Anna, their faces distorted with anxiety.

The blonde blinked. They were two of the bravest souls she had ever met, how come they were scared of that floating sphere? And then she understood. That was because she had darkness in her, and they didn't. To her soul, it felt familiar, and welcoming. To theirs, it felt horrible…

She turned around to face the gigantic blob of dark goo, which had stopped growing and seemed ready for the next step. "Tell me, Honey, what do you see?" She asked with a soft voice.

"What do you mean?" Muttered the brunette, her voice slightly trembling, and she hadn't let go of Elsa's hand, just like Anna.

"How does that core look to you?" Asked the blonde.

"Enormous and menacing, that's a stupid question." She replied.

It wasn't that stupid. To Elsa's eyes, the sphere simply was the origin of the black, sticky, acid and viscous matter that Victor, and before that Niks, were able to master. Nothing much.

"This sphere is enormous, Elsa." Murmured Anna, and she could feel her warm hand clenching her fingers.

"It's okay. I'm right here."

She refused to go further in the process if they didn't feel comfortable with it. "Listen. It's the opposite of Ahtohallan. It's normal that you're scared. Ahtohallan is made of white ice and snow, Piruluola is made of pitch black rocks. It's light against dark. You've said it before, Honey. It's a glacier rising in the sea and a dark cavern hollowing the earth.

The Northuldra was no less flabbergasted by the size of it in front of them. "But it's exhaling so much evil. Elsa, we have to destroy it!"

The Snow Queen's eyes widened. "What?"

"She's right." Joined Anna. "It's bringing everything bad in the world! If we destroy it, there will be no more evil, no more sins. You just have to craft us new weapons made of ice, and we stab it! It's easy!"

"What the- No!" Blabbered Elsa. "Don't you understand? Without shadow, there is no light. We can't destroy a balance that exists since the beginning of time."

They didn't seem very convinced. She turned to her wife.

"Love, you said that this sphere is enormous. But in fact, it's the same size than Ahtohallan's dome of memories." She informed. "The two deities are balancing each other constantly. Now it's about to do the transfer for me, I can sense it."

Honeymaren gulped. "Okay."

She didn't say anything else, but seemed to follow her lover's faith. Elsa turned to her younger, who still had some apprehension.

"Anna, how do you feel about it?"

"Frankly? I really don't like this at all. I mean, look at that thing! It looks like a puddle of black blood, pulsating like a heart… It's living black blood…" She shivered. "Wait, is that mean to say? I'm sorry, Piruluola, I didn't mean to…"

Elsa chuckled. "Actually, for them, it's kind of a compliment, I think." 

It lifted Anna's mood a bit. She eventually gave a tiny sign of acceptance, agreeing with Elsa's choice. 

The blonde gently squeezed the hands she had been holding. "Okay, are you two ready? This is the moment we've been waiting for."

"Yeah." Replied Anna.

"I am." Replied Honeymaren at the same time.

Elsa smiled and lifted her eyes to the heart of the source. "I'm ready. You can take the dark magic back."

A silence followed.

"What is happening?" Wondered Anna.

Elsa winced. "You… Uh… You have to let me go. I mean, stop holding my hands."

"What? Why?" Panicked the redhead, not willing to let her face this alone.

"It's the procedure." Said Honeymaren, heartbroken. "It's like when Victor did it on the Dark Sea shore, remember? There's a safety distance."

It took a long while, but the two women finally agreed to step back, not without holding Elsa tight before doing so, just in case something bad happened - which they dearly wished wouldn't.

Elsa felt a bit awkward for the next step. Did she have to simply stand up? Adopt a certain posture? Though Piruluola went quick on its answer; a huge beam of light, contrasting with the darkness of the cavern, suddenly shone from Elsa, and the two others winced and moaned at the brightness.

Anna tried to shield her eyes from it, but also had a glimpse at what was happening. A sphere of light detached itself from the body of her elder, but it wasn't quite like the process Victor had done; here, the white sphere surrounded a black one. It was transporting it, and looked like a three-dimensional yin and yang symbol. It carried the black magic like a gift, an offering even, and Anna was happy to see that it appeared this way and wasn't just slinged at Piruluola. The blob of dark matter slowly and gently returned to its core, its origin, and both the heart and Elsa startled when it entirely penetrated it. The light vanished and the process ended just as quickly as it started, like with Victor. The room was dark again, only punctuated with the three blue torches Elsa had made float above them.

The latter let out a long sigh, her shoulder slumped. Honeymaren ran to her wife to catch her if she were to fall, but actually, Elsa caught her balance quickly. It was like she had retrieved all of her senses, like all weakness was gone.

"Snømus, how do you feel?"

Elsa smiled at the sentence and the tone that accompanied it. She placed a hand in Honeymaren's.

"I'm fine. I'm feeling really good, even."

"Better?" Understood Honeymaren, smiling.

"Yeah." Grinned Elsa.

Anna arrived right behind, and inspected her whole body for any sign of harm. Her elder returned her a smile.

"And… About the…"

"It's completely gone." Assured Elsa to her sister. "I can't feel it anymore, I mean, apart from the one residing in the core right now."

"And how is _your_ magic?"

Elsa smirked and lifted her hands. She jolted them up and a huge spark of ice and snow magic exploded from it, covering the two women in sparkling snowflakes.

"I haven't felt more myself in a long while."

Honeymaren's face melted at her joy, and Anna's eyes filled with tears at the sight of her magic. The brunette stepped closer to circle her hips with her arms and she kissed her deeply on the mouth, a more than welcome gesture that Elsa was happy to return. It felt much better than the fake ones she had had in the chamber of Lust, and she wondered why they didn't kiss earlier. It was the first time that her wife's lips gave her such a sensation of achievement. When Honeymaren detached from the embrace, Elsa lifted her arms towards her little sister, and the redhead squealed before jumping in for a warm hug. Elsa laughed on her shoulder, and her blow made fly up the snowflakes that had fallen on Anna's clothes.

The heart of Piruluola started to move, and they returned their attention to it. The blob of dark goo seemed to exhale an energy that went beyond the walls of the cavern, like it was scanning the entire world.

"What is happening?" Asked Anna, her eyes darting around.

Elsa smiled. "I bet it's choosing its next Fifth Spirit."

"The next Fifth Spirit of Piruluola…" Murmured Honeymaren, observing the process. She turned to her lover. "Do you think it's someone we already know?"

Elsa shrugged. "I really can't tell. Which is a good thing, because I'm not supposed to."

"Please don't be Hans, please don't be Hans…" Muttered Anna, crossing her fingers with eyes closed.

The blonde chuckled. "I doubt that it will be him. And if he suited the role, he would have had dark magic decades ago, no? And... Things would have gone very differently."

"True." Snorted the Queen.

Elsa smiled, then stepped back close to the heart with a serious expression.

"May you find a perfect new Fifth Spirit of Sins. I'm ready to meet them if needed. Or fight them if destiny chooses so."

She looked back at the two that accompanied her, and looked at the core again.

" _We'll_ be ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /epic music starts playing/
> 
> Y'all I love to write about that badass trio SO MUCH
> 
> I hope you all loved this very dramatic chap lmao
> 
> What was your favorite moment?
> 
> Cheers to you back while I'm at it coz your support is giving me life and I love you sm. Anyway this was the penultimate chapter! Next will be a cute epilogue!
> 
> With some angst peppered on top of course lol who tf do you think I am. Our girls have to talk about what happened in the chamber of Hate hehehehehh
> 
> See y'all! Comment and share please :D


	11. Homeward (Epilogue)

A tinkling of mugs happily sounded in the Forest under the shining Sun.

"Hooray!" Yelled the Northuldra. "Long live Honeymaren! Long live Fifth Spirit Elsa! Long live Queen Anna! Long live the Bridge!"

The three women grinned at the praise and joy that exhaled from every person who toasted with them.

Elsa's heart filled with love, touched to be this appreciated and glad she was back home, in the camp that felt like family, with all those genuinely nice people. The leader of the tribe seemed to be just as emotional, for her eyes had started to glisten while the others passed their arms around her neck with cheers or shook her arms or thankfully pressed their hands on hers in congratulations. The blonde smiled tenderly when she saw Honeymaren's state, even more when they exchanged a look, and the brunette bashfully smirked.

On the other side, Anna was crying openly. She didn't think they would be this acclaimed when they arrived at the camp after days of travel, and her soul roamed with delight when she saw how personally welcome she was. It was something she still doubted of, even with half her blood being Northuldra and the 16 years of relationship with the tribe that had expanded more and more since that old day when the mist lifted.

"Your Majesty..."

"Uh?"

She blinked when a shy voice extracted her from her reverie. A group of Sami children was looking at her timidly with adorable eyes.

"Can we…" Hesitated a young girl.

"Can we pet your horse?" Asked a boy, helping her ask the question they all had been excited to.

Anna's wise face melted in an inviting smile. "Yes, of course."

They gasped in squeals, and hurried to go take care of the redhead's horse, who luckily for them, was happy to let people scratch and feed her. The Queen watched them, for she knew how delighted the Northuldra children were around horses. Their tribe mostly herded reindeers, so when they saw one, it was like Christmas. When merchants passed near their camp and stopped at a river or another strategic point, they always rushed to ask to play with their mounts.

"So, what's up in the camp?" Asked Honeymaren.

"Oh, nothing much." Shrugged a Northuldra. "Ryder has been crafting explosives."

The leader missed a heartbeat, Elsa almost strangled herself with her drink, and Anna snorted.

"You _what?!_ " Yelled Honeymaren, staring at her sibling who was on the other side of the campfire.

He awkwardly waved at her.

"But it's nothing dangerous." Assured a Northuldra woman, even if she had been laughing with other Sami at Honeymaren's shock.

" _I'll_ say if it's dangerous or not."

Ryder scratched the back of his head with embarrassment. "I just thought it would be a good idea to craft some pounches of the same matter I used against Victor... You know…"

Honeymaren gave him a stare.

"I'll show you tomorrow." Coughed the man.

Now she gave him a squint.

Elsa raised her hand, diplomatic. "I'm sure that there will be a good utility to this."

Honeymaren had an unsure 'yeah…' and resumed drinking.

The Fifth Spirit's acute ears and magic instinct indicated to her that something was scouring along the branches above their heads. She smirked, and looked at Anna.

"Watch out."

"Uh?" Evasively answered the Queen, when something dropped on her head, and she jumped in fright.

Elsa cackled with laughter, and saluted Bruni, who now was squealing in a purring way on her sister's head.

The blonde found it odd that Anna had been this surprised by Bruni's landing. He often did that when she visited the tribe, because since she gave birth to Isak, she had let her hair grow, and when she traveled, she tied it in a style that made it puffy and very comfy to the salamander.

He went down Anna's arm, exhaling joy to see the three of them back, and giving Elsa a confirmation that everything was alright concerning the Spirits. She smiled and scratched his tiny belly.

The Snow Queen watched her sister play with him for a while, the blue salamander zig-zagging between her fingers. Then she bent her head to Anna, especially when she saw how passive she was in the little game set up by the Fire Spirit.

"Hey, can we talk for a minute?"

The redhead lifted her eyes from Bruni and indeed, Elsa knew by her sight how distracted she had been.

"Yeah, sure."

Elsa mentally nudged Bruni, and the Fire Spirit understood her need of a private moment with their feeling bond, so he jumped off Anna's hands and ran to the spot where Honeymaren was telling her trip to the elders.

"Here. It's a calm spot, we'll be undisturbed." Pointed the Snow Queen after a moment of walking, for she knew the woods by heart and had been making sure that the Northuldra were away. They were too busy talking and laughing to notice anyway.

She invited her sister to sit down with her on a fallen tree trunk, and bent to her.

"You seem to be lost in your thoughts since we came back. What is it?"

Elsa's eternally soft voice was so smooth it could make a giant cry. Anna gulped and tried to hide what was on her mind, but it was useless. She sighed when she resigned to deny it.

"It's just… Piruluola's challenges, you know. The Hate chamber…"

Elsa nodded in comprehension. "Yeah, I've been thinking about it a lot since. We really haven't been nice to each other in it, uh?"

The redhead nodded, then hurried to apologize, her eyes wide.

"I'm so sorry for everything that I've said, I didn't mean it, I'm really sorry, in fact I am _devastated…_ "

Elsa stopped her rambling by putting her hand on her forearm, then had a small giggle. "It's okay. I was the one about to apologize. But I feel like… We all know, Honeymaren included, that the magical source purposely made us say stuff we didn't mean to. Thoughts we bottled up for years, opinions we hid for so long but always swore to ourselves to keep... Because we never had planned to say them. Because that's who we are. We are _nice_. This is how we won the challenge, by the way: we realized that we wouldn't say that to each other."

Anna had a sad smile, and a silence followed. "Does that mean that it kind of was therapeutic? To spit it all?" She winced after a while.

Elsa did as well. "I guess so, yes. In a way. Now that we've been yelling at each other's face, we know what the others think of us, right?"

"Right."

Another silence passed. An awkward one, because they wanted to ask the same question but didn't dare to. Of course, Anna was the bravest one to ask first.

"And did you mean everything you told me?"

Elsa's eyes went down, and she fidgeted with the almost non-existing hem of her ice outfit. "I… I was an idiot."

"We all were." Sighed Anna.

"No, please, let me finish. I was an idiot because, I was mad at you for being a better Queen that I am, and… I know, you're going to tell me that you regret telling me the things you said about my reign, but, hey, you actually got a point." Added Elsa, gesturing to Anna to remain quiet when she saw she insisted on talking. "Hear me out. You are a better Queen than I am. I know that. I feel it every day. I see it every time I visit you in Arendelle and watch your work, or watch the results and consequences of your work, all wonderful and impactful. I particularly saw it last week when you had to make such a tremendous choice about the death sentence. And I think… I think that in a way, I'm jealous. And I figured that it's actually a good sign."

"H-how?" Blabbered Anna, confusion and emotion mixing.

"Well, doesn't it make the perfect proof that this is what our roles always had meant to be? Everything fits now."

The redhead blinked. That was an odd compliment, however it made her feel better in comparison to the previous days since they got out of Piruluola. Elsa kept going.

"What I told you still impacts me like it has branded my heart with a red iron, and I know it does the same to you too, but one thing is for sure, Anna, and I swear it on my life: without you, I'd be less than nothing. Whatever the spell made me say back there, it doesn't change the fact you're an amazing person and I owe you everything."

"But would an amazing person tell you all those mean things I told you? I don't think so." Mumbled the younger.

She looked down, shame still weighing on her like a physical load. Gentle fingers lifted her chin, and she let out a slight gasp when she recognized Elsa's caring touch. When her eyes met azure blue ones, she gulped, her mouth in a thin line.

"Hey. You followed me into this pit, this dark and ominous cave, despite your visceral fear of this kind of place and all the bad memories you associate to it. That is the most altruistic thing to do." Smiled Elsa. 

The redhead's eyes shone at her words, and the elder kept going. 

"Don't try to be humble. Once again, you're the most selfless person I know, and you didn't deserve any of the things I threw at you when we were cursed. Now, let's go enjoy a good meal."

Elsa simply stood up and left, and it made her sister pout. "You keep interrupting me, and now you're walking away. I don't get to compliment you too?"

Elsa turned back to her with a grin, touched by her kindness. "No. This is a one-way praise only, sorry."

Anna had an adorable grumpy expression, and she eventually stuck out her tongue. The two sisters giggled.

When the redhead stood up to join her elder back to the camp, however, she limped a bit, and Elsa noticed. She frowned.

"That's what I thought."

"What?" Replied Anna, an eyebrow lifting at her mumble.

"Your ankle."

The redhead blushed, and gulped. "What, 'my ankle'? My ankle is fine."

She stood on one feet and placed the other behind her tibia, trying to hide what Elsa was staring at. The elder gave her a stare, meaning 'Seriously?' and waved her fingers so a gust of fresh wind tugged on her sister's right ankle and lifted it in the air.

As Elsa grabbed it to see closer, Anna lost a bit of her balance, but thankfully had good skills and waved her arms to retrieve it. She wanted to frown at her elder for the impromptu gesture, but when she saw her focus, she felt guilty first of all.

"You've been hurt pretty bad." Murmured Elsa, inspecting the injury Anna had tried to hide from her.

Her sister's eyes lifted from her leg to her, and she startled internally at the intense gaze that seemed to come from the depths of a glacier. "That's when you fell into that bush of nettles this morning, isn't it?"

Anna winced because Elsa was turning her ankle to see her degree of pain - she got her response quite quickly - and nodded firmly. "Yes. Are you… Are you going to scold me?"

Elsa snorted. "No. It happens to everybody. Besides, I believe you're the mother of two children and a responsible person, so it wouldn't be relevant."

She swirled her wrist above the injury and waved her fingers, then a glow appeared on Anna's skin all along the nettles cuts. The latter startled at first at the sudden fresh sensation, but she soon sighed at the relief it procured.

"There, it should be better."

"Waow, thanks."

"Anytime. Keep that layer of ice on your skin for the rest of the day, I'll melt it remotely tonight. It should soothe your pain. It's flexible enough for you to make the ride back without any problem."

Anna was glad to hear her gentle tone, but it however switched to an angry one.

"Why didn't you tell me anything?"

The Queen winced. "Well, you _did_ find out in the end… Ouch!"

The Fifth Spirit had frowned and pulled on her leg to make her understand her mistake.

"Yeah, sorry, sorry…" Hissed Anna. She remembered Elsa's distress when she had seen the way they all got hurt from Victor's fight. "I shouldn't have hidden this to you. Or Honeymaren, now that I think of it."

"Oh, I'm certain that Honeymaren noticed way before me, she has the eye for this kind of natural injury. But she probably didn't tell me so that I wouldn't panic. I'm gonna have a word with her later."

The redhead laughed nervously.

Elsa helped her put her leg down without falling, and then held her shoulders. Anna thought it was to make sure she could stand, but then Elsa's arms slowly wrapped around her, and she understood. With a yelp and eyes full of tears, Anna closed the short distance between then and squeezed her tight in the warm embrace.

They hadn't hugged since the events of Piruluola, and it felt so good that they stayed still for a long time in between the trees, smiling in the other's presence.

"Gosh, magic is tiring." Sighed Anna once they parted.

She instantly widened her eyes and grabbed Elsa's hands at her lapsus, and the sister startled.

"Not that I get tired of it!" Cleared the redhead. "It's not boring, it never is, it never will be! Only…"

"You're exhausted after all the magic trials we've been through." Grinned Elsa. "I get it. Relax."

She chuckled, and Anna's shoulders slumped.

* * *

Honeymaren was whistling through a grass blade when Anna walked to her. She seemed to be playing a melody with it, and the redhead smiled.

"Calling the reindeers?"

The Northuldra turned to her. "How can you tell?"

"I recognized your kulning."

Honeymaren chuckled. "Yeah, I'm trying a new method. I've been teaching them to answer the same melody, but whistled, a few weeks ago before all this hell started."

"And ended." Winked Anna, who then gestured to the party the Northuldra were still having, celebrating their victory and the end of the danger, even after the meal they just had.

"Let's see if they remember the lesson." Said Honeymaren, who then kneeled to touch the ground and sense the reindeer's hooves, her eyes inspecting the horizon.

Anna scanned the area with her eyes as well, and soon all the herd came back home as asked. The two leaders smiled.

"Awesome!"

"Yep. They're the best." Grinned Honeymaren.

The redhead melted at the adorable scene then when the Northuldra hugged and petted every single reindeer, with 'Who are the best cuties?' noises.

After her greetings, she turned to her sister-in-law.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah, I'm about to depart. If I leave now, I'll be at Arendelle's castle by tomorrow night."

Honeymaren grinned. "Still not willing to let Elsa take you there on Nokk, aren't you?"

Anna's eyes widened. "Goodness gracious no. Do you have _any_ idea how many times I almost died the last time we did that? She's _crazy!_ I swear those two idiots lose any ounce of wisdom they have when they want to dash somewhere."

The brunette burst of laughter. "Yeah, Elsa's mostly quiet and all, but if you put her and Nokk alone on their shenanigans, she becomes lunatic."

They laughed for a moment, then hugged goodbye.

"Are you certain you're not forgetting anything before leaving? Do you need anything for the ride back? We could make you a snack…"

"I'm fine, Maren." Assured Anna with a soft giggle. "And my bags are filled with many Northuldra gifts already. I feel like they want to thank me for a thousand years."

"You deserve that. But please tell me that Ryder didn't give you any explosives…"

Anna laughed again. "No, it's fine. Keep an eye on him though, you never know."

"I will." Winked Honeymaren.

The redhead smiled, and over her shoulder, she saw something blue and blurry run to them.

"Anna!" Called the Fifth Spirit, and she was holding something thick and folded in her hand.

The younger was intrigued by her presence. "What is it? We just said goodbye to each other."

"I know. But I forgot…"

She handed the object, which was purple, and Anna recognized their old Mother's scarf.

"Wh-what? What are you…"

"Please take it." Smiled Elsa.

Anna was speechless, and her jaw dropped as her gaze switched to Honeymaren, who nodded. Apparently, this had been planned between them.

"But, Elsa…"

The elder held her sister's hand despite her refusal, and placed the scarf on it. "It's yours now."

"But… The Northuldra tribe is where it belongs! It should stay here, and be carried along wherever you settle your camp!"

Elsa shook her head no. She squeezed her hand more, pressing the scarf into her hand. "I insist. _We_ insist. It belongs in Arendelle just as well. You deserve to have mother's presence near you every day. Every time you doubt, every moment you feel down, you can grab it and use it like you used to do on me, remember?"

Anna looked down at it, her fingers stroking the fabric, so Elsa continued.

"I get to see her face every time I visit Ahtohallan. It's not your case. Please, take it with you."

The Queen gulped. "Are you sure?"

The couple nodded. "Yes." Assured Elsa. "Besides… We have our own family scarf now."

She placed her hand into Honeymaren's, and they smiled. Anna's heart felt like exploding at the whole moment. She unfolded the scarf and placed it on her shoulders.

"It will never leave me for the whole trip back."

* * *

Hours after Anna left, the night fell on the camp. It was faster than the Northuldra would have wanted, for they could celebrate without stopping to praise their leader and Spirit. But to them, the night was welcome, because their muscles were sore and a nice and comfy rest in their hut seemed a great idea.

Elsa nearly collapsed on the bed and curled on the pelts with a satisfied sigh. She just had to flick her wrist to change, and her wife eyed her from the spot she was standing at, struggling to take off her boots.

"That's just unfair." She grumbled. "You know, there aren't many things I could complain about in this marriage, but the fact you can change ten times faster than me is one of them."

Elsa chuckled from her lounged position. "That's also a bad thing for me, you know. It's a real pain to have to wait forever for you to join me in the bed."

The brunette smirked as she watched her lover stare at her with a propped head on her hand as she laid on her elbow, and once Honeymaren was finished changing - faster than usual, strangely - she also dropped herself on the bed.

The Snow Queen laughed, and her laughter turned into a gasp when Honeymaren kissed her neck. She soon found her sensible spots, and the blonde let out more panting gasps.

She placed a hand on Honeymaren's cheek, and smiled. "Why are you so expressive all of a sudden?"

"You've been quite busy celebrating with everyone today, and it felt like you were taken away from me. I'm taking back what's mine, that's all." Teased Honeymaren, who had stopped kissing her to face her as she talked, and then resumed her trails on her neck.

Elsa rolled her eyes to the ceiling of their hut, though she smiled at her flirty ways.

"And now we're home", added Honeymaren, her voice masked by her skin as she moved along her body with other kisses, "We're safe, I'm proud of you, I love you, and I want to celebrate our victory in our own way."

Elsa giggled and certainly didn't stop her. She even shivered at some of Honeymaren's paths. "Hum… Now that there's no more danger, and I'm fully myself, I guess that we can indeed enjoy a little… Reward."

Honeymaren grinned fully, and she entirely lowered down on her before she hungrily kissed her again.

Elsa sent a gust of magic towards the candles lit in the room to blow them out, and only her floating jars provided light, setting them in a smooth mix of purples and blues.

The brunette lifted her eyes to look at the beautiful ceiling, stopping her touch for a moment to admire them once more. It brought a memory back to her. Elsa's husked breathing now was the only sound in the room since she made a break, and she lowered her eyes back on her wife with a smirk. She wanted to tease her a bit.

"Hey, remember that rough Winter we've been through two years ago?"

Elsa simply hummed as an answer, her eyes closed, not realizing yet that Honeymaren had stopped kissing her and was laying her cheek against her chest.

"When you refused to cuddle at night, because you saw that I shivered due to the cold and you were afraid to make me colder?"

The leader could feel through her cheek against her bare skin that the blonde started to pout.

"Why bring that now?" Frowned Elsa, and she seemed reluctant to have opened her eyes and lifted her head when their gazes met.

Honeymaren smirked even more. "Well, it's a bit chilly outside… Maybe it's better not to touch each other..."

On those words, she detached from Elsa, completely sitting up and even exaggeratedly taking her side on the bed. The Fifth Spirit gasped.

"You… Stinker!"

The Northuldra giggled, turning her back to her.

"Are you serious?!" Scoffed Elsa, astounded by her nerve.

Honeymaren turned around to give her a side look, and the Snow Queen had sat up with a dropped jaw. The brunette pretended not to have heard for a moment, but couldn't hold the joke much longer.

She rolled back towards Elsa and grabbed her waist, bringing her close and capturing her lips wildly.

The blonde's frown vanished at the touch and she moaned in the long contact, then Honeymaren retracted to stare at her formerly worried wife with a tender smile.

"Aw, baby, it's everything but true. You don't see how warm you are, and how you make people feel better."

Elsa had a shy smile.

"Maybe you can show me?"

She laughed loudly when Honeymaren grabbed the pelts with one hand and her with the other, hiding them under to start what was shaping up to be a long night.

* * *

THE END 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooo-hoooooo!
> 
> What an adventure. The length of this fic was mostly due to a new experience I wanted to try as a writer: make chapters like they are episodes of a TV show. That's useful because I'm a cliffhanger lover (lol) and I wanted to shape the stories as mini-arcs, just like a series.
> 
> What did you think of it? Did you like it? What was your favorite part of the fanfic?
> 
> Please comment and share, you've been lovelies and cuties until now.
> 
> I'll see you around in other fanfics, that's for sure! In the meantime, check out my profile for more.
> 
> /peace sign/ BUH-BYE!


End file.
